Strays and Misfits
by Keara
Summary: AU. Yaoi fic! Neko fic. As he's walking home, Heero happens upon a stray Feline Companion in need of help. 1x2, 3x4, 13x5x6
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Notes: My first Neko fic. Heero is walking home from work, when he comes across a rather upsetting scene and decides he has to help.  
  
Strays and Misfits  
  
Part One  
  
It was a miserable night. Heero was tired and chilled due to getting caught off guard by the sudden rainstorm. He had just gotten off of his shift at the hospital and was looking forward to relaxing when the downpour had begun. He always walked to and from work, at least when the weather was nice. Since the hospital where he worked was so near to his home, it was simpler not to take his car. Now though, he was tired and wet . . . cold and miserable. All he wanted to do was fill his bathtub with warm water and soak for a while before going to bed.  
  
He paused briefly under the awning in front of an electronics store, if only to get a break from the storm drenching him. He shook his head, sending droplets of water to fly from the ends of his hair. A news story on one of the televisions in the window caught his eye and he turned his attention to it.  
  
It was a story about the Feline Companion program . . . but of course Heero was used to seeing this topic in the news. Feline Companions were genetically bred humans whose DNA had been spliced with that of the common cat. It had begun, as many things had, potentially for military usage. However, military funding had backed out and through private donations and grants, the program had become more or less a foundation to provide companions for people in need of a little help or friendship. Feline Companions were sold to invalids or the infirmed, to the old . . . basically to anyone who needed extra assistance in their daily lives, some even being sold as housekeepers and nannies.  
  
After numerous trials, activists won a great battle in banning the creation of new Feline Companions in laboratories. As they had the capability to think freely, they were now seen as sentient life and therefore had been given the freedom to breed themselves. Both male and female had been given the ability to bear young, resulting in more offspring for the retailers to sell.  
  
There were numerous corporations around the world that sold these companions. The ones that were unfortunate enough not to be placed in a home, were sent to encampments where they were supposedly being trained to be integrated into society, but many companies just used them as breeding camps, an illegal action. There were a number of legitimate schools though, teaching the companions what was necessary for them to survive on their own, but funding was difficult to come by and many of these schools were eventually forced to close down.  
  
This particular news broadcast that Heero was viewing seemed to be detailing the high number of strays in the city . . . the ones that had run away or been abandoned by callous owners. The FCPS - Feline Companion Placement Services - was the main organization seeing to it that strays and other feline companions received good homes. It was one of the few good institutions around. Heero found it to be a shame that these creatures had to suffer so much. He wished that he could do something to change things, even if only for one of these feline companions.  
  
With a sigh, Heero turned away from the televisions and stepped back out into the pouring rain once more. He briskly walked along the street, fully intending to get home as quickly as he possibly could. However, fate seemed to have other intentions for him this night.  
  
Heero was approaching an alleyway when he heard the first muffled whimper. He shook his head, certain that he had heard wrong. But then he heard it again, only louder this time, and followed by a cruel voice.  
  
"Shut up, you little punk . . . just spread those thighs of yours and I'll make sure you don't die before you reach that camp."  
  
Heero didn't like the sound of that. He cautiously approached the alley, peering into the dark depths as soon as he could. He wasn't about to barge in there without knowing the situation. He may be curious, but he was no fool. What he saw made him frown deeply.  
  
A burly brute was pinning a slender feline companion to the brick wall of one of the buildings that stood on either side of the alley. One of his large hands was pinning both of the youth's hands over his head, his other hand roaming across the planes of the young feline's body in a greedy manner.  
  
Heero's eyes were drawn to this pale young man . . . he was certain of the gender, despite the thick mane of hair that fell in knotted waves around him . . . the youth's body was very nearly bare, just the slightest amount of cloth covering his lower half. His ears were a mangy black, probably in need of a washing, as was his tail which thrashed around angrily. Sparkling heliotrope eyes gleamed with fury at the brute's dare to touch him, a vicious snarl slipping past tempting rosebud lips.  
  
Heero decided that he couldn't just stand by and watch this happen. For years now he had been wanting to do something to help, and here was his chance. He just hoped it wouldn't end up getting himself killed.  
  
Stepping into the alleyway, Heero cleared his throat. "What's going on here?" He demanded, keeping his own fears from echoing in his tone.  
  
The brute ceased his pawing of the youth's body, yet didn't release his hold on his wrists. "I just caught this feline . . . he's a stray, has to go to a camp." The man said. Obviously he was a Catcher . . . why else would he be out in the pouring rain chasing after felines.  
  
"He's not a stray. He's mine." Heero said, although that was a total lie. Still, better to lie than to watch as that feline was ravaged. "He must have gotten out while I was at work."  
  
"How do I know this isn't some trick?"  
  
Heero thought for a moment, frowning when only one option came to mind. "Well, let him go. If he comes to me, then he's mine and not a stray . . . strays do not generally like strangers, especially humans."  
  
"And if he's not yours and I lose him?"  
  
"Well, then you can arrest me . . . it is a crime to interfere with a Catcher's duties." Heero said, turning his gaze to look at the feline. The youth was staring at him, probably in shock that Heero would make such an attempt to spare him from the brute's advances. Heero could only hope that the feline would play along so that he wouldn't end up in jail tonight . . . although with the way that the man was looking at him, Heero might have other problems should the feline decide to flee the scene. Heero might very well have to take his place against that wall . . . a thought that made Heero shudder in disgust.  
  
"Fine . . . but if he runs you're in a good deal of trouble." The man warned.  
  
Heero completely believed that. If that man had been able to catch a feline, then Heero probably wouldn't have much luck in outrunning him. Felines were known to be very fast, as well as agile creatures. Unless this one was lame, then the Catcher was exceptional at his work.  
  
"Yes, sir." Heero answered.  
  
The brute waved his hand. "You get over at this end . . . I'll stand over there." The man said, dragging the feline behind him as he took a place at the entrance of the alley.  
  
Heero nodded, uneasy about entering the alley. Still, he had little choice now. He had already said that the feline was his . . . he couldn't back out now. He took a breath and turned to face the youth, smiling softly to him and hoping that this would work.  
  
The man looked reluctant, yet eventually released his grasp of the feline's wrists, pushing him forward a ways. The feline staggered, stumbling away from the Catcher a step or two. He looked between Heero and the man repeatedly, as if weighing his options. Then slowly, as if dreading a painful outcome, the dark-haired feline took the first tentative step in Heero's direction.  
  
He moved faster after that. The feline all but scurried over to Heero's side, taking hold of his arm and hiding behind his body. "Thank you." He whispered quietly, pressing close to Heero's back and timidly slipping his arm about Heero's waist, as if he was familiar with him.  
  
Heero gulped at the feel of sharp claws digging through his shirt, fearing what would happen should the young feline get angry with him. He kept the nervousness from his voice though, looking up at the man before him. "See . . . I told you he was mine."  
  
The Catcher grumbled, glaring at the two of them. "Fine . . . looks like he's yours. Next time be sure he wears his tags or I won't let him go so easily." The man said, shaking his head. He stalked off, muttering that the feline was far too much trouble anyway.  
  
Heero let out a relieved breath. When he felt the feline draw his hand away, he grabbed the youth's wrist. "Come on . . . I'm taking you home with me." Heero stated.  
  
The feline pulled away, staring wide-eyed at Heero, his wrist still held by Heero's hand. "What? No way! I'm no house pet!"  
  
Heero shook his head. "And I don't intend to make you one. If anything, we should keep up the appearance that I do own you. That Catcher might just be waiting outside the alley, waiting for us to make a mistake. Besides, wouldn't you like to get out of this rain . . . to have a dry, warm place to live for a change?"  
  
The feline narrowed his eyes, a low snarl coming from his throat. "No . . . I ain't going anywhere with you." He seethed. The feline hissed angrily, baring his fangs.  
  
"Come along, I don't live far from here." Heero said, ignoring the anger. He pulled the feline out of the alley, all but dragging him until they came to the street. Then both Heero and the feline saw the Catcher standing at the end of the street. It was obvious that he was watching them. "See, I told you." Heero whispered, indicating the man that was standing beside a van.  
  
The feline immediately stopped his fighting. He shakily wrapped his arm around Heero's form again, following quietly where Heero led him. As soon as Heero pulled him into his apartment building, the struggling began again. Now that they were out of sight of the Catcher, the feline seemed intent on getting away.  
  
Heero sighed and kept pulling him. He wasn't about to let the feline stay out in that rain all night. Bad enough he was dressed so poorly and filthy . . . he needed a good night's sleep in a clean, warm bed, not in a dumpster or in an alley.  
  
"Let me go, you son of a bitch!" The feline yelled, frantically trying to pull his wrist from Heero's hand.  
  
Heero uneasily unlocked his door and pushed the feline inside the apartment, hoping that his neighbors hadn't been disturbed. "I won't hurt you." Heero said, trying to calm the feline. He had no intentions of harming him. He only wanted to help, to give him a roof to sleep under for at least one night.  
  
"Yeah . . . right!" The feline hissed sarcastically, once again trying to yank his hand away. "I know your type. All of ya think alike. Let me go!"  
  
Heero closed his door and locked it. He crossed his legs and flopped down to the floor, yanking the youth down as well. The feline all but fell across Heero's lap and Heero circled his arms around him, holding him securely.  
  
The youth froze in his arms for a moment . . . then began to thrash. "No! Lemme go! I don't want to be owned! I ain't no object!" He yelled, ineffectually trying to writhe out of Heero's arms.  
  
Heero simply held the young feline securely. "Sshh . . . I have no intentions of harming you in any way, I swear it. I only want to help you." Heero said. "You're cold and you're wet. You need to sleep in a warm bed . . . to have a roof over your head. If you want to leave in the morning, you're free to do so, but I can't just sit by and let you walk out now . . . not in that weather, and not with the chance that the Catcher is out there waiting to get his hands on you again."  
  
The feline shivered, his struggles slowly ceasing. He twisted his fingers in Heero's jacket, drawing his legs closer to his body. "I . . . I don't want him to get me." He whispered, curling into Heero's embrace. A stifled sob from the youth made Heero frown again.  
  
"It's okay. You're safe now." Heero assured him, gently running his hands along the feline's back, offering what comfort he could.  
  
The feline reacted immediately. He fell against Heero, nudging his face against Heero's chest as weak whimpers escaped him. 'He must be starved for affection', Heero thought, feeling as the youth wrapped trembling arms around him.  
  
"P-Please don't hurt me." The feline whispered, his breath hitching in his throat, his slender body trembling.  
  
Heero smiled, raising a hand to brush through his greasy hair. "I won't hurt you." He replied, trying to calm him. Heero was quite ready to stay on the floor all night if it was necessary . . . the youth obviously needed the comfort, the reassurances that he was safe.  
  
After a short while, the youth began to calm. The trembling in his body subsided and his breathing grew calmer, as if he was adjusting to his new situation. Heero was glad to see that the feline was no longer panicking, that he was accepting Heero's help now.  
  
Carefully, Heero loosened his embrace, giving the feline the opportunity to flee if he wanted to. The youth didn't take it, curling closer to Heero's body instead. "Are you hungry?"  
  
The feline nodded against him, staying silent.  
  
Slowly, Heero rose to his feet, urging the feline to stand as well. "Come on then . . . I'll make something for you." He said, offering the youth a small smile. "Why don't you get washed up while I cook? You're free to take a bath if you want."  
  
"R-Really? I . . . I can take a bath?" The feline asked as if in shock.  
  
Heero let go of the youth. "Of course. I'll even loan you something to wear tonight." He said, laying his hand on the feline's back and urging him to walk. They strolled down a hallway and Heero pointed to a door on the right. "There's the bathroom. Use anything you want. Towels are in the closet. I'll just go and get you some clothes." He turned, but before he could take a step he paused, hearing a whispered voice.  
  
"Y-You never told me your name."  
  
Heero blinked, looking to the long-haired youth. "I'm sorry . . . I forgot to introduce myself." He turned and stood in front of the young feline. "My name is Heero Yuy." He held his hand out in a gesture of friendship.  
  
"I . . . I'm Duo Maxwell." The feline replied, accepting the handshake timidly.  
  
Heero smiled, shaking the youth's chill hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Duo. Now, why don't you get to that bath. I'll leave the clothes outside the door for you. Just come to the kitchen when you're done . . . I'll have something for you to eat."  
  
Duo nodded shyly, then entered the bathroom, closing the door behind himself quickly. Heero wasn't surprised to hear the lock click . . . no doubt Duo didn't trust him.  
  
He turned and headed into his bedroom, quickly striding over to his dresser. However, once he was there, he didn't really know what to get out. Unless he wanted to add holes to his clothes, he didn't have many options . . . Duo's tail would need space. Then he thought of something. His ex-boyfriend had left some clothes. It wasn't likely that he would be coming back, not unless he wanted a punch in the face, so Duo could use something of his.  
  
Rooting around in the drawer, Heero pulled out a rather large T-shirt. Surely this would do if only for tonight. He'd figure something else out in the morning . . . he couldn't let the feline go back out so scantily clad, not if the weather continued to be as chill as it was tonight. Before he left, he took the time to change his own clothes, putting on a pair of sweat pants and an old T-shirt. His other clothes had been soaked by the rain. He'd much prefer to dry his hair first, but Duo was using his bathroom so his towels were currently out of reach at the moment.  
  
Grabbing a hairbrush, since he was sure that Duo would need it, he left the bedroom and approached the bathroom door. He smirked at the sound of running water, knowing that the youth was taking Heero up on the offer of a bath or a shower. Knocking lightly, Heero waited a moment for the water to shut off.  
  
"I found a shirt . . . it's a bit big, so it should cover you well enough. And I'm leaving a brush out here as well." Heero said, laying the shirt and brush on the floor in front of the door.  
  
"Thank you." Came the reply, muffled slightly by the door between them.  
  
Heero nodded to himself and went to the kitchen. He sighed though, after having a look in his fridge. There was really nothing edible in there. Heero simply did very little shopping for himself. He was usually out all the time. If not at work, then he was volunteering his services for a number of local charity groups. He enjoyed helping people. Ever since he had lost his own family, it helped to do things for others, just like people had done for him when he had been in need. In a way, it almost felt as if he were repaying some debt . . . a way to honor the kindness of the people that had been there when he had needed them.  
  
With a sigh, he pulled out the only available food he really had . . . frozen tv dinners. They were easy to cook, that's why he had them. He decided on a simple chicken and vegetables over rice dinner . . . it was the only one he had two of, so he and Duo could have the same meal. He followed the directions, popping them in the microwave. Then he returned to the fridge and looked for something to drink.  
  
Opening the carton of milk he found inside, he sniffed it, immediately curling his nose in disgust. That was most definitely spoiled. However, he did see another carton in the fridge. Hopefully, that one was still fresh. Setting the spoiled milk aside - he decided to discard it later - he retrieved the other carton, thankfully finding it to still be good. Considering there was nothing other than milk in his fridge to drink, Heero decided that it would be good enough for tonight. He'd definitely have to go shopping soon . . . the only thing he had left looked to be a few eggs and nothing else . . . at least nothing that wasn't spoiled.  
  
Leaving the good milk in the fridge for the moment, Heero walked over to the dryer, snagging the afghan that was folded on top of his couch along the way. He knew that it would be a while before Duo felt warm, and he wanted to do all that he could to help. He tossed the thin blanket into the dryer and turned it on. Heero returned to the kitchen just in time to hear the microwave signal that dinner was done. He heard the bathroom door open as he started pouring a glass of milk for his guest.  
  
"Great timing. Your dinner is ready. You can just sit . . ." He paused and nearly dropped the glass of milk when he turned to see Duo standing there.  
  
Oddly enough, Duo looked even more vulnerable wearing the oversized T-shirt than he had when he had only been wearing his tattered rags. His hair was still wet, but it flowed down his back in a dark waterfall. After a moment, Duo folded his arms over his chest and seemed to shrink into himself, Heero's hairbrush clutched in one hand.  
  
"What're you staring at?" The feline asked guardedly, his ears falling slightly.  
  
Heero shook his head. "That was rude of me, and I apologize. Please . . . have a seat."   
  
He placed the bowl of dinner and glass in front of Duo and turned to take his own dinner from the microwave. Duo sat in his seat, setting the hairbrush down on the floor by his feet. After handing Duo a fork, he retrieved the blanket from the dryer and placed it around Duo's shoulders since Duo was still trembling. If it were from the cold, then the warmth would help. If it were from fear, then the extra security would help.  
  
Then Heero sat across from Duo and proceeded to eat.  
  
Heero had only gotten a few bites in when he noticed that Duo was fiddling with the fork. "Is there a problem? I didn't undercook it, did I?" It was easy to undercook a dinner when you made more than one at the same time.  
  
Duo started and swallowed as he shook his head. "No . . . it isn't undercooked, but . . ." After a little more fidgeting, Duo sighed. "I don't know how to use a fork. It wasn't something I was taught." He grimaced. "I always ate from a plate on the floor, and then out of dumpsters."  
  
Heero put his own fork down as he felt a wave of sorrow engulf him. This was a sentient, and seemingly, intelligent being who had been forced to act like a mindless pet. He couldn't believe the callousness of some people.  
  
"May I show you? It will mean me touching your hand and wrist." Heero offered.  
  
Duo gave Heero a wary look, but he nodded.  
  
Heero rose from his seat and walked around to stand just behind Duo, positioning himself so that he could see quite clearly over the youth's shoulder. "Are you right-handed or left-handed?"  
  
"R-Right." Duo whispered.  
  
Heero nodded, gently taking hold of Duo's right hand. He almost commented on the sharp, claw-like fingernails that the young feline had. However, he would not suggest that Duo cut them if he only stayed the night . . . he'd need those if he were to survive as a stray probably.  
  
Heero tried to keep his touching to a minimum as he guided Duo's fingers and hand. "You put your fingers like so . . . and move your wrist like this." Heero said, gently guiding Duo's hand so that the fork was within easy reach of Duo's mouth. "There . . . now . . . try on your own." Heero nodded, staying close by as Duo took a fork-full on his own, shakily maneuvering his hand properly.  
  
Satisfied that Duo was doing well enough on his own, Heero went to sit in his own seat. As they ate, Heero noticed that Duo occasionally pushed his long hair out of the way. He could see the knots and idly wondered if Duo would need some help.  
  
"Will you be comfortable sleeping like that? With your hair loose, I mean." Heero said once he was finished eating, setting his empty bowl aside. "I could help you with it, if you wouldn't mind."  
  
Duo blinked, dropping his fork into the bowl as he reached behind himself to pull his long hair over his shoulder, holding the tangled tresses close to himself. He narrowed his eyes at Heero, his ears falling flat against his head.  
  
"You ain't cuttin' my hair." The young feline seethed bitterly, a low snarl coming from deep within his throat.  
  
This time it was Heero's turn to blink. He was taken aback by Duo's reaction. The young feline must have a reason for not wanting his hair to be cut . . . perhaps a strong sentimental value attached to those long waves of hair.  
  
Heero raised his hands, smiling kindly. "I wouldn't think of cutting your hair." He assured the young man. "I meant only to help you brush it. It's long and I simply figured that you might need a hand in tending to it."  
  
Duo's ears perked up. "Y-You won't cut it?" He asked.  
  
"Of course I won't." Heero replied. "May I?"  
  
Duo nodded a little, pushing his hair back over his shoulder. "Okay." He said, folding his hands in his lap and sitting quietly, his head bowed slightly.  
  
Heero smiled, getting out of his seat and moving to stand behind Duo again. He retrieved the brush from the floor, taking a moment to graze his fingers over the knotted mass before he carefully began to brush it. Heero worked slowly and cautiously. Each time the brush hit a tangle, Heero would delicately work through it with his fingers, not wanting to break even one strand of the feline's hair. It was as soft as silk, and by the time Heero finally worked out all of the knots, it fell around Duo like a cape, shining and simply glorious.  
  
"You have lovely hair, Duo." Heero said quietly, separating the satiny waterfall into equal sections and braiding it.  
  
"T-Thank you." Duo whispered shyly.  
  
Heero frowned as he reached the end of the braid, finding that he had nothing to tie it off with. "Here, hold this." He said, handing the braid over to Duo and making sure his fingers would keep it secure while he looked around for something.   
  
He rummaged around in his kitchen drawers, even though he knew very well that he didn't have any elastic hair bands. The best he could do was some string. With a sigh, he returned to Duo's side and tied the string tight around the end of the braid.  
  
"I guess that'll have to do for now." Heero said, then blinked as he flicked his eyes up to look at Duo's face. The young feline was barely awake, his eyes drooping heavily. Without a word, Heero bent and swept Duo into his arms.  
  
"Lemme go." Duo spoke with a barely heard whisper, his words trailing off as sleep beckoned to him.  
  
"I think you need to get some sleep. So I'm putting you to bed." Heero said, adding a reassurance as a second thought. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." He didn't want Duo to fear him any more than he already did.  
  
Duo made some unintelligible reply.  
  
Heero carefully laid Duo down in his bed, arranging the feline so that he would be comfortable. He drew the blankets up, snugly tucking the youth in. He smiled as Duo snuggled deep into the blankets, clutching them tightly to himself.  
  
Giving in to temptation, Heero stroked his fingers over Duo's head and lightly scratched his ears. The faint rumbling purr that came from Duo's slumbering body made Heero's smile widen, a deep warmth spreading through his body. He liked hearing that sound from Duo . . . he couldn't explain why.  
  
"You sleep well, Duo." Heero said quietly, reluctantly letting his hand fall away from Duo's head.  
  
He turned and left the bedroom, grabbing a spare pillow and a blanket from the hall closet as he returned to the living room. He switched off the lights and made sure his front door was locked, then settled himself on the sofa. Finding a suitably comfortable position, Heero fell asleep. His last thought before darkness came over him, was that he hoped Duo would still be there when he awakened.  
  
To Be Continued . . . 


	2. Part Two

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Notes: Heero fixes Duo breakfast and then has to rush off to work. When he comes home, he finds a pleasant surprise waiting for him.  
  
Strays and Misfits  
  
Part Two  
  
Soft . . . dry . . . warm . . . clean . . . and safe. Duo wrinkled his nose. He had never gotten those senses from where he had slept before. It was a new sensation. He blinked his eyes open and sat up, frowning as he looked around the unfamiliar room. Where was that human? The one that had saved him from the Catcher . . . no one had ever done for him in his whole life what that one human had done for him in just one night. 'And he didn't even try anything.'  
  
He shook his head and got out of bed. As he stretched his body, his ears twitched at the sound of movement in another room . . . and he could smell eggs cooking. Duo shrugged, figuring that the human was making himself breakfast. He headed for the kitchen, entering the room just in time to see Heero fixing two plates. Duo blinked. 'He made me breakfast? Even knowing that I plan to leave today, he made me breakfast?' Duo swallowed against the wave of sentiment. This was a human he was thinking about, and humans were most definitely not to be trusted.  
  
Heero turned and smiled shyly. "Good . . . you're awake." He said, moving to the table and setting the plates down. "I didn't want to wake you since you were sleeping so soundly . . . but eggs aren't really good when they're cold. Do you drink coffee? I made a pot."  
  
Duo wrinkled his nose as he sat at the table. "I don't like coffee all that much. Water will be fine." He replied, picking up his fork.  
  
Heero shook his head. "I have some milk left." He said, opening his fridge. "I should probably get some groceries tomorrow since it's my day off. I'm almost out of food. All I have left is two frozen dinners. You can take one of them with you to heat up later . . . somehow." He set the drinks down and sat across from Duo. "I also left some clothes out for you . . . on a dresser in the bedroom. Again, they're a little big, but I left a little money out as well so you can get another outfit or a few meals." He shrugged and started eating.  
  
Duo almost dropped the fork he was holding. Only one question came to mind. "Why are you doing so much to help me?" He was astounded. No human had ever been so nice to him before.  
  
Heero looked up at him and smiled a little. "I like helping people." He replied, nodding his head a little with that gentle smile on his face.  
  
Duo froze and simply stared at Heero as the human finished his own portion of eggs. 'People? He sees me as a person?' The concept was nearly too much for Duo to handle. Heero thought of him as a person, not as an object to be used and abused. Why . . . Why was Heero like this? Why was he so nice? And just why hadn't Duo met him before?  
  
Heero frowned, a look of concern coming to his face. "Don't you like your eggs scrambled? I could make them another way if you want. I know I probably should have asked, but you looked like you needed the sleep when I checked in on you earlier and I really didn't want to wake you."  
  
"N-No . . . it's not that. The eggs are very good." Duo said, smiling a little as he shyly ducked his head. "I was just thinking about something."  
  
"Oh, okay." Heero nodded, then glanced over at a clock on the wall. "I have to go . . . I'm going to be late for work." He said, pushing his chair away from the table and rushing to the other room.   
  
It was then that Duo noticed Heero was wearing the uniform of a nurse . . . come to think of it, Heero had been wearing a similar uniform last night. Heero grabbed a jacket and shoved a set of keys into one of his pockets, looking very much like he was in a hurry. Must not have been kidding when he said he'd be late, Duo thought. Lastly, he slipped his feet into a pair of shoes by the door, looking back at Duo one last time.  
  
"Would you please lock to door as you leave?" He asked, and was gone before Duo could even make an effort to answer him.  
  
Duo slowly ate his eggs and blinked at the door as it closed shut. Heero truly was a strange human, that much Duo was certain of. Once Duo was finished eating, he cleared the table and started washing the dishes. There was no need to be a rude houseguest . . . especially since Heero had gone through the trouble of cooking for him. Besides, Duo's resolve to leave had crumbled a little.  
  
His thoughts swirled around Heero and what the human had said and done. 'He . . . he left me alone in his apartment. I could do anything . . . take anything . . . but . . .' Duo looked around the apartment and started thinking aloud. "He trusted me enough not to do that to him."  
  
With that thought in mind, Duo put the last dish away. He knew what he had to do now.  
  
*****  
  
Heero sighed as he sluggishly climbed the stairs to his apartment. He was tired . . . but then again, he was always tired. But today he felt more weary than usual. There was a part of him that felt extremely remorseful that Duo was gone.  
  
It had been nice to have someone in the apartment besides himself. He hadn't realized how lonely he had gotten until Duo had come into his life . . . it was almost as bad as before when he had met his last boyfriend. Heero shuddered, pushing away his thoughts of that bastard. It was a subject of pain, one that he'd rather not dwell on right now.  
  
He staggered over to his door, fumbling with his keys. He was weary . . . maybe he should take some time off of work. But no, that thought was tossed aside as quickly as it had come to his mind. He wouldn't take any time off. If he did, then he'd only be left with time to think. Besides, there were people that needed him . . . one person in particular actually. It was better that he occupy himself . . . at work, and with his volunteering. He wouldn't set aside his responsibilities.  
  
He sighed as he opened his door, suppressing a yawn that ached to be let out. He stepped inside and blinked, a frown coming to his face. Duo had left the lights on. But then he noticed that leaving the lights on hadn't been the only thing that Duo had done.  
  
His floor had obviously been swept and mopped. The books and music on the shelves were now standing up, rather than being scattered as Heero had left them. His computer magazines were neatly arranged on a polished coffee table. His apartment was . . . simply put . . . clean. He didn't remember the last time he'd had a clean apartment . . . even the windows were clean.  
  
As he gazed around the clean apartment, the smell of something cooking tickled his nose. He walked into the kitchen, only to find that it too had been scrubbed thoroughly. He was shocked at the most unexpected sight that met his eyes though.  
  
"Duo?" He blinked, genuinely surprised to see the young man here.  
  
The feline spun and smiled at him. "Heero! Welcome home!"  
  
Heero blinked in pure shock and disbelief as Duo gently removed Heero's jacket and moved to hang it up on a hook near the door. Then Heero shook his head in an effort to clear his thoughts.  
  
"Umm . . . not that I'm complaining, but what are you still doing here?" Heero asked, setting his keys down on the counter.  
  
Duo flushed a little and folded his arms across his chest, giving Heero a soft glare as he strode back over to where Heero stood. "After you left for work, I did some thinking. It's actually your fault I'm still here." He shrugged and made a vague motion with his arm. "You had to go and treat me like an EQUAL when I've been told all of my life that I was inferior to humans." He shook his head. "It got me to thinking. I don't want to be nabbed by some catcher who will force a mating on me before shoving me into some damn encampment . . . where more than likely I'll be used in illegal breeding sessions. And YOU obviously need someone to look after you. If all you eat is fast food and frozen dinners, it's no wonder you're as thin as a rake. And your apartment . . . . I don't think I've ever seen a place so messy before."  
  
Heero felt something akin to hope welling up in his heart. "What are you saying?" He asked guardedly, not wanting to start believing this too soon.  
  
Duo smirked and gave Heero a half nod. "I propose a partnership. It's a win-win situation if I stay here, at least it looks that way to me. I stay safe from the catchers . . ." He shuddered . . . obviously still disturbed by the recent memory. "And you get someone to keep house for you." He held up a hand, stopping Heero from saying anything yet. "Just remember . . . you may have all the paraphernalia that comes with owning me . . ."  
  
Heero smiled warmly. "But this is a partnership, not an ownership. You'll only have to wear your tags and collar outside of the apartment . . . so the catchers don't bother you. I won't tell you where to go or what to do . . . you're as free as you wish to be." He smiled again, nodding his head. "And you're right . . . I spend so much time helping others that I don't bother with tending to my own needs. It's just better than . . ." He trailed off, not wanting to get into that train of thought. He focused on Duo, on the way the feline relaxed and nodded in agreement. "Thank you, Duo. I had hoped that you would want to stay, but I wanted it to be your decision."   
  
With that, he reached over and brushed a stray hair away from Duo's face. Duo, in turn, started purring and snuggled up against Heero, pressing his cheek against Heero's hand. It was a sign of trust, one that Heero would never want to take advantage of. Duo was a stray . . . one starved for attention and affection . . . Heero didn't want to hurt him.  
  
"You're free to leave any time you want to. I don't want to own anyone." Heero said, gently stroking his fingers across Duo's soft cheek.  
  
Duo sighed against him. "I knew you would understand. It's why I decided to stay. My kind . . . we have an inborn desire to be needed . . . and I could tell that you needed something to look after you, just as much as I need someone to look after."  
  
Heero shook his head and gently pushed Duo to arm's length. "No . . . I don't need someTHING to look after me. I need someONE. You may be different than I am, Duo, but you are still a person . . . a very kind person to even want to stay here with me. You can think and dream and feel. You are a PERSON not a THING."  
  
The smile that Duo gave to him was brilliant. It warmed Heero's heart to see it. Then the smile faded a little and Duo sniffed the air, his eyes widening before he pushed away and ran to the kitchen.  
  
"Duo?" Heero called, confused as he looked to where the feline had run.  
  
"Damn . . . I think I burned dinner." Duo muttered, getting a pair of oven mitts and opening the oven.   
  
In a moment, Heero was surprised yet again by Duo, as the young feline pulled a baking pan from the oven, on which were a number of well-done biscuits. It was then that Heero noticed the large pot on his stove, and the salad bowl set on one counter.  
  
"You cooked?" Heero asked, his mouth dropping open in shock. "Where did you get the food?"  
  
Duo turned off the stove and oven, dropping the biscuits into a bowl, shoving the empty pan back in the oven. He smiled as he gave his attention to Heero, a faint blush coloring his cheeks.  
  
"Well . . . since I wasn't leaving . . . I didn't really need that money you left." He smiled a little and shrugged. "I looked up the nearest grocery store in the phone book and asked if they delivered, and they did so I ordered just what I needed to cook you dinner tonight. You need a decent meal for a change and so do I." He motioned to the chair. "Sit down and I'll serve you dinner. You look exhausted."  
  
Heero sat gratefully. It was true, he did feel dead on his feet. "All right. But if this is a partnership, I cook breakfast. Agreed?"  
  
Duo smiled warmly as he started dishing some stew for Heero. "Agreed. So . . . when do we go and . . . you know . . . ?"  
  
Heero answered the question that he knew the feline was asking. "Well . . . since I am off tomorrow, we'd best go and get you registered then. Better to get it over with quickly so you can start enjoying the fresh air without worrying about the catchers. Besides . . ." He took in a deep breath through his nose and smiled appreciatively, his stomach grumbling in hunger. "Oh . . . this smells good. Anyway . . . we have to go to the market. I didn't leave all that much money for you. It was probably just enough to buy groceries for a few days . . . and you should get food that you like."  
  
Duo leaned back against the counter and smiled. "The only problem with that is that I don't know what I like. Whenever I had a keeper, they only fed me scraps when they deemed fit to feed me . . . and then I was eating garbage out of dumpsters. I can cook . . . but I've never been allowed to taste anything I've made. It was enough to know that people liked it." He ducked his head and flushed a little. "I liked the eggs you made me today."  
  
Heero grinned, oddly pleased that the feline had enjoyed breakfast. "Well . . . then we'll learn by trial and error what you like and what you don't. Starting with this delicious-looking stew." He sat back and folded his arms over his chest, fighting off his fatigue. Duo was NOT going to be a pet that he fed when he saw fit. He wanted Duo to be his equal. "I won't even eat a bite of the salad you made until you serve yourself an equal portion of this meal and sit at the table with me. We're partners, and partners eat together."  
  
Duo blinked, then let out a short laugh. "All right." He smiled, his eyes glittering like jewels. With that, the feline quickly set another place at the table and served himself some stew and salad, taking a golden biscuit and setting it by his bowl.  
  
Heero found that he liked to hear Duo laugh. He hoped to hear it again . . . and soon.  
  
*****  
  
Duo worriedly watched Heero as the human ate his dinner. To be honest, Heero looked more than just tired . . . he looked like he was about to faint any minute. His eyes were half-closed . . . it wouldn't be long until he fell face-first into his bowl, Duo was certain of that.  
  
"Hey, Heero . . ." Duo began, not sure if it was his place to say anything at all. But then he remembered that he was going to be Heero's companion . . . that he was going to be taking care of him. So why not start taking care of him now? "Why don't you go get some sleep?"  
  
Heero barely managed to nod his head as he dropped his spoon into the near-empty bowl. He pushed himself to his feet, only to fall back into his seat with a groan and begin to slump forward. Duo was out of his seat in an instant. He caught the young man before his head hit the table, uneasily hefting the limp form into his arms. Duo regretted his own body's weakness . . . he wasn't as strong as usual, given the fact that he had been starving just a couple of days ago. He'd have to work on getting stronger.  
  
"You can take the bedroom, Duo." Heero sleepily mumbled, his face falling against Duo's chest. "The couch is fine for me."  
  
Duo shook his head, a small smile coming to his face. "Uh-uh, no way, Heero." Although he appreciated Heero's kindness, he wasn't about to kick Heero out of his bedroom for the second night in a row. So Duo carried Heero into the bedroom, being careful as he set the young human down on his bed. The two of them could easily share the bed . . . it was big enough for the both of them.  
  
He rushed out of the room a moment later, taking a few minutes to hastily clean up the kitchen and put away the leftovers. He turned off the lights, made sure the stove and oven were off . . . locked the front door. Then he returned to the bedroom, deciding that now was as good a time as any to go to bed . . . he was tired as well anyway.  
  
Duo moved over to the nearest dresser in the bedroom, rooting around in the drawers for something that Heero could wear to bed. He didn't bother looking for anything for himself, the sweat pants and T-shirt that Heero had left out for him this morning were good enough to sleep in. The fact that Heero had even cut a hole in the back of the garment for Duo's tail had left Duo feeling touched . . . it was nice of him to be so considerate.  
  
Duo frowned when he couldn't find anything . . . at least nothing that looked comfortable enough to sleep in. He shrugged, grabbing a gray tank top out of the top drawer. He didn't mind if Heero only wore his boxers and the tank top to bed. At least he'd be covered, that was enough.  
  
Feeling a blush coming to his cheeks, Duo undressed Heero. He removed his shoes and socks, dropping them to the side of the bed, easing the shirt off of Heero's body. He frowned as he found a long scar along Heero's side, idly wondering what could have caused it. Blinking, Duo reached out, drawing a delicate finger along the ragged line, before he finally shook his head and got back to the task at hand.  
  
He pulled off Heero's pants, folding them neatly and setting them aside. Then he pulled Heero into a sitting position, lightly slapping his face to rouse him somewhat. Heero blinked his eyes open a little, swaying where he sat. Duo took the opportunity to help Heero put on his tank top.  
  
"Come on, Heero . . . I need you to get up for a moment." Duo said, making sure the top covered Heero well enough. Then he wrapped an arm around Heero's body and pulled him to his feet.  
  
Heero's voice was incoherent when he replied, and he closed his eyes again, letting his head slump against Duo's shoulder. Duo sighed, yanking back the blankets on the bed before helping Heero to lie down, arranging him in a suitably comfortable position.  
  
Duo went and turned off the light, his eyes adjusting to the lack in lighting rather quickly. It was one of the benefits of not being human . . . his senses were better. He climbed into bed beside Heero, grabbing the blankets and pulling them up around them. With a deep, contented purr, Duo snuggled up along Heero's side, rubbing his face and upper chest against Heero's shoulder briefly as he smiled . . . he liked being touched and reveled in any opportunity he got to be in contact with someone . . . he had gotten so little attention before in his life.  
  
Heero's hand came up, sluggishly brushing across his cheek. Duo all but fell into the contact, his purring growing louder as he cuddled up to Heero, finally settling himself along Heero's side. He didn't think he'd ever let Heero get this close to him when the human was awake. But at the moment, Heero was asleep, so he wasn't much of a threat.  
  
With his smile fixed in place, Duo happily slipped off to sleep, feeling safe for the first time in years.  
  
To Be Continued . . . 


	3. Part Three

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Notes: Heero takes Duo to the Feline Companion Services to see about ownership.  
  
Strays and Misfits  
  
Part Three  
  
Heero groaned as he came to wakefulness, blinking his eyes open slowly. He had a headache that spoke of his lingering exhaustion. Other than that, he was fairly comfortable. The reason for his comfort became apparent when he looked down at the weight settled on his chest.  
  
He smiled warmly at the sleeping Duo and stroked the feline's hair. The soft purr that came from Duo made Heero want to pull him close. 'We have to see about getting you some clothes, too . . . as well as some hair accessories.' He wanted to buy Duo everything that the feline wanted . . . or could ever want. Heero found himself fighting a chuckle when Duo cuddled closer to him . . . but the chuckle died in his throat.  
  
There was a hardness digging into his thigh. Heero knew that it wasn't because Duo was turned on by him, since being aroused early in the morning was a normal occurrence. Still, it didn't help matters since images of the beautiful feline writhing under him started to enter his mind. It was then that things only became increasingly worse. Heero took his hand from Duo's hair and the feline reacted by almost straddling Heero's body, pressing against him in search of the hand that had been petting him. He was still asleep, but the movements of his body were quite enticing.  
  
Heero had to restrain himself from moaning as Duo's hips ground against him, the feline's purring only increasing as he rubbed his form against Heero's body. It was a feline reaction, the need to be stroked, to gravitate toward contact . . . Heero knew this. Heero dug his hands into the sheets, fighting the urge to touch Duo in return. 'No! Duo trusts me. I will NOT betray that trust!' Heero repeated over and over again in his mind.  
  
And then . . . Duo came, moaning loudly in his sleep as a distinct wetness seeped between the layers of clothing between them. Heero gulped, easing himself out of the bed. He carefully tucked the blankets in around Duo, watching as the feline grabbed the nearest pillow and curled into it, rubbing his cheek against it as he purred. Then Heero left the room, grabbing a clean set of shorts as he headed for the bathroom to take a quick shower . . . a COLD shower. He'd worry about breakfast when he finished.  
  
*****  
  
Duo sat up, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He stretched his arms and back, extending his tail straight out behind himself. Hearing a number of bones cracking, Duo groaned, only to break into another yawn. He sighed happily, then frowned. Looking around the room, it was then that he noticed that he was alone in bed. Where was Heero?  
  
He sniffed the air, but didn't smell anything cooking. So Heero obviously wasn't in the kitchen. He perked his ears up, intently listening . . . and heard water running. Heero must be in the bathroom, Duo thought, nodding his head. He liked knowing where Heero was. He might trust Heero somewhat, but he wasn't all that comfortable with the idea of living with a human yet. Humans were trouble, plain and simple.  
  
Duo pushed the blankets from his body, a frown quickly coming to his face when he took notice that the front of his pants were damp. Dammit, he thought, berating his own body. He had to go and have a wet dream . . . he sighed, biting his lip as he looked toward the door. He hoped that Heero hadn't noticed . . . maybe it hadn't happened before Heero had gone to shower. He hoped that was the case.  
  
Sighing again, Duo rose from bed. He walked over to the dresser, rooting around for more of this oversized clothing that Heero had been letting him wear. He didn't find what he was seeking, but he did find an old pair of jeans, faded, the knees of which were torn up. Not wanting to upset Heero, Duo didn't cut them just yet. Instead, he took a seat on the bed, covering his waist with the blankets so that Heero wouldn't be able to see the evidence on the front of his sweats. Then he waited.  
  
Heero didn't take long to come to the bedroom. He was dressed in plain blue jeans and a black T-shirt, nothing fancy. He was running a towel through his hair as he entered the bedroom, a smile quickly forming on his face when he looked at Duo.  
  
"Oh, you're awake." He said, nodding his head. "Want breakfast?"  
  
Duo shook his head. "No, I don't think I can eat right now . . ." He ducked his head, feeling embarrassed. "Humans make me nervous." He didn't like being around humans really . . . and today they were going to go to the Feline Companion Protection Services building so that he could get registered. It all made Duo incredibly nervous, terrified that he'd be shoved into a camp instead of allowed to live with Heero.  
  
"I understand completely." Heero replied, draping the towel around his neck. "Don't be nervous. I'm sure everything will work out."  
  
Duo smiled a little. "Hey, Heero . . . do you mind if I use your jeans?" He asked, holding the garment in question up. "I . . . I'll have to cut a hole in them . . . you know, for my tail. If you don't want me to, you can pick something out for me. I don't mind."  
  
"No, it's okay. Go ahead. And you can borrow any shirt you like too." Heero nodded. "We'll get going just as soon as you're ready."  
  
"Thanks." Duo grinned, grateful for Heero's kindness.  
  
Heero turned and quietly left the room, giving Duo some privacy. Duo quickly changed his clothes, eager to get this day over with. When he got to the front room, he found Heero sitting on the sofa, holding a hairbrush.  
  
"Come on, I'll fix your hair." Heero smiled, beckoning Duo over to the chair he had set before him.  
  
Duo complied with a smile, taking a seat in front of Heero. He waited patiently as Heero brushed out his hair, doing it just as carefully as he had that first night. Duo found it easy to lose focus, Heero's hands were wonderful . . . calming him. He liked this.  
  
It ended too quickly for Duo's liking though. And with a sigh, Duo rose from his seat. Heero lent him a pair of shoes - though they were a little big on him - as well as a jacket . . . and then they left, heading for the FCPS building . . . hopefully so that they could live together.  
  
*****  
  
Heero smiled sympathetically at Duo as he stroked Duo's fingers. They had just entered the FCPS building, and Duo had immediately tensed up, latching onto Heero's arm as they walked further inside the large building. "Sshh . . . it's okay." Heero tried to soothe. "You've been to a feline medical doctor before, right?"  
  
Duo nodded, his eyes darting around at every human that passed them. "But not since I was a kit. My owners . . . when I had them . . . had private doctors tend to me, if they even bothered. They didn't want to be so common as to come to the FCPS building like rabble."  
  
Heero smiled kindly. "Well don't worry. I'll be right here with you. Okay?"  
  
Duo smiled sheepishly at Heero. "Okay. Thanks, Heero. I appreciate this."  
  
"Think nothing of it." With that, Heero led Duo to the front counter and greeted the employee seated there. "Hello. I'd like to fill out the paperwork to get ID tags for my companion."  
  
The woman handed Heero a clipboard and smiled warmly at Duo. Her name was Kelly, according to her name tag. "Were the previous tags lost? Or is this a new ownership?"  
  
Heero frowned when Duo tried to hide behind him, obviously frightened by being around so many humans. "No . . . actually, I found him on the streets the other night and he's decided that he wants to stay with me." He looked over his shoulder and blinked when he saw that Duo was trembling. He wrapped his arm around Duo's shoulders, carefully bringing the feline out from hiding. "I'm a nurse at a local hospital and volunteer most of my time in various charities . . . I could use the extra help that a companion could provide with general house care duties."  
  
The woman blinked over at Duo. "A stray? And he actually chooses to stay with you of his own free will?" The woman looked skeptical and questioned Duo directly. "Is this true?"  
  
Duo nodded quickly. "Y-Yeah. I don't want to stay on the streets. And he needs help." He said, ducking back behind Heero before he could stop the feline from doing so.  
  
Kelly smiled brightly. "Well . . . it is rare, but not unheard of. Don't hide . . . no one here will harm you. What's your name?"  
  
Duo swallowed and clutched Heero's hand as he stepped out from behind him. "Duo . . . my name is Duo Maxwell."  
  
Kelly typed his name in using the terminal before her. "There is a standard procedure to see if his previous owners want to claim him. You do understand, don't you?"  
  
Heero now knew just why Duo had been so frightened. It wasn't just the humans around him, but the fact that he could be returned to his previous owners . . . people who most definitely hadn't deserved the precious feline.   
  
"I understand." Duo said.  
  
Heero nodded. "So do I. If they want me to, I can compensate them."  
  
Kelly nodded. "All right, Duo . . . place your right hand on the scanner."  
  
Heero watched the proceedings. "This is a standard procedure? To check and see if a feline has a home before sending them to the camps?"  
  
Kelly looked at Heero as if he had grown another head. "Of course! It's against the law for us to send a feline to a camp if he or she already has a home." Then she frowned. "Why do you ask?"  
  
Heero sighed, then told the woman, in detail, how he had come to have Duo in his home. When asked, he gave her the approximate time and exact location of the incident. The computer beeped as he finished speaking.  
  
Kelly's face darkened with anger. "I told our manager that Samson was not to be trusted." She shook her head and smiled sadly at Duo. "He didn't hurt you, did he? He has been warned before, and was instructed again on the laws of the matter. That he even attempted something like this is grounds for dismissal and immediate arrest. If he injured you in any way, you are entitled to compensation."  
  
Duo seemed surprised, but he shook his head with a small smile. "I'm actually kinda glad he did it. He didn't hurt me, but . . . had he not grabbed me, Heero and I wouldn't have met."  
  
Kelly smiled happily. "I am so glad that something good came of it. I'll file a report against Samson . . . this won't be happening again. I am sorry this happened, but . . ." The computer beeped again, and she blinked. "How long have you been a stray?"  
  
Duo shrugged. "I'm not really sure. Days seem to drag on. About three years? Maybe more."  
  
She nodded. "Your owners never reported you missing."  
  
Duo shrugged. "I knew they didn't really care. What does this mean for me now, though?"  
  
Kelly shook her head. "Well . . . your license has to be renewed annually, and your owner has to bring you in for an inspection and inquiry to make certain you are healthy and happy in your home, otherwise the license becomes null and void. Once Mr. . . ." She glanced at where Heero had started filling out the forms, taking note of his name. "Yuy fills out the paperwork, you'll have a new set of ID tags and a fresh listing in the registry. Of course, this means that our resident doctor must once again administer all of your shots . . . as well as clip your claws and give you a complete physical exam."  
  
Duo's ears fell. "Doctor? I have to see a doctor?" He frowned, lowering his head. "I never liked doctors."  
  
"Don't worry, Sally is great at her job." Kelly said, a kind smile on her face.  
  
Heero handed over the clipboard. "Is there anything else we need to do?" He questioned.  
  
"No, that's about it." Kelly replied. "Go down the hall and into the fourth door on the left. Doctor Po will be with you shortly. After your physical exam, if you are deemed physically fit, Sally will give you your new tags and records and then you're free to go. If you ever lose your tags or get lost outside of your home, locate the nearest Feline Services station and report your problem . . . the same goes for if you get into any trouble or are harmed by your owner . . . although I'm certain Mr. Yuy wouldn't do such a thing." Kelly smiled again. "Good luck to you, Duo."  
  
Duo grinned. "Thank you."  
  
With that, Heero took hold of Duo's hand and led him away again, taking him to the room they had been told to go to. There, they sat and waited for the doctor, Heero hoping that all would go well.  
  
To Be Continued . . . 


	4. Part Four

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Notes: Heero tries to make Duo feel better during the examination. As they are leaving, they meet a terrified feline who was just brought in. Just why is he so afraid though?  
  
Strays and Misfits  
  
Part Four  
  
Heero sighed as he gently rubbed Duo's back. He felt bad that Duo had to sit on a cot in nothing more than a flimsy paper gown . . . but he knew it had to be done. This was all for Duo's welfare . . . they had to be sure he was healthy before he could be registered under Heero's name.  
  
"Cheer up, Duo. When this is all over, I'll take you someplace nice for lunch to celebrate." He smiled as Duo's tail ceased its lashing back and forth. However, he frowned when the feline absently reached up to scratch one of his furry ears. "Are your ears bothering you?" Heero asked, concerned for the stray he had taken in.  
  
Duo sighed as his ears twitched. "A little, yeah. I've been able to ignore it, but this place . . ." His ears flattened against his head, his arms moving to wrap around himself. "I hate this place . . . and I hate ear drops."  
  
"It's too bad you might need them, then." Said a young woman as she entered the room. "Hello . . . I'm Doctor Sally Po." Dr. Po was a kind-faced woman with blonde hair that was held in two thick twists. She smiled at Duo in understanding, sympathy in her eyes. "First things first . . . I have to get a sample of your blood. No sense in me giving you any shots that you don't need, is there?" She approached Duo slowly and always kept her hands visible. "This will pinch, I'm afraid."  
  
Duo tensed up as the doctor approached, clutching at the cot with his hands, his sharp nails digging in deeply.  
  
Heero hated seeing the young feline so tense, so he did what he could to calm him. He simply stroked Duo's hair, scratching his scalp lightly with his nails. Duo relaxed a little, but only enough so that Sally could get the blood sample without too much of a hassle.  
  
"There, now. That wasn't so bad, was it?" She smiled and handed the vial over to a nurse who had accompanied her into the room. He left quietly, taking the sample to be tested. "While we're waiting for the results, let me continue." Sally said, keeping a kind smile fixed on her face.  
  
Heero did his best to keep Duo calm throughout the examination, but he knew that the stray was going to be frightened regardless. He constantly reassured the feline that he wasn't going to abandon him, that he wasn't going anywhere. He winced in sympathy when Sally found that Duo did have an ear infection and would need ear drops to clear it up.  
  
"I hate ear drops." Duo grumbled as Sally approached. "They tickle and burn at the same time."  
  
Sally's smile remained understanding. "I know. I had an ear infection once. You'd think they'd invent something less . . . annoying. Now . . . the sooner we get this done, the better it will be for you. The infection isn't that bad yet, so it shouldn't burn too much."  
  
Heero held Duo's hand as Sally administered the drops. When Duo started growling and whimpering, his tail thrashing, Heero simply pulled the feline into his arms. "Sshh . . . it'll be okay, Duo. It had to be done or you would have started to feel pain. Not too much longer now."  
  
Sally nodded. "He's right, Duo." The nurse entered the room again, handing a file over to Sally. The doctor quickly read through it, nodding to herself. "You're perfectly healthy, but you are due for your booster and rabies shots."  
  
Duo whimpered again, his ears falling back. "Do they have to be administered in the usual place?" He asked.  
  
"I'm afraid so." Sally replied. "They get into your system more effectively, and it's less painful for you to receive them in your posterior. Why do you think we make you wear the paper gown in the first place?" She smirked, then glanced down at Duo's hands. "And I had best clip those claws for you today. They are very serviceable for strays, but you'll be helping Heero out and won't be needing them anymore."  
  
Heero released Duo with an encouraging smile. "This will be the last of the hard part, Duo. Everything else will be easy. If it'll make you feel better, I'll close my eyes."  
  
Duo clasped Heero's hand and shook his head. "Keep an eye on her." He said. Then, blushing a deep crimson, Duo got off the cot and bent over it, biting his bottom lip in worry.  
  
Heero rubbed Duo's back as Sally prepared the needle. He had a sudden idea of how he could calm the feline. "Have I told you yet that I think you're very brave?"  
  
Duo glanced up at Heero, confusion obvious in his lovely eyes. "What do you mean?"  
  
Heero smiled warmly at the feline. "Because of one day's good treatment, you're trusting me to watch your back . . . literally. I'm . . . honored."  
  
"Just . . . tell me when it's over." Duo replied, quirking a smile in return.  
  
Heero chuckled as Sally finished with the second shot. "It's over, Duo." He said, patting Duo's shoulder. That had worked perfectly . . . engaging the patient in conversation always worked well when it came to distracting them from injections.  
  
Duo stood upright with a surprised expression. "WHAT? But . . . I didn't really feel anything."  
  
Sally laughed. "I come from a LONG line of acupuncturists. I know where needles can go so you won't feel much . . . if anything. Now . . . about those claws . . ." She gently took hold of one of Duo's hands. "So . . . can you read?"  
  
Duo swallowed as the doctor studies his claws. "Some . . . I know a few words."  
  
Sally smiled and glanced over to Heero. "You did file a statement about how you came across this fine young feline, didn't you?"  
  
Heero nodded. "I filled one out with the forms of ownership." He grimaced at the word. He did not want to own Duo at all.  
  
Sally nodded as she gently started clipping Duo's claws. "Watch carefully, Heero . . . that way, you can do this yourself if Duo requires help with it." She smiled warmly at Duo as she resumed. It didn't take long, and she always seemed to make sure that Duo could pull his hands away if he felt inclined to do so. "There . . . all done. Now all you need are a few things. You can get dressed now, Duo."  
  
As Duo walked behind a privacy curtain, Sally handed a packet over to Heero . . . contained within it were a few papers along with a set of shiny blue tags.  
  
Heero looked through them with some confusion. "What's all this?"  
  
Sally held up each sheet of paper. "This . . . is a rundown of what my findings were today . . . the results of his tests as well as what his blood type is. This one is a diet for him. Duo?" She smiled at the feline as he stepped out from behind the curtain, wearing his jeans. "You're going to be on a special diet with more calories than normal. I want to weigh you again next month. Okay?"  
  
Duo nodded. "All right."  
  
Sally nodded back. "Now . . . this paper is a certificate of ownership in case anyone questions you . . . there is a copy on file here as well. You can get tags at any five and dime store, but this certificate is a legal document . . . if anything should happen to your copy, request another as soon as possible." She took a breath, then continued. "This one is a prescription for ear drops and antibiotics for that ear infection. Everything else is just standard feline care instruction . . . which I doubt you'll need because Duo isn't a kitten and has been a stray for some time, so I believe you know how to take care of yourself for the most part."  
  
Duo nodded again with a small smile.  
  
Heero took the packet again. "Thank you, Dr. Po." He smiled over at Duo as the feline slipped his shoes on again. "Are you ready to go now, Duo?"  
  
Duo pulled on his oversized shirt and nodded. "More than ready. Thanks."  
  
Heero handed Duo the plastic collar with the tags hanging from it and started out the door of the examination room. Duo followed behind him, fixing the collar around his neck, although he did grimace distastefully. Heero would have said something, only he was stopped when there was a loud crash and a sharp exclamation. He jumped back in surprise as a blur shot past him.  
  
"What was THAT?"  
  
Instead of hearing an answer, he heard a string of swearing from the direction of the exit. "See what I mean? THAT is what I have to put up with! I can't control the blasted beast! You'll just have to have him put down! He's too wild!"  
  
Heero frowned. "Felines aren't meant to be controlled. Right, Duo?" He looked around, only to frown when he didn't see his companion. "Duo?"  
  
Duo's voice came from inside the exam room. "Wow! How did you fit under there?"  
  
Heero walked in and chuckled at the image presented before him. Duo was on the floor, peering beneath the cot in the room, his black furry ears perked up and his tail swishing . . . looking very much like a curious kitten.  
  
"What happened?" Heero asked, stepping further into the room.  
  
A low growl came from under the cot that Duo was looking under. "Go away!"  
  
"No one's going to hurt you." Heero said, trying to get a look under the cot . . . but he couldn't see much of anything . . . there was only a hint of a tail sticking out from under the cot, a pair of wide eyes glimmering at him from the darkness.  
  
"I'll get that little shit!" Came a furious voice from just outside the door.  
  
Heero felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise . . . he recognized that voice. He turned to the door, glaring furiously as he blocked the larger man's entrance to the room. This was the bastard that had tried to hurt Duo . . . he wasn't about to let him go after the terrified feline underneath the cot.  
  
"Get out of my way!" The Catcher . . . the man the receptionist had referred to as Samson . . . shouted as he stopped short in front of Heero.  
  
"No." Heero replied simply, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"You're interfering with a catcher's duties! I could have you arrested for this!" Samson spat, his smile smug.  
  
"No, he isn't." The receptionist, Kelly, said as she came up behind Samson. "I'm SO glad you're back NOW, Samson." She smiled at Heero. "Mr. Yuy . . . do you recognize this man?"  
  
Heero nodded. "Yes . . . he's the one who had Duo pinned up against the wall."  
  
Samson blinked, his smug expression fading. "The little long-haired slut?"  
  
"You admit it, then?" Heero quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Good." Kelly smiled. "You just admitted your guilt in front of a registered government official. If you treated that poor little feline the way you treated young Duo, it's no wonder he ran from you." She shook her head, then glared at Samson again. "I don't advise going anywhere. The police are NOT easy on criminals who try to run from the law." Two security guards stepped over. "Gentlemen, if you would be so kind as to escort Mr. Samson here to someplace a little more private to await the police . . . I'm sure he'll go along quietly."  
  
Samson's lips tightened in a cold sneer. Yet, he said nothing. He obediently followed the guards, putting up no fight as he was led away.  
  
Heero turned back and walked over to the cot, then he knelt down to look into the shadows. "It's all right. He's gone now. He can't hurt you anymore . . . and no one else will hurt you."  
  
"Just go away. Leave me alone!" Came the frightened voice from beneath the cot.  
  
Duo was beside Heero, a gentle smile on his face. "No can do, little buddy. Now, chill out and come out into the open. If you stay under there, someone might come by and drag you out . . . and that wouldn't look good. Not that you CARE about looking good at this point, right? Humans suck for the most part, but Heero here seems a decent sort. And if he says no one will hurt you, then no one will hurt you."  
  
"You're just saying that 'cause he's your owner!" The voice growled.  
  
Heero smiled a little. "Only on paper. I hate the idea of owning anyone. Duo is too smart and independent to be owned. I'm just making sure he has a place to stay."  
  
"H-How can I believe you? You could be just like the others. Lies . . . all they did was lie." The voice whimpered.  
  
Heero sighed, rising to his feet. Duo continued to chatter, trying to lessen the tension, trying to draw the young feline out. Out of the corner of his eye, Heero noticed the receptionist handing a clipboard to Sally. He approached the two women.  
  
"What is that?" Heero asked, indicating the clipboard.  
  
"The report on the initial investigation . . . how this poor feline was found." Sally replied sadly. She held the clipboard out to Heero, her eyes filled with sympathy as she regarded him. "Take a look."  
  
Heero nodded, taking it. He scanned the contents, finding himself getting sick at the images conjured just by reading this. The poor feline had been abused . . . terrorized . . . by his owner. Neglected, starved . . . he had been found naked and chained to a wall in the basement. Photographs had been taken when he had been discovered, revealing a battered body. There was a detailed description of each and every wound found on the companion.  
  
"How could anyone do this to an intelligent being?" Heero asked, more to himself than anything. He smiled though . . . having figured out how to get the feline out of hiding. The answer was right here in the paperwork. "Excuse me for a moment." He said, handing the clipboard back to Sally.  
  
It only took a few minutes for Heero to find what he had been seeking, and he returned at a brisk pace, finding everything just as he had left it. Duo was down on his knees, trying to get the scared feline to come out . . . Sally was standing nearby, watching the scene. The only thing different was the fact that the receptionist had departed, probably having returned to her work station.  
  
Nodding to Sally, Heero smirked and knelt on the floor near to where Duo was. Duo looked back at him, a smile spreading across his face as he saw what was in his hand. He moved aside, allowing Heero to take control of the delicate situation.  
  
"Hey there . . . are you hungry?" Heero asked, knowing the answer to that question already. The feline had been starved . . . of course he was hungry. Maybe he was hungry enough to risk coming out of hiding for the protein bar Heero had gotten from one of the vending machines in the lobby.  
  
A shaking hand came out, reaching for the bar. Yet, Heero had made sure he was just out of arms' reach. He had to get the feline out. The blood on his hands alone proved that he needed medical treatment.  
  
"P-Please?" A whispered voice pleaded, the hand retracting into the shadows again.  
  
"If you come out, you can have this." Heero said, slowly peeling the wrapper away. "I promise, no one here will hurt you." He smiled gently. "I know you're hungry . . . if you don't come out on your own, they'll probably call security and have them drag you out. I don't think either of us wants that . . . so come on, at least this way you get this bar."  
  
There was silence for a moment, and Heero was certain that the feline wouldn't trust him. However, only a few seconds later, Heero watched as the beaten companion dragged himself from underneath the cot.  
  
Heero's eyes widened, viewing the sheer amount of bruises and wounds. The pictures and description hadn't shown this much . . . he shouldn't be this badly hurt. Fury welled up in Heero, knowing that Samson had probably had a hand in this. The feline's lips were split, bleeding in a couple places . . . a gash over his left eye . . . as well as countless other wounds. He wore only a thin robe, and it barely covered him, giving him only a small amount of modesty.  
  
And then Heero saw it and he nearly choked on his own tongue, bile rising in his throat . . . there was a splattering of semen drying on the feline's pale thighs. Good God . . . Samson had actually . . . Heero shook his head, not wanting to continue that line of thought.  
  
"Here." Heero said, holding out the bar, as well as his other hand. "Let me help you up."  
  
The feline blinked wide aquamarine eyes at him. He raised a trembling hand, setting it against Heero's, his whole body shaking as he did so. At the same time, he took the bar from Heero, sniffing at it a few times before he timidly began to eat. It was as if he was fearing a violent outburst from Heero at any moment.  
  
Heero smiled reassuringly, rising to his feet slowly. He didn't tighten his grip on the companion's hand, seeing that there were injuries there that needed tending. However, he did manage to help the little blonde up. With care, Heero lifted the blonde from the floor, setting him delicately on the cot.  
  
"What's your name?" Heero asked, brushing a pale lock of hair from the feline's face.  
  
The youth blinked, as if surprised he had been asked. "M-My name . . . it . . . it's Quatre . . . Quatre Raberba Winner."  
  
"Oh, MY GOD!" Duo exclaimed, his hand flying to his mouth.  
  
Beside Heero, Sally gasped, dropping the clipboard to clatter noisily on the floor. "Good lord . . . I never thought I'd live to see the day."  
  
Heero blinked, terribly confused. What was so startling about the feline's name?  
  
To Be Continued . . . 


	5. Part Five

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Notes: The surprise over Quatre's name is revealed. Duo helps the battered blonde to get cleaned up, then they head back to Sally.  
  
Strays and Misfits  
  
Part Five  
  
Heero frowned as Sally fussed over Quatre, as she helped Quatre to put on one of those flimsy gowns, then helped him to lie down on the cot. She was going about his care with even more gentleness than when she had tended to Duo. Speaking of which, he turned to Duo with a puzzled frown. "What's so special about him?" Heero asked.  
  
Duo took a couple of deep breaths before speaking. "The Winner Breeding Camp is infamous amongst the feline companions. When breeding first became illegal, the officials of the Winner Camp decided that they didn't want their stock to be educated. The feline companions of the camp were all executed. The officials said there was a widespread epidemic and that all the felines had been contaminated . . . said that's why they had to put them down. It was believed that all the companions from the camp were dead . . . what with the executions and even before then . . . Winner Camp felines had a low survival rate, hardly any of them lived beyond their twelfth years, even after adoption."  
  
Duo looked at Quatre with something akin to awe mixed with sympathy. "The Winner Camp was by far the most brutal place for a feline to be born and raised . . . handlers were strict. To keep inbreeding low, males were castrated after siring thirty offspring. Conditions were harsh . . . the death rate was the highest of any camp. I never thought I'd live to see a Winner feline . . . there's only a handful of them left in the world."  
  
Heero turned saddened eyes to regard Quatre. The poor feline . . . he'd had no idea that Quatre had suffered so. Now he understood why Quatre was so untrusting of humans . . . he had been raised by unfeeling handlers that had cared little to nothing for him. He hoped Quatre wouldn't be too badly traumatized by what Samson had done. The poor feline didn't need any more pain in his young life.  
  
Sally kept her voice quiet and soothing, pausing in her motions any time the frightened feline tensed in any way. She smiled at him in a pleased way, even as she tenderly prodded his abdomen, checking for broken bones and internal injuries. "You're doing very well, Quatre. I'm almost done here and then you can go get cleaned up. I'm sure you'd like a nice warm shower."  
  
Quatre nodded a little. "I know I'm being a bother."  
  
Sally shook her head. "With how you've been treated, you have every reason to be jumpy. Now . . . I just need to collect evidence that can be used to keep Samson from doing to someone else what he did to you and tried to do to Duo."  
  
Quatre jerked his head to the side, looking at Duo with amazement in his wide eyes. "How'd you get away from him? He's so strong!"  
  
Duo smiled and motioned to Heero with one hand. "Heero helped me . . . told Samson I was his. He nearly put himself in my place, too."  
  
Sally froze in her task and looked up. "That will have to be put in the report, Mr. Yuy. Did he threaten to molest you in a sexual way? The more we have against him, the better."  
  
Heero shook his head. "He never actually said the words, but the implication was there. I would do the same though, even if Duo had run off. At least he would be away from that . . ." He let himself trail off, not able to think of a bad enough word to put to Samson. Then he saw the look in Quatre's eyes and smiled warmly. "Do you want Duo and I to leave the room while Sally gathers her evidence?"  
  
Quatre shook his head fervently. "No!" Then he bit his bottom lip, blushing little. "Please . . . I'd rather have someone here who I KNOW won't hurt me . . . even though I deserve it."  
  
Sally clucked her tongue. "No one DESERVES to be hurt, Quatre. Now . . . please, sit up and be still." She said, helping Quatre up and grabbing a camera from inside one of the cabinets. "This will be awkward, but it needs to be done." She then proceeded to take photographs of Quatre's injuries, taking note and a number of photos of the bite on Quatre's shoulder that Quatre said Samson had given to him.  
  
Once done with the photographs, Sally left the room briefly. She returned a moment later with a rape kit and proceeded to gather evidence that could be used against Samson. The pale feline looked worn out and more than a little embarrassed about the whole situation.  
  
"Forgive me, but I have to ask this . . . have you had sex in the past twenty-four hours?" Sally asked, stuffing Quatre's robe into an evidence bag.  
  
"N-No . . . I have never . . ." He blushed, looking away. "That Catcher was the first to even try anything with me . . . I have never been put to that use before." He shivered. "I do not understand what he was trying to do . . . but I did not like his hands on me."  
  
Sally nodded. After nearly a half hour, Sally spoke again. "I think there's more than enough evidence here . . . with your statement we should be able to have him convicted." She said, finishing with the rape kit.  
  
"And what kind of punishment will he get if he's convicted?" Duo asked, eyes narrowed a little.  
  
Sally sighed before answering. "I won't lie to you. As feline companions are not considered humans, he won't be convicted of attempted rape. However, abuse of a feline companion is seen as a more serious offense than abuse of a common house pet. He'll most likely get a steep fine . . . a few years of jail time . . . and will be banned from working with or owning a feline companion ever again."  
  
Heero frowned. "That hardly seems fair. Who knows how many other felines he's done this to."  
  
Sally sighed again. "The system sucks, I know. All we can hope is that new laws will be put into place." She smiled a little. "On a good note, Mr. Yuy, you can have a restraining order placed against Samson to prevent him from coming near you or Duo again. Not much else can be done, I'm sorry to say." She went to the cabinet and pulled out a bag, which she handed over to Quatre. "Here . . . there's some toiletries in here and a towel . . . as well as a basic set of clothes." She smiled warmly at the skittish feline. "We'll tend to your injuries once you're cleaned up . . . you'll find the bathroom right across the hall."  
  
Her smile fell when Quatre left the room. "Poor dear . . . The only thing I find myself grateful for is that there was no sign of penetration. Looks as if Samson merely molested him, though that hardly seems like it should be worthy of thanks." Sally sighed. "I'll have to be sure to put a note in his file to ensure that he'll be taken in by someone who is best suited for him. Perhaps someone who has been traumatized as well . . ."  
  
Heero frowned in thought, having an idea. "Doctor Po . . . I know of someone who would benefit from having a feline companion. I do volunteer work with several local charities . . . one of which offers companionship to shut ins. I know of one who I have made friends with, who could do with a person who can spend time with him for more than just a few hours a week. His sister looks after him, but she can't be with him all of the time. Duo mentioned to me that Felines have an almost instinctive need to be needed by someone. I think Quatre would be perfect. He's injured, so may not be seen as a threat by Trowa." He shrugged. "Catherine has mentioned to me that she's been wanting help for her brother."  
  
Sally frowned. "What happened to him?"  
  
Heero sighed. "From what Catherine told me, Trowa witnessed their parents being killed. Catherine only knows what the police and her brother have been able to tell her, as she had been at a friend's house that night."  
  
Sally's expression became one filled with sympathy. "Yes . . . I can see why you think Quatre would have a good place there." She smiled though. "I think a temporary ownership can be arranged. The home will have to be inspected though, to make sure Quatre is settled and in good hands."  
  
"I understand." Heero nodded. "Would it possible for me to take him with me today?"  
  
"Yes, of course. After I treat his injuries . . . there isn't anything too serious . . . I can release him into your custody. Having a home to go to will be much better for him right now I think." Sally said. "I'll go make the arrangements. If Quatre comes back before I do, please try to keep him calm." With that, she quietly left, taking with her the rape kit.  
  
Heero smiled, if only to himself. He was glad to be of help to Quatre . . . as well as to his friend, Trowa.  
  
Duo was happy. Heero was his owner now, if only in paperwork alone . . . and now Quatre had a place to go to, one that Heero had helped arrange for him. This was a good day.  
  
"Heero . . . I'm gonna go check on Quatre." Duo announced.  
  
Heero smiled and nodded. "All right, Duo. If you need me, I'll be right here." He said, taking a seat in a nearby chair.  
  
"Okay!" Duo chimed, then turned on his heel and all but skipped out of the room. He composed himself as he walked across the hall, not wanting to frighten the already nervous kitten. Clearing his throat, Duo reached up and knocked on the door.  
  
"W-Who is it?" Came the skittish voice from within.  
  
"It's me . . . Duo . . . you okay in there?" Duo replied.  
  
There was silence for a moment, and then slowly the doorknob turned and the door was pulled open the barest crack. "D-Duo . . . will you h-help me?" He asked timidly.  
  
Duo smiled. "Sure." He answered, pushing the door open further as Quatre stepped back. He moved inside, shutting the door behind himself.  
  
Quatre was standing there in front of him, holding the bag that Sally had given to him. His furry white ears were laying low, his long tail hanging limp behind him. He glanced nervously over his shoulder at the shower, biting on his bottom lip.  
  
"I . . . Duo, how do you work it?" He asked. "My master . . . he never allowed me . . . I was hosed off once a week." He bowed his head, looking dreadfully embarrassed.  
  
Duo smiled in encouragement, deciding not to dwell on how Quatre's owner had treated him. "It's all right, Quatre. Here . . ." He walked over to the shower and turned the knobs. "The red knob controls the hot water and the blue knob controls cold water. You adjust them to a temperature you like."  
  
Quatre's ears perked up. "You mean water can be warm without boiling it? I never knew that!" He looked down into the bag he held. "And what's all this stuff used for?"  
  
Duo helped Quatre to unpack the bag. "This big cloth is a towel . . . you'll use it to dry off." He hung the bath towel up on a nearby rack as Quatre was playing with the knobs and giggling. Duo handed a smaller towel to Quatre. "This is a washcloth. You'll put soap on this and rub it on your body to clean yourself off. Which brings me to the soap." His nose wrinkled as the delicate scent of the soap hit his nostrils . . . it was kinda nice.  
  
"And the rest?" Quatre asked curiously.  
  
Duo held up a small bottle. "This is shampoo. You use it in your hair. And then there's the set of clothing." He nodded in satisfaction when he saw that there was a pair of socks and undergarments in the bag as well as a grey sweatsuit. "Anything else you need?"  
  
Quatre bit his lip and looked down at the floor, shuffling his feet nervously. "Umm . . . well . . ." He looked up at Duo again, his eyes full of uncertainty. "Will you help me? I don't think I can wash myself . . . my hands . . ." He whispered, holding out his hands for Duo to see.  
  
"Oh, you poor thing." Duo gasped, gently taking hold of Quatre's hands. The blonde's nails were much too short, having been cut improperly . . . short enough that the skin was broken. They were cracked terribly . . . splintered, some fingers even missing nails altogether. They must hurt him terribly, Duo thought, feeling so very sorry for the little blonde. "Yeah, I'll help . . . of course I will." He said, offering a kind smile to the feline before him.  
  
Quatre smiled in return, taking his hands away from Duo. He uneasily shed the flimsy gown that had been his only covering, shivering a little as he turned his back on Duo, heading to the shower.  
  
Duo was touched by the amount of trust the feline was showing. No doubt, he only trusted other felines and no one else . . . but it was only natural seeing as how he had been treated in his life. Removing his own clothes, Duo followed the blonde, watching as he set the water to a satisfactory temperature and stepped beneath the flow of water.  
  
Picking up the washcloth and soap, Duo stepped in behind Quatre, feeling sympathy with each whimper that came from Quatre. The water must have been stinging his wounds. Duo regretted that he would probably only add to his pain . . . soap would sting a lot more than just the water.  
  
With the utmost care, Duo began to wash Quatre's back. The blonde stayed still for the most part, only wincing when Duo aggravated his injuries. Duo washed his way down Quatre's back . . . all the way down to his feet before urging the blonde to turn. With a blush on his own cheeks, Duo made his way back up, feeling a little flustered when he reached the blonde's mid section. Of course, by taking a look up at Quatre's face, Duo saw that the blonde was just as embarrassed.  
  
Duo finished up his washing by taking care of Quatre's hands. He frowned though, when he unintentionally opened a few cuts. "I'm sorry." Duo said, his ears twitching as the water rained down on him.  
  
"It's all right." Quatre replied. "They don't hurt too badly."  
  
Duo nodded, bending to set the washcloth and soap aside. He retrieved the shampoo. He made quick work of washing Quatre's hair. Quatre's hair was so short, it wasn't all that difficult. Since this shampoo was specifically made for feline companions . . . Duo also worked a lather along Quatre's tail and his ears, taking care to clean them properly before he helped the blonde to rinse off. Though, he faltered once when Quatre practically screamed . . . apparently the feline's tail had been wounded. Duo knew for a fact that the tail of a feline companion was extremely sensitive . . . so he moved more carefully as he continued to wash it.  
  
"There . . . all done." Duo said, smiling in satisfaction.  
  
Duo was amazed. Without all the dirt on him, Quatre was quite adorable. His hair was a lovely golden hue . . . his pallor pale but attractive nonetheless. He was a bit too slender, but that would be taken care of with good nutrition and proper care. Simply put, he was attractive to the eyes . . . yet Duo knew that there was no way he was going to tell it to the blonde's face. He didn't want to frighten Quatre.  
  
"I have some good news for you." Duo said, as he helped Quatre to step from the shower. "Heero arranged a home for you to go to."  
  
Quatre gasped, his body breaking out into shivers. "I . . . I have to go live with another h-human?"  
  
Duo picked up the towel, gently beginning to dry the blonde's battered body. "Don't you worry . . . you can trust Heero. He won't let anything happen to you, just like I won't. We both only want you to be safe. Besides, having a home to reside in is a lot better than sharing a dorm room with dozens of other felines."  
  
"Y-Yeah . . . okay." Quatre whispered halfheartedly.  
  
Duo sighed, knowing it would be difficult for Quatre to get used to living with a human again. Quatre simply had no trust in humans . . . at least Duo knew that there were some out there that wouldn't hurt him.  
  
"Do I HAVE to? Can't I just . . . take my risks on the street?" Quatre asked.  
  
Duo nearly dropped the towel. He shook his head, turning Quatre to face him. "Look, I know you don't have any reason to trust me . . . or Heero . . . but I'm asking you to give this a shot. Heero says this Trowa guy lives with a sister who needs a little help taking care of him . . . and it sounds like he never leaves his house. He needs someone to look after him, like Heero needed someone. Heero just got lucky and found me." He flashed a brilliant smile at the blonde.  
  
Quatre looked down at the floor. "I don't like humans."  
  
Duo hooked his fingers beneath Quatre's chin, tilting his face up. "Neither do I, but Heero hasn't given me a reason to doubt him yet. He put his ass on the line for me . . . literally. Trust me . . . you don't want to take your chances on the streets. And, judging by the look of you, you won't last a week in your condition. I barely survived, and I was in almost top form."  
  
Quatre sighed. "I . . . I suppose I could give it a shot then." He said, allowing Duo to help him dress in the clothes Sally had provided.  
  
"That's right. This is only a temporary thing right now anyway . . . Sally says there's gonna be an inspection later on to see if you're safe and happy in Trowa's home . . . I'm sure you'll be given a choice whether or not to stay."  
  
Quatre said nothing in reply.  
  
Duo smiled, finishing with the clothes . . . since there were a lot of injuries to Quatre's chest, he left the shirt off, knowing that Sally would probably need to get to them to treat his injuries. "All right, let's go back so Sally can take care of you."  
  
Quatre nodded. "Okay." He said, waiting for a moment as Duo collected the used items and shoved them into the bag. Then the two of them left, returning to the examination room across the hall.  
  
To Be Continued . . . 


	6. Part Six

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Notes: Quatre tries to stay calm as Sally treats his injuries.  
  
Strays and Misfits  
  
Part Six  
  
Quatre followed Duo with a sense of dread. Another owner . . . just the thought of it made Quatre queasy. Of course, if his last owner hadn't passed away in his sleep four nights ago, Quatre would still be with him . . . and that was something Quatre most definitely didn't want. Still . . . what if this new owner turned out to be worse than the last?  
  
He bit lightly into his sore bottom lip as he entered the examination room and saw Heero filling out paperwork . . . no doubt to take custody of him until they reached this new owner. Quatre went to the cot and sat on it. He knew that his ears were flat against his head, but he didn't really care. Humans had given him nothing but pain his whole life. He would have been thrashing his tail, but it hurt too much to move it. That human . . . the Catcher . . . he had brutally stepped on Quatre's tail during the blonde's first - unsuccessful - attempt to get away from him.  
  
"Well . . . aren't you just adorable when all cleaned up?" Sally smiled warmly and took one of his hands into hers. "Poor dear . . . let me see what I can do."  
  
Quatre only stared at Heero while Sally worked. The doctor put medicine on the cuts . . . then bandaged his fingers, explaining that they would be tender for a while as they healed. Quatre understood . . . he had been hurt before. It was nothing new to him.  
  
When Heero finally looked up at him, having apparently finished with the paperwork, Quatre had to fight off the urge to hiss. This human was doing this, forcing him into a new home . . . with another human. What business did he have shoving Quatre around? Still, Quatre knew it was not his place to even think such things . . . the human would probably hurt him for having such an attitude.  
  
Heero put the clipboard down and walked toward Quatre, staying far enough away so as to not invade his personal space. "Trowa is a good guy . . . very shy and nervous around strangers. He'll probably be more afraid of you than you will be of him."  
  
Quatre blinked. He had been expecting the human to lecture him about how lucky he was to have a new master. "W-Why would he be afraid of me? I don't even have proper claws." Quatre said, bowing his head.  
  
Heero nodded in agreement. "True, but he won't know you. It took months of my brief visits for him to get used to me. Actually, the first two weeks, he wouldn't even let me in the house . . . I had to stand out on the doorstep. His sister was the one who let me in the first time . . . she's not home as much as she wishes she could be." He shook his head, sighing a little. "On the lighter side, you'll probably be in the house most, if not all, of the time. Trowa never leaves his home."  
  
Quatre mulled over that while Sally finished with his hands. He didn't know if he wanted to stay cooped up in a house the rest of his life . . . he had already been doing that. Although, he wasn't too thrilled with the idea of going into public places either . . . there would be a lot of humans there.  
  
Quatre winced his eyes shut as Sally approached to take a blood sample. He didn't like needles . . . not at all. How could he forget the instrument that had led to the deaths of his family . . . of his friends in the camp? He fought off his fears though, his heart beating wildly in his chest.  
  
"What about his sister?" He asked suddenly, opening his eyes to focus on Heero, thinking that perhaps talking would help to calm his fears, even if only a little. "She won't appreciate having me shoved at her."  
  
Heero let out a breath. "Only because this is going to surprise her. When she told me she wished she had more help with Trowa, I promised to see what I could do. She probably has heard that before, so she'll be understandably shocked when I bring you there, but she's very sweet and will probably mother you to no end." He sighed again, rolling his eyes. "Lord knows she's been on my case about eating properly for months now."  
  
"Well, you should listen to her!" Duo chided. "You're thin as a rake."  
  
"I am not. You're exaggerating." Heero smirked at Duo. "Granted, I'm not that far off. I just haven't had the time." He turned back to face Quatre. "I'm sorry for doing this without asking you, but wouldn't you rather be someplace where you only have to deal with two humans on a regular basis . . . rather than a whole group that just come by to stare at you as if you were a freak?" Heero shuddered minutely. "You deserve better than that, and I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't think you'd have a good home with Trowa and Catherine. Still . . ." He held up a clipboard, on which was the paperwork he had just filled out. "If you REALLY would rather stay here, I can tear this up right now. I haven't signed it yet."  
  
Quatre blinked in amazement, not even noticing that Sally had departed the room to analyze his blood sample while Heero had been talking. This human would do that on his say so? He glanced at Duo, who was making faces at Heero's back, and felt a smile curl his lips. "No . . . that's all right. I suppose I could TRY this place for a short time. After all . . . it IS only temporary, right?"  
  
Heero nodded, taking a moment to sign the paper. "And if you don't like each other by the end of that time, you can come back here . . . I'd offer to bring you home with me, but I really don't have the room. It sucks, I know, but there's nothing I can do about my situation right now. I do what I can."  
  
"I-It's all right." Quatre said, bowing his head.  
  
It was then that Sally came back, carrying with her three syringes. She set two of them aside, approaching Quatre with the third, a smile present on her face. Quatre's eyes transfixed on the syringe, a quiver passing through his body as Sally pulled off the plastic cap. He couldn't do this . . . it was too much. But he had to sit still, had to let her continue. He wouldn't get out of here if she didn't finish her job . . . but he couldn't shake the fears, the terrors creeping over to cover him totally.  
  
As Sally reached out to swab a spot on his arm to give the injection, Quatre finally snapped. He couldn't handle this. With a frantic heart, he pushed himself off the cot and backed away, baring his fangs at Sally.  
  
"No! Don't come near me with that!" He screamed, backing himself into a corner and crouching down, a vicious snarl passing his lips as he glared.  
  
"Quatre, what's wrong?" Heero asked, taking a step forward.  
  
This time, Quatre didn't suppress his urge to hiss at Heero. He wouldn't let anyone touch him with one of those things. They only brought pain . . . they brought death. How could they . . . why did they want to hurt him? Had he done something wrong?  
  
Duo grabbed Heero's arm, his eyes full of sympathy. "Heero . . . Sally . . . keep back." He said with a calm tone, as if he understood now . . . maybe he did.  
  
"Duo, you know what's wrong?" Heero asked, turning to look at his feline with confusion.  
  
Duo didn't reply to Heero. Instead, he turned to look at Sally with a stern glare. "Have you forgotten the chosen method of execution at the Winner Camp?" He asked, a question that brought a shudder to Quatre's frame.  
  
Sally frowned, understanding dawning in her eyes. "I'm sorry . . . I had forgotten." She sighed. "But I do still need to give him these shots. They're for his own good."  
  
Duo nodded. "I know. Let me handle this." Duo held his hands up to show he had nothing in them as he approached the tense blonde. "All right, Quatre . . . calm down now. It's okay."  
  
"No, it isn't! She can't stick me with those things! I won't let her!" Quatre yelled, his tail thrashing wildly. He couldn't stand the thought of being killed. Not again . . . he couldn't go through this again. It was just like when he had been in the camp . . . his father . . . his sisters. He had watched them all die.  
  
Duo sighed and nodded. "Quatre . . . calm down and listen to me for a second. You know what rabies does to us, don't you? Even if you don't have it yourself, you should know what it is . . . what it does to us."  
  
Quatre shuddered. He HAD seen once . . . when a member of the camp had refused the vaccine, the doctors had cruelly agreed not to give it to him. Several felines had gone mad with the disease, only to be put down by the people running the camp . . . executed without care or remorse.  
  
"Yes . . ." He whispered, the swinging of his tail slowing. It still hurt to move it too much.  
  
Duo's smile was soft and understanding. "All you're getting is some medicine to help, I swear. Sally's one of the good guys. She's getting paid to see that we are healthy. If this was a bad place, they wouldn't have cared what that Catcher was going to do to you. Right?"  
  
Quatre's eyes darted around and he noticed that neither Sally, nor Heero, had moved. There was no hint of aggression from either of them. They were giving him space, letting him calm. They weren't trying to force him to the ground and inject vile liquids into his veins, like he had seen in the camps . . . like his owner had done to keep Quatre docile.  
  
His eyes fell on the three needles, then he looked to Sally again. "What's in them?" He asked, not letting down his guard just yet.  
  
Sally smiled in that warm way of hers. "One is a rabies vaccination, one is a booster . . . to guard against feline distemper and other illnesses, and the last is an antibiotic. You have the beginnings of an infection in your hands. I want to make sure your wounds heal properly."  
  
"Quatre, it's okay, really it is. Sally gave me a couple shots. Tell you what, it was a pain in the butt . . . literally . . . but it had to be done. Sally only wants us to get healthy." Duo said, reaching out his hand to Quatre. "Come on, buddy. Trust me. I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
Quatre considered his options for a moment, trying to think of any moment when Duo had been less than trustworthy. He could think of none. With a shaking hand, Quatre reached forward and clasped Duo's hand, accepting the young feline's help in getting to his feet.  
  
As they approached the cot again, Quatre released his hold on Duo's hand, looking unsurely between Sally and the syringe she held. "Where . . . where are you going to stick me with that?" He asked with a good deal of trepidation.  
  
"You have a choice there." Sally said. "You can either sit on the cot and let me inject this into your arm . . . or you can bend over and take it in the rear."  
  
Quatre gulped. He didn't like either option. He thought about it for a moment . . . then walked over to the cot and leaned over it. Maybe it wouldn't hurt quite as much if he did it this way. "Just get it over with." He whispered.  
  
At the feel of Sally gently tugging the waistband of his sweat pants down, Quatre clenched his eyes shut, trying not to panic. He focused on his breathing, wincing even as Sally ran that damp and cold swab over his skin.  
  
Fingers delicately brushed through his hair, lightly scratching at his ears. Quatre found himself desperate for the contact, leaning into it even before his mind registered the fact that he was being touched. A voice spoke, but Quatre could not bring clarity to the words, only hearing the reassurances, the softly spoken tones that brought a glimmer of light to chase away the fears in Quatre's heart. Quatre kept his eyes closed, forcing away his fears, listening to the pounding of his heart and the gentle tones of the one reassuring him.  
  
He whimpered . . . pressing closer to the hand petting him. And then . . . he felt as his pants were drawn back up.  
  
"Okay, it's done." Sally's voice called, her hand brushing up and down along his side briefly.  
  
Quatre blinked his eyes open. It was over already? But he hadn't really felt anything. Wasn't it supposed to be painful?  
  
"How are you?"  
  
Quatre looked up, only to be further confused. Heero . . . Heero was standing in front of him, looking down on him with concern swimming in his eyes. It was his hand that stroked Quatre's scalp, his voice asking if Quatre was well . . . Quatre realized that it was Heero's voice that had reassured him. The human had done that for him? Quatre didn't understand. Why was this human being nice? Was it like Duo had said? Were there truly nice humans . . . ones that wouldn't hurt him? It sounded too good to be true . . . and yet, Quatre found he wanted to believe it.  
  
"I . . . I'm okay." Quatre responded, blushing a little as Heero helped him back onto the cot.  
  
"That's good." Heero nodded.  
  
"We're just about finished." Sally said, handing a packet of papers to Heero. "Like with Duo, this contains everything Trowa should need to know about how to care for a feline, as well as the papers for ownership and Quatre's temporary tags. He'll need to get permanent ones issued if he decides to stay in that household. And if he does stay . . . then Trowa will have to fill out the paperwork and have it delivered to this office. Right now, Quatre is in your custody . . . if anything should happen to him, you will be held responsible."  
  
Heero nodded, reaching in and taking out the tags . . . they were colored a bright red, unlike Duo's which were blue. He helped Quatre to put the collar around his neck, then looked up as Sally began speaking again.  
  
"Also, there's a prescription for oral antibiotics and vitamins that I want him to take. Being locked in that basement has not done his health good." She sighed, rubbing her temple a little. "I also included extra bandages and an antiseptic ointment that should be applied to his wounds often. Make sure you tell Trowa and Catherine to keep careful watch on his claws . . . if they heal improperly he could need surgery."  
  
"I'll be sure to let them know." Heero replied.  
  
"All right . . . I think that's everything then. Do you have any questions regarding either Duo or Quatre?" Sally smiled.  
  
Heero shook his head. "None that I can think of."  
  
Sally reached into her pocket. "Here . . . if you should need anything, give me a call. My office and home numbers are listed." She said, handing two business cards to Heero. "And there's one for Trowa as well. Quatre's health will be very fragile for the next few days . . . if he gets sick, have them call me."  
  
"Thank you." Heero nodded.  
  
Sally smiled. "You can pay on your way out." She picked up Quatre's sweatshirt, gently helping him to pull it on over his head. "You take care of yourself."  
  
Quatre blushed, ducking his head. "T-Thank you."  
  
Keeping his head bowed, Quatre followed Duo and Heero out of the examination room, stopping briefly at the receptionist's desk to pay for the registration and medical fees. Quatre didn't know what to think anymore. He was confused. For all of his life he had thought all humans to be evil . . . but now . . . was he wrong?  
  
To Be Continued . . . 


	7. Part Seven

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Notes: Heero takes Duo and Quatre to lunch.  
  
Strays and Misfits  
  
Part Seven  
  
Duo smiled warmly as he watched Quatre's reactions to everything around them. The two of them were currently sitting in the backseat of Heero's car, which the human was driving along a modestly busy city street. Quatre was ducked down in his seat, trying to keep out of sight of the people walking along the sidewalks. Yet, there were moments when curiosity won out over caution and the blonde would peek out the window, his eyes wide with amazement, his ears perked up and alert.  
  
"Everything all right back there, Duo?"  
  
Duo looked up and met Heero's eyes in the rear-view mirror, and he smiled at the human who had saved his life just the other night. Heero claimed that he couldn't do much in the way of helping . . . but he had already done more than any other human had ever done . . . well, except for one other, but that had been a long time ago.  
  
"I think Quatre's just a little nervous." Duo responded.  
  
Heero nodded and turned his attention back to the road. "If he's been stuck inside his whole life, and his only exposure to the outside world and humans have been only cruelty, I can't say I blame him for being nervous."  
  
Quatre cleared his throat nervously. "So . . . umm . . . how long until we get to . . . Trowa's house?"  
  
Heero took a quick glance at Quatre and smiled. "Not for a while yet. Before we go to his place, we have a few stops to make. First stop will be to a nice restaurant I've heard about that caters to feline companions . . . and I've heard their meals are five star quality."  
  
Quatre gasped, his eyes widening. "Eating . . . at a fine restaurant? You . . . You'll feed me?"  
  
Duo chuckled warmly, reaching over to brush a hand along Quatre's arm. "Well . . . Heero had already made the plans. I'm glad you'll be there, though . . . I ain't never been to a nice restaurant before." He smiled. "You can even help me bully Heero into eating something."  
  
Quatre giggled, shaking his head. "I don't see how I could bully anyone into doing anything."  
  
Duo felt a warmth inside himself toward Quatre . . . sort of like he had felt whenever he had protected a stray kit on the streets. "For you? It'll be simple. Just open your eyes really wide and look at him in a pleading way." Duo laughed in delight as Quatre gave him a surprised look. "Close, but not quite." He smiled again. "After lunch, Heero was going to take me shopping so I could get some clothes of my own . . . so I don't keep ruining his."  
  
Heero stopped at a light. "And Quatre will be getting clothes too . . . I won't make Catherine foot all the bills. After that, I suppose we should go to a supermarket. We have to get those prescriptions filled and pick up some groceries."  
  
Duo nodded. "I guess we'll be going to Trowa's after that." Duo grinned happily. Despite the collar around his throat, he felt more free than he had ever felt before in his life. Heero was letting him choose . . . letting him think for himself. Heero was doing JUST as he had said he would. Heero treated Duo like an equal . . . a partner . . . a friend, and that meant a great deal to the former stray.  
  
After Heero had parked in the restaurant parking lot, Duo fought the urge to giggle as Heero opened the door for the two of them. It felt so odd to be treated like he wasn't some lower being meant to be walked upon. It was kinda nice to be treated like an intelligent being.  
  
"Thanks." He nodded, turning and helping Quatre to get out.  
  
Heero smiled and ducked his head, a faint blush on his cheeks. "You don't have to thank me."  
  
Duo's delight vanished as they approached the hostess kiosk. He felt a little nervous about going inside this place and he could tell that Quatre felt the same, if not even more afraid.  
  
The hostess was a feline whose ears and tail were white with black tips. She was pretty, with short auburn hair pulled back in a tight ponytail. The tag around her neck was silver, signifying that she was a free feline . . . living on her own without being owned. That meant she had gotten an education somewhere, since feline companions were only freed if they could provide a suitable income in order to live off of . . . Duo had heard of schools teaching felines to be independent . . . but there weren't many of them.  
  
She looked quite dignified, and she smiled as she looked from Heero, to Quatre, to Duo and spoke aloud. "Good afternoon, sirs. Will it be just the three of you?" The question was directed at Duo.  
  
Duo glanced at Heero in askance, and almost laughed when Heero returned the look with one that clearly said, 'Why are you looking at me? YOU are the one she asked.' Duo smiled instead and nodded. "Yes . . . just the three of us."  
  
The hostess then turned to Heero. "Would you like to sit in the dining room, or would you prefer a table on the patio?"  
  
Duo glanced back at Quatre and frowned. The poor kitten's ears were flat against his head, and he looked more than a little nervous.  
  
Heero's voice was calm though. "Duo, Quatre . . . what would you two prefer?"  
  
Quatre looked confused for a second, but then looked a little relieved. "Outside . . . please?"  
  
Duo nodded in agreement. "Something a little closed off so Quatre won't be startled." He added, moving closer to the blonde so that he could wrap a reassuring arm around his bony shoulders.  
  
Heero turned to the hostess. "On the patio then."  
  
The hostess had looked shocked for a brief moment, then smiled brightly at them. It was obvious that owners rarely asked their property what the felines' preferences were. "Of course, sirs. A table just opened up. There are shrubs blocking the view of the street, but it opens onto the gardens in the back . . . . quite a lovely view. We occasionally do get patrons who are easily startled, not just felines, so we have a few tables set up outside to give those patrons the privacy they want while also making sure they don't feel trapped." She said, as she led the way to the table. "Is this suitable?"  
  
Duo looked around, enjoying the scenery. This was nice. He looked at Quatre, smiling as the blonde relaxed. Quatre smiled a little, breathing out a soft reply. "Yes . . . it . . . it is perfect." He said, bowing his head.  
  
The hostess smiled, setting three menus on the table. "My name is Alicia, and I'll be your server this afternoon. Can I get you anything to drink?" She asked, as the three young men took their seats.  
  
"Water will be fine." Heero stated, opening his menu and looking through it.  
  
Quatre bit his lip, his ears remaining down. "I do not know what to get." He whispered, not making a move to pick up his menu.  
  
Duo smiled, reaching over and setting his hand on Quatre's shoulder. He then looked up at Alicia. "Do you have any fruit juices?"  
  
Alicia nodded. "Why yes, we have a wide variety. We have apple, orange, grape, grapefruit, cranberry, and prune."  
  
Quatre looked so unsure of himself. "Umm . . . what should I order?" He asked, taking a quick look at Heero, his eyes full of hopelessness.  
  
Alicia bent a little so she could look Quatre in the eyes. "Well . . . if you're unused to drinking anything besides water, I would suggest the apple juice. It has a very light flavor and won't disrupt your digestive system."  
  
Quatre nodded. "That sounds good. Thank you." He then flushed and ducked his head shyly.  
  
Alicia turned to Duo. "And you, sir?"  
  
Duo grinned, having a devious idea. "I think I'll have a cola." He smiled at Heero's frown. "Is there a problem?"  
  
"A moment, Alicia." Heero held up the diet plan that Sally had laid out for Duo. "This says that caffeine is not good for you, Duo."  
  
'Gotcha!' Duo thought, smirking at Heero as he nodded. This had gone just like he had planned. "All right. I'll make a deal with you. I'll order some nice, healthy orange juice if YOU order something besides water to drink."  
  
Heero sighed and nodded. "All right . . . I'll have iced tea . . ."  
  
"Sweetened." Duo interrupted, and simply gave Heero a glare to match the youth's displeased expression. He knew it would be an issue, but he was now responsible for Heero's welfare, and he wasn't about to shirk his duties to take care of him.  
  
Heero sighed again and closed his eyes. "All right . . . you win, Duo. I'll have a sweetened iced tea."  
  
Duo shook his head at Heero. "No, I didn't win, Heero . . . we compromised." He looked up at Alicia then. "And I'll change that cola to an orange juice."  
  
Alicia chuckled softly as she wrote down the beverage orders. "I'll be back in a moment with your drinks." With that, she walked away.  
  
Heero let out a breath. "I don't usually drink sweetened iced tea."  
  
Duo chuckled and looked at the menu, glad that there were pictures on there as well as writing. There were several words that he couldn't make out though. "That's part of the problem. If you had ordered unsweetened, you'd only be drinking sour tasting water." He shuddered at the mere memory of that beverage . . . he'd never liked it himself. "How ANYONE can stand to drink that is beyond me."  
  
"It's not that bad." Heero grumbled, picking up his menu again.  
  
Duo was glancing over the seafood meals, when he first took notice that Quatre hadn't yet bothered lifting his menu from the table. He twitched his ears, watching for a moment as the little blonde fidgeted in his seat, looking down at his lap.  
  
"Something wrong?" Duo asked, setting his menu down. Out of the corner of his eye, Duo noticed as Heero set his own menu aside, his attention now focused on Quatre.  
  
Quatre ducked his head down further, his cheeks turning pink. "I . . . I cannot . . . I was never taught to read." He whispered, forcing the words from his throat with some difficulty.  
  
"It's okay." Duo smiled, reaching over to lightly scratch Quatre's ears. His smile only widened as the little blonde arched his back, leaning himself closer to the delicate contact. "I don't read too good, myself."  
  
Quatre blinked and pulled back. "How'd you learn?" He asked, his eyes wide and full of curiosity.  
  
Duo took a breath. "Well . . . my first owners were some wealthy couple . . . they wanted a playmate for their kid." Duo shrugged. "The kid was nice enough. I was four . . . and he was a few years older than me and already in school . . . when he came home from school, he would excitedly show me what he'd learned that day." Duo frowned. "I liked it there . . . they were nice people."  
  
"What happened?" Heero asked. "If you don't mind me asking."  
  
Duo's frown deepened. "Well, the kid's parents got to thinking their son was too old for a playmate, especially once he started making human friends in school. So they handed me over to a camp, and I was sold again . . . and again . . . until I finally had enough of it and took off on my own."  
  
"Well, you have a home now." Heero nodded.  
  
"Yeah . . ." Duo sighed, offering Heero a grateful smile. He really was happy that Heero had taken him in . . . it was just that he still sometimes missed that little boy who had been his first friend. For a human, he had been nice, and fun to play with.  
  
Duo shook off the memories, instead focusing his attention on the here and now. He looked to Quatre, feeling sorry once again that the blonde had lived such a difficult life.  
  
"I'd help you pick something . . ." Duo said, gesturing to the menu. "But I don't know what half the stuff is . . . although I do know what I want." He smiled again.  
  
"I'll help." Heero offered, rising from his seat and moving around to Quatre's side. He knelt down, picking up the menu and opening it.  
  
Quatre tentatively took hold of the edges, looking at the words that held no meaning to him. He simply looked lost. His ears fell a little, his brow furrowing as he tried to make sense of the jumble of letters and numbers set out in front of him. Duo felt sorry for him. Although his own skills weren't much better than Quatre's . . . at least he could read somewhat.  
  
"Your stomach probably isn't strong enough to handle most of this food." Heero said with a sigh. "I don't want you getting sick from eating too much. Perhaps you should just stick to some soup. I see here they make a number of different varieties." Heero said, pointing to a section on the page. The page was a photocopy that had been inserted into the plastic cover of the menu . . . that particular page detailed the specials for today, including the soups.  
  
"I . . . I have never had anything more than a bland nutritional supplement . . . anything you choose will be fine." Quatre said, averting his gaze.  
  
Heero took a breath. "I'm not going to choose for you." He said, a small smile on his face. "I'm going to list the choices, and you can decide for yourself."  
  
Quatre's ears perked up at that. "I get to choose?"  
  
"Of course." Heero nodded. Smile set in place, he turned to read the menu again. "Let's see . . . they have vegetable . . . cream of broccoli . . . tomato . . . and chicken noodle."  
  
Quatre's ears twitched. "I . . . I have heard that chicken is good for you." He whispered. "I think . . . I would like to try it."  
  
"Okay." Heero said, rising to his feet. "Chicken soup it is." He returned to his own seat . . . just in time too, since Alicia came over only a few seconds later.  
  
She set their drinks down, smiling all the while. "Are you gentlemen ready to order, or do you need a few more minutes to decide?"  
  
"I'm ready!" Duo chimed.  
  
Heero nodded. "Yes, I think we all are." Heero agreed.  
  
"All right then." Alicia said, pulling out her pad and a pen. "What'll it be?"  
  
"I'll just have the garden salad . . . no dressing." Heero said.  
  
Duo frowned. He'd have to fix that . . . but first he wanted to order his own food. "I'll have the salmon." He smiled, nodding his head.  
  
Alicia nodded. "And you, sir?" She asked, addressing Quatre.  
  
Quatre fiddled with the corner of the menu, blushing nervously. "I-I'll have the chicken soup." He said shyly, lowering his head.  
  
Alicia nodded, reaching to take the menus. However, before she could take Duo's, he held up his hand.  
  
"Hold on there a minute, Alicia." He said, sparing a glance at Heero.  
  
"What now?" Heero sighed.  
  
"You have to eat more than just a salad." Duo chided, turning to give Quatre a sly smirk. "See, Quatre . . . some humans just need all the help they can get." He smiled as the blonde's lips curled, a giggle coming from his throat. Then he returned his attention to Heero and clucked his tongue. "No wonder you're so skinny."  
  
"I am not . . ." Heero began, only to be cut off as Duo spoke to Alicia.  
  
"He'll have a turkey sandwich along with that salad, Alicia." Duo said, handing the menu over to the young feline.  
  
She smiled and left.  
  
"Why turkey?" Heero asked.  
  
"Because you're acting like one!" Duo snapped.  
  
Heero frowned. "I am not."  
  
Duo smiled, shaking his head. "Order something more filling next time, and I won't have cause to order for you. You have to take better care of yourself."  
  
"That's why I have you, now isn't it?" Heero smiled.  
  
Duo blushed, feeling embarrassed.  
  
While waiting for lunch to arrive, he spent the time chatting with Heero. Once in a while, he managed to coax Quatre into the conversation, but the timid kitten mostly sat quietly and sipped at his glass of apple juice. Duo didn't mind being the center of conversation though. It was nice to talk to others and not have to worry about someone shouting that a stray was bothering people. He was hardly aware that he was purring until he caught Heero smiling at him in a bemused fashion. The realization caused his purr to stop and he blushed.  
  
"It's all right, Duo." Heero took a sip of his iced tea and grimaced slightly, picking the lemon slice off the edge of the glass. "I'm glad to know that you feel some level of contentment."  
  
Duo would have responded, but their lunches arrived. When Heero meant to pick up his fork, Duo snatched it away. "Eat the sandwich first." He said, grinning as Heero rolled his eyes.  
  
Duo nodded in satisfaction when Heero proceeded to eat the turkey sandwich. That done with, Duo took a deep breath in through his nose and swallowed as the delicious scent of the salmon filled his nostrils. He hadn't had salmon in so long, but he remembered it fondly.  
  
Despite his hunger, he did not tear into the fish. He took his time and chewed the fish with delight, feeling the urge to purr once again. After a few bites, he glanced at Quatre to see how the blonde was enjoying his soup, only to see that he was nibbling on a bread stick with a despondent air about him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Duo asked. When Quatre blushed, Duo put his fork down and smiled in understanding. "You don't know how to use the utensils, right?"  
  
Quatre nodded miserably. "Yes. I'm so sorry. I was planning to wait until it had cooled a little before drinking it straight from the bowl."  
  
Duo shook his head. "It's better when it's hot. Here . . . let me show you." He picked up his fork again. "See how my fingers are?" He held the fork just as Heero had shown him. He watched Quatre frown and copy the positions with the spoon. "Almost . . . you only need your thumb, index, and middle fingers. Like that." Duo smiled in encouragement as Quatre adjusted the spoon. "The end of the spoon should rest right against your hand. Like that! You got it!"  
  
Duo felt a burst of pride as Quatre smiled brightly and began to eat the soup. The blonde was a little unsteady with the spoon at first, having a bit of difficulty in getting it to his mouth, but he figured it out eventually. He then heard Heero chuckle softly.  
  
"What? What's so funny?" He asked, bristling a little.  
  
Heero shook his head and smiled. "I am."  
  
Duo was confused by that. "Huh? Why are you funny?"  
  
Heero motioned to Quatre. "I've been using spoons and forks most of my life, and yet you, who have only learned to use one the day before yesterday . . . you're a better teacher than I am."  
  
Duo flushed a little in pride. "Well . . . my learning is still fresh in my memory. I could put it to words so Quatre could grasp the use easily."  
  
"Well, you did a wonderful job." Heero complimented, reaching to pick up his fork again.  
  
Since Heero was done with his sandwich, Duo allowed it. He smiled at Heero, a light purr beginning in his chest as he returned his attention to his salmon. Quatre and Heero were both eating . . . there was no reason why he shouldn't be too.  
  
To Be Continued . . . 


	8. Part Eight

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Notes: Heero takes Duo and Quatre shopping, then off to a supermarket where Duo meets up with old acquaintances . . . both good and bad.  
  
Strays and Misfits  
  
Part Eight  
  
Quatre was in awe of the vast amount of space inside the department store that Heero had brought him to. Although a few people were giving him odd looks, Quatre couldn't bring himself to care. This was . . . it was amazing. He had never seen anything like it before.  
  
Heero had said that he could pick out his own clothes, and Quatre was looking forward to that. At the moment though, Heero and Duo were in the furniture department. When Quatre had started fidgeting out of anxiousness to explore this strange place, Heero had told him to look around, and when he found something that he felt could keep his attention, to stay in that place so that Heero could find him.  
  
So Quatre was wandering around now . . . shrinking from people who came too close, but looking at the items that he passed. Nothing really held his interest for long . . . he didn't know what most of it was for. Oh, he'd looked at the clothes that were made especially for felines, but he didn't want to browse through the apparel without Heero there. What if the human had rules . . . or decided that Quatre's choices were wrong? Quatre didn't want to take the chance of angering the human.  
  
After a few more minutes, he found himself captivated . . . in the toy department. He had passed by the toy soldiers . . . had no interest in the girls' dolls. However . . . the stuffed animals on display . . . that was another matter altogether. Quatre had always wanted a toy like he'd seen some little humans carrying. He had seen children as they'd come by the camp . . . their parents shopping for companions to work for them. Quatre had often looked on those human children with envy . . . he'd always wanted something small and cuddly that he could hug whenever he needed or wanted to hug something.  
  
Hesitantly, he reached forward and picked up one of the animals. He glanced around, making sure that no one was looking, then brought the fuzzy item to his face. 'Almost as soft as a newborn kit.' Quatre thought, nuzzling the stuffed animal.  
  
Heero left Duo in the clothing department, so that the long-haired feline could look through the selections available while Heero went in search of Quatre. After a few inquiries - a number of people had remembered seeing Quatre pass by - he found himself in the toy department. With a gentle smile on his face, he searched the toy department carefully, looking down each and every aisle.  
  
He found Quatre standing in front of a display of stuffed animals. The pale feline was clutching an indistinguishable ball of white fluff and purring loudly, rubbing his cheek against the stuffed animal. It was quite an adorable sight.  
  
"Quatre?" Heero spoke.  
  
The feline jumped and turned to Heero almost guiltily. "Oh! I'm sorry . . . I . . . I'm ready."  
  
Heero felt a stab of pain as Quatre gave him a sad look before turning to put the animal back on the shelf. 'Damn! If that's the look Duo described, Quatre will be impossible to say no to.' Although he knew that the feline wasn't trying to manipulate him on purpose, he could guess that the animal - a large rabbit - was something that Quatre really wanted. He gently stopped Quatre from putting the toy back, reaching out and grasping the blonde's wrist before he could let go.  
  
"You can keep it, Quatre." Heero smiled. He nodded as Quatre blinked and pulled the toy close again, a bright smile coming to his face. "Come on . . . let's get you some clothes."  
  
After they were done shopping, Duo couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he and Quatre followed Heero out of the store. Along with the clothing, Heero had ordered a bedroom set for the spare bedroom, so that Duo would have a room to himself. Duo had been so overwhelmed as Heero asked him what his preference in bedding was, that he had pounced on Heero and hugged him out of sheer gratitude.  
  
The set had a bed, dresser, bookshelf, and night stand . . . all in a rich, dark cherry wood. When Duo had stated that they could just get a regular metal frame - the cheaper furniture set - Heero had shaken his head and motioned to the drawers that were set into the wooden bedframe for storage, telling him the metal frame didn't offer that option. Plus, the headboard had another small shelf set into it . . . the perfect size for books. Heero had ducked his head and stated that he hoped Duo would fill all of his bookshelves with books that he loved.  
  
Duo had blushed in reaction, only nodding his head mutely. Heero and Duo had been assured by the salesclerk that the furniture would be delivered the same day . . . as per Heero's request. It was costing a bit more to have it delivered today, but Heero had said he wanted Duo to have his own room as soon as possible, so that he could feel at home in his new home. He had also told Duo that he could fix the spare bedroom however he wanted . . . to which Duo had hugged him yet again.  
  
Quatre was walking behind them now, as they headed to the car. He was happy, a light purr rumbling in his chest as he hugged his new stuffed bunny and held his own bag of clothing. He had gone with pale shades of blue that set off his brilliant eyes. Darker colors would only have made his skin look paler than it was. At the moment, the little blonde was wearing a sky-blue top that was a little big on him, and a pair of tan slacks. There was also a pair of comfortable sneakers on his feet that had velcro fastenings . . . as they had learned that the feline didn't know how to tie his own shoes. Besides, with his hands as torn up as they were, he probably wouldn't have been able to tie laces even if he knew how.  
  
"Next we go to a store for food, right?" Quatre asked.  
  
Duo grinned as he started placing his own bags in the trunk. True, he had gotten more clothing than Quatre had, but Heero had stated that he had only gotten a few outfits for Quatre to hold him through until Catherine could take him shopping again.  
  
"Yeah . . . it'll be nice seeing a supermarket from the front for a change." He smiled as a fond memory came back to him. "I know a place that gives food to strays. Granted it's not fresh, but it's still good, especially when you've gone hungry for days on end."  
  
He paused in his packing as he remembered the kind owner of the store, who one day had seen a stray female with a young kit . . . the man had actually gone into the store and brought out a gallon of milk that had just reached its 'sell by' date, as well as a couple packages of rolls that probably would have been thrown out that day. It was nice to remember the few good humans he had met . . . he had almost forgotten.  
  
"I never actually saw the store from the front though." Duo said, shaking himself from the memories and returned his attention to putting his bags away. "I didn't want the old guy to get in trouble." Once all the bags were in the trunk, he closed it firmly. Then he laughed as Heero opened the door for the two of them. "Heero . . . you do NOT have to keep opening the door for me."  
  
Heero smiled and shrugged. "I like doing it." He waited until Duo and Quatre were both inside before he closed to door and got in himself.  
  
Duo grinned as Heero parked the car. He quickly opened the door and got out . . . then hopped and slid across the hood of the car . . . before Heero had the chance to open his door.  
  
"DUO! You'll hurt yourself doing things like that!" Heero chided, although he was still smiling as he got out of the car. "Trying to tell me something?"  
  
Duo nodded as Quatre got out of the car. "Don't open the door for me all the time. I appreciate the sentiment, but it makes me feel silly." Duo said.  
  
Heero chuckled and nodded. "All right. I understand." He closed the door with a shake of his head and headed for the store, snagging a shopping cart on the way in.  
  
Duo entered the store behind Quatre and paused momentarily. It was impossible for him not to be affected. He glanced at Quatre and smiled knowingly. The kit's ears were pointing forward and his eyes were wide in amazement.  
  
"Never seen so much food in one place, huh?" Duo asked, lightly running his hand along Quatre's back.  
  
Quatre shook his head slowly, his fingers clutching at his stuffed bunny. "No . . . I was never even allowed near where they stored the rations at camp." He whispered.  
  
Duo grinned and gently took hold of Quatre's arm, leading him further inside. "Come on. Let's catch up with Heero." He said, heading to the aisle where he had seen Heero go down.  
  
However, before they could even turn to go down the aisle, Duo was brought to a halt by a harsh hand on his shoulder. "Stray trash isn't welcome here!" A cruel voice hissed, spinning Duo around.  
  
Duo narrowed his eyes, fury building within him. He knew this bastard . . . the blonde hair, the scar on his face. Hell, Duo had been the one to give him that scar, when the son of a bitch had dared to think Duo was some slut ready to let himself be used for a few measly dollars. As if Duo would ever do such a thing . . . not even if he were starving and dying would he allow himself to be used like that . . . as a matter of fact, he had been starving when this jerk . . . when Alex . . . had made that sickening proposal of his.  
  
A cold smile curled on Alex's lips. "Well, well, well . . . if it isn't the stray slut that's thinks he's too good for a human to fuck. Come back to reconsider my offer? I can make it good for you, you know."  
  
Duo couldn't even form a word . . . he simply yowled at Alex, flattening his ears against his head.  
  
Alex shrugged, turning his eyes to regard Quatre. "Oh, who's your pretty friend?" He laughed, lashing forward and grabbed Quatre by the wrist. He yanked the blonde forward, causing Quatre to lose his balance. Alex took the opportunity to grab Quatre around the waist, pressing himself up against the blonde feline's back.  
  
"Get your slimy hands off him, NOW!" Duo snarled furiously, his tail thrashing. "I believe you still have my answer on your pasty face! I could do the same to the other side. Would you like a matching reply?"  
  
"Ooooo, so angry." Alex smiled, sliding his hands down to Quatre's hips. "I bet I could make this little one scream, what do you think?" He pulled back on Quatre's body, bringing himself flush against the little feline's backside.  
  
Quatre's eyes widened, his hands shaking so badly that he dropped the stuffed bunny he had been clutching. He whimpered, his chest rising and falling quickly. He was terrified . . . Duo hated to see the little blonde like this.  
  
"I suggest you back off now!" Duo yelled.  
  
"Or what?" Alex smirked. "You'll call the police? Hah! They'll drag you away to a camp where you belong . . . probably be some illegal breeding camp."  
  
"Not if Heero has anything to say about it." Duo spat, clenching his hands at his sides. What he wouldn't give if he had his claws right now. But Sally had clipped them . . . he wished she hadn't at this moment. He wanted to wipe that smug smile off of Alex's face.  
  
"Oh? And who's Heero?"  
  
A hand fell on Duo's shoulder, Heero's voice accompanying the gentle touch a moment later. "That would be me. Sir, I'd recommend you take your hands off of that feline. You have no right to manhandle him."  
  
Alex snorted, looking Heero up and down. However, he pushed Quatre away from himself, sending the little blonde into Duo's waiting arms.  
  
Heero knelt down and retrieved Quatre's bunny. "You dropped this." He whispered, holding it out to the trembling blonde.  
  
Quatre used one hand to take the stuffed animal, bringing it close to his body.  
  
"Are you okay?" Heero asked, sweeping a gentle hand through Quatre's hair. When Quatre nodded miserably, Heero turned his eyes to meet Duo's. "And you? He didn't harm you, did he?"  
  
Duo snorted. "No . . . I would have liked to see him try."  
  
Alex sneered at Duo. "Know your place, stray!"  
  
Duo saw the look on Heero's face, and was eager to hear Heero's reply. So he kept his mouth shut and waited.  
  
"Stray? Do you always make assumptions about your feline clientele?" Heero's eyes looked past Alex and Duo smirked when he followed the gaze of the human, seeing that Heero was looking at a man with a name tag that read 'Manager' on his chest. To be honest, the manager looked quite peeved, his eyes almost harsh enough to bore holes through the back of the jerk's head. Duo knew very well, that if he could, he would do just that.  
  
"I'd like to see the look on your manager's face when he learns that you've been insulting and manhandling registered felines." Heero seethed.  
  
Duo turned, just in time to see Alex go pale. When the disgusting human turned to him in disbelief, Duo raised his chin defiantly and showed off the blue tag of a legally registered feline companion. Then Duo saw the manager approaching and he leaned down to murmur in Quatre's ear. "It's gonna be okay, Quatre." He said, tilting Quatre's head a little to make sure that Alex could see the red temporary tag on Quatre's collar. What made the whole situation even better was the fact that Heero hadn't referred to Duo as HIS feline.  
  
"What is going on out here? I'm trying to run a business here, Alex!" The older gentleman glared at the now squirming employee.  
  
Heero nodded his head in Duo's direction. "My friends and I came in here to get some food . . . both for my apartment and to be delivered to a shut-in . . . as well as to get a number of prescriptions filled. I don't know the details myself, as I was shopping."  
  
The elder man held up his hand before Duo could speak. "I can guess what happened. There are plenty of witnesses and this HAS happened more than once before."  
  
"I thought he was a stray, sir!" Alex tried to salvage his position.  
  
"THAT IS NO EXCUSE!" The manager took a deep breath, obviously trying to calm himself. "If they were strays, you were to ask them to leave . . . politely . . . unless they could show proof of having funds to pay for any purchases. If they did not have money . . . and did not leave . . . then you were supposed to come to me and I would have handled the situation." He took another breath. "You are fired. You've already had several warnings and I won't tolerate this behavior anymore. Leave now, and don't show your face here again."  
  
Alex sputtered a moment before storming out of the store. An unfortunate . . . and terribly nervous-looking feline happened to get in his way and Alex cruelly backhanded him, sending the dark-haired youth crumbling to the ground to curl in a ball on the floor, his hands covering his face.  
  
Duo frowned. There had been no call for such behavior. He gently transferred Quatre's shivering body to Heero's arms, striding quickly to the young feline that Alex had assaulted. "You okay there?" Duo asked, laying a gentle hand on the youth's shoulder.  
  
When the feline turned to look up at him, Duo had to gasp. There before him was yet another familiar face . . . this one pleasantly so. That dark hair . . . the bright eyes . . . he remembered this youth. Duo had actually saved his life once or twice . . . he had found the poor feline lying in a pool of his own blood, covered in a sticky mess of bodily fluids. It had been obvious what had been done to him . . . but Duo had helped him, even though this feline had never been able to tell him who had hurt him.  
  
"Mueller!" Duo cried in excitement, throwing his arms around the feline. "I didn't know you worked here!" He looked over his shoulder, glaring slightly at the manager. "Why the hell didn't you tell me, Howard?"  
  
The manager, Howard, shook his head. "Didn't have the time, kid . . . hell, you've been in my store five minutes and already you've gotten one of my employees fired." Howard chuckled.  
  
Duo grinned. He'd missed the old man. Helping Mueller to his feet, he strode back over to where Heero and Quatre were standing, confused expressions on both of their faces.  
  
"Heero, Quatre . . . this is Howard and Mueller. Howard was nice enough to give the strays food . . . and Mueller here was one of the strays I used to hang around with." Duo smiled. He looked over at Howard again. "So . . . how ya doin' Howie?"  
  
Howard chuckled and rubbed the top of Duo's head, easily bringing a purr from his throat. "Fine . . . fine . . . now, let me see that collar of yours." He shook his head with a smile. "Whoever got you to agree to wearing one of these must be a decent person."  
  
"That would be him." Duo grinning, pointing to Heero.  
  
Howard smirked, looking Heero up and down. "How you got to be Duo's owner . . . I don't understand . . ."  
  
"I only own Duo on paper . . . we made a deal."  
  
Howard laughed out right, clapping Heero on the back. "Yup . . . a decent guy, just as I thought. It's good to know." Howard smiled, nodding his head approvingly. He turned his attention to Duo again, his smile never wavering. "Come on, let's take Quatre and Mueller on up to my office . . . I think they could do with a rest. And we can have a nice chat and get caught up."  
  
Duo nodded. "I'd like that." He bit his lip, turning to look at Heero. "If that's all right with you . . .?"  
  
Heero nodded. "Of course. Quatre could use a rest. He's a bit shaken." Heero smiled.  
  
Duo grinned, helping Mueller along as they walked. He'd missed Howard and Mueller . . . he hoped things had been going well for his friends.  
  
To Be Continued . . . 


	9. Part Nine

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Notes: Heero and Duo have a pleasant visit with Howard while Quatre naps. Then it's finally time to go to Trowa's house and introduce Quatre to his new owner.  
  
Strays and Misfits  
  
Part Nine  
  
Heero checked in on Quatre and tucked a lap blanket around the napping feline before returning to join Howard and Duo in the other part of the office. Mueller was sitting on the floor next to the sofa that Quatre was resting on, watching the blonde curiously. Heero nodded at the timid, dark-skinned companion before leaving the room.  
  
"The gall of some people . . . almost makes me ashamed to be human." Howard smiled at Heero as he entered the room. "This kit was just telling me how the two of you met. You can't know just how grateful I am for what you did. Duo here may have been a stray, but he's always been more decent than some of the registered felines I know. There were nights when he'd pass the food I gave him right to a bunch of stray kittens. Poor little things. Seeing mere kittens out on the streets makes me even angrier. It means their owners just got tired of them and didn't care enough to bring them to a shelter. I would take every last one of them in if there weren't a limit. If business was better, I'd open a place for them." He handed a cup of tea to Heero. "So, how'd you talk this young scamp into letting you keep him?"  
  
Heero smiled and sat next to Duo after accepting the tea. "I didn't. It was Duo's idea. He needed a place to stay so the catchers, like that jerk, wouldn't go after him, and I needed someone to make sure I take care of myself."  
  
Beside him, Duo snorted. "Salad and water for lunch." The feline muttered.  
  
Heero sighed. "It was food, Duo. I still don't get what the big deal was."  
  
Duo rolled his eyes. "Salad is what food eats."  
  
Howard snickered, shaking his head in amusement. "So . . . what about the kit in there? You only have him on a temporary basis, according to his tag."  
  
Heero nodded. "Quatre . . . Quatre's had a hard life. He's from the Winner Camp."  
  
Howard nearly dropped the cup he was holding. "No shit? Aww, man . . . the poor thing. So . . . where are you taking him?"  
  
Heero smiled. "I'm taking him to see if he's compatible with one of the shut-ins I know . . . a friend of mine. Trowa . . . well, he needs company and he's been badly traumatized from what I've heard. I think Quatre would be a good companion for him."  
  
"That's nice of you." Howard grinned, taking a sip of his tea.  
  
"You gonna tell me how Mueller got to be owned? Who owns him? Better be someone nice or I'll make him regret hurting him." Duo spoke, his eyes narrowing a little.  
  
Howard let out a laugh at this. "No need to worry about that . . . I own him." Howard said. "I thought it was time I got off my ass and actually did something more than hand out food. I found him behind the dumpsters out back a couple weeks ago . . . he was pretty messed up. I couldn't just leave him out there, and if I'd have taken him to a hospital, he'd just have gotten put in some shelter. I gave him a choice, told him he could go to a shelter or stay with me . . . I had some positions needed filling here in the store . . . he chose to stay."  
  
"That's great!" Duo exclaimed. "How's he doing?"  
  
"Just fine." Howard nodded. "He can't read, but we're working on that. He works in the produce department, has a real knack for telling when things have spoiled."  
  
"I'm glad he's got someone looking out for him." Duo smiled.  
  
There was a soft knock on the door, and all eyes turned to it. Mueller's face peered in only a moment later, his shy voice speaking. "Y-Your friend is . . . h-he's awake." He whispered, only to duck back shyly.  
  
Heero smiled gently and got up to go into the other room. He walked over to the sofa and knelt by Quatre's side. "Hey . . . you okay?" He asked, moving aside to let Duo sit by Quatre.  
  
Quatre nodded a little, not verbally replying.  
  
Duo reached forward and tenderly rubbed Quatre's arm. "Don't let assholes like that guy get you down. Jerks like that only put us felines down because they need to feel important."  
  
Heero snorted. "I actually feel sorry for bastards like that. It's pretty pathetic that they have to use force to get attention."  
  
Duo smiled at Heero. "More people should try your method. It'll get them further with us stubborn felines."  
  
Heero flushed at the praise before turning to fully give Quatre his attention. "You feel up to shopping with us, or would you rather stay here with Mueller while we shop? I'll understand if you'd rather stay here. You've just received a fright."  
  
Duo nodded. "And I'm sure Howard won't have a problem with it."  
  
Howard spoke up from his place in the doorway. "I don't have a problem at all. Matter of fact, it'll be better for the poor kit to stay here. He'll be jumpy as it is. Alex had that affect on all the felines he accosted. I would have fired him sooner, but the damn laws protecting HUMAN rights wouldn't let me unless all previous warnings were given." Howard snorted. "They should concentrate on making life easier on the felines. It's prejudice . . . pure and simple, and folks like Heero and I are in a sad minority." Howard sighed, shaking his head sadly. "You'd think the stupid bureaucrats would learn from past mistakes."  
  
Duo smiled. "So, what do you want to do, Quatre? It's your decision."  
  
Quatre flushed, biting his lip, his hands tightening on the stuffed rabbit he was so fond of. "I . . . I would l-like to stay here." He said, keeping his eyes averted.  
  
"Okay then. We'll come back and get you when we're ready to leave . . . all right?" Heero said, reaching out to lightly scratch Quatre's ears.  
  
Quatre flinched, but nodded. "Yes . . . o-okay."  
  
Heero sighed and got up, helping Duo to do the same. Quatre's progress in learning to trust humans had most definitely suffered a setback. He could only hope that it wasn't too late to correct things. The poor feline had been through enough heartache as it was.  
  
"Tell you what . . ." Howard said, moving forward. "You and Mueller can watch one of the videos I got . . . that is if you don't mind educational programs. Mueller's trying to learn how to read . . . and I got these programs from the FCPS people."  
  
Quatre's ears perked up at that. "Educational?" He asked, moving to sit up. He nodded a little, a ghost of a smile coming to his face. "I . . . I would like to watch it."  
  
Heero smiled as Mueller and Quatre arranged themselves comfortably on the sofa that Quatre had been sleeping on only moments ago. The two felines paid rapt attention to the program as soon as Howard started it. At least now, Heero was satisfied to see that Quatre was enjoying himself.  
  
Duo was grinning from ear to ear. He was just so happy. Heero had let him help shop for the groceries . . . had taught him how to pick out the freshest fruits and vegetables. Duo had never thought he'd be allowed to do things like this. True, waiting in the checkout line hadn't been all that much fun . . . but then Howard had been nice enough to give Heero a discount on the groceries they bought . . . so that was good.  
  
Now . . . now they were on the road again. The groceries were packed in the trunk. Duo, Heero, and Quatre had said their goodbyes to Howard and Mueller. Duo had promised to come back to visit . . . and Heero had given both Howard and Mueller the phone number to his house in case either of them ever wanted to call Duo.  
  
Quatre had been in a delighted mood when they had gone back to get him. Enthusiastically, he had hugged Duo, chiming the alphabet in a sweet voice. Now, the little blonde was asleep, his head laying across Duo's lap as he mumbled the letters of the alphabet again in his slumber.  
  
Duo smiled, sifting his fingers through the blonde's soft hair. He was glad that Quatre was feeling better . . . that incident with Alex had made Duo fear for him. He didn't want Quatre being traumatized any more than he already was.  
  
He looked up as Heero slowed down, parking the car along the curb. "This it?" He asked, glancing out the window at the home they had stopped in front of. It was a nice two-story house with a small garden in front of it.  
  
Heero nodded, shutting off the engine. "Yeah. Looks like Catherine is home. Good." He opened the door and got out.  
  
Duo turned to Quatre and gave the blonde a little shake while Heero was opening the trunk and getting out the groceries they had bought for Trowa and Catherine. "Quatre? C'mon, buddy. We're here."  
  
Quatre blinked his eyes open and rubbed them sleepily. "Iria? Where's Iria?" He asked with a tired yawn.  
  
Duo guessed at what Quatre meant and retrieved the bunny from the floor. "Here you go, Quatre." He smiled as Quatre hugged the bunny close to his chest . . . idly wondering when Quatre had given it the name 'Iria'. He decided not to question it though. "Let's go and meet the people who will be looking after you. If you don't like them, I'll ask Heero if you can come live with us. I don't mind sharing a room." With that, he got out of the car and helped Quatre to do the same.  
  
Heero rang the doorbell and forced a smile. Truth be told, he didn't KNOW how Catherine would react to Quatre. She had her hands full already with taking care of her little brother.  
  
The door opened to reveal Catherine, wearing a pair of shorts and a T-shirt declaring her to be 'Hot Stuff'. "Heero! You aren't due here for a few days! What . . .?" Catherine obviously saw the two felines, when her expression changed to a puzzled frown. "Heero? What's going on?"  
  
Heero took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Catherine . . . this is Duo and Quatre." He said, gesturing to each feline in turn. "I'll explain inside." He stood aside and let the two felines in ahead of him. He nodded in encouragement to Quatre, who had paused beside Catherine.  
  
The shy feline ducked his head. "It's . . . very nice to meet you." He said, then buried his face in the stuffed rabbit he carried and scurried inside the house.  
  
Heero walked into the house after the felines and looked around. He chuckled when he saw Trowa and Quatre regarding each other. Trowa was peeking out from behind the closet door, where he usually hid if time was short and strangers were present. Quatre was nervously sniffing at the door . . . at least he was before he moved into the living room and hid himself in a corner between a large potted plant and the sofa.  
  
"Hello, Trowa." Heero greeted, nodding his head at the closet door. "That was Quatre." He smiled, shaking his head as the closet door clicked shut. Then he carried the bag that he had been holding into the kitchen, following Catherine and Duo.  
  
"Okay, Heero . . . spill it!" Catherine pulled the bag out of Heero's arms and gave him a sharp look, even as she set the bag on a counter. "What's with the felines?"  
  
Duo raised his hand, his ears lowered slightly, tail swishing a little. "I'll put some stuff away so you two can talk, okay?" Not waiting for a reply, he moved about the kitchen, first checking to see where everything went before he started putting things away.  
  
Heero sat down with Catherine at the kitchen table, and began telling her the whole story about how he had come across Duo and Quatre. She was kind enough not to interrupt too much . . . although Heero was upset to find that now and again Duo would falter in his task of putting things away, especially when Heero was speaking of the more disturbing points, such as Quatre's origins in the Winner Breeding Camp. As he finished, he motioned to the living room. "So, I figured that Quatre could stay here and help you with Trowa."  
  
Catherine shook her head. "Not that I'm complaining, but why me? Why not Treize? You have to admit, your half-brother does know how to work with felines . . . he has one already."  
  
Heero shook his head negatively. "No. Two reasons. Reason one . . . he has a presence that would startle Quatre right now . . . so does Zechs. Reason two . . . Zechs doesn't need Quatre's companionship like Trowa does. I mean . . . Quatre is unthreatening and small . . . and injured. He wouldn't be able to help with Zechs much, but Trowa doesn't need so much physical assistance. To put it simply, Quatre is the perfect companion . . . regardless of what race he is. And if things don't work out, I'll shuffle things around at my place so he can come live with me and Duo."  
  
Catherine sighed and watched Duo for a moment. "Well . . . you DO need someone looking after you, but . . ." She frowned again. "To go against your beliefs like that. I never would have thought it of you."  
  
Heero was genuinely puzzled. "What do you mean?"  
  
Catherine motioned to Duo, who was currently putting some canned goods away. "You always said that you hated the feline system . . . that you would never think to own another person."  
  
Heero laughed outright as understanding dawned on him. "Oh . . . well . . . I still don't want to own another person. I don't own Duo."  
  
Duo nodded, smiling happily. "That's right!"  
  
Heero smiled at the feline, who had become a close friend to him in a short amount of time. "We have an agreement. If he wants to leave me at any time, he can. As a matter of fact, I'm going to call someone later to see about getting Duo an education. Maybe Quatre too. That way, they can earn a degree and I can free Duo so he can do what he wants without me having a piece of paper saying I own him."  
  
"WHAT?" There was the sound of a can hitting the linoleum floor. Duo was at Heero's side in an instant, his eyes wide with shock. "You'd . . . you'd DO that?" He asked, ears perked up, tail swinging back and forth in his excitement.  
  
Heero smiled at Duo, reaching up to scratch his ears. Yes . . . he'd call a tutor that he knew personally just as soon as he got home with Duo. "That's what friends do, right? They help each other."  
  
Duo's smile was simply brilliant. He launched himself at Heero, nearly knocking him out of his chair in his exuberance. "Thank you!" He exclaimed, a deep purr rumbling in his chest.  
  
Catherine chuckled, shaking her head. "I see Duo will be a good influence on you, Heero. I've been telling you for a while now . . . you need someone to look after you. I hate seeing you neglecting your own health."  
  
"I'm fine . . . there's nothing wrong with my health." Heero grumbled.  
  
Duo pulled himself away from Heero, frowning. "That's not true. You try to eat only salad and water for lunch . . . that's not healthy. I bet if you lifted your shirt, I'd clearly see your ribs. You're skin and bones, and I'm gonna make sure you get some meat on you."  
  
Heero rolled his eyes, trying to push aside the feline's concern. Still, he couldn't stop himself from wrapping his arms about his stomach. It was true . . . Duo was right. Heero's ribs were visible through his skin . . . he hadn't been taking care of himself. He sometimes . . . he just didn't see the point. If he stopped to worry about himself, then he'd have to remember. No, it was better to work, to keep the memories away by staying busy. He couldn't stop . . . he wouldn't remember.  
  
Catherine nodded. "I knew I was right about Duo. He'll take good care of you." She smiled, pushing herself from her seat. "Now, what say you introduce me to my brother's new companion? I'll see if I can get Trowa to come out of hiding for a few minutes."  
  
"Yeah . . . okay." Heero replied, rising to his feet. He turned and headed out of the room quickly, feeling disturbed. He hadn't liked the topic shifting to his health again . . . he was tired of hearing how badly he cared for himself.  
  
They returned to the living room, only to find that Trowa and Quatre were just as they had been when Heero had gone into the kitchen . . . hiding themselves. While Catherine walked to the closet to talk to her brother, Heero and Duo knelt in front of the small space between the sofa and the potted plant.  
  
"Hey, buddy . . . time for you to meet these nice humans more formally." Duo smiled, offering his hand to the blonde. "You are going to be living with them after all."  
  
Quatre gulped, but nodded, accepting Duo's help.  
  
Heero turned his attention to Catherine, smiling when he found that she had been able to coax Trowa from inside the closet. The tall youth was visibly shivering though, his hands trembling as he wrung them together. Heero was certain that if given the chance, Trowa would run and hide somewhere else.  
  
"Come on, Quatre." Heero whispered, placing a hand at Quatre's back as he gently led the skittish feline over to his new owner.  
  
"It's okay, Trowa. You don't have anything to fear." Catherine whispered, running her hand up and down her brother's arm. "I'm here . . . Heero's here. No one's going to hurt you." She took hold of his hand, clasping it gently . . . offering her little brother the comfort and reassurances he obviously needed.  
  
"Trowa . . . this is Quatre." Heero said, guiding the little blonde to stand before Trowa. "He's your new companion. It's only temporary for now, but if you two get along, it could be permanent."  
  
Quatre fiddled with the ears of his rabbit, his body beginning to shake. "H-Hello . . . it is n-nice to m-meet you." The blonde whispered, keeping his eyes focused on the floor.  
  
"Hello." Trowa replied just as quietly, although he did raise his gaze to look over Quatre's trembling form, as if taking stock of this new person. Most likely, that was exactly what he was doing, gauging to see if Quatre was a threat to him.  
  
Catherine smiled. "Trowa . . . why don't you show Quatre to your room while I talk to Heero . . . then we can give Quatre a tour of the house and show him his room . . . okay?"  
  
Trowa nodded swiftly. He turned and headed up the stairs, not saying a further word as he walked away.  
  
"Go on, Quatre." Duo said, brushing his fingers through Quatre's hair. "We won't leave without saying goodbye, so don't you worry."  
  
Quatre smiled a little, only to let the expression fall as he trailed after Trowa. Heero hoped that the two of them would learn to get along.  
  
To Be Continued . . . 


	10. Part Ten

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Notes: Trowa gets to know Quatre a little better before Duo and Heero leave and Quatre is put to bed.  
  
Strays and Misfits  
  
Part Ten  
  
Trowa clenched his fists at his sides as he led the feline to his bedroom. Although the prospect of a stranger being in his sanctuary frightened him, the fact that it was a feline made the situation somewhat better. He glanced at the smaller youth trailing him and immediately felt bad when he saw that Quatre had his ears lowered in a sign of nervousness.  
  
He cleared his throat and tried to think of something nice to say. "Umm . . . I always wanted a feline companion." Then he winced at how bad that sounded. He'd heard snippets of Heero and Catherine's conversation earlier. "Sorry. That sounded wrong. I-It's not that I want to own anyone. I just . . ."  
  
Quatre shook his head. "It's . . . it's okay." The little blonde whispered, clutching his stuffed rabbit close to his chest.  
  
Trowa frowned. "No, it isn't. You . . . you aren't an emotionless thing to be passed from one person to the next as if you didn't matter." Then he blushed and looked at his feet.  
  
"Thank you." Quatre whispered quietly.  
  
Trowa said nothing more on the subject. He didn't know what to say really. He reached out and opened his bedroom door as they got to it, heading inside with the nervous feline behind him.  
  
"This is my room." Trowa said, leaving the door open. He felt too uneasy about closing it, about leaving himself trapped in his room with this stranger, even if he was an injured feline.  
  
It wasn't a large room, yet Trowa liked it well enough. His bed was on the opposite side of the room, his laptop resting on a clutter-free tabletop. Everything he owned and loved was in here . . . a dresser containing the majority of his clothing, bookcases filled to overflowing. He loved to read. It was one of the things he was sure he could do without being forced to go outside. He had lost his interest in sports . . . well, not really. He missed playing basketball. But the hoop his father had put up for him was outside. He couldn't go outside.  
  
"You have a lot of books." Quatre said, grazing his fingers across the books in one of the bookcases.  
  
"Yes, I-I like to read." Trowa replied shyly, stepping over to the case Quatre was in front of.  
  
Quatre turned to him, curiosity warring with fear in his aquamarine eyes. "What are they about?" He asked. "I . . . I cannot read. But I like books. They smell . . . nice." He ducked his head, biting his bottom lip lightly.  
  
Trowa blinked. The feline couldn't read? He shook his head. Of course . . . he had heard something to that nature when Heero and Catherine had been talking, something about Heero getting a tutor for the one named Duo and for Quatre.  
  
"Well, there are a lot of different topics." Trowa said, looking thoughtfully over the books. "These are for my schoolwork. I have a tutor that comes over. I couldn't go to school and Cathy wants me to have an education." He gestured to the pile of books on top of the bookcase, then motioned to a section on one of the shelves. "These ones are all about feline companions, the history of the species. And . . . and this one here is about the W-Winner Camp."  
  
Quatre's ears fell flat against his head. His hand trembled as he reached up to touch the book. Timidly, he pulled the book out, tears dripping from his eyes as he surveyed the cover, the picture set there depicting the front doors and walls of the camp itself, which had barbed wire running across the tops of them.  
  
"I-I've always been interested in felines." Trowa said, feeling worried. He hadn't meant to upset the blonde. "I always wanted to meet one."  
  
Quatre carefully set the book back. He looked up at Trowa with wide, fearful eyes. Taking a breath, he spoke with a shaky voice. "Where are your chains?" He asked stiffly, his body shaking.  
  
"Chains?" Trowa asked, confused.  
  
Quatre nodded a little. "Well, yes . . . to chain me to the bed, or to the wall. You know . . . chains."  
  
"W-Why would anyone WANT to chain a feline?" Trowa asked, taken aback by the question. It was horrible to do that to felines, to abuse them. The mere sight of Quatre's wounds had left Trowa feeling sick, but to know that someone had chained him to a wall in the past . . . it left Trowa angry and wishing that he could do something to make the blonde forget. "That's just cruel."  
  
Quatre's eyes lit up with a hopeful gleam. "You . . . you don't have chains?"  
  
Trowa felt a small smile curl his lips. "No." He replied, then blushed and ducked his head. He realized he'd been talking to someone, that he had been open. He didn't know why he felt like he could share things with Quatre. He felt almost safe with Quatre, but he didn't understand why. He'd never felt safe, not truly safe, not since that horrible night. He shook off the memories, not wanting to remember.  
  
"If you ever want to look at the books, you can. There are pictures in most of them." Trowa said, trying to keep his mind from focusing on the past.  
  
"Thank you." Quatre replied, reaching to take one of the books. He sat on the floor, crossing his legs as he opened it, delicately beginning to flip through the pages to look at the pictures.  
  
Trowa watched, finding himself quickly mesmerized by everything that the little blonde was doing. He didn't understand this. Why? Why did he feel this way?  
  
Quatre happily flipped through the pages of one of Trowa's books. He liked this place. Trowa seemed like a nice human, although frightened. Quatre found it was easy to feel secure here, since Trowa was acting like he was more afraid of him, than he was of Trowa. Being around Trowa gave Quatre an unbearable urge to take care of him, like he was supposed to protect him from the horrors of the world and soothe his spirit, to see to it that he took care of himself. Maybe that's why Duo was staying with Heero. Maybe he felt the same of his human.  
  
"Hey, Quatre, you doing okay?" Duo's warm voice called.  
  
Quatre turned, smiling when he saw Duo standing by the door, staying just outside the bedroom. He looked up at Trowa, frowning when he noticed that the tall youth was trembling again, probably afraid of Duo. Quatre stood and quickly moved over to Duo, smiling at his friend.  
  
"You like it here, Quatre? You want to stay?" Duo asked, his eyes hopeful as he ran a hand along Quatre's arm.  
  
Quatre blushed and nodded. "I . . . I could like it here." Quatre admitted, looking past Duo to see Heero and Catherine standing nearby. "T-Trowa seems to need help. I would like to be helpful to someone."  
  
"I knew you'd be okay." Duo smiled, leaning forward and nuzzling his cheek against Quatre's, a deep purr coming from his chest.  
  
Quatre smiled in return, answering Duo in kind with a soft purr of his own. He liked the attention, had missed such gentle touches. Then Quatre pulled back, his smile fading as realization hit him. "You are leaving now, aren't you?"  
  
Duo nodded. "Yeah, Heero says we should get home. The movers should be getting there soon with my new bedroom set." Then he smiled and leaned in close, his voice lowered to a whisper. "And I think Heero needs a nap. He looks tired to me. You think I should put him to bed?"  
  
Quatre flicked his eyes over to look at Heero, raking his gaze up and down the slender young man's form. He took note of the weariness in his face, the bags beneath his eyes. Then he smiled at Duo, nodding his head. "Yes, I think you should."  
  
"Should what?" Heero asked curiously, his eyes narrowed slightly. "What should you do, Duo?"  
  
Duo grinned, shaking his head. "You'll find out when we get home." He answered, obviously forcing himself not to break into laughter.  
  
Catherine chuckled though, stepping forward a few steps. "Quatre, Heero tells me it's time for you to take your medication." She spoke, holding a glass of water and a handful of pills.  
  
Quatre frowned, his ears falling again. "Do I have to? They make me tired."  
  
Heero moved closer, nodding his head. "Yes, you have to. They're for your own good, Quatre. We all want you to get healthy."  
  
"That's right." Catherine agreed, a gentle smile on her face.  
  
Quatre sighed. It didn't look as if he had much choice. He reached out, taking the pills from Catherine's palm. Taking a breath, he raised them to his mouth and popped them in, reaching quickly for the glass of water that Catherine held and downing the pills with one large swallow.  
  
"Okay, Quatre. You be good now. I'm sure Catherine and Trowa will take good care of you." Duo said, scratching at Quatre's ears. Quatre liked it when he did that. It felt nice. "I promise to visit you real soon."  
  
"Really?" Quatre asked, leaning closer to Duo's hand.  
  
"Of course I will." Duo nodded.  
  
Quatre smiled. "Okay. Goodbye, Duo." He said, then turned to face Heero. "Goodbye, Heero."  
  
"Take care of yourself, Quatre." Heero smiled, lightly brushing his hand across Quatre's arm. "And take good care of Trowa, too." He nodded, waving a farewell to Trowa, although Quatre didn't know if the tall youth waved back or not. He didn't verbally reply, that much Quatre did know.  
  
And then, Duo and Heero were leaving. Quatre felt a brief worry as he watched them go, fearing what would become of him now that Duo and Heero had left him here. Maybe these people weren't as nice as they appeared. His worries faded though, as Catherine returned, a warm smile on her face.  
  
"Come on, Trowa and I will show you to your room now, okay?" She spoke, her hand gentle on his shoulder.  
  
"I . . . I get my own room?" He asked, sure that he had heard incorrectly.  
  
Catherine nodded. "Yup!" She chimed, taking careful hold of his arm as she led the skittish feline along the hall. The sound of Trowa's footfalls followed behind them.  
  
Right beside Trowa's bedroom was a closed door. Catherine reached forward, turning the doorknob and pushing it open. "I'm sorry about the color." She said, gesturing around with a wide sweep of her hand. "It used to be my room. I moved into our parents' bedroom a little while ago."  
  
Quatre looked around, his eyes wide. True, the walls were shaded a pale rose, but it was more than he had ever gotten before. The most he had received from his previous owner had been a cold corner of a moldy basement, a worn mat had been his only bed. This, this was a palace compared to that.  
  
"It is wonderful." Quatre said with a tone of awe, looking around with wide eyes. There was no furniture in the room, except for the bed, a single dresser, and a small bedside table. The room didn't look as if it had been used recently.  
  
"Trowa, go and get some sheets and a pillow . . . a blanket too." Catherine said, laying a hand against Quatre's back. "I think Quatre should get a nap in before dinner. I don't want him getting worn out or sick."  
  
"Yes, Cathy." Trowa replied, hastily leaving the room. He returned only moments later, his arms loaded with supplies. While Trowa went about making the bed, Catherine spoke to Quatre again.  
  
She ran her fingers across his cheek, waiting until Quatre turned to face her. "When I get a chance, I'll take you to the store and we can pick some furniture for your room, okay?" She said, her soft fingers stroking across his cheek in a loving manner. "I have to leave town on business, but as soon as I get back, we'll go shopping."  
  
Quatre found himself purring at her touch, lost in the sensation . . . so long without such tender caresses . . . it had been so long. "Thank you." He smiled, his eyes drooping.  
  
"We can pick up some paint too, and some more clothes for you." She added, a slight chuckle to her tone. "My, but you are the affectionate one, aren't you?"  
  
Quatre blinked his eyes open, not remembering when they had fallen shut, only to find himself leaning against Catherine's body, his head against her warm chest. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean . . ." He whispered, beginning to pull away.  
  
Yet, Catherine's arms stilled him, her hands stroking along his back and head. "It's okay." She said, laying her cheek atop his head. "No one's going to hurt you here." She whispered soothingly, her gentle caresses luring Quatre to slumber.  
  
A soft purr began in his chest again, growing louder as Catherine's hands soothed his aching soul, caressed his pained body. He didn't register that he and Catherine were moving again until she tenderly pushed him to sit on the freshly made bed.  
  
Quatre blinked wearily, rubbing the back of his hand across his eyes as he yawned. The sound of velcro being pulled apart made him look down and he found Catherine tugging off his shoes. She helped him to lie down, tucking the blankets in around his body.  
  
"You get some sleep now, Quatre. I'll wake you when dinner's ready, okay?" Catherine spoke, weaving her fingers through his hair.  
  
Quatre nodded, his eyes falling shut. "Okay." He replied with a mumble, unconsciously snuggling closer to his stuffed rabbit, curling his legs close to his body as he drifted off to sleep. He didn't hear as Trowa and Catherine left the room.  
  
To Be Continued . . .  
  
Notes:  
  
Okay, I'll answer a few questions I've gotten.  
  
No, Zechs is not a neko. He's a human and is Treize's boyfriend. And Wufei will be in this fic. And yes, Wufei is a neko.  
  
All of the guys are eighteen, even Quatre. Heero was a child prodigy who graduated nursing school just a few years ago. Treize and Zechs are older, both of them in their twenties, as are Une, Noin, Sally and Catherine. Hilde, Relena, Dorothy, Alex and Mueller are pretty much the same age as Heero and the others. And Mariemaia is seven. (I think that's everyone.) 


	11. Part Eleven

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Notes: Duo puts Heero to bed then busies himself with a few chores. Quatre awakens to the scent of cooking and heads downstairs to investigate.  
  
Strays and Misfits  
  
Part Eleven  
  
"Okay . . . I want you to go to your room, change into your pajamas, get into bed, and close your eyes." Duo said as they walked into the apartment. "You look exhausted!" He folded his arms, giving Heero a stern look.  
  
Heero blinked in obvious confusion. "Let me see if I get this straight? You want me to take . . . a nap?"  
  
Duo nodded. "You are exhausted. I'll take care of the groceries and I'll tell the movers that you're resting and that they better keep it down or they won't be getting a tip." He gently pushed Heero in the direction of his bedroom. "Now, go on! I'll wake you when dinner is ready."  
  
"Yes, MOM!" Heero chuckled softly and went into his room, leaving Duo the task of putting the groceries away.  
  
Duo shook his head, smirking at Heero's light teasing. He left his collar on so that the movers wouldn't give him a hard time. As he started putting the groceries away, he occasionally fingered the tag. A smile came to his face, imagining that it was the silver tag of a free feline. He'd seen them before, but they'd always been unattainable for him in the past. He'd long since given up the hope of ever getting one of his own.  
  
He closed his eyes against the slight burning behind his eyes and smiled as a soft purr started in his chest. One human had turned his whole life around. Not only his life, but hopefully the life of a Winner feline as well. 'I have to do something really special for him. The guy doesn't realize just how much his efforts have changed my life.'  
  
With a smile, he finished putting away the groceries. He went to the bathroom and put away his toiletries, leaving the medicine that Sally had prescribed for him in the medicine cabinet. Then he went to the spare room, to his own room, and cleaned it up a bit, moving the old boxes out to the front room. There weren't all that many, but it was better that the room was empty when the movers got here with the new bedroom set. He'd have to ask Heero where he wanted this stuff though. But that could wait until later. Finished with the room, he went back to the bathroom to wash himself up a bit, cleaning the dust and dirt from his hands. As he made his way back to the kitchen to start dinner, his eyes fell on the door to Heero's bedroom.  
  
It wouldn't hurt to check on him, Duo thought, feeling concerned for the human that had taken him into his home. Moving quietly, Duo turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. He stepped inside the room, a gentle smile coming to his face as he saw Heero. The young man was already fast asleep, lying there on the bed in his pajamas with the blankets halfway up his legs. In all probability, he hadn't had the energy to cover himself more thoroughly. Getting changed was most likely enough to sap the last of his strength. Duo had been right to put Heero to bed. The guy was exhausted.  
  
Duo silently padded into the bedroom, approaching the bed and the young man who slept upon it. He didn't want to disturb Heero's sleep, yet he wanted to be sure that he was comfortable. However, as he stood by the bed, he found himself filled with curiosity.  
  
He remembered the comment he had made to Heero at Catherine and Trowa's house, how if he should lift his shirt, he would see Heero's ribs. Would he really see Heero's bones? Was Heero's health that bad? True, he had undressed Heero last night. But he hadn't really looked at his physique. He had noticed the scar on Heero's side, but at the time he'd been more concerned with getting Heero to bed, not checking out his body.  
  
Duo frowned. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to check and see. Heero would never know if Duo was careful about it. He was asleep after all. Biting his lip, Duo came to a decision. He reached out, using only the very tips of his fingers as he lifted Heero's pajama top. His frown deepened upon seeing the state that Heero was in. He really wasn't taking care of himself right, just as Duo had feared. Well, that was gonna change. Duo'd make damn sure that Heero got healthy again.  
  
A faint smile curled his lips as he adjusted Heero's top, gently covering the young man with the blankets more completely. He'd make sure Heero got better.  
  
Heero murmured lightly in his sleep, turning his head. Duo thought Heero to be quite adorable when he slept. Seeing Heero like this just made him smile more. A faint knocking sound from the living room made Duo's ears twitch. He turned, knowing that there was no way that Heero had heard the sound. Not only because he was asleep, but because his room was too far back from the living room to hear it. Duo felt glad that his senses were stronger than a human's.  
  
With a smile firmly set on his face, Duo gave Heero's cheek a gentle brush with the backs of his fingers, knowing in his heart that he would see to it that Heero recovered his health. Then he turned and left the room just as quietly as he had entered it. Almost purring in happiness, Duo returned to the front room and opened the door, letting the movers into the apartment.  
  
Quatre's nose twitched at the scent of food being cooked and he opened his eyes, his mouth watering in hunger. He felt a brief moment of panic and took a few calming breaths to reorient himself to his new surroundings. He was left feeling an equal mix of joy and fear. He was away from his former master, away from the starvation and the cold basement floor that had been his bed. At the same time, he didn't know what he could expect from his new master and mistress. They could turn out to be just as horrible as Quatre's last master, even if they had treated him kindly so far.  
  
He rose from bed, blinking his eyes wearily to focus them. Quickly, he made the bed, knowing better than to leave anything untidy. Biting his lip with uncertainty, he left his stuffed rabbit on the pillow, not knowing if it would be appropriate for him to bring the treasured toy with him.  
  
He twitched his ears, looking to the door of his room with nervousness. He was tired and wanted to go back to sleep. Yet, he was also hungry and wanted to see if he was allowed sustenance. Quatre's stomach roiled and he set his hand to it, his hunger deciding for him. Shivering slightly out of fear, he crept out of the room, following the scent that drifted in the air.  
  
Quatre wasn't sure what to expect. Was he supposed to stay in the room? The fact that it was his own room could have meant that they planned to keep him locked in there rather than chain him to a wall like his last master had. Perhaps he would get into trouble for daring to leave, for defying their unspoken orders.  
  
As he made his way toward the delicious scent, he figured that he would know soon enough. Of course, he had some hope that his life was going to be better than it had been. That nice human, Heero, had said so. Quatre didn't know much, but he did know that no power on Earth could force a stray to stay with a human unwillingly, and Duo had stll had the scent of the streets on him. Quatre knew that if Duo didn't want to stay with Heero, that he would flee. And he got the sense that Heero would let him leave without question.  
  
When he reached his destination, he saw Catherine humming away at the stove while she stirred something. Trowa was busy as well, setting two places at the table, but only two. 'Do they mean to starve me, after all?' Quatre wondered, his ears falling at the very thought of that. Maybe they didn't really care about him.  
  
The thought left him feeling a little disheartened. With a sigh, he walked into the kitchen and settled himself on the floor, ignoring the slight chill that passed through his body. He felt saddened that he was to be treated only a little better than at his last master's home.  
  
"Quatre? What are you doing out of bed?" Trowa's soft and concerned voice was like a balm, soothing and covering his aching spirit.  
  
Quatre blinked and felt hope returning, if only somewhat. Maybe he had been mistaken. Maybe there were only two place settings because they had expected him to still be asleep. Quatre bowed his head, not sure if he could face them directly as he spoke. "Umm . . . I smelled the food cooking and was wondering . . ." He flushed and bowed his head even further down. He swallowed as Catherine knelt beside him, her familiar scent alerting him of her proximity.  
  
"Oh, you poor dear." Catherine said with a quiet voice, gently laying her hand on his arm. "Quatre, sweetie, I was going to bring your dinner up in a bit when I came in to check on you. If you'd rather eat with Trowa and I at the table though . . . I can always set another place." He raised his head and blinked when he found her to be smiling kindly at him, though there was a touch of sadness to her smile. "You don't have to eat off the floor."  
  
Quatre couldn't help it. He smiled back and allowed Catherine to help him off of the floor. As he sat in a seat by the table, he flushed in embarrassment. "If I was supposed to stay in my room . . ."  
  
Catherine gently interrupted. "We just want you to get well. Once you feel strong enough, you have the full run of the house. I doubt you'll be up to running errands any time soon. But if there's ever a time you wish to go out, you're welcome to do so." She brushed the hair from his eyes affectionately, her fingers lingering against the side of his head for a moment. "You've had enough heartache in your life, Quatre. Trowa and I just want you to be happy." She looked up at her brother, her smile never wavering. "Isn't that right, Trowa?"  
  
"Of course." Trowa said, then ducked his head shyly, a faint blush coming to his cheeks.  
  
Catherine smiled warmly. "Trowa, be a dear and go get Quatre's medicine so he can take it with dinner." Then she turned to Quatre again. "I made some soup for you that you can drink out of a mug, if you'd like. Your poor hands must hurt terribly when you use them. Or you can have a bowl if you'd prefer. The instructions state that we shouldn't let you eat anything too heavy for a while due to your mistreatment."  
  
Quatre flushed and studied the table, as if it held some great fascination. "Umm . . . the mug would be nice . . . my hands do hurt, a little."  
  
Catherine nodded. "Okay." She tenderly brushed her fingers through his hair, lightly grazing across his ears in a way that left Quatre wishing she had stayed by his side a little longer. He really missed those affectionate touches. He remembered dearly how his sisters had often done similar things, the gentle way they'd hum as they scratched his ears or caressed him in some manner. Even a simple brush of a hand to his arm was welcome. He let out a quiet sigh, his ears falling a little as he sat there. He missed his family.  
  
Quatre's ears twitched as Trowa's soft footfalls sounded behind him. Before he knew what was going on, Trowa had pulled the extra chair around next to Quatre and gently set Iria down on it. Quatre blinked and looked up at Trowa.  
  
Trowa blushed and looked away. "She . . . looked lonely." He said, his blush darkening considerably before he moved to the fridge and retrieved a container of juice to begin pouring out the drinks.  
  
Quatre couldn't stop the smile from creeping across his face. He looked to Iria, to the stuffed rabbit he had named for his long-missed eldest sister. His smile fell though, remembering that sister. How he wished it was she that was sitting beside him, or any of his sisters for that matter. But Iria, Iria had been the closest he'd ever had to a mother. She had taken care of him. She and Father had always protected him. But they were gone now, taken from him. And he missed them terribly.  
  
To Be Continued . . . 


	12. Part Twelve

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.

Notes: Duo makes dinner and wakes Heero up to eat. Catherine changes Quatre's bandages. Then Heero makes an important phone call to someone he hasn't contacted in years.

Strays and Misfits

Part Twelve

Duo lowered the heat on the vegetables he was making and checked on the meatloaf. The movers were gone. His bedroom was set up just the way he wanted it. Everything was going well. And it looked like dinner was done too. He nodded in satisfaction at the scent coming from the meat. Duo knew they wouldn't finish all the food tonight, but at least Heero would have something more filling for lunch tomorrow than just a salad.

He bit his lip lightly in a brief moment of indecision. He really didn't want to wake Heero, although the young man did need to eat a healthy dinner. 'Well, he can always go back to sleep afterward. He needs to eat.' Duo told himself. With that decision made, he headed for Heero's bedroom, pausing only to grab the hated bottle of ear drops from the bathroom.

He frowned in concern as he entered Heero's bedroom. Although asleep, it was obvious that Heero's dreams were not peaceful. The young human was tossing and turning, clawing at the bedding below him as he let out the occasional whimper. He whispered with choked cries, telling someone or something to stop. Duo didn't like the sight or sound of this.

Duo walked over, looking down on Heero with concern, watching every labored breath. Worry crept over him at the sight of Heero's sweat-covered body writhing in discomfort. It wasn't right. Heero should only have sweet dreams.

Duo was cautious as he took a seat on the side of Heero's bed, his ears twitching as he reached out to gently shake Heero's shoulder. "Heero? Dinner is ready." He whispered, not knowing what else to say in this instance.

Heero's eyes snapped open and they darted to look at Duo, a frightened gasp coming from his lips before he calmed. "Duo?" He asked shakily, trembling setting into his body.

Duo felt his heart throb at the pain in Heero's eyes and instinctively wrapped his arms around the fragile-looking human, holding him with the utmost care. He purred softly when Heero's breath hitched, wanting nothing more than to ease Heero's psyche. Heero's shaking arms circled him, his fingers digging into Duo's shirt. The way he clutched to Duo, it was obvious that Heero was frightened about something. Perhaps the dream he had suffered through had some basis in reality. Duo wanted to help soothe him.

"It's over . . . real or imagined, it can't hurt you anymore. I won't let it." Duo whispered, nuzzling Heero's head with his cheek.

Had anyone told him the previous week that he'd be protective of a human, he would have laughed hysterically. At the moment though, all that mattered to Duo was getting Heero to a healthy weight and seeing to his emotional well-being. Heero needed him. It was a truth that Duo could not deny.

"Come on . . . dinner's ready, and you have to put these damn drops in my ears. I can't bear to do it myself." Duo said, in a way of changing the subject.

The sight of Heero's tentative smile made the upcoming discomfort worth it. "Yeah, I'll be right out. I just want to change."

Duo nodded, pulling himself away from Heero. He understood. Heero had to be uncomfortable with his clothing drenched in sweat the way they were. "All right. I'll just go start dishing up dinner. Okay?"

Heero nodded, rubbing the back of his hand across his face. "Thanks . . . thank you, Duo." He whispered, turning away.

Duo nodded at Heero's back, understanding. With a smile, he quietly left the bedroom, holding the bottle of ear drops in one hand as he made his way back to the kitchen.

Catherine hummed a happy melody as she worked. The song was more for Quatre's benefit than for her own. She was tending to Quatre's wounds - his fingers at the moment - applying the ointments that had been prescribed to him and wrapping them in bandages again.

Seeing how badly hurt Quatre really was, made her anything but happy. However, the one time she had stopped humming, the poor kitten had looked at her as if he had done something terribly wrong. At the moment, his eyes were closed and his head was moving slightly to the sound of Catherine's voice. The one thing that pleased Catherine was the soft purr she could hear coming from the feline. It was a timid sound, and every so often he would stop purring and tighten his free arm around the stuffed rabbit that he held.

"I'm almost done, sweetie." She hushed, taping off the end of the bandage. "Trowa?"

Trowa flinched before he approached. "Yes, Catherine?"

Catherine sighed a little. 'He'll have to get used to Quatre soon, or else the kit will want to leave.' She thought. She smiled however, and motioned for her younger brother to sit beside the feline. "I'll have to check his tail, and that will be the worst bit." She stroked Quatre's face as the feline whimpered. "I know, sweetie, but it has to be done. I've got some nice warm milk for you when I'm done though . . . and maybe one of my homemade brownies."

Quatre's ears perked up. "Brownies?" He asked, his eyes widening slightly. "I've heard of those . . . are they really as good as they say?"

Catherine chuckled. "You'll have to be the judge of that." She smiled, brushing her hand along Quatre's arm. "Trowa seems to like them well enough. But you deserve a treat for being so brave and the care instructions from the doctor doesn't say anything against it." She gestured to Trowa, wanting the little blonde to understand. "I want Trowa here so you can have someone to hold onto while I'm checking your tail. Sometimes, you need a real person to comfort you."

Trowa, to his credit, didn't retreat back to his shadowed corner at the prospect of being in contact with Quatre. He only paused for a second before he took his seat on the sofa beside the little blonde.

Catherine gave Trowa a smile full of pride and gratitude. It was obvious that he wanted to help the injured feline. She turned her smile to Quatre. "I won't lie, Quatre. This will hurt. I've met enough felines to know that the tail is one of the most sensitive parts of your body."

Quatre simply whimpered and nodded. He turned toward Trowa, curling against him, his head against the taller boy's chest. Catherine let her smile fade, delicately reaching out to take hold of Quatre's tail, admiring the softness of the white fur for a brief moment.

"Trowa, hold onto him." Catherine said, gently removing the bandages that bound a portion of his tail, as well as the splint.

Trowa nodded, shakily easing his arms around Quatre's body, holding the trembling blonde with a great deal of care. It was only when she was sure that Trowa had a good hold on the blonde, that Catherine carefully squeezed the tail, feeling for anything out of the ordinary. The instructions had said she was to make sure his tail was mending straight.

Quatre cried out, his body beginning to shudder as he tried to crawl closer to Trowa's body, to move away from Catherine's hands. He threw his arms around Trowa, only to bite Trowa's shoulder in reaction to Catherine's prodding.

"I'm sorry." Catherine said to both young men, seeing the look of pain entering her brother's eyes. The cries made by the young feline ate away at her, and she made quick work of replacing the splint and wrapping his tail once again, satisfied that he was healing correctly.

"It's okay . . . sshh . . . it's okay." She hushed, wrapping her arms around Quatre and easing him out of her brother's arms. "You all right, Trowa?"

Quatre removed his fangs from Trowa's shoulder, blood staining his lips as he allowed Catherine to hold him. He looked at Trowa with wide eyes, his ears falling. "I'm sorry . . . I'm sorry!" He cried, turning and throwing himself into Catherine's arms.

"I . . . I'll be all right, Catherine." Trowa said, holding his hand over the fresh wound in his shoulder. "I . . . I think I'll go take care of this." With that, he quickly rose from his seat and fled the room.

Quatre choked out a sob, his body shuddering. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt him." He cried, nuzzling his face against Catherine's chest. "Please don't punish me too badly. I didn't mean it. Please . . . please."

Catherine's heart broke at the sound of his whimpering, at the feel of his tears soaking through the fabric of her shirt. She set her hand atop Quatre's head, lightly stroking his hair. Gently, she began to rock back and forth, humming once more.

Slowly, Quatre grew quiet. Catherine looked down, a sad smile on her face as she found the little blonde to be sleeping. "I wish I could find the men that hurt you so badly. If only to kick their asses myself." Catherine said, a sigh passing her lips as she eased Quatre from the floor. He roused somewhat, purring lightly as he snuggled his face against her. "Let's get you to bed." She smiled, carefully helping the dozing feline to walk back to his bedroom.

She tucked him in with the utmost care, staying by his side even after she was done. Catherine simply worried for him. Tomorrow she was leaving town for business. She hoped that Trowa would be able to take care of Quatre on his own.

Speaking of Trowa, she wondered how he was doing. She might as well go see if he was all right. Feline teeth probably hurt like a bitch. She rose to her feet and left the bedroom, casting her gaze back at Quatre one last time before she turned off the light and closed the door.

Heero smiled a little as he pushed his empty plate away. "That was very good, Duo." He commented, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. Even though he had napped, he was still weary. Then again, he was always tired. He didn't remember the last time he had actually felt well rested.

"Thanks, Heero. But I think maybe you should get back to bed. I can put the leftovers away." Duo said, his ears falling a little as he regarded Heero.

"Thanks, Duo. But I have a phone call to make first." Heero pushed himself away from the table, rising to his feet in one fluid motion. "Although the thought of sleep is a welcome idea, it's an important call."

Duo nodded. "Okay, I understand." He smiled. He got up and went to the kitchen, probably to put everything away, while Heero went to the living room to make his call.

Heero picked up the phone and dialed a number he knew all too well. The familiar voice on the other end caused a smile to spread across his face. "Treize? It's Heero."

"Heero!" The voice of Heero's elder half-brother called out with a happy chuckle. It died away only a moment later though. "Okay, what's wrong? You're not hurt or something are you? Did that bastard come back?"

"No . . . no." Heero said quickly, his body breaking out into shivers. "It's not anything bad. I . . . I was just wondering if I could borrow Une from you a few nights a week. I'd be willing to pay for her services."

"Heero, what use could you possibly have for a tutor? For a feline at that matter?" Treize asked, his voice laced with suspicion.

Heero smiled. "Well, I have a feline myself now. He was a stray, I couldn't let him stay out there on the streets, it's too dangerous. And he doesn't know how to read. So I thought that maybe Une would be willing to help. She'd have two students actually. I also delivered a Winner feline to a friend of mine."

"A Winner, eh? I had thought they all perished." Treize sighed. "I'll ask Une when she gets home with Mariemaia. But I'm sure she'd love to help you out."

"Thanks, Treize. I'd better get going. I have to get up early for work tomorrow." Heero said, fearing that his brother would only bring up more painful topics if they continued to talk. "T-Tell Zechs I said hello."

"Sure, no problem, Heero. I'll give Zechs your regards. You should come by to visit us. With Zechs laid up, your visit would be welcome." Treize said.

Heero frowned. To visit would mean bringing up the past. He didn't want to do that. Still, he couldn't be so rude to his brother. "Yeah . . . sure. Bye, Treize." He said, then swiftly hung up, not waiting for Treize to say anything more.

Suddenly, he felt sick to his stomach. He dropped to the couch, shuddering violently as he wrapped his arms around himself. To think, it had only taken one conversation with Treize to bring up the past, to return the memories that Heero dreaded. He brought his legs up, burying his face in his knees. He didn't want to remember. And only Treize, Zechs, and Une knew the secrets he was keeping. To talk to Treize again - he choked back a cry. He didn't want to remember.

To Be Continued . . . 


	13. Part Thirteen

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.

Notes: Duo finds Heero a wreck and comforts him. Treize thinks about his little brother after the phone call.

Strays and Misfits

Part Thirteen

Duo frowned as he put the last dish away. He'd heard Heero disconnect the call, but he hadn't heard the human go to his room. Wiping his hands off on a dry towel, Duo went into the living room. When he spotted Heero, curled up on the sofa and trembling, he dropped the towel and ran over.

"Heero? What happened? Is something wrong? Did you get bad news?" He asked, his hands shaking as he reached to Heero, stopping only a breath away from touching him.

The only response he got was a soft sniffle that went straight to his heart. He could see the tears trailing down Heero's cheeks. But he knew that Heero was holding back, that he was forcing his tears away. It was heartbreaking to see this.

"Oh, Heero . . ." He sat on the sofa beside Heero and pulled the young human into his arms, holding him gently. "I've got you, Heero."

Heero immediately threw his arms around Duo's body and clung to him. He took in a shuddered breath, letting it out harshly as he fought the oncoming cries. Duo frowned, realizing that Heero wouldn't let it out. He was keeping everything bottled up. But he couldn't force Heero to talk.

Duo could only hold Heero close and rock him for a few minutes. Once the human had calmed somewhat, Duo pulled Heero away from him a little and tilted his head to regard the young man. "Did something happen, Heero? That person you called . . . did he say something to upset you?"

Heero shook his head. "No . . . I called my brother to ask . . . about your tutor. He didn't upset me, but speaking to him . . . it brought back memories I'd rather forget."

Duo understood. He swept his hand along Heero's face, only to frown as Heero jerked away from the gentle touch. Duo dropped his hand, watching as Heero closed his eyes. He hated seeing Heero like this, so full of pain. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Heero shook his head fervently. "No . . . No . . . I can't." He shuddered, fresh tears beginning to trail from beneath his tightly closed eyelids. "I can't . . . I can't." He kept repeating, over and over again, wrapping his arms around himself as if he were in great pain.

Duo nodded and pulled Heero into his arms again. "Okay. I won't force you. Just relax. Take a few deep breaths. Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you. I swear, whatever secrets you're hiding, I don't care. Whoever hurt you in the past . . . they'll never hurt you again." He said, worry flashing through him at the memory of that scar on Heero's side. Did this secret have something to do with that?

Duo let the thought fade from his mind. It would do no good to wonder about it now. Heero wasn't going to talk about it. And Duo wouldn't ask when he knew Heero wasn't ready to talk. He'd be patient. Heero needed patience. He simply held Heero for a few more minutes.

"Come on . . . let's get you into bed." Duo said, easing Heero from his arms. "You were tired to begin with, and I know from experience that going through a rough emotion only drains you more."

Heero sniffled and looked at Duo through bloodshot eyes. "What . . . what about your drops?"

Duo lightly bit his lip. He knew that he'd have to put them in himself if Heero went to bed. He didn't like the idea. "You need to sleep . . . I'll put them in. I won't LIKE it, but . . . it hasta be done or my ears will only get bad again. It shouldn't be so bad this time. But it'll STILL be annoying." He smiled though, gently sliding his fingers over Heero's damp cheeks, brushing aside some of the tears from the human's face. "Come on now, you need your sleep."

Heero sighed as Duo helped him to his feet. "I wish I could be as strong as you are." He said with a muted tone.

Duo snorted in amusement, wrapping his arm around Heero's waist as he led the human back to his bedroom. "You have your own strength, Heero. You just have to realize where it is."

Heero didn't say anything. Duo took a breath, deciding that Heero didn't want to talk anymore. He'd abide Heero's decision.

When they got to Heero's room, he settled the human into bed, covering him lightly with the blankets. It broke his heart to see Heero so quiet. Sure, Heero wasn't much of a talker to begin with, but this was different. This was silence brought from pain, from suffering. Duo didn't like this.

"Thank you." Heero mumbled quietly, rolling over onto his side to face away from Duo. "Goodnight."

Duo sighed, looking at Heero's back with concern. Still, there was nothing he could say now, nothing that seemed right. "Goodnight." He whispered, turning to leave the bedroom. He didn't like seeing Heero like that. It felt so wrong. He hoped he'd be able to help him. Or at least that Heero would be able to work through his problems.

Treize sighed as he set the phone down. He wished that Heero would yell at him, blame him, hate him for the pain Heero was suffering. "Instead, he turns to me when he needs help. He thought of me first, rather than look up a feline tutor in the phone book." He said aloud, shaking his head. He wished that there was something he could do to mend the rift that had formed between himself and his younger brother.

It had been years since their falling out, and still, Heero refused to see him, to have anything further to do with him. Treize understood, although he didn't like it. Heero simply couldn't deal with the memories yet. He couldn't bring himself to remember the past. The day Heero finally let go of his demons, Treize would be waiting. He'd be a shoulder to cry on if Heero needed one. He'd do anything for his little brother.

Treize's attention was drawn to the front door as it opened and a little red-haired girl bounced in. "Hello there, munchkin." Treize smiled at his young daughter. "How was your day?"

"I had LOTS of fun, Daddy!" She leapt up and squealed with laughter as Treize caught her in his arms and spun her around.

Treize could never feel unhappy while holding his daughter. Mariemaia was an exuberant child, her happy demeanor almost contagious. Treize kept the smile on his face as Une walked into the house, her silver tag glinting in the light of the hallway.

"How did she behave?" Treize asked, smiling at the feline before him. She was a beautiful young woman, her ears and bushy tail a bluish grey color.

Une smiled as she hung Mariemaia's jacket up. "She behaved herself wonderfully, never made a peep during the movie. It's too bad you couldn't join us, but we understand why." She frowned a little, her ears twitching slightly. "Is something troubling you?"

Treize's smile saddened. Une could ALWAYS tell when something was upsetting him. "Heero called a minute ago."

Une blinked. Surprise was clear on her features. "What? Why ever for? He hasn't called you, let alone spoken to you, since . . ."

Treize nodded, cutting her off. "He recently acquired a feline companion. Well, two, but one of them he placed with a friend."

Une shook her head, walking further into the room, her hands delicately set over her stomach. "Heero doesn't have any . . . well, there IS that young man he visits. So I suppose he's friends with him and his sister. Why did he call you?"

Treize put Mariemaia down. "Well, his companion was a stray." He nodded at the sound of Une's startled gasp. "I know. I found it surprising myself. Not as surprising as the other feline, though . . . the one that he put with his friend."

Une tilted her head. "What could be more surprising than a stray staying, willingly, with a human?"

Treize smirked. "The other feline is a Winner." He nodded again when Une yelped. "Heero needs a tutor for them. He was wondering if you'd be willing to help them."

"Of course I will." Une said with a smile.

"Thank you." Treize said, then knelt down to regard his daughter. "Why don't you go get ready for bed and I'll come tuck you in?"

Mariemaia giggled, nodding enthusiastically. "Yeah . . . okay, Daddy!" She said, then scampered off toward her bedroom.

Now that Mariemaia was gone, Treize stepped over to Une, a smile on his face as he slid his hand across her distended stomach. She was pregnant, almost six months along now. It was a fact that left Treize full of pride. His own child was growing within Une. Although they were not a couple anymore - their affair had ended about five months ago - Treize was more than happy to know that he would soon be a father again. He'd help Une in any way possible. Neither she nor their child would have to struggle for anything. He'd make sure of that.

"So, how are you feeling?" Treize asked, using his free hand to feel her forehead. "You feel a little warm."

Une smiled gently. "I'm fine, really I am. It's just that Mariemaia is becoming difficult to keep up with. She is a very energetic girl."

Treize chuckled. "That she is." He smiled, sweeping his fingers through her hair. "You should go get some rest now. I don't want you getting sick." He leaned forward, gently kissing Une's cheek. He would always care about her, love her as he would a sister, even though he was not in love with her in a romantic sense. She was a beautiful person who deserved the best.

As Une walked toward her room, Treize headed for his daughter's room. He smiled as he entered the bedroom and found Mariemaia already in her nightgown. However, he did frown in concern at the distress in her young face.

"What's wrong, princess?" Treize asked, taking a seat on her bed.

Mariemaia sniffled softly, clutching one of her many stuffed animals close. "Doesn't Uncle Heero like us anymore? Was I bad? Did I do something to make him angry?"

Treize sighed, reaching out to his daughter. He hugged her close, stroking a hand along her short hair in a loving manner. "No . . . no, it's not your fault. It's just very painful for him to be around me. I didn't help him when I should have. I didn't see the signs, didn't know that he needed help until it was almost too late. When he's around me, he can't stop thinking of the bad things. And he's not ready to let himself deal with all those painful feelings just yet." He eased the child away, brushing a hand along her cheek. "Someday things will be better, you'll see. Your uncle needs time away from me to work through his problems."

"Okay, Daddy." Mariemaia said, a faint smile curling her lips.

Treize smiled in return. He tenderly eased her under the covers, tucking the blankets in around her slim body. "Now, you close your eyes and dream sweet dreams." He said, brushing her fiery red hair away from her eyes, smiling as she yawned. "Goodnight."

Mariemaia's smile widened a little. "Night, Daddy."

Delicately, Treize pressed a soft kiss to his daughter's head before he left the bedroom, giving one last look back at his child as he turned off the light and closed the door. As he turned to head to his own bedroom, his eyes fell on the door to the room beside Mariemaia's. With a sigh, he strode to it, opening the door and flicking on the light.

Heero's room. This had been Heero's bedroom when he had lived here. After the accident that had taken the life of their father and Heero's mother, Treize had taken care of Heero. Well, truth be told, it had been their grandmother that had raised the both of them, but Treize had always looked out for Heero. He loved his brother dearly. He could only wish that Heero would some day be able to come back to them, if only to visit.

Taking a breath, Treize turned off the light and left the room. Everything within it was just as Heero had left it the day he went to college. Heero had been a child prodigy, graduating nursing school at the age of fifteen. He had excelled in everything he had done. He could have gone on to be a doctor, but Heero hadn't wanted to. Treize didn't know his reasons for that. Still, Treize had never been anything but proud of his little brother and he knew that if they were still alive, their parents would be just as proud.

Treize brushed a hand through his hair, pushing aside the memories and sadness. He missed Heero. It had been so long since he had last seen Heero. Two years. It had been two years since that fateful day, a day that Treize would never forget. Two years since he had seen the suffering shell his brother had become at the hands of that monster. Two years since Heero had fled from this house one last time. If Treize ever saw that bastard again, he'd make the man suffer for the pain he'd caused to his little brother.

"Treize? Where are you? You coming to bed or not?" Groaned the aggravated voice of Treize's lover.

Treize chuckled, easing out of the depressing memories of the past. Plastering a smile on his face, he strode to his own bedroom. He paused in the doorway, his smile fading somewhat as he viewed the scene before him.

Zechs. There was Zechs, beautiful as ever, his glorious blonde hair spread out on the bed around him, his well-toned body bare of any and all coverings. If not for the fact that both of his legs were in casts the sight might have been more pleasing to the eyes. But how could one look at Zechs and not see the casts encasing his legs, the fading bruises that still lingered on his chest and abdomen? The accident hadn't been all that long ago. A drunk driver had plowed into Zechs' recently parked car. The only thing he was thankful for about that day, was the fact that Zechs had been taken to the hospital where Heero worked. Even when he was in pain, Zechs had tried to get Heero to speak with Treize again, tried to get the siblings to meet. His attempts had failed, but it was endearing to know that Zechs could be so selfless.

Zechs was lucky to be alive, that's what all the doctors kept insisting. And he was in for one hell of a rehabilitation. He'd have to go to physical therapy and Treize would be there for him throughout everything. Still, it was difficult to handle taking care of both Mariemaia and Zechs. And soon, Une's condition would make it difficult for her to help out as well.

A sudden idea dawned on Treize and his smile returned. Keeping that grin in place, he shed his clothes and slid into bed beside Zechs, saying nothing as he brought the blankets up to cover the both of them, easing Zechs into his arms.

"What are you smiling about?" Zechs asked grumpily, yawning only a moment later. He was tired. He was always cranky when tired.

"Nothing, just how much I love you, you big baby." Treize responded, kissing Zechs' cheek.

"I'm no baby." He growled, glaring wearily at his lover. "And you could do a hell of a lot better than that little peck on the cheek."

Treize couldn't fight the laugh that rumbled in his chest. He shook his head. "Of course I can." He said in a husky whisper, angling his body to lean over Zechs' form, his weight settled on one elbow, his other hand stroking and caressing the firm flesh of Zechs' abdomen, as he took the blonde's lips with a fiery passion.

When Treize pulled away, Zechs had a blissful smile on his face. "Much better." He complimented, even as he panted to regain his breath.

"I aim to please." Treize smiled, laying down on his side next to Zechs. "Now, get some sleep. You have a doctor's appointment in the morning."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Zechs rolled his eyes, although his smile remained firmly set in place as Treize held him close.

To Be Continued . . . 


	14. Part Fourteen

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. 

Notes: Catherine gets ready for her business trip when Quatre pays her a visit. Duo takes care of Heero after having trouble sleeping.

Strays and Misfits

Part Fourteen

Catherine sighed as she checked the contents of her amenities' case . . . toothbrush, toothpaste, little vials of various soaps as well as makeup. She nodded and zipped it shut before placing it in her handbag. She had really wanted to help Quatre settle in, but sometimes things just came up. She would have refused this trip, but she didn't want Quatre to feel as if he were a burden. The poor kitten already felt like a nuisance. She wouldn't add to his distress.

Almost as if the very thought of Quatre had the power to summon him, the timid feline peeked into the room, his ears lowered slightly. "Miss Catherine?" He asked in a small voice.

Catherine turned and smiled. "Quatre! Whatever are you doing out of bed? You need rest." She walked over and gently placed a hand on his forehead, frowning a little when she gauged his temperature to be a little bit warm.

"I had a bad dream." He said with a shrug, passing it off as if it were nothing - and it probably was a common occurrence to the kitten. "What . . . umm . . . you're going somewhere?"

Catherine smiled encouragingly at the little blonde and motioned that he could come into her room. She lightly bit her lip to prevent herself from giggling at how cute he was. The way he was carrying that stuffed rabbit around was simply adorable. She didn't want him to feel embarrassed.

"Yes, Quatre, I have a business trip. If you'd rather I stay and help you get adjusted, I'll call a friend right now and see if I can make arrangements to stay here with you."

Quatre blinked and then shook his head. "No! No, I don't want to cause any more trouble." After a heavy pause, his ears lowered further and he took on a pose that was extremely submissive, indicating that he expected to be struck. "Is . . . is Trowa all right? I-I didn't MEAN to . . . you aren't going to send me away, are you? I wouldn't blame you if you did, but . . ."

Catherine dropped the blouse she had been folding and ran to hug Quatre close. "No . . . oh, sweetie, no! I'm not going to send you away. Trowa is fine and I'm sure he understands that it was just an instinctive reaction." She rubbed Quatre's back as the feline sniffled against her. "I'm not angry with you, Quatre. It's okay. Was that what your bad dream was about?"

The young feline nodded a little. "I was . . . sent back to the camp. And . . . and . . . they did horrible things. They hurt me." He said, shuddering violently.

Catherine tightened her embrace slightly. "Sshh, it's okay. You never have to ever go back there again. They closed that horrible place down years ago." She said, pulling back and caressing his tear-stained face with one hand. "Come on, I think there's a brownie downstairs with your name on it. You were too worn out after I tended to your injuries and I didn't have the heart to keep you awake just to have a snack."

Quatre's tentative smile almost lit up the room. "I've never had a brownie." He said, his ears perking up slightly.

Catherine smiled warmly. "I'll fix you some warm milk, too. After your snack, you're to go straight to bed. I want you to get well so you can leave your room without feeling faint."

"Okay." Quatre said, nodding his head.

Wrapping an arm around Quatre's waist, Catherine led the skittish feline from the bedroom, escorting him downstairs and into the kitchen. She got him settled in a chair at the kitchen table and smiled as she grabbed the plate of brownies off of the counter, setting it in front of the little blonde after peeling off the plastic wrap.

"Here you go. You can have one." Catherine grinned, knowing it would be good for him to make some choices on his own. Leaving Quatre to pick out his brownie, Catherine got the milk out of the fridge and a pot from the cabinet. As she warmed the milk, she heard as Quatre asked a quiet question.

"A-Are you sure Trowa's okay?" He asked in a delicate whisper.

Catherine turned, casting a sad smile at Quatre. He hadn't taken a brownie yet. In fact, he was simply sitting there, staring down at his hands. "I'm sure. I had a look at it. It wasn't that bad. I know you didn't mean to bite him." She stirred the milk slowly. "If you still feel bad about it in the morning, you can always apologize to Trowa when he wakes up."

Quatre nodded, saying nothing more on the subject. Timidly, he reached out and picked up a brownie, his hands trembling as he did so. Catherine turned off the stove, pouring the warmed milk into a mug, all while she watched Quatre out of the corner of her eye. She smiled as he sniffed at the brownie with a kitten's curiosity. As Catherine moved to sit at the table, pushing the mug of milk in front of the little blonde, Quatre darted his tongue out to taste the brownie. Barely an instant later, his eyes brightened and his ears perked up.

Catherine smiled, watching as Quatre set about eating the brownie. A smile remained fixed on his face the whole time. She was glad he was enjoying it. At least he was feeling some happiness, and that was a good thing.

He sipped at his milk between bites of the brownie. And it wasn't long before Catherine noticed he was getting tired again. As he swallowed the last of his brownie and finished off his milk, his eyes fell completely shut. He leaned forward, looking about ready to drop his head to the table. Catherine smiled as she got up and walked around to his side of the table, easing him out of his seat.

"Okay, back to bed." She said with a smile, wrapping her arm around his waist to keep him from falling over.

Quatre's eyes opened a little. His ears fell and he whimpered, looking to Catherine nervously. "C-Can . . . Can I s-sleep w-with you?" He asked, fear dripping from his every word.

The sheer terror she heard in his voice melted her. She couldn't say no, not to such a heartfelt request. "Oh, you poor baby. Of course you can." She said, smoothing her hand along the side of his face. "Just don't make a habit of this, okay? I don't usually take full-grown men to my bed." At Quatre's blush, Catherine laughed, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. "You are simply adorable." She said with a smile, only causing his blush to deepen further.

Quatre ducked his head, hiding the smile that curled his lips. Catherine chose not to embarrass him further and simply urged him to walk, knowing that a good night's rest was what he needed now. Side by side, the two of them climbed the stairs, heading back to Catherine's bedroom.

When they reached it, Catherine made sure Quatre was seated comfortably on the bed before she went and moved her half-packed suitcase off of the end. Then, with a smile on her face, she helped Quatre to lie down got him settled. Striding around to the other side of the bed, she got in as well, turning off the light and adjusting the blankets.

In the darkness that bathed the room, she could just barely make out Quatre's features, could see the fear there. She didn't like seeing the little blonde so stricken, so she did the only thing that she could, the only thing she knew to do. She reached out and curled her arms around Quatre's frail body, pulling him into a gentle embrace. Catherine smiled, remembering how she had often held Trowa like this, how sometimes she still held him. His own nightmares were a plague to him, sleep was difficult for him more often than not. Thankfully, tonight was not one of those nights.

A light purr began rumbling in Quatre's chest as Catherine held him close, his thin arms wrapping around her body slowly, as if he was unsure if he was permitted to hold her in return. He timidly curled closer to her, nuzzling his cheek against her chest as he settled himself, his stuffed rabbit buried between their bodies. Smiling, Catherine delicately ran her fingers through his silken hair, scratching lightly at his ears. In moments, he was purring so loudly that Catherine could feel it reverberating in her own chest.

Pressing a soft kiss to Quatre's forehead, Catherine closed her eyes. She could only hope that Quatre's sleep would remain peaceful for the rest of the night. He needed rest if he was expected to recover.

---

Duo groaned as he rolled onto his stomach, clutching tightly at his pillow. He took a breath and sighed, letting it out with an irritated grumble as he rolled onto his back once again.

Everything in his room was fresh and new. His bed was soft and his pillows fluffy. And yet, Duo just couldn't get to sleep. He was worried. He couldn't help it. Heero had been so terrified. And Duo had just put him to bed and left him alone.

"Well, it's obvious I won't be able to sleep in here tonight." He said as he let out a long breath. He got out of his bed and walked to Heero's room, biting his lip lightly at the soft sniffles that he heard from within. 'This is no good. It isn't right. He needs to rest.' He cleared his throat and lightly knocked on the door.

"Come in, Duo." Heero's voice called, his tone full of sadness.

Duo turned the doorknob, pushing the door open slightly and peering in. He smiled, although he was far from happy at seeing Heero so unhappy. "Hey, I was having a hard time sleeping, and I was a little concerned about you. You were pretty upset. D-Do you want me to stay in here with you tonight?"

Heero blinked and sat up tiredly. Even in the dark, Duo could make out all of his features and movements. "I . . . I'd like that." He smiled a little, the expression never reaching his eyes. "Thanks, Duo . . . for caring. It means a lot to me." With that, Heero moved over to make room for Duo.

Duo hurried over, climbing into bed and curled up next to Heero under the blankets. "Hey, you're an easy guy to care about. You're really great, you know? Not a lot of humans would go out of their way to help a stray like me." He smiled up at Heero warmly. "And then you helped Quatre. You didn't have to do that."

Heero shook his head, laying down. "Yes, I did. I could never stand seeing another person in pain." He sighed. "Human or feline . . . I couldn't just stand by and do nothing when I knew I could be of help."

Duo started purring softly. "But you can't bring yourself to care about yourself, can you?" He nuzzled Heero's shoulder without realizing the affection he was showing. "Then I'll just have to care about you enough for the both of us."

The human shuddered beside him and at first, Duo thought he had said something wrong. Heero took in a shaky breath, his body beginning to tremble. When the sound of sniffling caught his ears, Duo realized. Heero was crying.

"Oh, Heero . . ." He said breathlessly, his heart aching for the young man. Who had hurt him like this? Who had dared to scar such a nice guy? Duo shook his head. It didn't matter now. What did matter now, was that he help Heero. Without a further word, he reached out and pulled Heero closer to him, thinking of nothing besides helping his friend.

Heero shuddered again, his arms staying limp between them. He wouldn't return the embrace, yet he buried his face in Duo's chest, his tears dampening the T-shirt the feline had worn to bed.

Duo threw himself into helping Heero. He settled his chin atop Heero's head, a purr beginning to rumble in his chest - light at first, then building as time went on. He knew that Heero liked hearing the sound. He wanted Heero to feel better and helping Heero did give him pleasure. With a soft smile on his face, Duo began to hum, his heart reminding him of a sweet lullaby his mother used to sing to him. The words were faded from his memory, but the tune remained.

He swept his hands along Heero's body, stroking the back of his head, caressing his back, offering what comfort he could. He nuzzled his cheek against Heero's head, all the while purring and humming. And then the words returned to his memory and he whispered them softly.

It wasn't until he finished reciting the lullaby that he realized Heero had grown quiet. Moving slowly, he looked down, a smile spreading across his face as he found Heero's eyes closed, his breathing even and deep as he slept. Duo was glad thathe had helped in this small way. Keeping his smile on his face, he settled himself down, staying close to Heero as he joined the human in slumber.

Duo didn't know why, but he felt strongly protective of Heero. He knew, deep in his heart, that he'd do his best to make sure that no one ever hurt Heero again. If anyone tried to harm him, whether emotionally or physically, they'd have to go through Duo first.

To Be Continued . . .


	15. Part Fifteen

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. 

Notes: Quatre awakens to a new day, but trouble awaits.

Strays and Misfits

Part Fifteen

Quatre awoke slowly, feeling safe and warm. He purred softly and snuggled into the blankets, feeling content. He didn't even flinch at the feel of a gentle hand shaking his shoulder. "Hmmm?" He blinked open his eyes to see Catherine fully dressed and happily smiling down on him. "Good morning, Miss Catherine."

"Good morning, Quatre. Did you sleep well?" she asked. She placed a cool hand on his forehead and frowned a little in concern. "I'll go make breakfast. You can call Trowa. Once breakfast is made, I want you to go straight back to bed. You're warmer than you were last night and I don't want you getting sick. I guess you've had way too much excitement."

Quatre nodded and allowed a smile onto his face. "Yes, Miss Catherine." He said, ducking his head as Catherine affectionately tousled his hair. He slid from the bed, rubbing his eyes wearily, only to frown as his legs seemed to want him to collapse back onto the inviting comfort of the mattress. He felt uneasy and a little dizzy. He didn't like this feeling.

"Quatre? Are you okay, sweetie? Maybe you should stay in bed. I'll get Trowa." Catherine spoke, her hand settling on his arm.

Quatre very nearly yelped in alarm. If he couldn't do a simple thing like wake Trowa up, then what use would he be otherwise? "No, Miss Catherine. I'll go wake him." He said quickly, forcing his legs to move. He rushed from the bedroom as quickly as he could, stopping only when he found himself standing in front of Trowa's bedroom door.

Catherine brushed past him, on her way downstairs. Quatre took a breath, his hand shaking a little as he reached out to open the door. Would Trowa be mad at him still? He had bitten Trowa, had hurt him. He hadn't meant to, but he had caused Trowa pain. Maybe Trowa would hurt him in return. It would serve him right. Quatre deserved to be punished for hurting his new owner.

He moved into Trowa's room quietly, padding just as silently over to the young man's bed. Biting his lip, he knelt down, his eyes roaming over Trowa's handsome features. He had never seen anyone like Trowa before, so quiet and hurting, just like him. He hadn't known there were humans suffering like this, that there could be someone as afraid of people as Quatre was himself.

With a trembling hand, Quatre reached out, ghosting his fingers over Trowa's cheek, never truly touching him. Yet, he could feel the warmth of the young man's skin on his fingers. Idly, Quatre wondered what it would be like to really touch him, but he knew that he wouldn't do that. Trowa would be mad at him if he did something like that. He didn't want to provoke further anger in the human.

Tilting his head to the side, Quatre curiously watched Trowa sleep. He slid his hand down over Trowa's face, along the column of his throat. He sniffed lightly, finding that he liked Trowa's scent. It was a strange sensation. But he liked it deep down inside his body. He didn't understand why.

As much as Quatre was enjoying himself with his quiet contemplation - with his idle views of Trowa's slumbering form - he knew that he couldn't sit here all day. Miss Catherine had asked him to wake Trowa up and he couldn't ignore that. With a sigh, Quatre settled his hand on Trowa's shoulder, shaking the young man lightly.

* * *

Trowa didn't understand it. Usually, his dreams taunted him with horrid images that his memory was branded with. This night's sleep though, was filled with dreams of the sea, and of meadows, and of a small figure that cried out to a part of Trowa, to the part of him that wanted to be able to protect someone. 

For the first time in a very long time, he felt at peace. A peace that was shattered when someone shook his shoulder. He let out a soft cry as he jerked awake, falling out of bed even as he caught a hint of movement. He got up quickly, climbing back onto the bed, and frowned when he saw there was no one there. He was about to get up and leave when he heard a soft sniffle.

"Who . . . ?" He asked. The sniffle was repeated. Trowa carefully leaned over the other side of the bed and looked. He blinked at the sight of the feline curled up on the floor beside his bed, shivering in fear. "Quatre?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, really." Quatre whimpered, his voice full of an aching despair. "I wouldn't blame you if you want to beat me. I've been beaten for less." He curled up tighter, his ears flat against his head.

"Why would I . . .?" Trowa began, only to realize the truth as his shoulder throbbed in remembrance of last night. He smiled a little at the frightened feline. "I'm not angry with you, Quatre. What Catherine was doing had to have hurt you worse than the small nip hurt me. Now come on . . . I'm sure Catherine sent you to get me . . . no doubt she's making breakfast."

Quatre looked up at Trowa with tear-filled eyes. Yet, he shook his head, tears dripping along his cheeks. "N-No . . . I-I am not hungry. Go on without me. Please . . . please leave me be." He whispered.

Trowa reached out, meaning to offer some form of comfort. However, he never touched Quatre in any way as the feline all but scurried underneath Trowa's bed, hiding himself in the darkness. Trowa didn't like this. It couldn't be good for Quatre's health to hide under there.

"Quatre, you'll get sick if you stay under there." Trowa said, moving to kneel on the floor by the bed, peering beneath it so that he could see Quatre.

"Please, I want to be alone. Please go away . . . please." The blonde feline pleaded from beneath the bed.

Trowa frowned. Still, if Quatre wanted to be alone, then he couldn't change that. And he wouldn't disrespect Quatre by trying to drag him out. No, doing that would only start a whole new set of problems. Quatre's psyche was too fragile right now. He wouldn't be able to handle such a thing. He needed patience and kindness, and Trowa was going to oblige him this once. Besides, maybe Catherine would know of a way to get him to come out on his own.

"All right, Quatre. I'll leave now, if that's what you want." Trowa said, slowly rising from the floor.

A whimper was Trowa's only answer.

Without wasting another moment, Trowa left his bedroom. He hurried down to the kitchen, calling out to his elder sister as he entered the room.

Catherine must have heard the worry in Trowa's voice, for she turned to look at him with a concerned frown. "What's wrong, Trowa?" She turned the stove off, giving Trowa her full attention.

Trowa looked down in shame. "I . . . I was a bit startled when Quatre woke me up, and I think I frightened him. I didn't mean to. I swear I didn't!" He said, breaking out into shivers. He couldn't stand this. Quatre was hurting. And even though he had only met the frightened feline yesterday, he couldn't help but feel worried. He wanted to protect Quatre, wanted to make sure that no one ever hurt him again. But how could he when he couldn't even walk outside his own door or talk to a stranger without breaking out in a cold sweat?

This was all his own fault. If he hadn't scared Quatre, the little blonde wouldn't have hidden from him, wouldn't be curled up beneath his bed. Trowa felt as if a stone had just dropped into the pit of his stomach. How could he have been so stupid?

Catherine blinked. "Of course you didn't!" She shot back, her gentle hand sweeping through his disheveled hair. "Where is he now?"

Trowa felt a little relieved that Catherine wasn't blaming him. Still, he couldn't stop blaming himself. He shouldn't have scared Quatre. "He's hiding under my bed." Trowa said, biting his lip. "Catherine, he'll get worse if he stays under there, and I don't want him to get sick. They'll take him away!"

Catherine shook her head, her fingers moving to caress his cheek. "Hush. It could have happened anywhere, anytime, to either of us, Trowa. He's so timid, either of us could have scared him. I'm sorry it happened to be you, but you can't blame yourself." She smiled in that way of hers that always seemed to comfort Trowa. "Come on, let's go see if we can coax Quatre out." With that, she headed out of the kitchen and up the stairs, Trowa following close behind her.

As Catherine reached out to open Trowa's bedroom door, Trowa stopped her. "I don't think he's in there anymore." He said, shaking his head. "I left the door open when I left. It's closed now."

Catherine nodded and looked around. "Okay, you check my room and I'll check Quatre's."

Trowa nodded and wordlessly headed for the master bedroom, not even considering that this had once been his parents' bedroom. He always found it difficult to go in there, except for the nights when Catherine would soothe him after one of his nightmares. But his only concern was for Quatre now, not who the room used to belong to. Nothing else mattered beyond Quatre.

* * *

Catherine knocked softly on the door before entering. "Quatre? Sweetie, are you in here?" A soft whimper drew her attention and she felt it pierce her heart. "Oh, Quatre . . . it's okay. I won't hurt you." She knelt down and peered under the bed, looking at the terrified feline huddled there. "Hey there."

Quatre's eyes were wide and full of fear. His ears were flat against his head.

Rather than reach for Quatre, which she knew would be a mistake when he was so terrified, Catherine settled herself on the floor and smiled warmly at him. "You want to hear a story?"

Quatre nodded once, his body trembling.

Catherine stood up. "Okay, I'll be right back." She said, her smile fading as she exited the room. She found Trowa in the hallway and sighed. "I'm going to read to him. Maybe that will help soothe him a little." She gave her younger brother a smile, laying her hand on his arm. "Just in case, why don't you call Doctor Po? Quatre hasn't had his antibiotics yet today, and he was feverish when he woke up. It won't take much to make the poor kitten ill. I left the card with the phone number on the fridge."

Trowa nodded and walked away.

Catherine felt a burst of joy, despite her worry for Quatre. For Quatre's sake, Trowa was willing to talk to a stranger. It was a big step for him, to talk to someone. Still, Catherine wouldn't dwell on this now. It could wait until later. Right now, Quatre needed her attention. With a smile on her face, she went into her room and pulled an old storybook from her bookcase, then returned to Quatre's room.

She settled herself on the floor with her back to the bed and cleared her throat. Feeling reasonably comfortable, Catherine opened the book and turned to the first story. "Once upon a time . . ."

To Be Continued . . .


	16. Part Sixteen

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. 

Notes: Duo helps Heero get ready for the day. Sally arrives to help with Quatre. Treize goes on an errand leaving Zechs in Une's care. And Wufei finally makes his appearance.

Strays and Misfits

Part Sixteen

Duo breathed in deeply through his nose. It was an old habit from his time on the streets that he had gained to determine whether it was safe to face the day or if he should just play dead. The slight salty scent of tears concerned him and he opened his eyes to regard Heero, who was holding onto Duo as if he were a giant living teddy bear. Duo looked over Heero's shoulder at the clock. Deciding it was time for Heero to awaken, he nuzzled Heero's shoulder.

"Heero. C'mon, you gotta get up now." He spoke softly. As much as he would rather stay here in bed with Heero, he knew that Heero had to go to work today. He didn't want Heero to be late.

"Mmph!" Heero groaned, tightening his arms around Duo a little. A small furrow appeared between his eyebrows before he opened his eyes.

Duo smiled in open amusement at the confused expression on Heero's face and chuckled softly as the human blushed and sat up. "Don't worry. I didn't mind," Duo said, not wanting Heero to feel self-conscious. Not only had he not minded Heero holding him, he had enjoyed it. "Go take a shower and get dressed while I make breakfast and box your lunch. How do you like your coffee?"

He got out of bed with a slight bounce. He had always loved mornings. It meant a day full of new possibilities were waiting for him. Now that he had a human to look after, the possibilities grew to enormous proportions.

"Umm, two and a half sugars, no cream." Heero said, pushing the blankets away. "You know where to find it, right?" Heero rose from bed, walking to his dresser to gather his clothing.

Do nodded. "Yeah, in the cabinet above the coffee maker. The simplest and most logical place to put all the coffee-making supplies." He grinned. "Besides, I had plenty of time to acquaint myself with your kitchen that first day I was here . . . and last night when I was putting away all the groceries."

Duo delighted in the smile that Heero gave him, then he ran out of the bedroom. He'd take his own shower after Heero left for work.

Duo smiled, making sure his hair was secure as he walked to the kitchen to start breakfast.

Heero sighed at the feeling of the warm water running over him. A shower always helped to energize him more than a full night's worth of sleep. Of course, getting that full night of sleep had also helped him a great deal. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept so soundly. 'For the first time in a long time, I think I might actually drink the coffee JUST because I like the way it tastes.' Heero smiled again at the thought. He knew that Duo had reminded him of that first day just to get him to smile. It had worked beautifully. Heero still felt a thrill of joy at the memory of coming home to find Duo waiting for him.

Shaking his head, since he could hear some upbeat music coming from somewhere in his apartment, Heero quickly cleansed his body. 'With Duo here, I'll actually have time to eat my breakfast. I normally set my coffee maker the previous night and take the time to drink it while I watch the news.' He finished his shower and then dressed himself, grabbing another towel to run through his hair as he went into the kitchen.

Duo was there dishing up two plates of eggs while the radio was tuned to a dance station. Duo turned and smiled at Heero as he turned the radio off. "Sit down at the table and I'll bring your breakfast over to you. Your coffee is already on the table. I poured it when I heard you turn the water off."

Heero sat down. He would have objected that Duo didn't have to wait on him, but Heero knew that Duo was doing it because he actually wanted to. He smiled as Duo placed two plates on the table before sitting himself. There were already two glasses of milk on the table as well as Heero's coffee.

"So, what's on your agenda for today?" Duo asked curiously as he took a bite of the omelette he had made. He smiled serenely, his eyes slipping closed. "I never knew my cooking tasted so good!"

Heero let out a short laugh. "So THAT'S why you're doing all this. You're not doing it for me at all. You just want to eat your own cooking!"

Duo paused, looking worried. Then he must have seen the teasing glint in Heero's eyes because he relaxed and sighed melodramatically. "Oh, my . . . you found me out. What am I to do? Can you live with that?"

Heero shrugged. "I guess I'll have to."

They looked at one another for a moment and then laughed.

Duo cleared his throat. "So, what are you doing today?"

Heero shrugged. "I never know. It could be checking temperatures and such, or it could be someone who needs a sponge bath. Or perhaps something more involved than that. It's not easy work and it isn't pretty some of the time. But I like to feel as if I make a difference." He took a sip of his coffee and nearly spit it out. "What IS this?"

Duo blinked and smirked. "Coffee," he stated.

Heero grimaced. "It's VILE! It tastes like . . ." Heero frowned as he sipped again. "It IS! It's DECAF!"

Duo shrugged and looked down. "Caffeine is bad for you," he whispered, pushing his fork around on the plate.

Heero didn't want to see Duo beating himself up about this so he smiled. "It's all right. I guess I did drink too much coffee." He pushed the mug away and picked up the glass of milk, deciding this would be the better of the two drinks.

Besides, the smile that lit up Duo's face made the sacrifice well worth it.  
---

"The end," Catherine sighed, closing the book.

She had read all the stories inside the book to Quatre, hoping that it would calm the feline. It didn't appear to be doing much good though. He remained underneath the bed, hidden from sight.

Catherine looked up as Trowa ran into the bedroom, looking very much out of breath. "Trowa, what's wrong?" she asked, fearing for her little brother.

Trowa's face was pale, his eyes wide with fear. His voice came out quiet, almost a whisper. "The d-door . . . Doctor Po . . . sh-she's here," he said, his body shivering.

Catherine stood up, crossing the room to stand in front of Trowa. She ran her hands up and down his arms, hushing him with gentle tones. "It's okay, Trowa. Why don't you go to your room while I let her in, okay?"

Trowa nodded, not wasting a moment as he hurried from the room. Although, he did cast one last glance back at the bed before he walked through the doorway.

Catherine turned back to the bed. "Quatre, Doctor Po is here."

When she received no answer, she knelt down to peek under the bed. What she saw nearly broke her heart. Her reading had accomplished something. Quatre was curled up and fast asleep. Catherine was tempted to wake him, but felt that rousing him might frighten the poor feline even more. 'Best leave him there.' She sighed, then stood and headed downstairs.

As she entered the front room, she smiled, seeing the doctor standing just inside the house. "I'm Catherine Bloom. I believe you met my younger brother Trowa a moment ago."

The doctor smiled pleasantly. "I'm Doctor Po. Please, call me Sally. I apologize for startling your brother."

Catherine shook her head. "Don't worry about it. He's just terribly afraid of strangers. I'm actually surprised that he was able to open the door to let you in. Usually, he hides the moment he hears the doorbell." She took a breath, then addressed the reason she had called Sally. "I'm sorry for calling you out here, but Quatre is hiding and I don't want to scare him."

Sally held up a hand. "It's quite all right. What startled him?" she asked as Catherine started walking back up the stairs. Sally followed her.

Catherine sighed sadly. "I think he and Trowa startled each other. Trowa jumped awake and Quatre must be afraid that we'll hurt him if he comes out. I can understand his fear. It is only his second day here and he doesn't really know us well."

Sally nodded in understanding as she entered the bedroom behind Catherine. "He's under the bed?"

"Yes. He's fallen asleep. Both Trowa and I have tried to get him to come out, but the poor kitten is so scared."

Smiling slightly, Sally nodded. She walked over to the bed and knelt down, bending so that she could peer underneath. "Quatre? Quatre, wake up please," she said gently.

Quatre's voice sounded so weak as he responded. "Huh?"

Catherine stood back and watched, biting nervously on her bottom lip as Sally spoke to the timid feline, her voice always warm and coaxing. "Hello, Quatre. You remember me, right? You met me yesterday."

"The nice doctor." There was a pause. "Why are you here?" Quatre's voice was tinged with both curiosity and fear. "You're not going to take me away, are you?"

Sally chuckled softly. "No, I'm not here to take you away." She smiled. "Catherine and Trowa called me. You're not well, and lying on the floor isn't good for you. They're worried about you, dear. So, why don't you come out? You must be cold and hungry. Aren't you cold?"

"Ummm, yeah?" Quatre sounded so unsure of himself that it hurt Catherine to hear, but she stayed silent.

Sally stood up and stepped back. "Come on out then. I'll take a look at you to make sure you haven't done yourself any harm."

Catherine let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding when she saw Quatre's golden hair emerge from beneath the bed. However, when she saw that he was having a difficult time getting up, she swept forward. Not wasting a moment, she gently helped him up. "Are you okay, sweetie?" She asked, looking on him worriedly as she got him to sit.

Quatre was looking paler than he had been just this morning. "I'm sorry," he whispered, his ears falling.

Catherine shook her head and caressed his cheek, not liking how hot his skin was. "There's nothing for you to apologize for. You poor baby, you're burning up."

Sally had a thermometer handy and placed it in Quatre's mouth. She looked ready to laugh at the dumbfounded look Quatre was giving Catherine. But, she managed not to, and Catherine was grateful for that. Who knew how Quatre would react to being laughed at.

"Whatever gave you the idea that Catherine and Trowa were angry with you?" Sally asked, taking his wrist in hand and checking his pulse. "Trowa looked beside himself with worry. Of course, that might have been because I'm a stranger." She took the thermometer from his mouth and frowned when she checked the reading. "Well, you have a high fever. I want you to get a bath and get right back into bed."

Quatre nodded and sniffled. "I'm sorry. I'm such a bother."

Catherine felt a pang of intense sadness. "Quatre . . . look at me, sweetie." She combed her fingers through his golden hair, then delicately cupped his cheeks with her hands.

She smiled then, offering him comfort with her tones and words. "You are not being a bother. You're ill due to someone treating you badly. You can't be blamed for that. Heero would not have brought you here if he didn't think that you'd be happy with us. There's something about him that tells me he's been hurt as well. I don't know what it is . . . I've never asked and he's never told me, but I doubt he'd want anyone to be miserable."

She sighed, sliding her one hand up to brush through his silken hair again. "You just don't know us all that well yet." She said, hoping that this was helping him. "I'm upset about the fact that you're hurting . . . not because it means that you'll be weak and sick for a while and unable to help like you obviously want to. I'm upset because you are a living being who deserves happiness, and all you've ever gotten was misery." She leaned forward and kissed his overheated forehead. "It's okay though. I know it will take you time to accept that we mean you no harm and I'm patient enough to wait for the day you trust us."

Quatre nodded a little, looking at Catherine with an awe-struck expression.

Catherine nodded in return. "I'll help you to the bathroom. While you bathe, I'll call one of my co-workers and see if she can fill in for me." She chuckled a little when Quatre started to look alarmed. "It's okay. If Trowa were the one who was ill, I'd do the same. You deserve to be mothered while you're ill, and I'd rather be here helping you get better anyway."

"T-Thank you." Quatre said in a meek voice, accepting Catherine's help in rising to his feet.

Sally stood as well. "Where's your kitchen?" she asked, smiling politely.

"Down the stairs and to the left." Catherine replied. "Why?"

"Well, since you'll be busy tending to Quatre and making calls, I thought it might be helpful if I had a look in your fridge to see if I could come up with a good meal for Quatre. I'm guessing he hasn't eaten today and I would like him to have something."

Catherine nodded. "Good idea." She turned to Quatre. "I don't want you out of bed any longer than absolutely necessary." With that, she wrapped her arm around Quatre's shoulders, gently guiding him to walk. "Will you need help? I'm sure Trowa would help you if you need it."

Quatre shook his head. "I can bathe myself. B-But thank you."

Catherine smiled. "Okay," she said quietly, assisting Quatre to the bathroom, pausing only to get a clean pair of pajamas and undergarments for him to wear. Once the ill feline was in the bathroom, Catherine headed into her own bedroom, allowing a few tears to fall for Quatre's poor battered psyche. She had a few calls to make.  
---

Treize hung up the phone with a relieved smile. All the arrangements had been made. The only thing he needed to do now was to visit the facility he had just called. He had only just returned a few minutes ago from escorting Zechs to his most recent doctor's appointment, but he had important things he needed to do.

"You're looking particularly pleased, Treize. What's going on?"

Treize smiled warmly at Zechs, turning to look at his lover as the handsome blonde maneuvered his wheelchair closer. "I have an errand to run," Treize said, leaning down to give Zechs a quick kiss to the lips. "Une will look after you while I'm gone."

Zechs scowled. "I don't need a damn babysitter."

Treize laughed, "No, but you will require assistance should you feel the need to relieve yourself. That is, of course, unless you decide you'd prefer to use a bedpan." He shook his head, almost laughing again at the sight of the look Zechs was giving him. "I know you too well, Zechs. You let your pride rule you far too often. Please don't give Une a difficult time."

Zechs sighed. "Fine, fine . . . when will you be back?"

"I honestly don't know," Treize answered, shrugging his shoulders. "But I hope it won't take me too long." He smiled though, grazing his eyes over his lover's form. He did so worry for Zechs. "You're looking a little pale. Why don't you lie down for a bit?"

Zechs rolled his eyes in response, letting out a long breath. "Honestly, I am not a child. I don't need a nap." He stifled a yawn with his hand, looking quite irritated that his body would betray him at that precise moment. "But, I guess I don't want to overdo anything. That doctor did say I should rest and who am I to argue with a qualified physician?"

"All right, let's get you into bed then." Treize grinned, moving around behind Zechs to push his chair along. As soon as Zechs was comfortably settled in, Treize departed the house, leaving Une to handle things.

Less than half an hour later Treize was walking along a corridor in a reputable feline training facility. He gave the grounds a cursory glance over and was satisfied when he saw various felines in good health walking down the hallways. They nodded to him politely as they passed him by. All in all, Treize had a good feeling about this place as he spoke to the receptionist and was led to the office of the man he had come here to see.

The balding headmaster of this school smiled at Treize as he rose to his feet, extending a hand in a welcoming gesture. "Come in, please. Would you care for some coffee, or do you wish to get right to it and see if one of our students meets the specifications you listed over the phone?"

Treize shook his head. "I'm sorry to say that I can't stay too long, so I will have to see the felines as soon as possible."

The man nodded and pressed a button on his desk, which turned on the loudspeaker.

Treize paid little attention to the names being called as he looked out the window at what seemed to be a track field. There were several felines engaged in various physical exercises, and it pleased Treize to see that the felines looked to be well cared for.

". . . Please meet on the outside track. That will be all," the headmaster said, then took his hand off the button and rose to his feet. "If you'll follow me please. I'll show you the young men and women chosen for the position you require filled."

Nodding his head, Treize followed the man as he led the way out to the track field. There, Treize was surprised to find a small group of felines standing in a relatively straight line.

He walked along the line of felines, looking at each of the young men and women in turn. He asked each of them a few questions, needing to know how they reacted to some things. He sighed when he found that most of these felines only knew how to provide nursing care and little else.

Treize frowned, shaking his head. "No, none of these will do."

The headmaster looked quite upset by this. "You did say you needed assistance with an invalid, did you not? All of these felines have been trained and have impeccable ratings in such areas."

"But if that's all this lot are good for, then I'll have to return them to camp after a while."

A young feline, not a part of the group that Treize had been looking over, stepped forward and stood behind the headmaster. It was obvious that he had been working out on the track as his clothing was stained with sweat, his forehead dotted with moisture. "Why?" he asked.

Treize turned to look at the feline and was struck by what he saw. He didn't think he had ever seen a feline with such distinct Asian features. Straight black hair was confined in a tight ponytail, his dark eyes curiously looking at Treize. The young feline had cream colored fur on his tail and ears, tipped with black. It took Treize a moment to realize the youth had asked him a question, and when he did he felt very foolish for not realizing sooner.

"Why what?" he asked, wishing that he had thought of something better to respond with.

"Why would you have to return whomever you choose?" the feline questioned.

Treize met the feline's questioning eyes, smirking when the youth didn't turn his gaze away. At least this one had some spirit, unlike a few of the companions he had already looked at. "Because Zechs won't be an invalid for life. He has a great deal of physical therapy ahead of him, so he'll need a strong person to catch him if and when he stumbles . . . the stubborn idiot that he is. Once he recovers though, I don't want to have to uproot a feline from a place that he or she has come to call home." He motioned to the group. "And although these are fine individuals, none of them have any use outside of aiding an invalid. I think they would do more good working with people who truly need their skills." He sighed. "It would be like having a wheelchair for someone perfectly capable of walking."

The feline chuckled lightly, shaking his head. Wisps of ebony hair fell from the ponytail, sticking to his sweat-glistening skin in places. "For a moment, I thought you were going to say it would be like giving a seeing eye dog to someone with 20/20 vision."

"Wufei!" the headmaster chided, apparently not pleased with the tone the feline was using when addressing a prospective buyer.

Smiling, Treize held up his hand, stopping the man from berating the feline. He didn't want the young man to get into any trouble over this. Besides, Treize was enjoying himself. "Zechs doesn't like being babied. No offense, sir, but none of these people would last a month. I think Wufei is perfect though."

Wufei blinked. "What would I have to do?"

"Keep Zechs company. Play chess with him, argue with him, as well as aide him in some physical tasks. Let him know that you're perfectly aware that it isn't his mind that is injured. I also have another feline living in my house, a tutor for my daughter, who also acts as housekeeper and cook now and then. I may require you to assist her in her household duties in the coming months."

"I can do that." Wufei nodded sharply.

"It's settled then," Treize stated. "I'll take Wufei with me."

To Be Continued . . .


	17. Part Seventeen

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. 

Notes: Wufei goes home with his new owner. Catherine and Trowa take care of Quatre.

Strays and Misfits

Part Seventeen

Wufei gazed out of the window of the car, looking back at the school. This place had been his home for so long. He was unsure if he wanted to leave. His one suitcase was stowed safely in the backseat. None of the students ever had very many belongings, for just this reason, as none of them were ever certain if and when they would be given employment and taken away from this place.

He turned as Treize got into the car. Wufei opened his mouth to ask a question, but changed his mind and kept silent. He didn't know how he was expected to behave. His new owner hadn't informed him of what was expected of him.

"You can ask me a question if you want to." Treize said, smiling as he turned the key in the ignition.

Wufei sighed as he fingered his collar. He was fully registered now and wore the blue tag of an owned feline companion. "What does your friend like? I know there is much more than chess."

Treize laughed softly. "Yes, and he will get bored with chess if that is all you do with him. I'm sure you can understand him being frustrated though. He's a strong-minded individual and very independent. To have to rely on others . . . it's driving him insane, so-to-speak."

"Yes, I would not like that either." He said quietly, turning to look out the window once again, this time to watch as the home he used to know disappeared in the distance. He frowned, sighing. He would miss his friends.

---

"I don't WANT a bath!" Zechs scowled as Une approached him with the bowl of warm water.

Une chuckled softly. "Oh, please. You hate feeling grimy in any way. You are FAR too vain," she shot back.

Zechs opened his mouth to retort, then blinked as he heard the soft rumble of a purr coming from Une, a gentle smile playing across her features. "Did the baby kick?"

Une giggled as she took a seat beside Zechs. "No, the little one is resting." She dipped the cloth that she held into the warm water, then rung it out. "You know, I am often amazed that you don't seem to dislike me. I was Treize's lover, after all."

Zechs shook his head. "How could I possibly dislike you? I could always see why Treize got into a relationship with you. I knew Leia when we went to school together, and you are a lot like her in nature." He laid back and submitted to the bath. "What about you? How can you stand to take care of me . . . to even live in the same house as Treize now that you aren't together?"

Une smiled again, shaking her head softly as she deftly ran the cloth over his skin. "We weren't meant to be mates. I am glad that he took comfort in my presence for a time. Besides, I enjoy having a family. As strange as it seems, I would not wish to go elsewhere."

---

Catherine smiled as she hung up the phone. Thankfully, Hilde was a great friend. She had agreed to go on the trip in Catherine's place and would be by the house in a little while to pick up the plane ticket from her. At least there was one less thing for Catherine to worry about now and she could concentrate her attentions on helping that poor feline companion.

Her smile fell as she thought of him, cursing the people who had dared to hurt such a gentle creature as him. He was so innocent. It amazed her to no end to see how truly pure he was. Even after all the abuse he had suffered, the cruel life that he had been forced to lead, he had the kindest heart she had ever seen. He wasn't bitter or jaded. He was loving and sweet, desperate for any token of affection given to him. Catherine would be sure to give him all the love he needed.

With a sigh, she headed out of her bedroom. As she exited, she found her eyes drawn to the bathroom door, wondering if Quatre was doing okay. Biting her lip, concerned that maybe he wouldn't appreciate her worrying over him, she approached the door. She knocked lightly, calling out to the little blonde.

"You okay in there, Quatre?" She asked, frowning deeply when she got no response. She knocked a little louder. "Quatre?"

Again, there was no reply. She didn't like this. Why wouldn't Quatre be answering her?

"Quatre? I'm coming in." She called out, slowly pushing the door open.

What she found inside, stole her breath away. Her eyes widened, finding the poor kitten lying on the floor by the bathtub, his shirt unbuttoned and hanging from one arm. She ran to his side, dropping to her knees next to him. Frantically, yet carefully, she rolled him onto his back, choking on a sympathetic cry as she saw blood caked to his skin along one side of his face, a small bump on his head.

"Quatre?" She spoke, lightly tapping one cheek with her hand. "Quatre, please wake up."

Relief flooded her as twin pools of aqua blinked open. "My head hurts," he whimpered, raising one bandaged hand to the bump on his forehead.

"Quatre? What happened?" Catherine asked, worried for the little feline.

Quatre bit his lip, then cast his eyes away. "I was getting undressed and I . . . I got dizzy. I don't remember anything after that."

"Oh, you poor thing," she whispered, running her hand along his cheek. "Let's get you back to bed. Do you think you can get up?"

Quatre shook his head. "I, I don't feel too good." He pouted, sniffling miserably. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be ill."

"Don't you worry yourself." Catherine smiled, leaning down to kiss his forehead. "You didn't do anything wrong. Now, you just wait here and I'll get Trowa to help you back to bed. Even as thin as you are, I don't think I can carry you myself."

"O-Okay." Quatre nodded, even as Catherine helped him to sit up, his back against the side of the bathtub. His shirt fell from him, lying forgotten on the floor.

"I'll be right back," she said, stroking her hand along his face before she rose. She didn't want him to have any doubts that she'd return to him.

Rising to her feet, Catherine hurried from the bathroom and over to Trowa's bedroom. She knocked sharply on his door. "Trowa, it's me. I need your help with Quatre."

She heard as Trowa unlocked his door, then watched as it was pulled open. "What happened?" he asked, worry in his eyes.

"Quatre fell down and bumped his head. I want to get him back to bed, but he's feeling dizzy. Would you mind carrying him?" she asked, hoping her brother wouldn't decline. "Sally's still here, but she's down in the kitchen right now. And you can come back to your room just as soon as Quatre's settled in bed if you want."

Trowa nodded and walked quickly to the bathroom. The tension and worry were visible from the way he carried himself.

Catherine smiled and followed behind her brother. It did her heart good to see Trowa forget about his own fears for a moment.

Trowa knelt by Quatre's side and gazed at the feline. "Are you going to be okay?"

Quatre's jaw trembled as he looked up at Trowa. "I'm so sorry!" he cried.

Catherine bit her tongue to prevent the gasp that wanted to escape her as Trowa leaned forward to hug the poor kitten. To see Trowa do something like that, it was almost unbelievable. Trowa hated physical contact, from anyone and everyone except for her.

"Sshh. It isn't your fault." Trowa hushed. "You didn't ask for this." He moved his arms so that he could carry Quatre and picked the slender feline up with little difficulty. "Let's get you tucked into bed. I think your meal is almost ready, and your stomach is grumbling."

Quatre smiled faintly when, as if to prove Trowa's point, his stomach DID grumble a little. "You . . . you're not angry with me?"

Trowa shook his head. "No, you haven't done anything wrong."

A small smile stayed on Quatre's face as Trowa carried him, and the little feline set his head against Trowa's chest. Catherine could hear the light purring coming from him as Trowa approached her. Trowa nodded to her as he stepped into the bedroom, and Catherine couldn't help but pet the kitten's head, seeing that he had already slipped back to sleep. Still, that bump on his head worried her.

"I'll just get some water and a cloth. That blood will have to be cleaned off," she said quietly, brushing her fingers across Quatre's soft cheek.

"Okay." Trowa replied, heading over to Quatre's bed.

Catherine moved quickly as she gathered the needed items, filling a basin with warm soapy water. She grabbed a washcloth and a towel from the linen closet, then left the bathroom again, returning to Quatre's room where she smiled, seeing that Trowa was sitting at the pale blonde's bedside.

"Trowa, you can go back to your room now. I'm sure Doctor Po won't be gone much longer," she said, setting the water on the bedside table.

Trowa looked up at her, biting his bottom lip briefly. "N-No, I . . . I w-want to help, Cathy," he said, his body trembling a little. "C-Can I?"

Catherine didn't have the heart to say no to him. "Of course you can. If you want, you can get him cleaned up a little. You remember all the times you were sick and couldn't stand up long enough to shower? You remember me helping?"

Trowa nodded. "Y-Yeah, it felt nice. Y-You always made it seem like you w-were just talking to me. I n-never even noticed you were giving m-me a sponge bath."

"That's right. You think you can do that for Quatre?" She smiled, grazing her hand through Trowa's hair. "He's not awake, but I'm sure he'd appreciate the help."

A small smile alighted on Trowa's face. "Y-Yeah." He nodded, reaching to pick up the washcloth and soak it in the water. He rung it out, then carefully picked up one of Quatre's arms, easing the cloth along his skin.

"That's right, you're doing good." Catherine smiled. "Now, I'm just going to go downstairs and see how Doctor Po's doing with Quatre's breakfast. If you feel at all uncomfortable, you can go back to your room."

"Thank you, Catherine." Trowa breathed, continuing in his task, running the cloth across the expanse of Quatre's chest, being mindful of the bandages still covering most of his form.

Catherine couldn't help but smile as she left the bedroom. She was so proud of Trowa, of the courage he was showing just by staying out of hiding while a stranger was in the house. Maybe, maybe someday he would find the will to go outside again. Catherine could only hope so. She hated to think of her little brother living the rest of his life cooped up in this house.

To Be Continued . . .


	18. Part Eighteen

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. 

Notes: Quatre's tended to. Wufei's brought to his new home.

Strays and Misfits

Part Eighteen

Sally hummed softly to herself as she spooned a small helping of eggs onto a plate. Quatre's stomach wouldn't be able to handle too much food. Too many years of neglect and poor nutrition had damaged his system considerably. He was frail and sickly. But with the proper care - that Sally was certain Catherine and Trowa were giving to the feline - he would regain his health in time.

She was arranging the feline's simple meal on a tray when Catherine walked into the kitchen. "Is he out of the bath already?" Sally asked, placing a glass of milk beside the plate that held eggs, toast and a few orange wedges.

Catherine sighed, a look of weariness in her eyes. "He got dizzy and passed out. I found him lying on the floor." She held up her hand, forestalling Sally's next inquiry. "He seems okay, except for a bump on his head. Trowa's upstairs with him, taking care of him."

Sally nodded. "Forgive me for prying and you can tell me to shut up and mind my own business, but what happened to your brother?"

"I don't know all the details myself. Trowa . . . he doesn't like to talk about it." She took a breath, letting it out carefully. "He was out with our parents and some men approached . . . muggers. They killed our parents for the cash and jewelry they had. And Trowa was . . . He was hurt badly, in a coma for so long. He still has nightmares about it. To hear him screaming in the middle of the night because of what they did to him, it breaks my heart."

"Was anyone arrested?" Sally asked.

Catherine shook her head, a few stray tears falling from either eye. "No, Trowa was never able to identify his attackers." She wiped her tears aside, placing a false smile on her face. "Come on then, can't let poor Quatre go hungry."

Sally nodded, seeing the woman's need to escape this awkward moment. She picked up the tray and followed after Catherine, trailing the young woman up the stairs and to Quatre's bedroom. She smiled when she saw that Trowa was still sitting at the feline's side, tenderly bathing Quatre's forehead with a damp cloth.

"How is he?" Catherine asked with a gentle voice, easing over to her brother's side and laying a hand upon his shoulder.

Trowa's eyes were fixed on Sally however, wide and full of fear. Sally made sure to give the boy plenty of space, circling widely to the other side of the bed. She set the tray down on the bedside table, moving to sit at Quatre's side. Trowa stood, taking deliberate steps away from Sally.

"H-He's s-still unconscious." He stammered out, trembles coursing through his tall body.

"Thank you for staying with him, Trowa. Why don't you go back to your room? Sally and I can take care of Quatre." Catherine offered, running her hand along his arm.

Trowa didn't answer. Instead, he turned and fled the room. A few moments later, Sally heard the distinct sound of a door abruptly closing.

Catherine sat at Quatre's other side. She reached out, sliding her hand along his face. "Poor guy is exhausted. I shouldn't have let him stay under the bed like that."

Sally shook her head, even as she took a look at the injury to his head. It didn't look too severe. "No, you did good. You showed him that you will respect his wishes and that you won't force him to go anywhere." She said, then began to caress Quatre's arm, trying to ease him to wakefulness. "Wake up, little one. I have your breakfast and then you can go back to sleep."

Quatre's eyes blinked sleepily, dazed and unfocused. "Iria, I dun feel too good. Can't I just sleep a little longer?"

Sally blinked, turning a questioning glance to Catherine. "Iria?" She mouthed silently.

Catherine shrugged. "That's what he calls his stuffed rabbit." She said with a hushed whisper. "But . . . I don't think he was referring to the toy."

Sally nodded in agreement, then turned her attention back to Quatre. She smiled at his dozing form, picking up an orange wedge from the plate and waving it under his nose. "I'm not Iria, sweetie. I'm Sally. I have some food for you. Please eat a little, then you can go back to sleep, okay?"

Quatre's eyes focused a little, lighting up at the offer of nourishment. "Food?" he asked tentatively, his ears perked up. "It smells good."

"I'm glad you approve." Sally grinned, easing her arms around Quatre to help him into a sitting position on the bed. She reached over to the tray and moved it onto Quatre's lap. "Now, I want you to eat as much as you can. But if you can't finish it all, you won't be punished in any way. I don't want you to get sick from forcing yourself."

Quatre nodded. "Okay," he whispered, looking at the meal Sally had made. However, he didn't move to eat. "Umm, was Trowa here? Where did he go?" He looked sad and lonely and his ears drooped a little.

Catherine touched Sally's arm. "Maybe . . . maybe it would be best if Trowa sat with Quatre. Trowa seems to be comfortable with Quatre, and Quatre seems calmest when around Trowa."

Quatre's ears flicked and shot up. "You'll bring Trowa back?"

Sally couldn't resist that pleading expression on Quatre's face. To see him eager for anything . . . made her content in the belief that he was in a good place. "All right. I'll sit with you until Catherine comes back with Trowa." She watched as the older sibling left the room, then turned her attention back to Quatre. "So . . . do you think you'll like it here?"

Quatre smiled shyly. "I like Trowa." The blonde said. "He's so quiet and moves carefully. I always know where he is and where he's going. And he's so lonely here all the time. He has no one to talk to or do things with . . . except for Catherine." His ears perked up and he smiled tiredly as Trowa stepped in holding a book in his trembling hands. "Trowa!"

Sally smiled warmly and brushed her fingers through Quatre's bangs. His eyes were focused and although he was obviously ill, he would be fine with the proper care. "It's all right, Trowa. I'll be leaving the room now. Please see to it that Quatre eats something and takes his medicine." She felt saddened when Trowa just nodded, but hadn't expected much more of an answer from the traumatized youth. She stood and quietly left the room. Looking behind her, she smiled when she saw that Trowa was sitting at Quatre's side, talking quietly to the little blonde.

"Will he be all right?" Catherine's concerned voice asked, breaking Sally's focus away from the two on the bed.

"Yes, just keep taking care of him like you have been. He needs rest, support, and most importantly kindness. I think he'll be very happy here." Sally smiled, reaching to grasp Catherine's upper arm in a gentle manner. "Just be sure he doesn't hide under any more beds."

Catherine smiled in return. "Thank you for coming all the way out here. We appreciate it."

"It was no trouble, really," Sally assured. "Now, you two take care of him. I'll see myself out." She smiled and with a nod of her head departed the house, confident in the abilities of Trowa and Catherine to see to Quatre's care.  
----------

Trowa smiled as he fed Quatre another orange wedge. "How are you feeling?" He asked, hoping the feline wasn't too ill.

Quatre chewed thoroughly and swallowed before answering. "Tired, but not as dizzy," he replied, accepting it as Trowa lifted the last fork full of eggs to his mouth.

"That's good." Trowa nodded, helping Quatre to sip at his glass of milk. He glanced down at the book he had brought in with him, biting his lip nervously. "Umm, d-do you want . . . I mean . . . w-would you like me to read to you?" he asked, setting the glass down. "I . . . Whenever I was sick my m-mother would read this to me. I thought maybe you would like it." He shrugged, finding that the blankets had suddenly become quite interesting.

A gentle, bandaged hand touched Trowa's knee, yet he didn't flinch away from the contact. He merely raised his gaze, looking into a pair of shimmering aqua eyes.

"Y-Yes, please." Quatre said, a ghost of a smile gracing his face. "I would like that."

Trowa smiled, nodding his head. He picked up the book, a much-loved favorite of his and opened to the first page, his smile remaining as he began to read. "Chapter One. The unicorn lived in a lilac wood, and she lived alone. She was very old, though she did not know it, and she was no longer the careless color of sea foam, but rather the color of snow falling on a moonlit night. But her eyes were still clear and unwearied, and she still moved like a shadow on the sea."

Quatre sat there listening to each and every word, his ears twitching now and again. He looked mesmerized by Trowa's voice, taken with everything he said. Whenever Trowa came to a picture in the book, he would show it to Quatre, delighting in the smile that brightened the little blonde's face. Then he would continue reading, feeling at ease.

When he came to the end of the first chapter, Trowa noticed that Quatre was falling asleep again. He knew that Quatre wouldn't be able to stay awake for much longer, so he decided that maybe they should continue this another time. "It took them the rest of the night to pull down the ninth cage, bars and floor and roof and then to put it back together around the sleeping unicorn. Rukh was tugging at the door to make sure that it was securely locked, when the gray trees in the east boiled over and the unicorn opened her eyes." Trowa said, using one hand to pick up the forgotten tray and set it to the side. "The two men slipped hurriedly away, but the tall magician looked back in time to see the unicorn rise to her feet and stare at the iron bars, her low head swaying like the head of an old white horse."

With that, Trowa closed the book and rose from the bed. He leaned forward and gently eased Quatre to lie down. When Quatre's eyes flickered open, Trowa smiled at him, covering him snugly with the blankets.

"What happens next?" Quatre wearily asked with a childlike innocence, a pout to his lips as he fought to remain awake. "Does the unicorn get away?"

Trowa chuckled, setting the book on the table beside Quatre's bed. "I'll read more to you later, I promise." He replied. "Right now I think you need to get some rest."

"Okay." Quatre murmured, his eyes slipping shut once more. Then he was silent, his chest rising and falling with each peaceful breath as he slumbered.

Trowa found himself smiling again as he watched Quatre, hoping for the feline's health. He didn't want Quatre to leave. After less than a day of knowing him, Trowa couldn't imagine what it would be like without him. He liked Quatre, enjoyed having someone near who wasn't his sister or Heero, or even his tutor. To have company - and to enjoy that company - Trowa didn't want to lose that.

He sighed as he picked up the tray and turned to leave the room. A blush spread across his face as he saw Catherine standing in the doorway, a sweet smile on her lips. "That was very kind of you, Trowa." She remarked.

"Yes, well, he likes books. He told me so," he said, not knowing what else to say. "I thought he'd enjoy it."

Catherine nodded. "I'm sure he did." She moved into the room, settling her hand on his arm. "Why don't you go on down to the kitchen and get yourself something to eat? I'll stay up here and keep an eye on Quatre. I think someone should stay with the poor dear, just in case he wakes up. I don't want him getting frightened or trying to get out of bed."

"Okay, Cathy." Trowa smirked.

"Oh, and Hilde's coming over, so don't go hiding if the doorbell rings," Catherine said.

Trowa nodded. "I'll let her in," he stated. He knew Hilde. She came often enough that Trowa was used to her presence, so he didn't fear her as he did most others. She was one of Catherine's friends, a coworker, and she was kinda fun.

Taking one last glance back at Quatre, Trowa left the room. He wondered how long it would be until Quatre would be healthy. He hoped it wouldn't be too long. He wanted to spend more time with the little blonde, to watch him when he wasn't swathed in bandages or covered in wounds. He wanted to see Quatre happy.  
----------

Wufei blinked in awe as he stared up at the house they were pulling up to. This couldn't possibly be where he was going to live and work. No, this was too large to be a single family dwelling. Maybe Treize shared it with other people.

Treize turned off the car, taking the keys from the ignition. He turned to Wufei. "Is something wrong?"

Wufei glanced at the dwelling and then back at Treize. "Will, will the other families here accept me?" he asked, twisting his hands together nervously. "They won't mind that another feline companion has been brought in, will they?"

Treize blinked, his brow furrowing. "Other . . . OH!" The russet-haired man laughed softly, shaking his head. "Wufei, this estate has been in my family for generations. The few staff we've had over the years have their own rooms, but this isn't really their home." He motioned for Wufei to get out of the car. "Come on, I'm sure you're anxious to meet the reason you're here."

Wufei had to admit that he was curious, not to mention frightened by the prospect of meeting the one he would be helping to care for. He got out of the car, following behind Treize as they headed into the house. He tried not to look too nervous as he stepped into the home, trying not to touch anything for fear of breaking some precious family heirloom. He didn't know how Treize would respond if he should break something, didn't know what punishments awaited him should he do anything wrong.

He raised his head and took a breath, scenting the air. He was pleased to find that there was nothing that offended his senses. Although, he was curious about the fact that he could smell another feline in this house. He did remember Treize telling him of the other feline here, but now he wondered just why he had been purchased.

"Ummm . . ." He frowned, his ears falling back against his head.

Treize turned and looked at Wufei. "Is something troubling you?"

Wufei frowned deeper, biting his lip in worry. "You have another feline in the house. What need do you have for me?"

Treize motioned for Wufei to walk beside him. "Une is a nanny and tutor for my daughter. She has other things to do than take care of Zechs. Besides, Zechs is the kind of man that dislikes showing a woman that he needs help. When his own sister came to help out, he locked her out of the bedroom."

Wufei nodded, understanding. "Any strong man would resist the idea. Another male helping and it's just a helping hand. A female helping, and it's pity." He smirked. "When I was a child, I caught a cold and I hated it when the females would fuss over me."

Treize nodded in agreement. "Exactly. Zechs is a little more snappish with Une when she tries to help him. He always regrets it later." He turned, a smile alighting on his face. "Ah! Une, we were just discussing you."

The female feline was quite attractive and Wufei found his gaze raking over her form immediately. She was wearing the tag of a free feline. It meant that she could go where she pleased when she pleased. Wufei envied her in a way.

Wufei's eyes settled on her mid-section. This female was expecting a kit. He frowned in confusion and looked to Treize. Where was the kitten's father? At the school, they had never separated a feline from his or her mate. Especially not when one of them was expecting. But Wufei knew that there were no other felines in this estate, and no male felines had been here recently. The air only smelled of Une, of Treize and another human male, and a female child.

Treize walked over to Une and smiled as he placed his hand on her abdomen. "How is our little one today? Has it kicked?"

Wufei's eyes widened, and then narrowed as he flattened his ears against his head. This feline was bearing a half-breed. It explained much.

Treize seemed to notice Wufei's distress and took a step away from Une, his hand falling away from her distended stomach. "Wufei? What's wrong?"

Wufei growled deep in his throat as he glared at Une. "A human and a feline should not breed. It's wrong and unnatural," he spat, his tail lashing through the air behind him.

Treize seemed surprised at this mind set. "What? Who told you that?"

Wufei turned his attention to Treize. "Ever since I was a kit, I have been taught this. The camp forbid such things. Half-breed spawn were always disposed of before birth. And the school . . . one time, a female forgot the teachings and bred with an instructor. The officials running the school found out and the female was taken away. Three days later, the instructor was dismissed."

Une frowned, moving her hands over her stomach in a protective manner. "Wait, you mean to say that if two students had bred, it would have been acceptable?"

Wufei snorted. "Of course. They would have been given a separate apartment on the school grounds so they could raise the kit themselves until it was old enough to be taught."

Treize sighed, shaking his head. "I can understand why they taught you like that, Wufei. They didn't want the teachers taking advantage of the students. But both Une and I were consenting adults and I love her very deeply. I'm just not IN love with her. We are just really good friends now."

Wufei calmed a little, slowing the movement of his tail. He did not like this. And he knew that it would be a long time before he accepted this female now. She was impure. It was disturbing. But, Wufei would have to work here. And Une was a free feline. She outranked him in this household. He would have to get used to her presence, no matter how distasteful he found this union.

As he took a number of calming breaths, someone else entered the room. All the efforts Wufei had made to calm himself were thrown aside as he yelped and jumped back, crouching low to the ground and baring his fangs with a fierce hiss.

The blonde man who had just entered the room threw his hands up in the air, groaning. Wufei had to assume that he was Zechs. "Oh great, you got me a feline companion that hates me!" He exclaimed. "What a lovely surprise!"

Treize frowned, moving toward Wufei out of obvious concern. "Wufei? What's wrong?"

Wufei growled, staying low to the ground. "I'll be fine so long as you keep that horrible contraption away from me!"

"What?" Zechs asked, then looked down. "My wheelchair? What's wrong with my wheelchair? I know it's an eyesore and I can't stand it myself . . ."

Wufei shook his head, bracing one hand against the floor. "They're evil things that seem to seek out the tails of unsuspecting felines!"

"Oh my, your tail got run over by a wheelchair?" Une spoke, easing forward.

Wufei avoided the pregnant feline, moving around in the living room to distance himself from Zechs, several pieces of furniture between them. "More than once when I was a child. I have since avoided them."

Shaking his head, Treize moved forward. He smiled, cautiously grasping Wufei's arm as he stepped over to him. "I'm sorry to hear about your previous trauma. However, if you are going to be of help, you're going to need to stand closer than ten feet away from Zechs."

Wufei ducked his head. "Forgive me, I had forgotten my place." He spoke with a cool monotone. He was being disobedient. Such a thing was unseemly. He was merely a servant in this house, nothing more. "What is it you wish me to do?"

"Well, I am going to show you to your room and you are going to get settled in," Treize said. "I don't expect you to do anything more than get accustomed to your surroundings. When you're ready, the four of us will have lunch. I know the perfect place."

Wufei looked up at the russet-haired man and blinked. "You'll take me to a restaurant?" He asked, confused by this man. Why was he treating Wufei like an equal? Wufei didn't understand.

Treize chuckled. "Of course. And afterward, we can go pick up my daughter from school. I'm certain she'll be thrilled to meet you."

Wufei gave a sharp nod. "If that is what you want," he said. He swiftly moved away from Treize, gathering his only bag before Treize could say anything more. He didn't want to get into any trouble. He simply wanted to do the job he had been purchased for, nothing more than that. So he would behave himself and do as Treize instructed.

To Be Continued . . .

Author's notes: In case you haven't figured it out already. The story that Trowa was reading to Quatre is "The Last Unicorn" by Peter S. Beagle. A wonderful book in my opinion.


	19. Part Nineteen

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. 

Notes: Duo takes care of the apartment. Wufei gets settled. Quatre is taken care of.

Strays and Misfits

Part Nineteen

Duo yawned as he put a load of clothes in the washing machine. He was exhausted, and he knew it. He just wasn't happy about it. He had wanted to get so much more done today. 'After I finish lunch, I'll take a nap. I can't take care of Heero if I'm sick.' He nodded to himself.

He started the load and headed for the kitchen where he had some soup warming up on the stove for himself. 'I've been living on a pure adrenaline rush for so long, that it's strange to not have to worry about stuff.' He mused to himself, then dished up his modest meal.

He had already prepared everything for dinner. He'd made a casserole from some broccoli, the rest of the meatloaf from last night, some American cheese and some mashed potatoes. Since everything was already cooked, he would just have to put the casserole in the oven as soon as Heero got home so it would heat up. Right now, the casserole dish was sitting, covered, in the refrigerator.

He hummed softly as he wiped the counters a little and took his soup into the living room so he could curl up on the couch and listen to the radio. He ate slowly, savoring the taste. It was still too new a concept to know that he had a home.

He smiled to himself, setting his empty bowl aside. With a yawn, he stretched out along the length of the couch, then curled up, a pleasant purr rumbling in his chest as he fell into a peaceful slumber.

----------

Wufei glanced around his new bedroom, finding it difficult to believe that it was his and his alone. He had never had a room to himself before. In the camp he had lived in a barracks with over a hundred other males. In the school, he had shared his dorm room with nineteen other males. It was strange to know that he had a place to call his own. It was also unsettling in a way. He had never been alone before.

He unpacked his few belongings, placing his clothes in the set of drawers. Then he walked around the room. It wasn't large. And there wasn't much in it by way of personal effects, but it was his. He swallowed when he felt a purr trying to start. His efforts to stop it were helped when there was a knock on the door. As always, he stood at attention at the foot of the bed, as he had been taught to do in the camp and school.

"Enter." He called, standing with perfect posture, just as he had been trained to do.

Treize opened the door and peeked in with an amiable smile on his face. "Are you all unpacked? I called the restaurant. They've got a table reserved for us."

Wufei swallowed again. This time against the low growl that was building at the mere thought of eating at the same table as Une.

Treize noticed and seemed to understand the reason for his reaction. "Wufei, I know you don't like that there was an intimate relationship between Une and I. I even know that you can't accept it right now, nor would I expect you to. You were raised to believe it wrong, and you are entitled to believe what you wish." He sighed a little. "I do, however, ask that you not be as outwardly hostile toward Une as you were earlier, especially when in my daughter's presence."

Wufei frowned a little in thought. Treize did seem to understand his discomfort. Though Wufei still felt it wrong for the two of them to breed, he also understood the man's reasons for not wanting him hostile toward the tainted feline. Besides, the man did have a child. It was only natural that he wish to look after her.

Wufei took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Thank you for understanding. While I am not comfortable and will not offer friendship, I will be civil toward Une." He nodded, lowering his eyes to stare at the floor.

Treize nodded in acceptance. "Thank you." With that, he stepped aside so that the doorway was open. "If you're ready, shall we go?"

Wufei bowed and walked out of the room. Then he waited for Treize to proceed before him. He was not looking forward to the upcoming meal, but he had given his word. Perhaps he could ignore the female. Yes, that's what he would attempt to do.

----------

Trowa sat beside Quatre and watched as the feline slept while occasionally running a cool, damp cloth over his heated brow. Catherine had been concerned about Trowa earlier, to the point where she had offered to get the medicine that was meant to calm his nerves when they got rattled. Five minutes alone with Quatre had caused his nervousness to dissolve like a sugar cube in a cup of hot tea though, so he had declined her offer. For the first time in so long, Trowa didn't feel the need to rely on drugs to calm his shaken nerves. He had always hated taking them anyway and had avoided it whenever possible.

His gaze shifted over to the book lying on the table and he felt a smile curl his lips. He was looking forward to continuing where he had left off in the book. Quatre had been the perfect audience, and Trowa liked how the feline's fears seemed to vanish as he was swept away into the story.

Quatre whimpered a little, his eyes blinking open as he frowned. "Iria?" he asked with a raspy voice, feeling around the bed with his hands, his breathing becoming erratic. "Where's Iria? What's happened to her?"

Trowa settled his hands on Quatre's shoulders when it looked like the blonde was getting ready to jump from the bed. "You had her with you when you were in my room earlier." Trowa said, then sighed as he thought. "But not later when I was reading to you. She's probably still under my bed."

Quatre's eyes were wide and pleading. "Would you get her for me? Please?"

Trowa nodded and stroked the hair away from Quatre's eyes. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Okay?"

When Quatre nodded, Trowa stood up and walked out of Quatre's room and headed for his own. He moved over to his bed and knelt down on the floor to look underneath it. When he saw the wayward rabbit, he smiled and shook his head. "Why did you have to go hiding like that? You had Quatre very worried." He had to drop to the floor in order to be able to reach the stuffed animal, but he chuckled as he pulled Iria out from where she was laying. "Come on, let's get you back to Quatre." He stood and turned around, only to freeze when he saw Catherine standing in the doorway. Immediately, his cheeks grew warm as a blush spread across his face.

Catherine smiled and shook her head with obvious amusement twinkling in her eyes. She motioned to the stuffed bunny. "You better get her back to Quatre. I'll bring lunch up for the two of you in a little while." With that, she walked down the hallway toward the stairs.

Trowa sighed, relieved that she hadn't teased him about talking to a stuffed toy as she had often done when they had been younger. He returned to Quatre's room and smiled reassuringly as he walked inside. "Here she is. She was wondering where you had gone."

Quatre tiredly held his arms out and hugged the rabbit close when Trowa handed her over. "Will you read to me more?" His ears perked up slightly and a shy little purr could be heard coming from him.

Trowa nodded and sat down, reaching over to the table to pick up the book. "One of my sister's co-workers is stopping by. This will help me pass the time." He chuckled softly at the delight that entered Quatre's expression, then flipped open the book and began to read. "The nine black wagons of the Midnight Carnival seemed smaller by daylight and not menacing at all, but flimsy and fragile as dead leaves. Their draperies were gone, and they were now adorned with sad black banners cut from blankets, and stubby black ribbons that twitched in the breeze. They were arranged strangely in a scrubby field; a pentacle of cages enclosing a triangle, and Mommy Fortuna's wagon lumping in the center. This cage alone retained its black veil, concealing whatever it contained. Mommy Fortuna was nowhere to be seen." Trowa continued reading to the entranced Companion, content in the quiet moments he was spending in Quatre's presence.

----------

Wufei fought the urge to growl at the female in the front seat of the car. He and Zechs had been delegated to the backseat. As it was, he restricted himself to sit stiffly in the seat beside the blonde as they approached their destination. It didn't help matters that he knew they were bringing that infernal contraption with them. And knowing that it was currently folded up in the trunk was not a thought Wufei cherished. Of course they HAD to have the wheelchair or else Zechs wouldn't be able to join them.

Zechs let out a soft breath. "So, what can you do besides glare at Une's back and hiss at my wheelchair?" he asked, probably as a way to ease the tension in the air.

Wufei turned his attention to Zechs, jutting his chin forward proudly. "I was learning to be an instructor at the University. I am fluent in Chinese and Japanese as well as English and Russian. I also know some Spanish and French and I was working on learning German. I've read several works by Shakespeare, Tolkien, Lewis and numerous others. I can play any number of card games as well as chess, checkers and backgammon among others." He paused to take a breath. "I also enjoy the martial arts and . . ."

Zechs' eyes seemed to brighten a little. "Excuse me, but would Tai Chi be among the martial arts you enjoy?"

Wufei nodded. "Yes, I practice every morning. Why?"

Zechs swallowed, a faint blush tainting his pale cheeks briefly. "Well, if you can tolerate my wheelchair, maybe we can go through some of the motions together. There's nothing wrong with my arms."

Wufei inclined his head. "Just so long as you keep it away from my tail." He smiled faintly, if only for an instant. "I also did some weight training and enjoyed playing basketball, as well as other sports."

Zechs nodded. "Good. If I had to get stuck with a babysitter, at least Treize was kind enough to make sure I wouldn't want to strangle him right off."

Wufei felt his hackles rise. "I am NOT a babysitter. I was trained to be an exemplary companion. If it is a babysitter you were expecting, then perhaps Treize chose the wrong person for the job." He looked out the window as the car slowed down. "Is this it?" He looked up at the tall building they had slowed in front of, which looked like any other office building.

Treize nodded, as he pulled into the underground parking garage. "Yes, this is the Oasis. The 'View from the Mountaintop' restaurant is on the top floor."

Wufei waited until everyone else was out of the car before he dared standing up. It took a while due to the collapsing wheelchair needing to be set up. He growled a little at it, but was careful not to make it look as if he were growling at Zechs. That would never do. He was a Companion. He had to be respectful of his owners.

The elevator ride up was quiet and Wufei felt tense. He was close to the two things he disliked and all the soft words wouldn't change how he felt. It was a great relief when the elevator doors opened and he could get out of the cramped space and away from Zechs' wheelchair and Une.

The heavenly scent of freshly grilled fish tickled Wufei's nose and it took a conscious effort on his part not to start purring. Fountains trickled on either side of the elevator and they passed a lovely indoor koi pond with an artificial waterfall as they approached a man standing at a kiosk. This place looked quite expensive. It made Wufei slightly nervous to even be there.

Before they had reached the kiosk, the man standing there looked up and smiled. "Ah, Mr. Kushrenada, how good to see you once again. Would you like your usual table?"

The way they spoke told Wufei that Treize ate here often. Wufei was impressed. His new owner was a man of means and stature. He felt reassured by that.

"Yes, that will be fine, James," Treize nodded.

The two men and two felines followed James as he led them to a table that was relatively secluded but granted the party a spectacular view. The large ceiling to floor windows looked out over the city skyline. In the distance, one could even see the ships in the harbor, making their way out to sea. Wufei had never seen anything like it before in his life. He had been born in a camp, then sent to a school when he had gotten older. He was entranced, his eyes following the way the sun shown against the windows, making the buildings almost glow. A flock of birds passed through his line of sight and he tracked them with his gaze. He raised his hand, his fingers lightly pressing against the cool glass of the window.

"Impressive view, isn't it?" Treize's voice softly spoke from beside Wufei.

The Asian feline turned, a blush coming to his cheeks as he realized that he had been purring. "Yes . . . I have never seen anything like it," he replied, ducking his head shyly.

Treize smiled. "Come on, let's sit. I don't know about you, but I'm hungry."

Wufei said nothing, though he did do as instructed. He moved over to the table, where Une was already sitting and Zechs was reading through a menu. Wufei settled himself in the seat between Zechs and Treize, with Une seated across from him. This would be the best place for him to sit. He did not think he could sit beside Une without growling at her yet. As he opened his own menu and scanned the options available to him, he found himself hoping that he could get accustomed to the brown-haired feline.

To Be Continued . . .


	20. Part Twenty

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. 

Notes: Hilde talks with Catherine and meets Quatre. Duo watches television and finds out interesting information about his species before Heero gets home.

Strays and Misfits

Part Twenty

Hilde sighed as she pulled into Catherine's driveway. Her original plans for the afternoon were to pick up the reservations and plane tickets and then go home to pack. But on her way to the house, she'd been thinking. She was still somewhat lost in thought as she got out of her car and approached the front door. She rang the doorbell and chewed the tip of her thumbnail while waiting.

She was somewhat surprised when Catherine's younger brother answered the door. "Hey there, Trowa. How are you today?"

She received a slight nod and a shaky smile as an answer.

Hilde knew she wasn't going to get another answer from him. She smiled, brushing her hand back through her hair. "Where's Catherine?"

Trowa looked a little anxious, but he stood aside to let her enter. He was relatively used to her coming over here. At least he was talking to her now, which was a lot better than when she had first started visiting again after his parents' deaths. "Upstairs. Umm . . . would you like t-to sit down? I'll go g-get her."

Hilde smiled and accepted Trowa's shy invitation to enter. He was always nervous around her, though at least he wasn't hiding from her any longer. "Thank you, Trowa."

She walked over to the sofa and had a seat, throwing her arm over the back of it while she waited and thought of what she would be saying. The real challenge would be to not sound like she was being insulting or ungrateful.

She had only been waiting a moment when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned, greeting her friend with a warm smile. "Catherine! Hey!" She got up and walked over to her co-worker and good friend. "How's everything going?"

Catherine let out a breath as Hilde gave her a comforting hug. "As well as can be expected. I can't tell you how much I appreciate you taking this trip for me. I just don't have the heart to leave Quatre while he's so ill."

Hilde nodded. "Yes, the feline." She sighed, stepping back and raking a hand through her hair. "Listen, I was thinking while I was driving here to get everything and . . . I think you should go on this trip after all."

Catherine looked stunned. "Well, I don't think that would be wise. After all, Quatre did only just get here, and I'd feel like I'm abandoning him."

Hilde smiled. She understood what Catherine meant. "Catherine, from what you told me on the phone, the doctor was here and said all the little feline needs is some tender loving care." She let out a breath, nodding as she made up her mind. "But, he might think himself to be too much of a hassle if you stay home just to take care of him. Besides, Trowa can take care of Quatre. I'll make sure to leave my pager on in case Trowa needs any help. If an emergency comes up, Trowa can page me and I'll call the doctor from the FCPS. Plus I'll pop in personally from time to time."

Shaking her head, Catherine sighed, then smiled ruefully. "You're right. You are right. If I don't go, then Quatre will only feel worse. But I just want to mother him."

Hilde snickered at that. Catherine did tend to be the nurturing type. "You can mother him when you get home after your trip. Now, why don't you take me up to meet the feline that you said worked wonders on Trowa. I noticed he didn't stutter quite so much when he answered the door, although he did seem very nervous."

Catherine nodded. "Quatre seems to have quite a calming influence on Trowa. He refused his medication earlier."

Hilde was surprised. "Really? He's never done that before. At least, not that I know of." She was intrigued. "If there's time, I'd like to meet Quatre before you leave."

Catherine smiled. "Good. Because I have very little time to get packed again and you can talk to Quatre while I do that. Oh, and I really should call Heero and see if maybe he can stop by now and again. Trowa feels more comfortable around Heero than he does with you. And Heero does have that feline of his own now and Quatre is friends with him." She shook her head, as if realizing she was rambling on. "Well, enough of that. Let me take you up to meet him. Quatre really is a sweetie, but try not to frighten him. He's so timid, the poor dear."

Hilde followed as Catherine headed upstairs. "Well, you did tell me he is a Winner feline. Everyone knows what went on in that horrible place. It's actually surprising he's as sweet as you say he is. To have survived all he's been through and still retain any innocence . . . it's just amazing." She waited as Catherine knocked gently on the door and smiled when Trowa was the one to open it. "Hello again, Trowa."

Catherine's smile was warm. "Is Quatre awake? Hilde would like to speak with him for a minute. If you'd rather be out of the room, you can help me pack."

A timid voice spoke from inside the room. "So you're going after all, Miss Catherine?"

Catherine pushed the door open a little and peered around Trowa to see inside. "Yeah. Is that okay with you, sweetie? I won't be gone for too long. Just a few days, a week at most." She moved into the room and over to the bed. Hilde followed behind her.

Hilde fought the urge to cuddle the slender feline. He was small and obviously undernourished. He was pale and looked quite ill. She kept her mouth shut though, not wanting to embarrass him and entered the room. She stepped over to the bed and sat on the edge, smiling kindly as he regarded her with wide eyes.

"I told Catherine that it would be better if she went. This is her project, and I wouldn't feel right taking this trip in her place after all the hard work she put in," Hilde said, folding her hands together on her lap though she wanted to reach out and stroke his cheek.

Quatre tilted his head, then turned his eyes to Catherine. "Then . . . then you should go. I . . ." He blushed a little and looked down at his blankets as if ashamed. "I don't want to be the reason you miss your trip."

Hilde nodded. "That's what I thought you would say. Which is why I told Catherine to go on her trip after all." She looked over at her co-worker. "Well? Why are you still standing there? Get packing."

Catherine chuckled and gave a mock salute. "Yes, Ma'am!" She held out her hand for Trowa. "Come on . . ."

Trowa shocked Hilde by shaking his head. "I . . . I'd rather stay with Quatre." Usually, Trowa did whatever his sister asked him to do. True, he was relatively comfortable around Hilde, but he didn't often stay in the room with her when Catherine wasn't there too.

"It's good that you want to stay, Trowa," Catherine said, her hand on his arm. "But I think it would be better if Hilde could speak with him alone, to let him get comfortable with her presence. I don't know how long I'll be gone and Hilde will be coming and going."

Trowa frowned, but nodded. "All right," he said reluctantly. He turned to look at Quatre, giving the blonde a shaky smile. "I'll be right back." Then the two of them left, closing the door once they were out.

Hilde turned to regard the feline, only to frown as she looked at him. He looked positively terrified of her. "Maybe we should introduce ourselves," she offered as a way to break the ice. "My name is Hilde Schbeiker." She held out her hand.

"I-I'm Quatre Raberba Winner," he whispered meekly, timidly taking hold of her hand with a feathery touch. Of course, his reluctance to grip her hand probably had more to do with the bandages encasing them than it had to do with his fear of her.

Still, Hilde smiled pleasantly. "It's good to meet you, Quatre. I've known Catherine and Trowa since we were little. I was about five when they moved here. We kinda grew up together. I guess that's why Trowa's able to tolerate me as much as he does. A real shame what happened to him."

"How so?" Quatre asked quietly, his ears twitching a little.

Hilde shrugged. "I wish I knew exactly what happened. Trowa never spoke about it, but he went out with his parents one night. He was missing for over a week. When he was found wandering around in a daze, he was really badly beaten up and would only say, 'They're dead . . . they're dead . . .' over and over. After that, he was silent for months and wouldn't even talk to Catherine. And there was no way he'd ever go near a window. It took him another year to even come out of his room." She looked away from Quatre and sighed. Then she smiled a little. "Maybe one day, when I come by, I'll bring one of my Dad's home videos with me so you can see the way Trowa was as a child."

To her surprise, Quatre shook his head. "I like Trowa as he is now. He needs me and . . . and I think I need him, too. Maybe we can help each other."

Hilde smiled and felt the warmth of hope fill her. "I'm pretty sure that if anyone can get even a fraction of the old Trowa out, it will be you. You've been here less than two days and already Trowa's calmer than I've seen him since before he disappeared."

Quatre blushed a little and ducked his head. "I'd like to help, even though I can't do anything right now."

"Oh, you do enough just being who you are," Hilde chuckled. "You're a sweet and timid young man who's been hurt and needs someone to take care of him. It will help Trowa to take his mind off of his own pain a little. Having you to help, to take care of, it's good for him." She reached over and scratched Quatre's head gently.

----------

Catherine quickly dialed a number that she knew by heart and waited a few rings. She was preparing to leave a message when someone picked up the phone on the other end. 'Must be Duo. Heero wouldn't be off today.'

Duo's sleepy voice spoke up from the other end of the line. "Hello?" he asked unsurely.

Catherine felt a bit of regret for having woken the feline. Duo had been a stray, and was probably catching up on some needed rest. "Duo? It's Catherine. I'm sorry to have woken you."

Duo's voice was alert in the next second. "Don't worry about that. What's wrong? Is something wrong with Quatre?"

Catherine smiled warmly at the concern Duo had for the frail feline. "Well, he did hide under a bed and is a little worse off now. But that isn't why I'm calling."

"Oh?" There was genuine curiosity in Duo's voice, along with a hope to be helpful.

Catherine chuckled as she resumed packing, the phone tucked against her shoulder. "Yes, I have a business trip and I was wondering if you and Heero would stop by from time to time to check up on Quatre and Trowa. I know Quatre would love seeing you. And Trowa is the most comfortable with Heero. I have a friend who knows how to get in contact with me, should there be an emergency with Trowa. She's going to be dropping in too. Do you think you and Heero can help?"

Duo's voice was eager. "Yeah! I'm sure Heero would love to pop by. He's the kind of guy that will want to make sure his friends are doing okay."

"I know," Catherine smiled, pausing in her packing. "I'll call you once I arrive at my hotel so either you or Heero can reach me if you need to." She switched the phone over to her other ear and craned her neck a little. "You go back to sleep and I'll talk to you soon."

"Well, I have some things I want to get done before Heero gets back. But I thank you for the thought." There was a pause. "Bye, Catherine."

Catherine nodded into the phone. "Goodbye, Duo. I'll be seeing you." With that, she hung up the phone.

----------

Duo hung up the phone and stretched while yawning. He looked at the clock and blinked when he found that only a few hours had passed since he had gone to sleep. Honestly, he had thought it was considerably later than it actually was. He shrugged as he reached for the remote and switched on the TV. It would be hours before Heero got home, still plenty of time for him to do what he needed to do. So he decided to watch a little TV while he waited.

He flipped through the channels idly, not really finding anything worth catching his attention. Then, as he was cycling through, the image of a young handsome feline wearing a doctor's smock caught his eye. He backtracked through the channels to find the program again, blinking curiously at the man. It was rare to find felines in the medical profession. There weren't exactly a lot of felines that could afford medical school and felines weren't eligible for most of the scholarships available. Laws were still in place that prevented them from being recognized by society as anything more than animals.

His ears twitched as he watched the feline on television. He turned up the volume, wanting to hear what was being said. His eyes widened as he realized what this program was about.

"The reproductive systems of the male and female Feline Companion share multiple similarities and yet contain vast differences. For the female, their reproductive system more closely resembles that of a human. The conception and birth process are more or less identical, with the female carrying their offspring for a term of nine months. Ovulation and the menstruation cycle are also shared commonalities with human physiology."

Duo blinked, unable to turn away for some strange reason.

"However, the male Feline Companion does not share all of these similarities. They, too, are able to conceive and carry young. A male feline Companion has the sexual organs of both genders. One could say they are hermaphroditic in nature, though the male's vagina is only visible when the male is in an aroused state or in the later stages of pregnancy." He pulled down a chart, and pointed out the mentioned organs. "This cavity is normally only the size of a pea and expands when the body becomes aroused, stretching to accommodate the penis of another male."

Duo gulped loudly, then looked down at himself. He'd never thought himself much different from humans. True, he had the ears and tail, the claws on his hands and feet, his slightly elongated eyeteeth. But he hadn't known this. Of course, he had never seen a human in the nude, so it was reasonable that he was unable to judge physical differences.

As he was thinking about his own body, the young doctor was going on about the male feline bodily structure, how for the most part it resembled that of a human just like female companions did. Then, he continued with the sexual differences. "However, unlike the female of the species, they do not go through a menstrual cycle. The ovulation process only occurs when the male is sexually active. Unlike in female companions and female humans, a male companion's body from the time of puberty and on is continuously creating sex cells in the form of sperm cells and eggs."

"Like their female counterparts, Male Felines do ovulate. About once a month, a maturing egg travels down one of the fallopian tubes toward the uterus. As with female human and feline companions, the uterus of the male begins to build up its lining with extra blood and tissue, making the walls of the uterus thick and cushioned. If the egg reaches the uterus and is fertilized by a sperm cell, it attaches to the cushiony wall of the uterus, where it slowly develops into a baby. However, if it is not, then the uterus sheds the extra lining. Unlike females, the male in this instance does not go through a menstrual period. Instead, the blood, tissue and unfertilized egg are reabsorbed into the feline's body. This process is known as the Heat cycle and takes from three to seven days to complete. Some of the symptoms include elevated temperature, increased sexual appetite and cramping. Mood swings are not uncommon at this time either. These differences were written into the genetic code of each feline by the creators of our species and are inherently passed down through the generations."

The doctor continued talking, but Duo wasn't really listening anymore. He was going on about hormones and the differences between human males and feline males, things Duo had no interest in listening to. Curiously, he looked down at himself again, wondering about his body. He wondered if he was ovulating now. Though he had no use for the information, seeing as he didn't have a sexual partner. It was just a morbid curiosity. He placed his hands over his stomach, wondering. What would it be like if he got pregnant? He'd seen enough pregnant male felines in his life to know it wasn't all swollen stomachs and soft kicks from the forming fetus. He'd seen one male go into labor when he had still been living in the camp. Boy, that had not been a pretty sight. All the adults had rushed to help, some females pushing Duo out of the room because they considered him too young to be seeing that sort of thing. He remembered all the screaming and shuddered. He really didn't want to go through with that. He didn't like pain all that much.

He stretched again and turned off the TV just as the doctor was getting ready to go on about the actual birthing process. Duo had no urge to see that.

His ear twitched and he growled in annoyance, rubbing his hand over it with a wince. He would have to put the drops in his own ears. He didn't expect Heero to get back for a few more hours, and his ears were irritated enough as it was. If he put the drops in now, there would only be the annoying tickling sensation. If he waited, there would be the horrible burning that he hated.

Duo got up and retrieved the drops then slouched down in his seat on the sofa again. He was about to put the drops in when he heard the rattle of the keys in the lock. Duo spun around and crouched beside the sofa, ready to attack should the person coming in be a trespasser. He relaxed and smiled though, when it was Heero who opened the door.

"Heero! You're early!" Inexplicably, he felt a purr begin, and didn't fight it.

Heero still looked pale and tired, but he smiled a little. "They sent me home . . . said I didn't look too good."

Duo walked over to help Heero with his jacket and hung it up for him. "Well, they didn't lie. You look horrible. Why don't you go take a soak in a nice warm tub and I'll put dinner in the oven to heat it. It should be warmed up nicely by the time you're done. Then after you eat you can lie down."

Heero nodded in agreement, and his smile brightened just a little bit. "Thank you, Duo."

Duo chuckled as he helped Heero to his room. "What are friends for? Oh! Catherine called. She's going out of town and would like us to check up on Trowa and Quatre while she's gone." He bit his lip lightly at the tickle in his ear, not wanting Heero to see his discomfort.

Heero frowned when Duo's ear twitched. "Ears bothering you? When was the last time you put the drops in?"

Duo fidgeted a little and blushed. "Last night. I'm following the directions . . . right?"

Heero smiled again. "Come on. I know you hate putting the drops in yourself. I'll put them in for you and then take my soak. That'll give dinner another couple minutes to heat up."

Duo smiled in appreciation and went into the kitchen to put dinner into the oven. It took no time at all, and Heero was waiting with the ear drops, some cotton balls and a towel. "Well, let's get this over with," Duo said with a sigh. He sat down and gripped the edge of the table, his tail swishing with annoyance. It took a moment to realize that Heero was just rubbing his shoulders. "Huh?" He looked over his shoulder, feeling confused.

"Relax, Duo. This won't take that long." Heero's voice was calm, his hands strong on Duo's aching shoulders.

Duo hadn't even realized that his ears had flattened in anger. "Yeah, yeah. You wouldn't say that if you were on the receiving end of those vile drops." He tightened his grip on the table as he felt Heero's fingers lifting one ear. It took all of his willpower to fight against his instincts to swat at Heero with his trimmed claws. With the first drop, a low growl started in his throat.

Heero paused. "Duo?"

Duo snarled over his shoulder. He was close to biting Heero when he remembered that Heero was just trying to help him.

Heero blinked in surprise before continuing. "I'm sorry." He put a couple more drops in Duo's ear and began to rub his fingers over it, massaging the delicate ear.

Duo immediately felt bad. He hadn't meant to upset Heero. "Nah, not your fault." He forced himself to relax as the drops worked their way deeper into his ears. Everything in him told him to shake his head and be rid of the vile fluid.

Heero moved to the second ear, repeating what he had done with the first. "There, all done," he said finally. "Now, just sit still for a few minutes and then you can shake your head." Heero smiled and took the towel with him, heading down the hall to the bathroom.

Duo sat there a minute and sighed as the tingling in his ears grew. At least it wasn't as bad as it had been just yesterday when Dr. Po had put them in. Then it had been a burning with the tickling. Now, it was just a vague itch with the tickle.

While Heero was in the bath and dinner was cooking, Duo used his free time to go over the events of the past few weeks. Fate had been smiling on him it seemed. He had almost taken a different route the night Heero had rescued him. If he had gone the other way . . . he shuddered at the thought. He was happy here. He liked Heero a great deal, and he liked having a home again.

"Hey, is something burning?" Heero asked, stepping from the hallway with his towel around his neck, one hand working at drying his sopped hair with it.

Duo blinked and sniffed the air. "Oh no! Dinner!" he shouted as he scrambled to the stove. Sure enough, smoke was starting to wisp out of the oven. Duo groaned in despair as he used a potholder to open the door. He hadn't realized that he'd gotten so lost in thought that he had lost track of time.

His ears chose that moment to remind him of the tickling fluid in them, and he gave his head a good shake. The ear drops flew all over the place, some landing in the burned casserole. "Awww, man . . ." He spun to face Heero, who had an unreadable expression on his face. 'Shit! Not good! Last time I ruined a dinner . . .' Instinct took over and he scurried under the nearest surface, the kitchen table. "I'm sorry! I am SO sorry! I didn't realize and . . ."

Heero knelt down and regarded Duo with a look of genuine worry. "Duo? It's only burned food. It's not really a big deal. What's got you so upset?"

Duo flinched when Heero reached for him, then swallowed shakily and smiled a little. "I guess I acted without thinking."

Heero nodded as if in understanding. He reached out again, and this time Duo didn't move. He pressed his head under Heero's hand, letting the human pet him lightly. "Okay, I'll order something for dinner. Do you like Chinese?"

Duo nodded a little. "Well, I don't really know. Never had it. But it always smelled so good whenever I came across a place serving it."

"Okay," Heero nodded decisively. "Chicken and broccoli sound good? Maybe with an egg roll?"

Duo smiled as his shaken nerves came down from alert status. He didn't know what an egg roll was, but it sounded good. "Yeah, it does." He crawled out from under the table and grinned when Heero helped him to his feet. He was about to go clean up the burned mess when Heero pulled him into a hug. Duo was shocked for a moment, then sank into it and returned the warm embrace.

"You don't have to ever be afraid of me, Duo." Heero's voice was soft and speaking in a soothing tone. "Although I will understand if your instincts overrule your common sense from time to time. You've been in several bad situations followed by being a stray. It awes me that you're as calm as you are."

Duo appreciated that Heero hadn't used the word 'tame' as if Duo were some wild animal. Most of his genetic makeup was human. It wasn't his fault that some scientists had gotten their kicks out of messing around with human and feline DNA and created his species.

Duo blinked, suddenly becoming aware that Heero was shaking like a leaf. "Heero?" Duo asked, feeling worried.

"I would never hurt you," Heero whispered, the trembling increasing. "Never." He pressed his face to Duo's shoulder, a feeling of wetness spreading through Duo's shirt sleeve. Heero was crying.

Duo stepped back, pressing his palms to either side of Heero's face. "Heero, what's got you so upset? I-I know you wouldn't hurt me. I just reacted too fast for my brain to catch up. Instinct, you know."

Tears ran in a steady stream from Heero's eyes. He wiped his arm across his face, forcing a shaky smile to curl his lips. "Sorry . . . Sorry, I know." He turned away, unsteadily heading to the phone.

Duo didn't like this, the way that Heero was reacting. There was something wrong, something Heero was still hiding from him. Duo wanted to know who had hurt Heero so badly, why this human kept breaking down like this. He was worried, worried that one day Heero wouldn't be able to pull himself back together.

He watched Heero make the call to the Chinese food place with a sense of dread. He knew he had to do something about this. Maybe tonight he'd try and get Heero to talk. He wouldn't force the issue. But, he had to try at least.

To Be Continued . . .


	21. Part TwentyOne

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. 

Notes: Mariemaia is picked up from school. Heero makes a confession to Duo.

Strays and Misfits

Part Twenty-One

Mariemaia giggled as she clapped her hands in time with the rhyme that she and her friends were singing. She was looking forward to seeing her daddy, Une and Zechs. She always looked forward to that, waiting eagerly for the school bell to ring and for Une to pick her up and take her home. She bounced a little in her excitement. Maybe the baby would be moving. She hoped so. It was so much fun when Une let her feel the baby kicking. It was amazing too. The fact that a tiny life was growing inside Une. It awed Mariemaia.

"Why so happy?" A little blonde girl with braided pigtails tilted her head. "You thinking about the feline's kit again?" Her tone was smug, arrogant.

Mariemaia frowned. She hated it when people spoke ill of the Feline Companions, especially when they referred to Une. "Why not? It's my Daddy's baby, too. So that makes me his or her big sister."

The blonde girl snorted. "It'll be a half-breed and not worth the air it breathes. That's what MY Daddy says and HE'S not a queer!"

Mariemaia wanted to hit the bratty girl, but remembered what her daddy had said. That people like her spoke badly about other people because they felt bad about themselves. Besides, her friend Susie liked Une. That's all that mattered to her. She looked up as her Daddy's car drove up and squealed happily.

"Daddy!" She ran toward the car and froze when a stranger was the first to step out.

He looked Chinese. His skin was a rich creamy golden color and his eyes were like dark almonds. Mariemaia swallowed as she studied him. He was a Feline Companion and he was even cuter than her teacher. She suddenly felt shy and scuffed the ground with her toe.

Her Daddy approached and knelt down, his hand moving to rest against her back. "Mariemaia, this is Wufei Chang. He's going to help Zechs for a while since Zechs doesn't need a nanny watching over him."

The Companion, Wufei, approached as gracefully as the dancers she had seen in the Nutcracker at Christmastime. He stopped in front of her and bowed. "It is an honor to meet you, Miss Mariemaia."

Mariemaia blushed and ducked her head. "Hello, sir. It's nice to meet you, too."

Daddy chuckled. "It's not like you to be so shy." He shook his head with a fond smile and moved to stand again, taking hold of Mariemaia's hand. "Come on, let's go home."

Mariemaia nodded and turned to her friends as her daddy led her toward the car. "Bye, see you soon," she waved, then got into the car. Une and Zechs were already there, Une in the front seat and Zechs in the back. She leaned forward to peer around the edge of the front seat. "Is the baby kicking?"

Une smiled and shook her head, running her hand over her stomach. "Not at the moment. How was your day?"

"Good," Mariemaia grinned as she settled back in her seat and secured her seatbelt.

"What, no 'hello' for me, sunshine?" Zechs asked with a slight pout.

Mariemaia giggled, leaning over and wrapping her arms around the tall blonde. "Hello, Uncle Zechs," she greeted, laying her head against his chest.

He returned the embrace, pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head. She was perfectly content to stay right where she was. Her Daddy and the other feline got into the car and soon they were heading off back home. She couldn't wait to get home. Maybe she'd learn more about Wufei after she finished with her homework. She certainly hoped so. But he'd probably have his hands full with Uncle Zechs. Still, she'd remain hopeful. After all, Wufei would be living with them from now on. She'd have plenty of opportunities to find out what he was like.

----------

Duo cleaned the kitchen quietly. True, Heero had stated that he wasn't angry, but Duo still felt bad for the ruined dinner regardless of the outcome. The kitchen had been pretty much clean to begin with, but Duo felt that he needed to keep busy.

"Duo, the kitchen is spotless so you can calm down." Heero said softly, placing a hand over Duo's to stop the feline's cleaning motions. He smiled gently. "Come on and sit before you rub the color out of the counter. Dinner will be here soon."

The long-haired feline allowed himself to be led out of the kitchen and sat on the sofa. After a moment of silence, Duo cleared his throat. "So, how is Chinese food different from the food I cook?"

Heero sat next to him. "It's got a lot to do with how they prepare the food. They mostly cook food by stirring it around in a large bowl-like pot called a wok where there is usually a small amount of oil. It's a method called stir-frying."

Duo nodded in understanding. "Sounds interesting. I can't wait to try it. So, what did you get me?"

Heero smiled. "I made sure to get food that you are allowed to eat. Chicken with broccoli, white rice and an egg roll. When you're healthier, I'll order more food, but right now I think eating too much might make you ill and I don't want that."

Duo smiled at Heero, purring softly. "Thanks. I appreciate it." He turned when someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it!" He jumped to his feet and walked quickly to the door. Already he could catch the scent of chicken and it made his mouth water. He opened the door and smiled at the young man that was holding a paper bag.

The delivery boy cleared his throat. "Is Mr. Yuy here?"

Heero was beside Duo a moment later with some money. He nodded, smiling politely. "That was quick."

The youth chuckled. "You ordered more than usual. I was eager to see your guest." He glanced Duo's way and nodded appreciatively. "It's about time you got someone to look after you." He relinquished the bag to Duo with a grin. "Okay, I'll be seeing you, Mr. Yuy and . . .?"

Duo smiled widely, darting his hand out. "I'm Duo Maxwell. It's nice to meet you."

The young man chuckled and shook Duo's hand. "Likewise, Mr. Maxwell. I hope to see you again . . . but not in the near future. No offense, but Mr. Yuy orders from us far too often."

Duo grinned, liking this delivery boy. It put him at ease to meet someone who didn't look down on him because of what he was. "I aim to keep him from calling too much in the future." He stepped back, waving genially. "Have a good night."

The delivery boy smiled and nodded. "To you, too." With that, he spun and headed down the hallway.

Duo closed the door and went to the kitchen and set the bag up on the counter. He stood by eagerly and watched as Heero dished up the food. The strange scents tickled Duo's nostrils and made his mouth water. "That smells good."

Heero chuckled as he motioned for Duo to sit after pouring two glasses of water for both of them to drink. "I know. I hope you like the way it tastes too. While I don't plan to order as often as I used to, I want to be able to enjoy the occasional take out as a treat."

Duo sat and took stock of what was on the plate in front of him. He could recognize that some of the things were as foreign to him as the country China was. He watched as Heero picked up something and followed suit.

When he bit into the wrapped item, it crunched and a new wave of scents filled his nose. Cabbage, eggs, spices, and some other things he couldn't identify by taste alone. He made sure to chew before swallowing and taking another bite.

He found that he liked this new flavor and ate with relish. Every bite brought new flavors to his tongue and he wanted more. Unfortunately, his plate was cleaned before he was even aware of it. He almost pouted at the sight of his empty plate.

Heero chuckled warmly. "I take it that you liked your dinner. I'll put the rest away now . . . unless you're still hungry."

Duo tilted his head as he took stock of how he felt. "No, as delicious as this was, I can't eat anymore or I'll make myself sick."

Heero nodded with a smile and put the containers in the fridge. He paused there for a moment as if lost in thought, simply standing in front of the refrigerator with the door open. Then he finally closed the door and sat at the table once again, curling his fingers around his glass of water though he didn't lift it.

Duo watched Heero's movements, then spoke up. "Heero, what's wrong? You've looked pretty miserable all night with a few exceptions. And there is the fact that you've been crying in your sleep." He felt as his ears drooped as he spoke. He hated that Heero was unhappy and couldn't help but wonder if it was his own fault. "I can't even try to help you when I don't know what's wrong. It . . . it's not something I did, is it?"

Heero looked shocked. "What? No, not at all." He sighed miserably. "I don't really want to talk about this. But, I suppose you do deserve to know."

Duo shook his head. "No, I don't deserve anything. I don't want you telling me out of some . . . obligation you feel. If you don't want to tell me, don't tell me." He reached across the table and took hold of Heero's hand, offering a small smile. "I don't want you to regret your decision to tell me. You don't have to say a word until you're ready, and not a moment sooner."

Heero's hand was trembling as he clenched his fingers around Duo's hand. He took in a wavering breath, letting it out as he focused his eyes on their joined fingers. Then he began to speak, as if Duo had never offered to allow him to keep his secrets. "I graduated college before I turned fourteen. I decided to go on to nursing school after that. I . . . my parents died when I was young and I remembered how nice the nurses were to my brother and I when we visited my mother after the accident. She never regained consciousness, but the nurses never let us give up our hope. They were always kind to us and I grew to want to give other people the same kind of hope they gave me. My parents may have died, but I have no doubt that they are in a far better place now, watching over me, proud of me . . . all because of the nurses."

He paused and took a breath, quickly glancing up at Duo for a brief moment. Then he spoke more. "Shortly after I started attending school, I met a man. Well, I met him the first day. He was also a student, but I'd never talked to him until he approached me when I was studying in the library. He was tall and good looking and eight years older than me. I . . . he swept me off my feet. I'd never dated before, he was the first. I was very naïve about everything. When I finished nursing school, we celebrated. I gave him my virginity." His cheeks turned pink with a blush.

Duo gave Heero's hand a squeeze, then settled his other hand over Heero's as well, offering all the comfort that he could. "What happened?" he asked softly.

"I was only fifteen, and like I said, very naïve. Everything he did to me that night hurt. I couldn't walk the next day because it hurt so much. But he convinced me it was supposed to be that way. I wanted to believe him so much. I was afraid of him leaving me. I didn't want to be alone anymore." Heero swallowed. "He convinced me it would be a good idea to move in with him. I did and things just got worse and worse. He was so possessive of me, had to know where I was going to be every minute of the day. He wouldn't let me go out other than to work. And if I was ever late coming home he would only hurt me more. There wasn't a day that went by that I wasn't bruised or bleeding from somewhere. And the sex . . . every time only seemed to hurt more than the last. Then one day I managed to convince him that I should go visit my brother, that Treize would only worry or come looking for me if I missed his daughter's birthday party since I went every year. He let me, gave me a time to be home by and I went."

He swallowed again, his trembling only seeming to increase as the moments ticked by. "During the party, Treize pulled me aside. He was worried about me, kept asking me about the bruises I had, about the fact that I had lost so much weight. I confessed everything to him. And when I told him about the sex, he got me to finally see the truth, that my boyfriend was only raping me. Every night, every time that I said 'no' and he would beat me down before taking my body by force. I saw the truth and it scared me. So I ran. I ran right back to him and I confronted him." Tears were streaming down his pale face by then, his entire body shaking terribly, sweat dotting his skin. "It was the stupidest thing I'd ever done and he nearly killed me for it. I can't even remember most of it, but sometime after he threw me through the glass shower door and raped me for the third time that night, he left. I don't remember calling 911, but they told me that I did." He swallowed and cleared his throat, wiping his hand over his teary eyes. "He was arrested and convicted, sent to prison all before I came out of the coma."

"H-How long?" Duo managed to blurt out, shocked by Heero's story, by the horrors the human had suffered through. Now he had a better idea of where that scar had come from. "How long were you in the coma?"

"Almost a year. I spent another year going through physical therapy, and lived in the psych ward of the hospital for a while because they thought I might be suicidal. He really hurt me badly. My brother tried to get me to come home after I was released, but I couldn't even face him. How could I after how stupid I had been? I should have realized sooner. Treize must be so disappointed with me. He probably hates me for what I let him do." He dropped his head to the table, uneasily dragging his hand away from Duo's and wrapping his arms around his head. "I wouldn't blame you if you felt the same," he added, the sound of his slight voice muffled by the table.

Duo didn't waste a second. He jumped from his seat and ran around to Heero's side of the table, dropping to his knees. He threw his arms around the shaking youth, pressing the side of his face to Heero's body and crying for his friend. "I'm sure he doesn't hate you. You were abused and terrorized. He can't possibly hate you for the trauma someone else put you through," Duo choked, feeling as his own tears fell for Heero's sake. "And there's no way in hell I'd ever hate you for what that sick bastard did to you." He nuzzled his face against Heero's side, over the scar that marked the young man's body.

Heero lifted his head from the table and turned. Duo adjusted his hold, letting Heero move within his embrace until the young man was down on his knees as well, his arms tightly wrapped around Duo's frame. He was shaking, his face flushed with sweat and tears. "I'm tired Duo, so very tired. I've tried to get my life back together. I'm done with physical therapy, though it's difficult sometimes for me to do what other people take for granted. I've been to psychiatrists and still go to one every other week." He coughed, choking on his tears. "I got a good job and I volunteer wherever I can. I've done everything I know how to do, but I can't . . . I can't do this anymore. I just . . . I want it to be like it was before him. I want to be happy again."

Raising his hands, Duo slid his fingers along Heero's cheeks, wiping away the tracks of tears. His heart was aching for this suffering human and he wanted nothing more than to take all his pain away and make him whole again. "You push yourself so hard," Duo whispered, looking deep into Heero's hollow blue eyes. "You try to make life easier for everyone but yourself, and it's only hurting you more. I-I can't promise the happiness you had before, but I can try. I'll take care of you, Heero, just like I promised I would. I won't let you work yourself to death, to allow yourself to whither away. You're safe with me."

Heero broke into heart wrenching sobs then. He collapsed against Duo, his hands clutching tightly to Duo's shirt. Duo could do nothing but hold him, trying his best to ease the human's wounded spirit. He nuzzled his cheek against Heero's head, a slight purr beginning to rumble in his chest as he offered comfort to his friend.

It was several long minutes later when Heero's sobs began to lessen, the trembling in his body slowing to a stop. Duo carefully drew himself away, peering down at the young man, only to find that he was beginning to doze. "C'mon, Heero. Time for bed," Duo whispered, grazing his fingers along the side of Heero's head.

The Asian youth merely mumbled something in reply, tears still trailing from his eyes. Duo carefully helped Heero to stand, wrapping his arms around Heero's body. He began to walk, guiding the human, making sure he didn't trip or fall as they made their way to Duo's bedroom. It was closer than Heero's room was. Getting Heero into a warm and comfortable bed was the only thought on his mind. Heero needed rest. In the morning, he'd talk with Heero more, ask him if he'd consider calling in sick. Heero really wasn't up to working tomorrow, in Duo's opinion anyway.

Heero was already wearing pretty comfortable-looking clothes - a pair of sweat pants and a T-shirt - so Duo just got Heero settled into bed without bothering to get him a change of clothes. Duo then stripped himself down to his boxers and climbed into bed on the other side. He pulled the blankets around them as he snuggled close to Heero's side, purring once again when Heero wrapped his arms around him. He only wanted to help Heero and Heero needed all the comfort and reassurances he could get.

"I'll take care of you, Heero," Duo said, brushing his cheek against the warmth of Heero's chest. He stayed awake for a while after that, simply listening to the steady thrum of Heero's heartbeat, the rhythmic sound of his breathing. He wanted to protect his new friend from everything and everyone that would hurt him. Heero didn't deserve to suffer any longer.

To Be Continued . . .


	22. Part TwentyTwo

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. 

Notes: Catherine leaves. Wufei does his job. And Duo wakes up to trouble.

Strays and Misfits

Part Twenty-Two

Trowa stood back and watched as Catherine stroked Quatre's hair and said goodbye to them all. She was almost out the door, getting ready to leave for her business trip. Her bags were packed and waiting in the car and Hilde was ready to drive her to the airport. She still had a little time left, but had to leave soon.

"Now, Trowa knows what to do if anything goes wrong, but I want you to know that if anything happens, Trowa's doctor is number two on the speed dial. Sally is now programmed on three and Heero is on four. My cell is programmed at one." She sighed and looked around. "Did I forget anything?"

Trowa sighed a little, shaking his head. He was used to Catherine preparing for every worst-case scenario, but Quatre looked positively terrified.

Luckily, Hilde came into the room at that moment. "Oh, Catherine, cut it out already. You're scaring the poor feline. Do you want to give him nightmares?" She chuckled and gently rubbed one of Quatre's ears, pulling a timid little purr from the pale blonde. "Don't you worry, Quatre. Catherine always gets this way before heading out on a trip. I'll be by every couple of days to check up on you two, and Trowa's tutor is here every school day, so there's nothing to really worry about."

Quatre's ears perked up slightly. "Really?" he asked meekly, nudging his head against Hilde's hand in a silent plea for more attention. Hilde didn't hesitate to give him what he needed, stroking her fingers through his hair and softly petting him.

Trowa took that moment to speak up. "Yeah. Catherine worries, like all sisters do. She cares about you, so you got the little 'don't hesitate to call me' speech now that it doesn't really work on me anymore."

Quatre looked over at Catherine with an expression so full of joy that it nearly broke Trowa's heart. "No one has cared about me since . . ." He hugged his rabbit close, allowing his words to trail away.

Catherine bit back a cry and moved forward to hug Quatre. "Of course I care about you, sweetie! When I get back, I'll make sure you feel cared for every day!"

Trowa smiled and sat down on the other side of the bed, across from the two girls. "And while she's gone we might have enough time for me to read the rest of 'The Last Unicorn' to you. If I do finish that, we can start on another book if you'd like." He reached out and awkwardly set his hand on top of Quatre's wrist, worried that he would only cause the blonde pain. "I know how scary it can be. But you won't be alone here. I'll be here the whole time, and there are people who come here regularly. You know Heero. And my tutor is just as nice. I'm sure Catherine called Heero to make sure he'd pop over now and again to check up on me."

Quatre perked up a little more. "Do you think Heero will bring Duo with him?"

Trowa shrugged. "I don't see why not."

"It's okay with you if he does?" Quatre honestly looked worried. It made Trowa glad to know the slight blonde cared about his feelings on the matter.

Trowa held his breath for a moment, then let it out. "Well, I can't honestly say that I'll be calm. But Duo's your friend, so I think I can tolerate his presence here for a few hours. Maybe." He bit his lip. He wasn't all that sure at all. Even a maybe was pushing it. After all, it had taken him so long to get used to Heero enough to stand being in the same room as him without running off to hide.

Catherine broke the silence that had fallen by gasping as she looked at her watch. "Oh dear! I really had better get going if I don't want to miss my flight." She leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the top of Quatre's head. "You take it easy. I'll bring gifts back for both of you." Catherine always brought home cool gifts from all the places she visited. It was one of the things that Trowa liked about her leaving, the goody bags she brought back with her. Of course, just the fact that she came back was enough to make him happy.

With one last caress to Quatre's face, she stood and headed out the door, stopping only to hug Trowa close. "You take care of yourself, too, Trowa."

Trowa nodded and hugged back. "I will. Have a safe trip."

Catherine nodded and kissed Trowa's cheek before walking out the door. She didn't look back as she left. She never did. She said once that if she looked back on her way out of the house, she'd never be able to leave.

"See you," Hilde grinned, then chased after her friend. She was Catherine's ride to the airport.

Trowa pulled back the curtains enough so that Quatre could see out the window without having to get up. Luckily, Quatre's bed was at a good angle to see the front walkway. The both of them waved as Catherine got in the car. She glanced back only when she was settled in her seat. They kept waving until the car was out of sight.

Quatre's ears twitched a little. "Would you read to me some? I don't want to be alone right now."

Trowa nodded. "All right, but only a chapter. And then I'm going to see about lunch, okay?"

"Okay," Quatre replied, a frail smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

Trowa sat, feeling pleased with himself. Usually by now he would be worrying over things. It always happened when Catherine left and he was left alone in the house. As much as he feared the outside world and everyone in it, he feared being alone even more. That was one of the reasons Catherine had looked into finding someone to visit him while she went away on her business trips. He smiled to himself as he looked at Quatre, feeling a warmth in his chest at the knowledge that he wasn't alone here now. Even though Catherine was gone, Quatre was here. With Quatre here, Trowa wouldn't be alone anymore. It made him happy to know that and for the first time since the death of his parents he felt a small sense of security begin to grow within him.

"Umm, Trowa?"

Trowa blinked, shaking himself from his thoughts. "Sorry, I guess I got a bit distracted." He picked up the book from the bedside table. Opening it, he took out the bookmark and proceeded to read from where he had left off.

----------

Wufei gave his charge a stern look. "This is no time to be stubborn."

Zechs growled a little, crossing his arms over his chest. The effect would have been more severe had he not been sitting in a wheelchair, but he still bordered on intimidating even in his weakened state. "I hate taking that crap! It makes me drowsy and then I can't think clearly for hours." He shook his head. "I am not a child and I resent having to take a nap as if I were one. Isn't it enough that I've already taken one this morning?"

Wufei sighed. Treize had pulled him aside shortly after they had returned home from lunch, and had warned him of the hardheaded stubbornness Zechs often showed. Treize had given him free reign to do whatever he had to do - within reason - to see to it that Zechs made a full and speedy recovery. That included making sure the blonde took his antibiotics and pain relievers.

He shook his head. "If you do not wish to be treated as a child, then stop acting like one. Be a man and take your medication." He held his hand out. "It's necessary for your recovery."

Zechs shook his head. "I still hate taking it!"

Wufei narrowed his eyes at the sharp tone. "Have you been following your doctor's orders? Have you been following the instructions given to you by your physical therapist?" When all he got in answer was a stretch of silence, he nodded. "I see. You do realize that being so reckless may slow your recovery, do you not? It may even make matters worse." At the confusion in Zechs' eyes, Wufei pulled up one bottle at a time. "This is a painkiller. It's supposed to make you more comfortable so you don't shift around in pain as much as I've seen you do. This one is an antibiotic, to prevent infections and such from setting in. This is a calcium supplement to help strengthen your healing bones." Wufei went on through the list, just as he was sure that Zechs' doctor had when he had prescribed them. When he finished, he folded his arms across his chest. "Failure to take your recommended medications at their proper times may cause serious complications. You seem like a kindhearted man, so I can't see why you would be so selfish in this and cause your . . . partner . . . such grief. And there is young Mariemaia to consider . . . and the female."

"What?" Zechs gasped, his arms uncrossing. He settled his hands on the wheels of his chair, pushing himself slightly closer to Wufei. In reaction, Wufei edged back. He still did not like that contraption.

"What I do with my own body is my choice!" Zechs seethed. "I don't see how not taking my medicine like a good little boy will affect Treize, Une or Mariemaia in any way."

Wufei rolled his eyes. "How would you feel if it were Treize who was injured and he didn't do everything in his power to get better? That his refusal to do as he was told ran the risk of him getting sick? How do you think Mariemaia feels watching you, watching her father and Miss Une worry over your health?" He held his hand out again, a couple of the pills rolling slightly over his palm. "Take your medication. Not like a good little boy, but as an intelligent man."

Zechs glared at Wufei for a moment before huffing and leaning back with a grimace. "Fine! Give me the damned pills."

Wufei handed the pills over and watched carefully as Zechs swallowed them, one at a time, taking small sips from a glass of water that Wufei had readied earlier. Only after Zechs was apparently done, and had set the glass aside, did Wufei speak again. "Okay, now open your mouth."

Zechs' eyes widened. "You don't believe that I swallowed them, do you?"

Wufei shrugged. "With the stubbornness you were displaying, I wouldn't put it past you. Treize has entrusted me with your care, and I will do nothing to betray that trust."

The blonde scowled distastefully and then swallowed again before opening his mouth and showing all sides of his tongue to the Asian feline. Then he sighed. "How did you know?"

Wufei smirked a little, a faint warming sensation in his cheeks. "I've attempted that trick myself. It never worked for me, either." He hesitantly stepped closer to Zechs, wishing he could avoid getting so close to that chair. "You should get into bed and rest."

Zechs groaned, a deep frown set on his features. "I'm tired of resting all the time." Even as he said it, he was rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"It's for your own good," Wufei replied, pushing Zechs' chair closer to the bed, then locking the wheels. Being a Feline Companion, Wufei had more physical strength than normal humans, so it didn't take much difficulty to get Zechs transferred into bed. Though if Zechs had protested or struggled in the slightest, Wufei wouldn't have been able to do it. It was awkward given Zechs height, but Wufei managed well enough.

"Perhaps you would be interested in a game of chess later tonight? Or some other form of entertainment?" He leaned over to retrieve the blankets and settled them over Zechs' slender body. Too slender, Wufei noticed. Zechs needed to eat better. Poor nutrition would not help his condition any.

The blonde nodded, yawning widely. "I'm afraid I wouldn't be much competition. Treize is a much better chess player than I am. Poker on the other hand . . ."

"Then we shall play poker." Wufei nodded. "I tried to learn as many things as I could to help pass the time with potential owners."

Zechs reached up suddenly, grasping Wufei's wrist as the feline was stepping back away from the bed. "Just why weren't you snatched up by someone else? You seem like a skilled companion. You're well-educated, good mannered, intelligent and strong. You've worked hard to learn everything you could."

Wufei ducked his head. He'd had reasons for not being taken from the school. Reasons he did not want to announce to someone who was little more than a stranger to him. Still, he didn't think it right to not answer at all. "I was waiting for someone," he whispered in reply.

"What?" Zechs' hand faltered, his fingers loosening their grip on Wufei's arm.

Wufei looked at the blonde man, forcing a smile onto his face. "I was promised something a very long time ago . . . when I was first taken to the school. She said that she would come for me." He slid his arm free, taking a step back away from the bed. "I suppose after ten years, one does lose hope. It's only right that I've given up on her arrival."

He turned and walked to the door, stopping only when Zechs called his name.

"Who was she?" Zechs asked softly.

Wufei's hand was on the doorknob. He took a breath, closing his eyes. He didn't turn around, couldn't find the will to. "My dearest elder sister," he uttered, then fled the room. He didn't think he could answer any more questions. There was a twinge in his chest as he thought of her. She had been his entire world when they had lived in the camp, the only family he had ever known. They had been separated when he was young. He had been sent to the school. She had not. For years he had waited for her, refusing to be given to any owner that would come. He had been content in the idea of staying at the school, had looked into ways of how he could remain there until the day his sister came for him. When the Headmaster had offered a chance at a teaching position, Wufei had leapt at it. But then Treize had come and Wufei had turned his back on everything he had thought he wanted. He didn't even understand why he had done it.

He wiped the back of his hand across his eyes, fighting off the urge to cry. He wouldn't give in to such a weakness. However, it was difficult for him to keep his resolve when he didn't even know if his sister was alive or not. He hoped one day to find that answer.

Feeling somewhat composed, Wufei stepped away from the door he had been resting against. It wouldn't be right for him to remain idle. Surely, Treize would have some other task for him to complete.

He started walking, only to pause when he came to a door that was unfamiliar to him. After they had returned from lunch, Treize had shown him around the house. Every other room had been shown to him, including Une's and young Mariemaia's bedrooms. But not this room. It struck Wufei's curiosity. He wondered why it had been left out of the tour. Was Treize hiding some secret behind that door? Or was it simply another closet or a bathroom?

He looked up and down the hallway, wary of getting noticed. It wouldn't cause any harm to just take a quick peek. Treize had said he was welcome to go wherever he wished, that this was now his home as well. With that thought firmly set in mind, Wufei reached out and turned the handle, giving the door a slight push to open it.

He found himself blinking in confusion. It was just a bedroom. He absently flicked on the light switch, taking a cautious step across the threshold. Clearly, it had been fashioned for a young man. But it was also obvious that this room had not been occupied in some time. The scents in this room were very muted. It had been years since anyone had set foot in here. But the occupant smelled similar to Treize, perhaps a family member.

"That's my Uncle Heero's room," Mariemaia's soft voice called, startling Wufei.

He jumped, and turned, feeling a sense of worry that she'd tell on him to her father. He did not want to get into any trouble. "I apologize for snooping where I do not belong," he said, bowing to the child.

Mariemaia giggled, shaking her head. "Daddy won't mind if you just look. He just doesn't want anything touched until Uncle Heero comes back. It's just how he left it when he went away."

"Oh," was all Wufei could think to say.

Mariemaia approached, looking up at Wufei with a smile on her face. "My Uncle Heero is a genius," she said proudly. Then her smile seemed to fade away. "At least, that's what my Daddy says. I don't remember my Uncle all that well. He left a couple years ago." She ducked her head, scuffing her shoe on the rug. "I have a picture of him. You wanna see?"

Wufei smiled. He nodded briefly, reaching out to turn off the light before he closed the door. "I would be honored to."

Mariemaia's smile was bright once again as she raised her gaze. She grabbed his hand and practically skipped to her room, dragging a cooperative feline companion along with her. She pulled him into her room, then dropped his hand as she ran over to her bed. On the small table beside her bed was a picture in a colorful frame. She picked it up and held it out to Wufei, her small hands gripping the outer edges as she showed Wufei her family.

"It was taken at my fifth birthday party. There's my Daddy and Miss Une . . . and Zechs and Uncle Heero. My Daddy and Zechs were just friends then. That's when Daddy and Miss Une were still seeing each other."

Wufei looked at the picture, listening on as the girl chattered away. He looked at the face of the young man, seeing traces of Asian ancestry in his features. He was a handsome young man with messy dark hair. However, he looked skeletal in this photograph. And there was a distinct and harsh-looking bruise darkening one cheek, one of his eyes blackened. He looked sickly and thin. Wufei had to wonder what was ailing him, and just who had harmed him.

Mariemaia sounded sad when she next spoke. "I don't know what happened, but someone hurt Uncle Heero. It must have been bad if he felt he had to leave." She sniffled. "I miss him. I don't remember him much, but I have a really vague memory of him smiling while spinning me around. I must have been really small at the time though." She sighed. "Daddy really misses him too. I know he goes to Uncle Heero's room every night after he tucks me in. I hope he'll come back soon."

Wufei gently took the picture from the child's hands and set it back in its rightful place. "I feel your sorrow. It is painful to miss a beloved family member." He was curious as to why Treize hadn't mentioned this younger sibling, but he wasn't about to ask. If Treize wanted to tell him, then he would do so.

Mariemaia sighed again, but then brightened a little. "Do you know any stories? Une is resting right now . . . she gets tired a lot. And Uncle Zechs probably has to take a nap because of his medicine. I'm supposed to be napping too, but it's hard for me since I keep wondering about my mommy." She picked up another picture from her bedside table and held it up to Wufei. "This is my mommy. I don't remember her at all."

"She was quite beautiful. Obviously where you have gotten your lovely features."

Mariemaia blushed, then went into a fit of giggles. When she had composed herself, she put the picture of her mother down again.

"I think you should get to sleep if you're supposed to be napping. If you don't rest now, you'll only be more tired later and will have to go to bed early," Wufei said.

Mariemaia pouted, but looked up at Wufei with a hopeful smile. "Will you tell me a story?"

Wufei nodded. "If you do not mind an old folk tale from China . . . I do not know many stories, only those I was told as a child."

"I love folk tales!" Mariemaia exclaimed, then practically bounced onto her bed. She kicked off her shoes, then settled back and waited.

Wufei smiled at the child's exuberance. He sat on the edge of her bed, then searched his memory for the words to a story his sister had once told him. He found it easy to remember her words. "Long ago, in the hills of North China, there lived a man named Chang Fu-Yen. Like most Chinese of the time, he was very, very poor. His living came from what little food he could grow in his one small field."

As he spoke, he reached to the end of the bed and pulled a light blanket up over the child. "One year Chang planted garlic in his tiny field. He had no other land, so each plant was cared for separately. Not a weed grew in Chang's garlic patch. When the ground was dry, he carried water from a stream over a mile away. All summer long he watched the garlic grow. He knew that good garlic would bring a high price."

The story continued and Wufei told of the farmer's poor luck, that a thief had come and stolen the garlic. He spoke of the efforts made by the man and the judge who promised him justice, and the strange ways in which this judge found the thief and returned his garlic to him. Before Wufei had gotten to the end of the tale, Mariemaia was fast asleep.

Wufei eased himself off the girl's bed, then leaned over and tucked the blanket around her. He quietly left the room, silently closing the door behind himself.

"Thank you," Treize said, startling Wufei.

Wufei turned, finding the tall man to be leaning against the wall beside the door to Mariemaia's room. "It was no trouble," Wufei replied, feeling nervous in the presence of this man. Treize had a strength that couldn't be denied. Somehow, whenever he was around, Wufei felt self-conscious, as if his every move and word were being examined carefully.

Treize cleared his throat, watching Wufei intensely. "I didn't know you had a sister."

Wufei shrugged. "I didn't know you had a brother," he retorted.

"I suppose we all have our secrets." Treize stepped away from the wall, letting out a deep breath before he spoke again. "Zechs was worried. He thought he'd said something wrong and upset you, so he asked me to make sure you were all right."

"Thank him for his concern. But I am well," Wufei said, shrugging off the man's worry. He turned and started to walk away, only to stop when Treize grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait. If you want to talk about your sister, or anything for that matter, you can talk to me. I'm willing to listen if you feel troubled."

Wufei glanced over his shoulder, feeling a twinge in his chest. He ached to confess everything, but it would be completely inappropriate. Treize was his employer, not his friend. "It would not be proper," Wufei said softly. "For me to divulge my thoughts to you . . . I have known you less than a day."

"I see." Treize let his hand fall away from the feline's shoulder. "Then how about an equal exchange. If you'll talk about your sister with me, I'll tell you about my brother. I'm certain Mariemaia's already told you all she knows and you probably have questions because of it."

Wufei thought about it. Hesitantly, he nodded. "I will consider your offer. But I am most uncomfortable with the idea right now."

"I understand. When you're ready, we'll talk." He smiled at Wufei. "I'll leave you to yourself. I hope you enjoy your afternoon."

"You have no other tasks for me?"

Treize shook his head. "Nothing at all. I'll be sitting with Zechs while he's napping. Mariemaia and Une are asleep and there are no chores in the house that need finishing. You're free to do whatever you like until dinner."

Wufei nodded. Having nothing better to do, he returned to his own bedroom and picked up a favorite book of his. Sliding on his reading glasses, he settled himself comfortably in bed and began to read, content to spend the rest of his afternoon just like this.

----------

Duo's eyes fluttered open. He blinked, pressing closer to the warmth beside him as consciousness slowly came to him. He purred, nuzzling his cheek against the firm muscles of the body sharing his bed, memories creeping up to remind him that he had fallen asleep embracing Heero. He smiled then as he lifted his head to look down at the young man. Heero was still asleep, his features soft and relaxed as he rested quietly. Duo was happy to see that Heero's sleep was peaceful. The human needed the rest.

He broke away his attention to Heero briefly, to look at the clock. It was just starting to get dark out and it was relatively early in the evening. That meant they had only been asleep for a few hours at most. Heero had come home quite early in the afternoon so they'd had dinner very early.

His ears twitched as a soft knocking drew his attention away from the slumbering youth. It was coming from the front room, someone at the door. That must have been what had woken him. Moving carefully, so as not to disturb Heero, Duo eased himself out of bed. Instinct took over as he was looking down on Heero and he reached out to smooth out the blankets, adjusting them so that they were tucked in around Heero's slim body snugly. Heero moaned lightly, his eyebrows furrowing for a moment before he relaxed once more. Only when he was sure that Heero was deeply asleep, did Duo leave the room, grabbing his robe from the back of the door before he left.

He quietly shut the door and shrugged on the robe. He heard the door again, the incessant knocking. Duo was grateful that it wasn't a loud banging. Any louder and it might have been enough to wake Heero.

When he opened the front door, he was surprised to find Howard standing there. The man was disheveled and obviously upset about something. "Hey, Howard? What's up?" he asked, worried even as he tied the sash of the robe shut. He stepped back and allowed the man to enter, wondering what had happened to get Howard to come here.

"Sorry about showing up here so suddenly, kid. Heero gave me the address along with his phone number. Tried ringing you a couple times, but I didn't get an answer," Howard said in a rush as he stepped inside the apartment.

Duo closed the door, gesturing for Howard to have a seat. "Yeah, well, that's kinda my fault. I put Heero to bed early. He's not feeling too good." He shook his head, sitting in an armchair while Howard took a seat on the edge of the sofa. "But enough of the idle chitchat. What's got you looking so flustered?"

Howard sighed, reaching up and slipping off his sunglasses. There was a definite twinge of worry in his eyes. "Mueller's gone."

"What?" Duo was out of his seat in an instant and moved over to stand in front of Howard. "What do you mean? Gone? Gone where?"

"I wish I knew, kid." Howard clasped his hands together. "I had to leave the store on an errand and when I got back he was just gone. I talked to his supervisor. The guy said he sent Mueller to take out some trash and Mueller just never came back. It's not like him, Duo. He wouldn't just run off like this."

"You're right," Duo whispered. "He wouldn't do this. He's so grateful to you for your help, and so happy that he's finally gotten a chance to learn to read. He never said it, but I know he was."

"I was hoping he had come here, or called you. I guess he didn't."

Duo shook his head. "No, I haven't heard a word from him. Do you have any idea where he might have gone? Or, God forbid, who might have taken him?"

"If I knew that, do you think I'd be here?" Howard snapped.

Duo held up his hands, feeling a flash of concern. "Woah, no need to bite my head off. I was just trying to help."

"Sorry, kid. I'm just . . . worried. You weren't there when I first found him, Duo. You didn't see all the blood. The condition he was in . . . he almost died, Duo."

Duo ducked his head, feeling guilty. After all, he had left that place, the group he had been staying with. He should have stayed in the alley, should have kept a watch over Mueller and the others. But he just hadn't felt right taking Howard's charity, living off of the scraps the kindly shop owner deigned to give them. He'd wanted something more than to just slowly die in that alley. He chuckled inwardly, realizing he'd gotten just what he'd wanted. He had a home now, a real home and someone precious to him to take care of. But was it really worth the sacrifice?

"The only reason he let me own him is because he was dying. I couldn't convince him to go to a hospital. He would have been handed over to the FCPS once he was patched up enough. He was scared of ending up with some stranger that would treat him like shit." Howard let out a small laugh bereft of any humor. "He asked to stay with me, said I was better than dying, better than any stranger would be to him. So I took him to the FCPS and I told them I wanted to take him in. There was a big investigation over his injuries, but at least I got to keep him. He'd seemed so happy. I thought he was happy."

"He was happy, Howard," Duo said, laying a hand on the man's shoulder. "Do you know anyone he might have gone to? Some place that held some meaning to him?"

Howard shook his head. "He hasn't left the house much since I took him in. Just to go to work and come home. Everyone he knows, all his friends, they're all at work. Except . . ."

"Except?" Duo sat beside his friend. He had an ominous feeling about this.

When Howard spoke, his words were barely a whisper, murmured against his hands as he held them clasped together in front of his face, almost as if in prayer. "Alex," was the single slight word he whispered, yet it was enough to cut a slice of dread through Duo's body.

"Alex? You let him hang around with Alex?"

"Let him? It wasn't my life, Duo? Who am I to tell him who he can and can't hang around with?" He pushed himself from his seat and began to pace. "It didn't seem like it would be such a bad thing, the two of them becoming friends. Alex was actually starting to calm down around felines, at least I thought so. Every now and then he'd have a temper tantrum, or get a little too pushy with the feline customers. But until you walked in, I coulda sworn he was getting better about it."

"He and I have a history together," Duo said. "I'm the one that gave him those scars on his face."

"Ah, guess that explains that."

"He was really friends with Mueller?" Duo asked, just finding it hard to believe that Alex could be friends with anyone, feline or human.

Howard nodded. "They were never open about it. But I caught them laughing together once or twice in the break room when there was no one else around. The way he acted around Mueller, it was almost like he was a completely different person. I don't understand what happened."

"Do you think he'd go to Alex if he were in some kind of trouble?"

Howard stopped his pacing. "He might." He turned to head to the door.

"Wait, I'll go with you," Duo pushed himself from his seat, reaching out to the other man.

"Duo, you've got your hands full as it is. You don't need to be taking on my burdens," Howard argued.

A sleepy voice from behind him, stopped Duo from disagreeing. "Duo? What's going on?"

Duo spun, only to watch as Heero staggered into the front room, running the back of his hand over his eyes. A yawn escaped him and he faltered in his step, nearly falling over before he righted himself. Duo was at his side in an instant, pulling Heero over to the sofa and getting him to sit.

"What are you doing up? You should still be asleep," Duo spoke, fussing over the weary young human.

"I heard voices," Heero said quietly, blinking his eyes open. "You weren't there anymore." He was still only half awake, swaying where he sat. "What's going on?" He yawned, leaning to the side and resting his shoulder and head against the arm of the sofa.

Duo chuckled, sliding a finger along Heero's cheek. "It's okay, Heero. Don't worry about anything but yourself."

Heero shook his head. "No, I want to know what's going on. It's got to be important."

"You're right, it is," Howard agreed. "It's Mueller. He's missing. I came to ask Duo if he knew any place he might be. And I'm going to check on one of the places that came up in our discussion just as soon as I leave here."

"And I'm going with him," Duo added. "Just as soon as I get you tucked back into bed." He reached forward, meaning to help Heero up, only to have his hands weakly pushed away.

"If you're going, I'm going."

Duo did not like the idea of Heero going anywhere but to bed. Heero was too drained from his emotional breakdown. He needed to rest now. "No way, Heero. You're far too out of it."

Heero grabbed Duo's hand, holding it and pulling the young man down. He leaned forward a bit, pausing only when his lips were close to Duo's ear. "Please, Duo. I know you mean well . . . but I don't want to be alone. Please." He fell back to the sofa, closing his glistening eyes.

Duo awkwardly patted Heero's shoulder, shaken by the Asian youth's admission. "Sure, okay, Heero." He turned to look over his shoulder at Howard. "Looks like you're going to have company, buddy. Heero and me are going with you."

"But, Duo . . ."

"Don't argue with me, Howard," Duo said, narrowing his eyes. "I'm coming with you. Heero's coming with me. He'll probably sleep the entire way, but he's coming with us. Now you just wait here while I get some clothes on and we'll all be on our merry way." He let out a warning growl, allowing his ears to flatten a bit. "Don't you dare try to leave without us. Don't leave Heero alone."

Howard nodded numbly, apparently dumbstruck by the shift in Duo's normally cheerful personality. Duo meant business though. He was going and if Heero wanted so badly to go too, then he'd go with them. There was no way he'd leave Heero alone in this apartment when he was so terrified of it. He didn't want Heero suffering because of him.

With a sigh, Duo pushed himself up and hurried back to his bedroom, throwing on whatever he grabbed first. He got a pair of shoes and socks for Heero, moving just as quickly to get him ready to go. Howard waited almost patiently by the door, holding onto their jackets. He was kind enough to help Heero sluggishly slip into his, while Duo got his own jacket on. Then the three of them left, hopefully on their way to find their missing friend.

To Be Continued . . .

Notes: The story that Wufei told to Mariemaia was found in an old book I own, entitled "Myths and Folk Tales Around the World," written by Robert R. Potter. The story itself is called, "Chang Fu-Yen and the Wise Judge."


	23. Part TwentyThree

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.

Notes: Duo, Howard and Heero go to see Alex and get some answers.

Strays and Misfits

Part Twenty-Three

The ride to Alex's apartment was a quiet one. Duo sat in the backseat with Heero, the human's head pillowed on Duo's lap. The feline looked out the window, watching the passing scenery as his fingers stroked along Heero's forehead. He didn't like that they had brought Heero along, but he hadn't really been given much choice. Heero needed to be home in bed, not traipsing about looking for errant felines. Then again, leaving him alone when he was so vulnerable would have only done more harm than good.

Heero whimpered, his slender fingers clenching against Duo's knee. Duo frowned, not liking the pained sound. He leaned down, purring softly as he breathed soft murmured words into the human's ear. Heero settled down a moment later, his features softening as he slipped into an easier slumber.

As Duo was leaning back in his seat again, his purring a constant rumble, Howard glanced in the rearview mirror. "What's wrong with him?"

Duo shook his head. "Exhaustion. Stress. Pushing himself past his physical limitations." When he heard Howard take a breath in preparation to speak again, duo decided to nip the question in the bud. "Any more than that I can't tell you, pal. Heero trusts me, and I won't betray that by telling his secrets."

"Good." Howard nodded. Within a few minutes, he was parking the car. "Here we are. He's up on the second floor. Apartment 205."

Duo reached out and gently shook Heero's shoulder. "Hey. I have to get up, okay?" He smiled tenderly as Heero blinked his eyes open, yawning almost immediately. The poor guy was still tired. Duo could see it in the sluggish way he moved. Duo had to help him up, and held him steady as the human swayed a little. "How are you doing?" he asked, rubbing Heero's shoulder.

Heero yawned again. "Sleepy."

Duo chuckled, leaning close to nuzzle Heero's cheek affectionately. "Go back to sleep then. I'll be right back." He opened the car door and was out before anyone could stop him.

Howard's voice only barely reached his ears as Duo entered the building. "Aw, hell!"

Duo climbed the stairs quickly, taking them two and sometimes three at a time. He just couldn't wrap his mind around the idea that Mueller would ever want to be friends with Alex. The blonde was a jerk. Still, Mueller had always been the forgiving sort and had a great deal of patience with people. And then there was that stubborn and yet so thoroughly great warm and loving side of him. Maybe it wasn't so surprising.

He got to the apartment that Howard had said Alex lived in and knocked three times. He bounced from foot to foot impatiently. All he wanted to do was pound on the door or bust it open, but he knew that Alex deserved more than accusations and questions. He'd be given a chance to talk, to explain. Even if Duo only wanted to kick his ass.

When Alex finally opened the door, Duo had to bite back a gasp. The blonde looked positively horrible. There was a light sheen of sweat coating his unnaturally pale skin. His eyes were dazed and bloodshot. He looked like he'd been run through a ringer, and then stomped on for good measure.

"What do you want?" Alex asked with narrowed eyes, his tone nothing less than cold and accusatory.

Duo held up his hands in mock surrender. His earlier urge to beat the shit out of Alex was waning. "I'm just looking for Mueller."

Alex shrugged. "Not here right now."

Duo felt a surge of anger fill him. Didn't Alex care that Mueller might be missing? Weren't they friends? With a growl, Duo shoved his way into the blonde's apartment, pushing the young man back as he did so. "Listen up! I don't care what your problem with me is, but it's got NOTHING to do with Mueller!" His rant died, forgotten completely as Alex seemed to crumble in on himself. The one tough-acting youth had curled into a little ball with his arms around his head and was whimpering like a frightened child. To say Duo was shocked would have been a massive understatement.

Howard entered in that instant. "Kid, I'm not as young as I used to be, and your friend isn't in the best shape. Don't go bounding up the stairs like that." He paused and glanced around the apartment for the first time, his eyes settling on Alex who was babbling away incoherently. "What the hell did you do to him?"

Duo frowned in concern. He reached out to Alex, only to stop and pull his hands back, unsure of what to do. He looked over to Howard. "Nothing, I swear! I just got pissed at him for not seeming to care about Mueller being missing and shoved him a bit."

A soft voice spoke up from behind Howard. "I'm missing?"

Howard turned and there was Mueller, standing in the hallway with a bag full of groceries. Heero was standing right beside him, looking as tired as he had in the car.

"Mueller!" Duo shouted, his tail swishing.

Mueller didn't seem to notice though. The moment he saw Alex, the feline's ears drooped and he was rushing to his side. "Alex!"

Alex was sniffling and rocking himself back and forth. He recoiled away from Mueller, shaking terribly. "Don't hurt me!"

Mueller shoved the bag of groceries into Howard's arms, then dropped himself to the floor and pulled Alex into his arms. "Sshh, it's all right. No one's going to hurt you."

Duo couldn't stop himself from gaping at the scene. This wasn't something he had been expecting to see. "Mueller, what's going on here?"

"Don't say another word, please," Mueller said, shaking his head. "Please, put the groceries away while I calm him down."

"Let me help you," Heero offered, moving closer. "Then perhaps you could explain to us what's going on?"

Mueller nodded and accepted it when Heero helped him raise Alex to his feet. Together the two of them took the blonde down a hallway and into another room. Duo was left confused and worried, standing there twitching his ears and his fingers fiddling with the end of his tail as he waited for an explanation to all of this. Howard was standing beside him, looking around at the barren apartment. There was little to nothing here, barely any personality to the room.

Howard looked at the bag he was still holding and let out a breath. "I'm going to go put these away. Might as well make myself useful while waiting for the explanation. You okay, Duo?"

Duo blinked and felt his ears droop. "I just ... I don't know what the hell happened! I'm so used to Alex being a cocky overbearing prick that seeing him like that is such a shock." He took a look around the empty room and noted some bottles strewn around. "I guess I'll clean up a little." He followed Howard into the kitchen, only to root around the cabinets to find where Alex kept the trash bags. Then he left Howard to his task and went about tidying up.

There were a lot of empty alcohol bottles, Duo noticed. It was a bit disconcerting and Duo had to wonder just how many of these Alex had drunk today. They were all over the place. As he kept picking up liquor bottles, he guessed that Alex had been drinking for the past couple days, maybe even longer. Duo was working on filling a second bag when he got to the hallway. He only saw one bottle though, lying on its side near a door. As he bent to pick it up, his shoulder brushed the door and nudged it open. He wasn't intending to snoop around the place, but a delicate scent caught his attention and made him curious. Leaving the bag of bottles in the hallway, Duo stood and pushed the door the rest of the way open. He reached in and flicked on the light, blinking at what he found inside.

It was a child's bedroom, obviously for a little girl if one judged by the color scheme. At least the pinks weren't as garish as others he had seen. It was a delicate shade, so light it almost appeared white. A pale violet decorated the edgings and molding. Duo stepped inside and sniffed the air. A young girl lived here, one that hadn't yet reached puberty. Scents changed with age and Duo had learned to recognize the subtle differences.

His steps were soft as he moved around the room, his fingers gliding along the various surfaces. His claws grazed a path along the soft bedspread. Idly, he touched the face of a stuffed bear that was propped up against the pillow. His eyes roved over the posters on the walls, various celebrities staring back at him. He moved over to the desk, letting his hand hang in the air just above the flat surface. There were papers and pens littering the desk, old schoolwork and rather nice drawings done by someone with obvious talent.

"The room belongs to Alex's sister," Mueller voice announced from the open doorway.

Duo jumped, startled and embarrassed by the fact that he'd been caught snooping around. He turned to face the dark-haired feline, seeing that Heero was there as well. "Sorry, I didn't mean to nose around." He quickly walked out of the room, flicking off the light and closing the door. "I didn't know he had a sister."

"You never got to know him," Mueller said softly, his ears drooping as his eyes stared down at the floor. It wasn't like him to be assertive and it was all the more obvious when he couldn't even keep eye contact with someone who had always been a friend to him.

Duo crossed his arms. "What the hell are you doing here, Mueller? Why with Alex? And what's up with him?"

Heero reached out and wrapped his fingers around Duo's wrist, tugging it lightly while he wearily rubbed at his eyes with his other hand. "Let's go out to the living room to talk," he suggested.

Duo immediately nodded, his worry for Heero overshadowing everything else. Heero was far too worn out to be standing around in a hallway gabbing. "Yeah, come on. We don't want Howard left out of this little discussion. He's been worried sick."

Mueller whimpered, bowing his head. "I never meant to worry anyone," he whispered.

Duo gave the timid feline a gentle smile. "You can explain it to us. Let's just go on out and talk about it, okay?"

"All right," Mueller agreed, turning and leading the way back to the front room.

Duo followed, throwing his arm around Heero's waist and helping the human along. Heero didn't put up any argument. Instead, he seemed to sink into Duo's hold, letting Duo carry the burden of his weight - not that he was all that heavy to begin with.

The four of them sat down in what few chairs Alex had in his living room. Heero and Duo took up a small beaten old loveseat. Mueller rested in a patched leather armchair. Howard had been forced to get a chair from the kitchen though, and was sitting on that, leaving everyone pretty much in a small circle. 

Duo simply pulled Heero to him and cradled him as the human started dozing off. Once Heero's breathing pattern indicated that he was asleep again, Duo turned his attention to Mueller, who was watching him with an amused expression on his face. "What?"

Mueller smiled a little and shook his head. "I'm sorry. But it's hard for me sometimes to reconcile this you with the you that hated all of humanity."

Blushing a little, Duo shook his head. "I never said I hated humans. Just that the vast majority of them seemed to be selfish pricks who just want more of what they already have." He stroked his fingers through Heero's thick hair. "I got lucky ... REALLY lucky ... when Heero happened upon my path one night." He really didn't want to dwell on the 'what ifs.'

"I know," Mueller began with a sigh, "that my being friends with Alex is a bit of a shock to you. So you're in for an even bigger shock."

Duo blinked, confused and sort of worried now. "What do you mean?"

Mueller flushed a little and caught his lashing tail. He fiddled with the end, his nervousness clear as he ducked his head and cleared his throat. "We're ... more than just friends. Alex and I ... we're lovers"  
Duo would have shouted in anger if he hadn't been too worried about disturbing Heero's much-needed sleep. And also there was the fact that Mueller didn't look afraid or nervous about his relationship. The timid feline just looked like anyone would when revealing something like that. He was blushing and his face was bright with a tiny smile.

Howard snorted. "Well, damn! And here I thought Alex hated felines as much as Duo once thought he hated humans."

Mueller shook his head, keeping his eyes downcast. "Not all felines. Alex just ... has a reason to hate strays." He bit his lip, nervously toying with his tail. "He was ... he was ... assaulted when he was fourteen." His ears flattened against his head. "Sexually. They dragged him into an alley and held him down and forced him ..." He shook his head, his words abruptly falling away. Then he started again. "He puts on a tough act, making crude remarks, insulting strays and bullying them. But it's just a mask. He's really terrified of felines. Strays especially. It took me weeks of trying to get him to drop it, even if it was only when we were alone."

"How long have you and Alex been together?" Howard asked.

The shy brunette gnawed his lip more before replying. "Before you found me, sir. I ... I was attacked when some human boys saw me and Alex behind the store. They assumed I was a wh-whore. When I said 'no', they didn't accept it and reacted violently."

"Bastards," Duo mumbled. "So, you and Alex, huh? Can't say I ever would have expected that. Does your little disappearing act have something to do with your relationship with him?"

Mueller shook his head. "Not really. But, then again, maybe it does. I suppose it does a lot." His voice was a low murmur and his hands were beginning to tremble. Duo could tell there was still something his friend wasn't telling them.

"If you've got something on your mind, Mueller, just tell us. We won't think any differently of you. You're my friend. You always will be," Duo said, hoping to reassure the skittish youth.

A faint blush colored Mueller's pale cheeks. "I ... I went to the FCPS the other day without telling you, Howard. I'm sorry. It was the last time you went on an errand. I asked permission from my supervisor and he let me go. I ... I wasn't feeling well and I was worried. But I didn't want to tell you, I was worried what you'd say ... or do."

Howard rose from his seat and crossed the small space to kneel in front of Mueller's chair. He reached up, placing his hands on either side of the brunette's face to cup his cheeks. "Are you ill? Is there something wrong?" He asked, his every word dripping with worry.

"N-No!" His cheeks turned scarlet in obvious embarrassment. "I ... I'm pregnant." He let go of his tail, settling his hands over his own stomach. "Alex ... Alex is the father. I needed to tell him. That's why I left work. But when I got here, he was drunk and I lost my nerve. I had to help him. I don't think he's stopped drinking since you fired him, sir, except for the times when he was passed out."

Duo blinked, shocked to the core. First to hear that Mueller was friends with Alex, then to learn they weren't friends but lovers, only to find out that Mueller was now pregnant all in the course of a few hours was a lot of information to digest all at once. Beyond the worry and fear he had that Alex was only using his friend, Duo couldn't help but feel happy for Mueller. He wanted to jump up and congratulate Mueller properly, but couldn't risk waking Heero. "I'm so happy for you, buddy. But only if you're happy. You are happy, right?"

Mueller nodded enthusiastically. "I love Alex. And I know he loves me. He ... he expressed interest in having children with me when he learned it was possible. That's why we tried to ..." If it was possible, he probably would have exploded with his face as red as it was.

Howard returned to his seat, expressing his congratulations on the subject. The three of them then began chatting again, going through various topics. Duo learned a lot about Alex that he'd never known before, such as the fact that the blonde had a younger sister that he'd been supporting and sent off to some ritzy private school for the gifted. He also had an ailing mother who was currently residing in a hospital nearby. Hearing of Alex's troubles, as well as Mueller's physical condition, Howard said he'd rehire Alex as soon as the blonde woke up. He didn't want Mueller and Alex to have to struggle. They didn't need more hassle, not with a baby on the way.

As the conversation continued, Duo sat back and let the news sink in. His eyes kept straying to Mueller's stomach and his mind repeatedly filled with images of himself carrying the weight of an infant within his belly. He couldn't deny his curiosity, or his desire to have a child grow within him. The urge to procreate was strong within the feline mind, an inborn need much the same as the urge to help others. Hearing that television program earlier had made him curious. But now Duo couldn't help but want the same someday. Oh, he wasn't going to rush out and find someone to knock him up. But he wouldn't mind it if someday he found himself a mate to love, and to have a child with him.

Stroking his fingers through Heero's soft hair, Duo smiled to himself. There was a warmth spreading through his chest, a tingling sensation growing within his belly. He didn't know what it was, but it wasn't unpleasant. Heero moaned lightly, his fingers finding Duo's knee and clenching briefly. The feel of his touch made Duo's stomach feel like there was something fluttering within it. A purr began within his chest and he settled back in his seat, content in where he was right now. He looked forward to what life would bring him now. For the first time in his life, he was eager to see what tomorrow would bring.

To Be Continued ... 


	24. Part TwentyFour

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. 

Notes: Treize wakes up Wufei for dinner. Quatre and Trowa start their own meal and Duo and Heero head home for the night..

Strays and Misfits

Part Twenty-Four

Treize smiled as he headed for Wufei's room. It was time for dinner, and he felt that Wufei might need a buffer zone when dealing with Zechs waking from a drugged sleep for the first time. Though he loved the man to no end, he knew that Zechs had the habit of swatting first and then maybe - if the stars were aligned just right - he'd ask questions later; if he felt like it. Treize knew that Wufei would be alone with Zechs in the morning, and for the better part of the day. He, himself, had work. Mariemaia was going to be in school. And Une would be meeting with Heero and his feline for the first time.

Treize knocked on the door. When he received no answer, he knocked again. He grew a little concerned and turned the knob. The door opened easily and Treize barely managed to quell the urge to go find a camera and take a picture of the scene he had just walked in on.

Wufei was sitting mostly upright, except for his head which was down so that his chin touched his chest. A pair of thin-framed glasses were perched precariously on his nose and a book was lying on the floor. It was closed, with a bookmark more out than in. Apparently, Wufei had dozed off while reading. It was understandable considering the emotional roller coaster the feline had been on for most of the day. He walked over to the bed with the intention of getting Wufei to lie down so that the feline would sleep more comfortably.

A sound that was a cross between a moan and a meow escaped from Wufei as his dark eyes blinked open. "What ...?"

Treize smiled kindly. "I came up to let you know dinner is ready and to help you wake Zechs. But maybe you should stay in bed if you're so tired that you're falling asleep sitting up."

Wufei yawned and bent down to pick up his book as he slid his glassed off of his nose. ⌠I will admit to a bit of fatigue, but I wouldn't mind eating some dinner."

Treize nodded. "Good. I was hoping you'd feel up to it because I need to give you a few pointers when waking Zechs." He scratched an itch beside his eye before continuing. "He can be downright violent when being woken. I had one heck of a time explaining why I had a black eye to my employees the first time I tried it myself."

The Chinese feline gently placed his book on the bedside table before tilting his head. "I doubt that I will have too much trouble, as I have been trained in a variety of martial arts. But I do appreciate the warning, sir. Should I attempt the task on my own first?"

Treize had to admit to being curious. "Sounds all right. We might as well do this now and not some time when I'm at work and can't help you out." He motioned for Wufei to precede him and followed not too far behind. His main reason for doing it this way was so that he could be sure that Wufei knew the way to Zechs' room, but a tiny part of him admired the graceful swaying of Wufei's tail.

When they got into Zechs' room, Treize stood back and watched Wufei approach the bed. Zechs was breathing deeply and evenly, a sure sign that his sleep was untroubled by the pain he felt due to his healing injuries.

The feline paused his movements as he stood at the edge of the bed, his head tilted in apparent concentration. After a moment, Treize could only stand back and watch as Wufei moved with the grace and swiftness granted to him by his feline DNA. Before Treize had the chance to blink, Wufei was on the bed, straddling Zechs, and holding the blonde's wrists down with a firm grip.

"Wake up," Wufei ordered simply without a waver. A loud purr began to rumble throughout the room as Wufei's tail swished lazily across the blankets.

For a few seconds, nothing happened. Then Zechs' weary blue eyes began to drift open. He blinked, then smiled. "Hmmm. What a way to wake up. Though, I didn't know you thought of me in that way."

Treize couldn't hold a chuckle back as Wufei all but leapt from the bed to land easily on his feet. When the Asian feline tried to look as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened, Treize threw his head back and laughed loudly. "That was priceless!" Then he shook his head at Zechs. "But it's not nice of you to tease Wufei."

Zechs snickered, pushing himself up onto his elbows. "I'm sorry, Wufei. But I really couldn't resist. I haven't had a Neko pinning me to the bed since I was a kid."

Treize tilted his head. "You've had a companion before?"

"For a time, yes. Didn't you?"

"I think a lot of people did years ago." Treize shrugged. "Mostly when all of the camps and 'schools' were really bad. The Winner Camp was just the most notorious and well known." He turned to Wufei and noted the feline's scowl. "That was just before the courts finally decided to get off their asses and give your people the few rights you have now." He sighed. "Please, don't look at me like I'm the scum of the Earth."

Wufei looked away from a harsh frown. "I apologize, sir. I dislike hearing that humans kept my kind in servitude in a manner that was little more than that of a pet or a slave."

Zechs snorted and shook his head, his hair flying over his shoulders to brush his bare chest. "I hate to break this to you, but a lot of misguided fools only SAW your people as pets or slaves. I just thank every star in the sky that the government started seeing the truth - that your race is caring and intelligent and in many ways better than humans."

Treize had to agree with that. "That's the truth." He almost laughed at how dumbstruck Wufei seemed. "Well, you're faster and your senses are more acute. Your people are also more adaptable and seem to learn and retain knowledge at a faster rate." He sighed and shook his head, motioning to the door. "Come on, Wufei. I'm sure that Zechs can get to the dining room on his own now that he's awake."

Wufei shook his head. "No, I will do my duty and aide him."

Treize smiled. "All right. I'll see you two in a few minutes then." He smiled and gave a brief wave before turning and leaving the bedroom he shared with his lover.

----------

Trowa pursed his lips as he went over the list of foods that Quatre could eat. He wanted to cook a nice dinner for his companion, but didn't want to make something that would make the frail feline ill. He looked from the list to the contents of the pantry and the fridge, then back to the list again, checking and rechecking. He smiled as he thought of something to make and stuck the list back up on the fridge with the cheap magnet Catherine had brought home from one of her trips.

He headed up to Quatre's room and smiled when he saw that he was just in time to be there when the pale blonde awoke. The feline was blinking his eyes open and yawning just as Trowa walked through the doorway.

"Hey." Trowa shyly approached Quatre as he was rubbing his eyes with his arm. "I was just about to start making some dinner. Umm ... I was wondering if you'd like to come sit in the living room and watch some television while I'm cooking."

Quatre blinked his large eyes and his ears perked up. "Really?"

Trowa nodded. "There's a channel we get that's dedicated to feline learning and culture. I've watched it a few times and I usually find the programming on it to be more entertaining and educational than some other channels." That earned him a tiny smile. "Are you strong enough to walk? I can carry you if you aren't."

Quatre tilted his head and his left ear flicked a little. "Umm ... meet halfway? Help me down and if I can't make it all the way, you carry me?"

He nodded again and moved closer to the bed to help Quatre stand. He smiled as Quatre grabbed his stuffed bunny, then helped the feline out of the room. Trowa was pleasantly surprised that Quatre made it all the way to the living room without incident, only having to stop once halfway down the stairs to catch his breath.

Once he had Quatre comfortable, he turned on the television and easily found the feline learning channel. "Oh, good. It's time for 'Read Along with Anne.' I think you'll like this show."

Quatre smiled shyly and settled back into the cushions, holding his bunny close while delicately fingering the light blanket that Trowa had draped over him. Within moments, the blonde was watching with rapt interest, silently mouthing the words of the story as they were highlighted on the screen.

Feeling a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, Trowa left the petite youth to his television program and went into the kitchen to start dinner. It was a relatively easy meal to make. A simple chicken and rice meal, with a creamy mushroom sauce and a side of vegetables. He made sure to cut the chicken into small bite-size pieces and found himself humming as he worked. When Catherine was away, Trowa didn't usually go to this much trouble for food. Generally he'd have a TV dinner, or whatever leftovers were still in the fridge, or even what his tutor, Heero or Hilde would bring over for him. It wasn't that he was a bad cook. He just didn't see the point in cooking a big meal, when he'd only end up eating it alone.

He worked quickly and efficiently, but paused when he heard a distressed sound coming from the living room. He hastily wiped his hands off on a towel and headed out. "What's wrong?"

Quatre looked so heartbroken with his ears down and his eyes filled with unshed tears. "Poor Tigger got stuck in a tree, then promised not to ever bounce again." He sniffled. "But he likes bouncing!"

Trowa smiled in understanding and looked at the television. Anne was saying something, but not reading at the moment, so Trowa figured he had some time. He remembered his mother reading the Winnie the Pooh stories to him when he had been little and the basic plot points were familiar to him. "Keep watching. I'm sure it'll turn out all right in the end. Do you need anything? I could bring you something to drink if you're thirsty."

Quatre ears perked up a little and he turned back to face the television. "No, but thank you, Trowa."

Trowa returned to the kitchen, feeling content. He was sure that Quatre would enjoy the ending of the story. And then they'd have dinner.

----------

Howard drove to Heero's place with a feeling of bemusement. So much had changed in one day. Duo, the headstrong stray that had sworn never to allow a collar to be placed on him again had trusted a human enough to do just that. A young feline from the infamous Winner Camp had been placed in a good home. Howard knew it had to be a good home. Any human who could convince Duo to accept a collar, even if it was only a formality, had to be a good judge of character. And finally, Mueller had revealed that Alex had reasons behind his prejudices and that he was trying to overcome them. Add the fact that the two of them were lovers and Mueller was carrying Alex's kit - it was almost too much for Howard to deal with all that once. Still, he was happy for the two of them.

Glancing in the rearview mirror, he saw that the young man, Heero, was fast asleep again. He'd woken up once or twice, but Duo had quickly calmed him. Duo looked close to following young Heero into dreamland, and a soft purr could be heard. That was something else that amazed Howard. He'd seen Duo not too long ago and the youth had been just as headstrong as ever. Hissing and spitting at every human that came too close to him. Howard was only accepted because he had shown kindness to the strays for so long.

Yes, things had definitely changed, and he was glad of those changes. Duo looked much better than he ever had before.

"We're here," Howard announced a few minutes later as he pulled into a parking space near where Heero lived.

Duo blinked quickly as if he were snapping out of a daze. "Hm? Oh! Yeah!" He looked down and smiled gently, tenderly running his fingers along Heero's cheek. "Heero? Come on, buddy, wake up. I promise this is the last time tonight."

Howard shook his head and got out, opening the door as Heero was groggily coming to. He helped Duo maneuver the shaky brunette out, then frowned as Duo stumbled just a bit. 'Of course he's exhausted,' Howard thought to himself. 'Poor kid has been running scared for as long as I have known him. I'm just relieved someone found him before he got sent to a camp.'

"Let me help," Howard offered, not waiting for a reply as he easily swept Heero up into his arms. He was surprised to find the young man weighted so little. It was a disturbing fact. He glanced over to Duo, only to catch a knowing smile on the feline's face.

"Yeah, I know ... he's a twig, huh?" He shook his head. "I'm working on it."

"Not a twig," Heero mumbled sleepily, his head falling against Howard's shoulder as he descended back into slumber.

Howard shook his head and started walking toward the building. This was no time to stand around talking. Heero was out of it. Duo was fast approaching unconsciousness. Howard had to see to it they were settled in. And then he'd go back to Alex's place and do what he could there.

He smiled to himself. This had turned out to be a truly wonderful couple of days. He hoped they'd continue to be this good.

To Be Continued ...


	25. Part TwentyFive

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. 

Notes: Quatre wakes up to a new day. Une leaves for business. And Duo and Heero have a rocky start to the morning.

Strays and Misfits

Part Twenty-Five

Quatre blinked his eyes open and yawned sleepily. He felt stiff and sore due to his healing injuries, but he otherwise felt better than he had for as long as he could remember despite the slight fever that Trowa had told him he still had. Remembering that he had the run of the house, he cautiously slid out of bed. He didn't feel up to doing much, but he was hoping for something to eat. He thought he had heard Trowa going downstairs earlier and now he caught the faint whiff of something delicious.

He picked Iria up and headed out the door and downstairs. He was careful as he made his way down, not wanting to fall and hurt himself further. And he was quiet as he eased himself into the doorway and stood in the frame, his fingers wrapped lightly around the edge.

The aroma was stronger here and his nose twitched as his ears caught the sound of sizzling. He sniffed lightly at the enticing scent and bit his lip before softly speaking. "Trowa?"

Trowa jumped only slightly before turning calmly. "Good morning, Quatre. How are you feeling today?" He checked something on the stove before walking over.

Quatre closed his eyes as Trowa placed his hand on his forehead then his face. "Better, Trowa." He let his eyes flutter open, unable to repress the gentle purr from bubbling forth. He liked it when Trowa touched him. His hands felt nice, warm, and he was oh-so-gentle. It gave Quatre a strange feeling somewhere within his belly, but it was no less enjoyable.

Trowa smiled. "I'm glad. Sit down. Breakfast is almost ready." He flushed a little, looking embarrassed. "Sorry about the pancakes. Cathy can get them to be perfectly round, but I never manage it."

Quatre sat and sniffed at the food as it was being placed on the table. He'd never had pancakes, so Trowa's oblong ones were the best he'd ever seen in his life. Other than the strangely shaped pancakes, there was also eggs and bacon set on his plate for him. Quatre blushed a little as Trowa poured him a glass of milk. "I really should be serving you breakfast. It's part of my duties, isn't it?"

Trowa paused as he was dishing up his own food. "You ... you're not here to be a servant, Quatre." He frowned a little. "I thought you knew that."

Quatre shrugged a little and poked at his pancakes with his fork as he waited for Trowa to sit. "It's ... hard to believe. All I know is serving my masters. To serve as best as I can while chained up. My last master, my only master, took great pleasure in watching me try to accomplish a task while the chain's length wasn't long enough." He absently rubbed his neck at the memory.

Trowa growled softly. "And humans thought your people were savage." He shook his head. "After breakfast, I have to check how your injuries are healing." He frowned a little then. "This means, I▓ll also have to check your tail. I'm sorry. It'll hurt but it needs to be done."

The blonde feline moved his tail and winced as the tenderness he still felt made itself known. "It's not so bad." He tried to smile, but doubted that he was convincing. "Maybe it won't hurt so much." He certainly hoped not. He didn't want to hurt Trowa by accident again.

"Let's hope it doesn't. I don't like the idea of causing you any pain." He took a few bites.

Quatre joined Trowa in eating and found himself enjoying the meal thoroughly. He was hardly surprised at this point. He had, as of yet, to receive a bad meal from Trowa or his sister. He idly swung his feet. He felt so much better that he hazarded a question. "What are you going to do today?"

Trowa paused in his eating and seemed to think for a moment. "It's a weekday, so I have a tutor coming."

Quatre was intrigued. He inclined his head, asking, "You get tutored? Why?"

The taller youth flushed and looked down at his plate. He no longer ate, but instead pushed the remains of his meal around. "Well, you remember how I reacted when you first arrived here. I react that way to just about anyone. After ... after my parents ..." He shook his head as if to get out of a memory. "After they died, Cathy tried to send me back to school and ... and it didn▒t go so well."

Quatre felt alarmed as Trowa started to tremble and breathe heavily. "Trowa!" His instinct to comfort and help kicked in and he hurried around the table to take Trowa's hand between his own. Somehow he knew that embracing this fragile human would be a horrible move on his part. "Trowa, no one is here but you and me. No one is going to harm you. Please, please calm down."

Trowa's fearful gaze shot to take Quatre's face in. A moment went by before his wide pupils became normal and he seemed to calm down little by little.

Quatre's ears, which had drooped out of concern and sadness, slowly twitched. "Trowa?"

Trowa's hand, still somewhat shaky, came up and rubbed Quatre's ear lightly. "I'll be all right. Thank you, Quatre."

Quatre shook his head, not feeling pleased ... but shamed. "Don't thank me. It's my fault that you had to think such unpleasant thoughts. "I'm so, so sorry."

Trowa opened his mouth to reply, but he jumped when someone rang the doorbell. "Who's that?"

Gently, Quatre cleared his throat. He didn't really want to overstep his boundaries. "Perhaps your tutor is here?"

The tall brunette blinked in true surprise and looked at the clock before smiling a little. "Yes, she usually comes around this time. Come on, I think you'll like her."

Quatre grabbed Iria and quickly followed behind Trowa. He peeked out from behind the human as Trowa looked out the peephole and unlocked the door, finding it curious when Trowa didn't actually open the door himself. "It, it's open," he said, crossing his arms across his chest and stepping back away from the door.

She was a lovely young human, dark hair and a gentle face that bespoke of good humor. "Good morning, Trowa," she greeted, shutting and locking the door behind herself. Her kind smile changed a little to include bewilderment when her eyes focused on Quatre.

Quatre ducked behind Trowa and hugged Iria close before carefully peering out at the young woman.

She smiled sweetly at him. "Why hello there. I'm Lucrezia Noin, what's your name?"

Quatre whimpered and ducked behind Trowa again. He was nervous, not sure how he was supposed to respond. Was he allowed to speak with strangers? Would Trowa be mad at him if he overstepped the boundaries he wasn't sure about? He didn't want to make Trowa mad at him. But he also didn't really want to speak with this woman. She was new, different. Maybe her kind demeanor was a hoax. What if she wanted to hurt him in some way?

Trowa seemed to understand and spoke on Quatre's behalf. "This is Quatre. Heero brought him to me a couple days ago." He paused before speaking again; slowly easing his arms around himself a bit tighter. "He ... he's a Winner survivor."

Quatre winced as he heard the sound of books clattering to the floor. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset anyone," he whispered, lightly curling his fingers in the back of Trowa's shirt. He was shivering, scared of what would happen now.

The tutor's voice spoke from somewhere by the floor, perhaps she had bent to pick up her fallen books. "You haven't upset me, Quatre. What upset me was the knowledge of what the officials at that camp did. Oh my! Oh, you're hurt!"

The concern in her voice made Quatre peek out at her again. "It's nothing ... really."

Trowa made a soft sound, not quite clearing his throat. "We have to check everything. Miss Noin ... would you assist me while I check how his injuries are healing?"

Noin blinked and then smiled. "Of course. And afterwards, perhaps I can find something for Quatre to do during your lessons. I have a few puzzles and coloring books in my car. Have you arranged for someone to tutor him? If not ..."

Trowa nodded. "Heero said something about getting a tutor for Quatre and a feline that Heero took in." He turned to Quatre and smiled, gently reaching to grasp the blonde's wrist. "Come on, let's go look at your injuries. Maybe afterward we can dig up my sister's brownies."

The mention of brownies made Quatre perk up a bit. "Brownies?" He turned his attention to Noin and smiled timidly. "Catherine makes good brownies. I like them."

Noin chuckled and her eyes twinkled. "I know. I've had them."

Quatre smiled back. He bit his lip, his tail waving lazily behind him. It still ached, but it was nowhere near as bad as it had been a couple days ago.

She motioned to the living room. "Let's go have a look at your injuries then and I'll get something for you to do while Trowa's studying."

"Okay," Quatre nodded. He was beginning to like this lady. "I ... I'd like that." Still, he nervously followed the two humans as they led him over to the sofa. He did trust Trowa, but it wasn't so easy to trust others when he knew nothing about them. He would do his best to behave though. The last thing he wanted was for Trowa to get in trouble because of him. A disobedient feline would undoubtedly make him look bad.

-------------

Une walked into the FCPS building with all of her identification and pertinent information in hand. She was looking forward to meeting the feline that had changed Heero's mind about owning a Companion. She knew that he had to be someone special for Heero to put aside his ideals.

She approached the receptionist and smiled. "Good morning. I'd like two copies of the Feline Educational Assessment Exam, please." She handed over her license as a feline educator and continued to smile warmly. "I'll be back later for any books I'll need."

The receptionist smiled back at Une and handed over the booklets. "Excellent. It's always wonderful to hear of new felines being educated as they should be. Any idea how old they are?"

"Adolescent, I believe," Une said with a nod. She could only assume though. For all she knew they could still be children, or even quite mature. Treize hadn▒t told her much. But she also doubted that he had gotten a great deal of information from Heero. "I don't know about their educational background. All that I know is that one of them is a stray that somehow came to trust my former owner's younger brother." That still boggled her mind. Strays rarely trusted humans. Still, she remembered that Heero was a sweet young man who needed love and companionship that he just hadn't gotten from┘

Well, she wasn't going to think about that unsavory individual. He wasn't worthy of her attention, not after all the damage he had caused - not only to Heero, but to his family as well. She shook her head and steeled herself for any reaction, knowing her next words would cause some sort of surprise. "The other is a companion that was recently placed with a shut in. He's a Winner."

The receptionist stilled a moment. "A Winner? I was unaware that any had survived. Oh, I have heard rumors, but none of the people who bought from the Winner camp would ever dream of coming forth. Are you quite sure?"

Une shrugged. "I haven't met him, so I don't really know for certain. However, the young man has no reason to lie about such matters."

A woman's voice called out sharply. "Oh! You must be talking about Quatre and Duo!" She walked over and placed a folder on the receptionist's desk. She was blonde with her hair in two thick twists. "Hi, I'm Dr. Sally Po. I treated Duo and Quatre when they were brought in here. Your former owner's brother is Heero Yuy, right? Forgive me, I couldn't help overhearing."

Une smiled brightly. "Yes. May I ask? How did Heero look when he was here? Did he seem okay?" She flushed a little. "I haven't seen him in almost two years, so..."

Sally tilted her head in thought. "I think he looked tired, but quite happy to be helping out a stray. From what I understand, the ownership is just a formality." She shook her head. "I don't know if he mentioned it, but he actually saved Duo from a catcher who used his job as a chance to take advantage of the felines being brought in for processing or treatment."

Une blinked. "No, I was not told that. But I also wasn't the one to speak with him. He only called Treize to ask for my help in tutoring the two felines. My name is Une, registered feline educator." She held her hand out.

"Nice to meet you," she replied, taking her hand with a firm shake. "Oh, here's my card. If you visit Quatre later, please give me a call to let me know how he's doing. He was brought in injured and is easily startled. He had a scare and hid under his bed, making him a little ill."

Une nodded. "I will. Thank you. It was a pleasure to meet you." She held the two booklets that she had taken from the receptionist. The tests inside started with several simple things for kittens and got progressively harder. The reason for this was that not all felines were taught even the basics. Felines given this test were told to take their time and were encouraged to stop when they felt they couldn't do any more. Considering that one was a stray and the other a Winner, she doubted that either of her students would get very far. But she also knew that she could be wrong in that assessment.

Taking a deep breath, she started for Heero's place. She'd find out soon enough how much Duo and Quatre knew.

----------------

A feathery touch moved across his hip, a gentle arm tugging him close to a firm body. A leg brushed gently against his knee, nudging between his thighs. He moaned, turning closer to the warmth caressing him, seeking more of those tantalizing touches. He rocked his hips, a jolt of pleasure coursing up his spine. He repeated the motion, wrapping his arms tighter around the warm form.

Lazily, the world began to drift into focus and Duo found himself returning to reality, only to become aware of the fact that his dream seemed to continue on. He paused only briefly, but then the waves were too strong to deny and he rocked his hips again. There was a part of him that felt horrible about doing what he was doing, but it felt too good to stop.

Then arms wrapped more firmly around him and he felt something, a distinct hardness, pressing into his thigh. He bit his lip to keep a whimper from escaping his throat. The arms around him - Heero's arms - only heightened the sensations. He sped his movements and leaned over to lick Heero's neck.

The feelings coalescing in his body were making his pajamas feel very uncomfortable, so he wriggled out of them while continuing his rocking against Heero's pelvis, sucking on Heero's neck all the while. It was getting better and better, and there was something building within him, trying to bubble over and explode.

Heero shifted beneath him and whispered his name just a moment before his eyes began to flutter open.

The shock of being caught and the shame of taking advantage of this human who had been so good to him, combined with the pleasure flowing through him and caused the explosion that had been inevitable. He blinked his eyes once the feelings ebbed. Shame and embarrassment overwhelmed him and he bolted for the bathroom. He couldn't believe that had just happened.

Heero watched as Duo ran into the bathroom with a feeling of disorientation swirling through his mind. He looked down at himself and blinked when he saw that he had an erection. He hadn't had one of those since┘

The thought caused his erection to fade like snow in the summertime. He pushed the blankets off and stared. Duo's pajamas were crumpled at the foot of the bed, and there was a stain on Heero's own garments. That was enough for Heero to put the pieces together. He waited for the revulsion and fear that usually came with someone expressing an interest in him. Ever since HIM, he'd never felt more sickened by anything more than by the mere thought of anyone finding him attractive. Oddly enough though, the discovery that Duo might feel something for him only made Heero feel warm and happy. He blushed lightly and shoved the blankets away.

Getting out of bed, he walked to the bathroom. When he found the door locked, he knocked lightly. "Duo?"

A frail whimper answered him. "Look, I'll ... I'll just go as soon as I get myself under control, okay? I'm sorry, Heero. I ... You've been so great to me and ..." There was a hitched breath before Duo continued. "Just ... just pretend you never met me. I was fine before you came into my life. I'll live. A-And you'll be better off without me."

The words sent a jolt of fear through his being. He didn't want Duo to leave. That was the last thing on his mind. He opened his mouth, his heart pounding in his chest. "Duo ..." he began, only to be halted by the sound of the doorbell.

As he went to answer it, all he could think about was Duo. Just how could he get the feline to stay with him? He never wanted Duo to leave him.

To Be Continued ...


	26. Part TwentySix

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.

Notes: Une visits her students.

Strays and Misfits

Part Twenty-Six

Une smiled warmly when Heero opened the door. "Heero." She couldn't resist the urge to hug the boy she cared about as if he were her own brother and pulled him close to her body.

Heero shakily returned the embrace and then pulled back to regard her, his eyes settling on her swollen belly briefly. "You're looking wonderful."

Une frowned and looked at him. "And you're a twig. Have you been starving yourself?" She didn't miss the way he fidgeted, his fingers tightening briefly on his robe.

She stepped into the apartment and closed the door. Then she gave her attention to the apartment, looking around the front room with all the curiosity of a kitten.

"Where's this Duo I've heard so much about? Even his physician is spouting praises over him."

Heero looked away, toward a hallway leading from the front room and fiddled again with the knot that held his robe closed. "He's locked himself in the bathroom." He suddenly turned to face her, looking very distressed. "He says he's going to leave as soon as he gets himself together, and he won't come out even though I promised to make him waffles for breakfast. I-I don't know what I've done wrong. Maybe it was my fault." He started breathing heavily. "I've done something wrong again, haven't I? He hates me for some reason. I don't want him to leave me."

Une blinked in shock. She reached forward and slid her fingers through his unkempt hair, smiling faintly as he tilted his head toward the tender touch. She pulled him close again, stroking her hand in gentle circles across his back. "What happened? Maybe I can help."

She didn't miss the blush that darkened his cheeks. "Umm, it's kind of personal and awkward."

Une tilted her head and pulled back away from him, fixing his flushed and weary features with a stern look. "Tell me, please. If you don't, then I can't help at all."

Heero turned an even deeper shade of red before leading her to the sofa. They sat and he started talking. Slowly and haltingly at first, and then more rapidly as if he was trying to get the whole story over and done with as quickly as possible.

Une listened carefully throughout it all and put all the pieces together quite easily. She smiled kindly and patted Heero's hand. "Go on and make those waffles. I know what's wrong and how to calm him down. Do you have anything that will be loose on him?"

Heero nodded. "I'm sure he has something. His room is down the hall to the right."

Une stood. She smiled down at Heero, gently brushing her fingers through his hair again. "Don't worry. I'm sure everything will be okay. This was not your fault. Nor was it Duo's. It's just a matter of ... a lack of understanding."

The young man smiled back, if only faintly and wiped the back of his hand across his eyes. He stood up quickly and rushed off to the kitchen. Une watched him with worried eyes. Despite his eagerness to get breakfast started, she knew he was still in a fragile state of mind.

She shook her head and went down the hall - after leaving her case by the table in the dining room - heading to the room Heero had indicated as Duo's. When she walked in, he smiled in satisfaction. It was adequately furnished but had plenty of room for additions. She carefully checked the closet and the drawers, smiling when she found a rather large t-shirt and a pair of boxers. She took them with her and went to the door at the end of the hall, assuming it to be the bathroom.

Raising her hand, she knocked on the door. "Duo? My name is Une. I'm the tutor Heero called. May I have a word with you?"

There was silence for a moment before a soft voice replied. "I'm not exactly ... decent at the moment."

Une fought a laugh. The poor boy was probably confused and just a little scared. Being a stray, he would have had no one to teach him about certain aspects of his genetic make-up.

"I have some clothes you can wear. You don't have to come out, just listen." She smiled a little as the door opened a crack and a shaking hand reached out. Without hesitation, she handed the garments over. Once the door was closed, she leaned against the wall. "Let me guess, you feel all hot and jumpy and your senses are far more acute than they usually are. And you want something, but you don't know what it is you want."

The door opened again. This time, a flushed and sweaty face peered out at her. "Yeah ..."

Une smiled kindly at the boy. He looked utterly disheveled. "You look about the right age, perhaps a bit late for a first one, but as you were a stray until recently your body wouldn't have accepted it before ... the sense of danger around you would have made it highly unlikely." She sighed, seeing that her words had little meaning. "I'm sure you'll prefer bluntness."

The boy nodded at her, looking confused. "Yeah, what's wrong with me? I don't know what to do! Well ..." He blushed a little. "I know what to do, but I don't know why I want to!"

Une shook her head. "There's nothing really wrong with you. Fact of the matter is, you're ovulating and seeking a mate to fertilize your eggs."

Duo blinked at her a few times as if he were trying to process that bit of information. "I'm ... I'm ovulating?" When Une nodded, he groaned. "Oh, this SUCKS! What am I going to do?" He dropped to a crouch, holding his head in his hands.

Une couldn't help it and laughed out loud then. "I'm sorry. We don't have much of a choice. On the bright side, it's only really bad for the first few days."

She held out her hand and helped Duo up again.

"It's perfectly natural. Like I said, you wouldn't have gone through this before because of your living situation. We were bred to not need to mate unless there was a sense of safety and security. It wouldn't have been any use to the government during a war if we all went off humping each other instead of battling to the death, so our sexual urges are sort of turned off in the case of physical danger. Being a stray, you would have been in physical danger constantly. Life on the streets can be harsh from what I understand. But being in a safe situation like you are now, your body has naturally taken a step toward further physical maturity."

She paused a moment and suddenly realized what the ramifications could be. There was only one person here who Duo could deem suitable mating material.

"Has Heero told you anything about his past?"

Duo nodded miserably, his ears dropped. "A little. So you know that this could be a major problem. He doesn't even want a human. Why would he want some pervy feline humping him?"

Une reached out her hand, but stilled before she could touch him. There was no sense in stirring him up now. "Think of how hurt he'll be if you leave him though. The urges can be resisted, Duo. It's not as if you'll die if you don't have sex. Masturbation will help to ease the symptoms." She saw his cheeks reddening. "Don't be ashamed, Duo. This first ovulation will be the most difficult for you. All these new hormones flooding your body ..." She broke off, seeing his distress. "Duo? Are you all right?"

"Excuse me!" Duo turned and ran back into the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

"Duo?"

The answering grunt she received gave her all the information she needed. Duo was answering the call of his raging hormones. She cleared her throat, feeling her own cheeks warming. "Duo, when you're ready, please come out. Heero is very worried about you."

"Yeah ... okay," Duo replied, followed by a soft moan.

Une shook her head, leaving him to his task. She went to the kitchen and frowned as she watched Heero bustling about. He looked so agitated, as if he would break down if he were to stop moving for even an instant.

He hated being ineffective, she knew that. To be without a task was the worst thing to him. He needed to keep busy to keep his mind off his troubles. He was also a nervous cook. Whenever he got upset, he began to cook. And cook. And then he would cook some more. Already she could see pots and pans strewn all over the counters, ingredients piled up and measuring implements cast carelessly aside once their purpose had been fulfilled.

"Heero?" She offered a gentle smile when Heero jumped a little, turning to face her, his fingers fidgeting around the wooden spoon in his grip. "Heero, please sit down. I need to explain something to you."

Heero did what he was told, moving out of the kitchen and into the small dining area, and the look on his face was enough to break Une's heart. There was a plea in his eyes as if he was silently begging her to make everything all right. Unlike the last time he had looked at her like that, this time she could do something. She slid into the seat across from him and reached across the table to take hold of his shaking hand.

"First off, you haven't done anything wrong. Being in the medical profession, you will appreciate candor in this area." She smiled, trying to offer him comfort. "I'll give you the explanation in three words. Duo is ovulating."

Heero immediately sagged as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He lay his head on the table and when he talked, his voice was muffled. "I was certain that I ... I had done something wrong." He shook his head as he raised it again. "What can I do for him?"

Une chuckled and patted Heero's shoulder. "Be patient and understanding. As a stray, this would never have happened to Duo before. His life was too dangerous before he came to live with you. For the next few days, I suppose he's going to be taking a lot of cold showers and taking matters into his own hands. Don't be surprised if he suddenly leaves a room you're in with little or no warning." She looked over and smiled as Duo trudged shyly into the room, his ears drooping. "Feeling better?"

Duo nodded a little. His ears flickered a bit, then pressed flat against his head again. "For now." He nibbled on his lip and gazed at Heero. "Do you ... do you want me to stay even though I'm going to be a pervert feline for a few days?"

"YES!" Heero practically jumped out of his seat, but he swallowed and blushed as he looked down in embarrassment from his outburst. "Please, I like having you here and I value your friendship and companionship. I-I don't want to be alone again." He glanced up and gave Duo a shy smile. "It's not like you asked for your body to go through this natural occurrence." He motioned to a chair. "Please, sit down and I'll finish cooking."

Duo shuffled over with a blush on his face.

Smiling warmly, Une reached over to scratch Duo behind the ear as he slumped into his seat. "Now, I have a standard test with me." She pulled the two tests out of the case she had left by the table and set one booklet down in front of the young feline. The other she put away. "It will tell me what you already know and what you need help with. There is no shame in not knowing all that much. I've met some of our kind that have grandchildren and still don't know the alphabet. It sickens me how the full humans used to treat us, and some still do."

Duo smiled a little and darted his gaze over to the kitchen briefly. "Yeah. But I'm glad for the exceptions." He flipped through the pages and bit his lip lightly. "May I start it now?"

Heero poked his head out of the kitchen. "You can start whenever you want to, Duo. I know how eager you are to be free. Even though I only own you on paper, I'd like you to be free in the eyes of the law, too."

Une retrieved a pencil from her case and put it on the table. "Go ahead, Duo. Take your time. There's no limitation. I only want to see how much you already know so I can make an appropriate lesson plan for you."

He smiled at her, then eagerly went about working on the booklet. She already saw that his handwriting could use some work, but that wasn't quite so important. She watched as he worked his way through the first few pages and then frowned when she realized that Heero had yet to come back.

"You keep working on that and I'll see what's taking Heero so long in the kitchen." She stood up as gracefully as she could.

"You're pregnant?!" Duo's voice was full of surprise, his pencil falling from slack fingers to roll across the tabletop.

Une smiled down at him. She wondered why he hadn't noticed before. Honestly, it wasn't as if she were early on in her pregnancy. Some days she felt that she looked as if she had swallowed a basketball. Of course, he had been distracted the first time they had met. His own worries had most likely weighed heavily upon his mind. It was understandable.

"Yes, I am," she replied, running her fingers over her enlarged stomach.

He tilted his head and his ears perked up, turning in his seat to fully regard her. "Can I ... can I feel?"

"Of course you may."

Une was quite used to this, so she approached and smiled as Duo tentatively placed a hand on her abdomen. He seemed as curious as a small child and that was quite understandable.

"The little one isn't moving around so much right now."

Duo shook his head with a bemused expression. "That's all right. It's still amazing to think that a new little life is in there. I've only seen a few pregnant felines, my friend Mueller just told us he's knocked up. Sorry, I mean he's carrying." He bit his lip. "And the one girl I remember was still fairly early along, just showing. Umm, how long? I mean how many months are you?"

"Six months. And before you ask, I don't know the gender of my precious one. I wanted to be surprised." She patted Duo's hand. "I'll be right back." With that, she eased away from Duo and turned to walk into the kitchen, calling out to the young man as she did so. "Heero? What's taking you so ... oh."

The kitchen was a bit of a mess with bowls and cooking utensils spread out on almost every available surface. Heero stood from where he had been replacing one thing in the oven with something else. "Une? Duo can't be done yet, is he?" He turned again and started rummaging through the cabinets.

Une looked around and smiled in a bemused way. "Heero, what are you doing?"

"Looking for the vanilla. I just had it, too!"

He was quiet for a moment before he let out a small exclamation of victory. When he emerged - and turned in a way that Une could see him better - Une was amused to note that he had splotches of flour on his face and in his hair.

He looked at her sheepishly, biting and tugging on his lower lip. "I'm just making breakfast." He hastily returned to his task, his hands moving swiftly.

Une looked around again. "Hmm, a pile of French toast that says you used the whole loaf of bread, the waffles you said you were going to make, what looks to be a pound of bacon and sausages, fresh hash browns because I know you can't stand the frozen kind, muffins, biscuits, scrambled eggs ... and I think I just saw you put some cookies in the oven." She looked at what he was measuring the vanilla into. "Are you baking a cake?"

Heero paused in his actions to take a deep breath. "Yeah."

Une glanced around and sighed again. "Right. Well, Duo's still working. I'll leave you to what you're doing." With that, she turned and went back to where Duo was working. She sat down and smiled when he gave her a worried look. "A word of warning. When Heero's nervous, he makes food ... a LOT of food. I think he's going to be in there for a while."

Duo blew out a breath. "And we just bought all that food, too."

"Well, most of it can be frozen or refrigerated to be reheated at a later time. But some of it I'll take with me."

Duo nibbled on his eraser and nodded. "It would be a good idea to bring some stuff to Trowa's if you're going to see Quatre next. But, uh, Trowa doesn't like strangers much, so you might as well give it right to Quatre. He'd love it."

Une smiled and nodded in reply. "Thank you for that advice." She remained quiet as he went back to work, pleased that he seemed calm except for some minor squirms. It seemed that now that he knew what was going on with his body, he could control his urges a little better.

About half an hour later, Heero emerged from the kitchen bearing two platters heaping with food. Not only were there waffles and French toast on one of the platters, but it seemed that pancakes had joined the pile of food as well. On the other platter, was all the fried foods. Eggs, bacon, sausages and even slices of ham sitting alongside a pile of hash browns. The eggs weren't just scrambled either. Scrambled, over-easy, even a couple poached eggs and a few that were hard boiled.

"I'm sure you'll let Duo take a break so he can eat breakfast."

Une nodded and watched as Duo stretched. She was pleased at how well he was doing and looked forward to having him as a pupil. "Of course, Heero. I'm a good enough teacher to know that one thinks better when one doesn't have the distraction of an empty stomach."

She watched as Heero placed the plates down before going back to the kitchen for two more trips. He placed plates down in front of her as well as Duo and a place for himself, alongside silverware, carrying yet another platter on which were three glasses of juice. On the second trip, he returned with a plate of muffins and an armful of condiments.

"Thank you, Heero," she said, when the young human finally took a seat at the table with them.

Heero nodded, but his eyes trailed to Duo. "Are you feeling better?"

Duo looked a little ashamed of himself and his ears drooped. "Yeah, it sucked not knowing why I was doing that. It's not much better with an explanation, but at least I know the why of it, so ..." He shrugged, spearing a pancake with his fork and bringing it onto his plate. "I'm amazed you can even stand to talk to me after ... ummm ... that."

Heero's cheeks turned scarlet. "Well, as I said it wasn't your fault. And ..." He looked down and mumbled something unintelligible.

Duo's ears perked forward. "What?"

Heero's eyes flickered over to Une, before his cheeks went a deeper shade of red. "I said ... I kind of liked it. It felt ... nice." He sheepishly looked at Duo. "But, I don't want you to feel like that's what I'll want you around for now." He traced the rim of his juice glass with his fingertips. "I like that you listen to me and I don't feel like you judge me." Heero shook his head with a sad smile. "We can talk about this some other time though, when it won't distract you."

Une nodded in agreement. "A wonderful idea, Heero. Now, why don't we eat some of this delicious-looking food." Heero's words gave her hope that he wouldn't shut himself off again. Maybe he'd even welcome Treize back into his life again, and give his brother the joy of meeting this fine individual that was helping to reshape Heero's life.

xxxxxxxxxx

Quatre was happily coloring a picture of a duck in the book that Miss Noin had given to him when the phone rang. He jumped, startled by the sound, then looked up as Trowa pushed his seat back from the kitchen table where he had been working. Trowa hadn't wanted Quatre to feel lonely, so had opted to do his schoolwork there, where Quatre could sit with him. The blonde hadn't really paid much attention to the lesson Miss Noin was giving, not truly understanding what she was talking about.

He didn't mind her presence so much. She had been just as kind and gentle with him as Catherine had been. She had helped treat his wounds. Quatre was pleased that the examination of his injuries hadn't hurt nearly as much as the last time, and it had made the brownie he'd chosen for his treat extra yummy to him.

He blinked over at Trowa as the tall youth looked down at the phone. Quatre knew the concept of Caller ID, if only because he had seen a commercial for it during that program Trowa had let him watch.

"It's Heero," Trowa replied. "Must be important or he wouldn't be calling while I'm taking my lessons." He picked up the handset and pressed the 'accept' button as he brought it to his ear. "Hello?" There was a pause and the tall youth started to frown a little. "Okay, when will she be here?" He nodded and sighed. "Okay, thanks, Heero." He hung up the phone and let out a shaky breath. His hands were trembling.

Quatre looked to Miss Noin, then back to Trowa, worried for the young man. His ears fell and he set his crayons aside. "What's wrong?"

Trowa shook his head and gave Quatre a frail smile. "The tutor that Heero found for you and Duo just left his place. She'll be here in about twenty minutes."

Miss Noin was the first to move. She moved with ease around the table, her hands coming up to grab Trowa's shoulders. "We'll take your lessons up to your room. You'll do the classwork, and I'll sit down here with Quatre and take care of things down here, okay? You don't have to meet her yet if you aren't ready to. She's probably only coming to give him his preliminary exam. I did that before I started any lessons with you. Remember?"

Trowa nodded, but said nothing. He quickly gathered his books together and all but ran from the room.

Miss Noin sighed as she and Quatre watched him flee. It made Quatre's chest ache as he watched him go. He wanted to get up and go after his friend, to see if there was anything he could do to help. But he didn't know if it would be welcome.

Miss Noin turned to give Quatre a gentle smile. "Why don't you go up and get changed out of your pajamas while I get Trowa started on his work?"

"Okay," Quatre nodded hesitantly.

What he really wanted to do was run to Trowa. But he couldn't. His tutor was coming. Quatre felt a burst of warmth fill him at the thought, even though he still worried over Trowa's emotional state. He stood up and headed for his room, pausing only briefly at Trowa's room.

"Trowa? Are you all right?"

Trowa smiled shakily and nodded a little. "It's just ... strangers ... you know? I'll be okay." His smile became more genuine. "But this is good. You're getting your own tutor. I bet you're looking forward to learning."

Quatre smiled back. He couldn't deny that was true. "I am. But I hope this tutor is as nice as Miss Noin is."

The brunette paused in setting up his desk. "Heero wouldn't have chosen someone who wasn't nice." He nodded and sighed. "I'm sure it'll be lots of fun for you."

Miss Noin entered the room and smiled at Quatre. "Go on and get dressed now, Quatre. I'll meet you downstairs, okay?" She brushed her hand along his arm.

Quatre nodded and hurried off. He felt a great deal better about going to his room now that he knew Trowa was doing okay. He was purring lightly as he picked out an outfit he rather liked and dressed as quickly as he was able to given his healing injuries.

He returned downstairs to the living room and fidgeted nervously. Miss Noin came down after a moment and tilted her head. It was obvious she knew that something was troubling him.

"Quatre? What's wrong?"

Quatre nibbled on his lower lip. "I-I can't read. What if ... what if I'm too stupid to be taught? What if the tutor wants to send me back?"

Noin shook her head, smiling warmly. "Quatre, everyone starts where you're starting. No one who can color as beautifully as you do is too stupid to teach."

Her words did make him feel better, though not by much. He was still terribly nervous and afraid of just what his tutor would think of him. He couldn't even sit still. He was up and pacing the whole while, his tail tucked down between his legs. Noin tried to calm him down, but it was no use. Eventually, she did manage to get him to sit down. However, only minutes later, the doorbell chimed.

He followed behind the tall woman as she went to answer the door. Staying hidden behind her, he peered curiously around her as the door was pulled open and the stranger was revealed. She was a beautiful feline with long brown hair, her ears and tail a bluish grey shade.

He stayed quiet as the two women introduced themselves and stayed partially hidden as Miss Noin introduced him as well. However, as his eyes roamed up and down along his new tutor, Miss Une, he found himself quickly overcoming his nervousness. He moved out from behind Noin and leaned in close to examine his tutor.

She was pregnant. It had been so long since Quatre had seen a pregnant feline. He moved closer. He nuzzled his cheek against the other feline's stomach, purring loudly all the while.

Miss Une giggled and a soft hand came down on Quatre's head, lightly stroking through his hair. "Why are you doing that?" she asked, her voice not sounding at all angry, merely curious.

Quatre looked up at her, confused. Surely, she would know. But then, maybe it had been different where she had been raised. In the Winner Camp it had been common custom.

"To show the little one that there are people that want him to live." He turned, pressing his head against her hand. "Father said it was better to greet them then. Not many lived for long after birth."

Miss Une clucked her tongue, her nails scratching lightly in just the right place near his left ear. "I'm sure they appreciated it, regardless. Now ..." She pulled her hand away and held a booklet in front of him. "Are you ready to begin?"

Quatre swallowed and looked down, his ears drooping. Well ..." He hugged Iria close. "It's just ... I ..." He sniffled a little.

Une seemed to know without him telling her. "Don't worry, Quatre. I'm allowed to give you a verbal test."

Quatre perked up at that. "I know my A-B-Cs!" he announced proudly, then proceeded to sing the song. He felt pleased that Une not only didn't laugh at him, but was actually mouthing the letters along with him. The gentle smile on her face made him feel as if he were safe, back in the company of his long-missed sisters.

"That was very good, Quatre! Where did you learn that?"

His ears flicked and a purr of pleasure rumbled in his chest with the pleasure he felt at being praised. "I learned it watching a video at Mr. Howard's grocery store with his feline, Mueller. Heero and Duo left me with him while they went shopping."

Une snapped her fingers. "That reminds me." She went outside, returning a moment later with a large basket. "Here. I brought this from Heero's place. Heero made them."

Quatre blinked as Une revealed the basket to be filled with all kinds of baked goods. Slices of cake, cupcakes and muffins. There were even a few cookies.

"When did Heero find time to make all this stuff?"

Une chuckled. "Heero is a nervous baker. He had a scare this morning and was upset for a few hours. It was more than enough time for him to make a mountain of food. I think he was baking the entire time I was there. Even after the problem was resolved, he worried."

"Ohh, ok."

He felt a little better now. He blinked as he looked around, suddenly noticing that Miss Noin wasn't anywhere nearby. He wondered when she had left, but didn't think long on it. Miss Une didn't seem like she was going to hurt him. He trusted felines far more than he did humans.

"Umm, may we start now?" he asked cautiously, his eyes focusing on a rather large chocolate chip cookie in the basket. He'd never had a cookie before. He wondered if they were as good as brownies.

Une smiled and nodded. "Of course! Lead the way."

The blonde feline took a moment to close and lock the front door, certain that it was to remain that way. Trowa never left it unlocked, and Quatre didn't want to make Trowa mad by forgetting to do so. Then he turned and walked into the kitchen with Une not too far behind.

"You're sure that I'll be able to take the test even though I can't read?" He sat down and hugged Iria close to his chest.

Une smiled and nodded as she set the basket of goodies down on the table. "Of course you can. The people who designed this test took into account the felines who were never taught anything. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

She took out a slim booklet and laid it out on the table in front of him. She flipped a few pages and let out a small noise of satisfaction. "Here, you can start with these. It doesn't matter what order you finish the test in and you can take all the time that you need. If you don't finish today, I can come back tomorrow morning to pick up where we left off."

Relief washed through Quatre's frame. He felt better knowing that. Curiously, he leaned over and looked at the page. He blinked at the somewhat random images, unsure of their purpose. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Look at the example, here." She pointed to the first set of symbols which was set somewhat apart from the others. "It shows you what to do. These images are in a certain sequence. What you need to do is select the next image in the sequence." She tilted her head as she regarded his bandaged fingers. "Can you hold a pencil?"

Quatre nodded. "I think so. I can hold forks and spoons, but it hurts after a little while." He considered the slender object she was holding between her fingers. "I've never held one before. Could you show me how I'm supposed to?"

Une nodded. She reached forward and delicately took hold of his right hand. She was tender as she moved his fingers, never causing him a moment of pain while she arranged his fingers in a proper hold.

"If you feel any pain at all, you let me know and we'll take a break, okay?"

"Yes, Miss Une."

"Please, just call me 'Une'." She ruffled his hair.

A faint warmth spread through Quatre's cheeks. Shyly, he turned his attention back to the booklet and studied the pages left open to him. There were no letters or numbers, so Une had probably directed him to a part of the test for felines who couldn't read. They were really simple; shapes with a varying number of sides, boxes with one corner colored differently than the rest, and a few other images.

Quatre was enjoying himself immensely as the images became more complex. He didn't even feel the slight tinge of pain prickling at his fingers. When he was finished, he pouted in dismay. "No more?"

Une chuckled and shook her head. "Not in the basic test, I'm sorry to say. You have a knack for logic, it seems."

She turned the pages to another part of the test. This one was comprised of a large amount of text, and several lines of words that held no meaning at all to the frail blonde.

"Let me read this story to you to test your level of understanding. Normally, you'd be the one reading this, but it's allowed for the tester to read the story and the questions in the cases where the feline hasn't learned how to read yet. Okay?"

Quatre smiled and nodded, no longer feeling stupid for not knowing how to read. He had the feeling that Une would teach him and that Duo, Trowa, Heero and even Catherine and Miss Noin would help him. He absently nibbled on one of the muffins that had been set on a plate nearby and listened to the story.

Two hours later, Quatre's stomach began to rumble. He was hungry, but he didn't want to interrupt the test. Beside the muffin, he hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast that morning and it was nearing two now.

He was having fun. Une had never once chided him for not understanding something. He was so happy that when Une suggested a short break, he actually voiced his displeasure.

"Do we have to?" he frowned, pulling his lower lip into his mouth to bite it lightly.

Her gentle hand caressed his cheek, easily pulling a soft purr from his chest. "Quatre, I can hear your stomach growling it's displeasure. You must be hungry. We've been at this for hours."

"But I was having fun," Quatre argued, fiddling with the ears of his stuffed rabbit.

"Don't you worry. After a short break, we can get back to the test," she assured him, her hand brushing his skin lightly. "Besides, don't you think Trowa might be getting hungry, too?"

Quatre's ears flicked straight up, his eyes widening. "You're right! He hasn't eaten since breakfast! He didn't even get to have any of these baked things that Heero made!" He stood, looking around nervously. "We have to stop then. Trowa's hungry. He needs to eat."

"Calm down," Une said, her hands moving to grip his shoulders as she also stood. She smiled though and didn't seem angry at him.

The fact that she wasn't upset did more to calm him than her words.

"But Trowa needs to eat," he whispered sadly.

Une stroked his hair. "Then, why don't you and I make lunch for him and Miss Noin? I'm sure they'd appreciate it."

Quatre smiled widely and he gave a soft bounce in his excitement. He'd never been allowed to make food before. He was terribly excited about the opportunity.

"What do we make? I've never cooked before."

"Well, let's have a look then." She moved away and slowly walked the distance to the refrigerator. Opening it, she looked at the contents, making a soft sound as she considered things.

"There's some leftover chicken in here." She sniffed lightly. "It's a couple days old, but hasn't spoiled yet. So I suggest we make some sandwiches out of it. Do you think you can pour some juice while I tear the chicken into strips?"

Quatre nodded eagerly. "I think so."

He set Iria down on the chair and moved across the kitchen to the cabinets. He remembered where Catherine kept the glasses. He'd seen her getting them down. He took two trips to get the glasses, not wanting to risk breaking them by taking too many at a time.

He didn't really pay much attention to what Une was doing; he was so set in his task. For the first time since he had gotten here he felt a sense of usefulness. Except that one time when he had been sent to wake Trowa. But that hadn't ended well. For the first time since then, he was being allowed to do something, to help out. He was very pleased. And so, a healthy rumble started in his chest, growing louder as the seconds ticked by.

"You really like helping, don't you?" Une asked with an amused chuckle. She was standing at a counter, slices of bread set out and slathered with a layer of mayonnaise. Beside her was a plate of chicken chunks.

Quatre's purr diminished, but didn't go away completely. "Yes, well ... I don't like being useless. I've never gone for so long without some task to perform." He held the container of juice he had just taken from the fridge with both hands. Apple juice. Trowa liked apple juice. Quatre remembered that from breakfast that morning.

"I understand," Une replied, going about her own task. "I'm afraid I'll find myself in that position in a short while. Treize will undoubtedly forbid me from doing anything strenuous as my child's birth day draws nearer."

"Treize is your mate?" Quatre asked. He moved slowly and carefully as he poured the juice into the four waiting glasses. The container was heavy and it was cumbersome to tip with his bandaged hands. He didn't want to spill any.

"No, but he is the father of my child. We were seeing each other, but it didn't work out between us. We make better friends than lovers. Besides, he is far happier now with Zechs than I could ever make him. And I ... well, I suppose I am still searching for the right one for me."

"I'm sure you will find him or her," Quatre easily replied. "You are very kind. And pretty."

"Thank you, Quatre. You're quite attractive yourself."

Quatre started, a shiver coursing up his spine. He gulped, watching as a splash of juice escaped the last glass. Quickly, he set the juice container down and grabbed a handful of paper towels and went about cleaning up the slight spill.

"I-I don't think." He shook his head. "No. I will not find a mate. I do not like ... people. Touching is ... it's not good. It hurts." He remembered what that Catcher had been doing. While he didn't understand all of what that man had been trying. He did remember the pain and knew that it had something to do with sex.

Une was at his side quickly, her hand turning his face to hers. "Quatre, have you been hurt by someone? Not by Trowa?"

"No!" Quatre very nearly shouted. "Trowa would never hurt me!" He shook his head, feeling that he should explain better. "When I was taken from my master, the catcher who brought me ... He did things. I don't understand what he did, but I know it had to do with mating. But it hurt. I don't like hurting."

Her hands pulled him close and held him in a gentle embrace. "It doesn't hurt when someone you love mates with you, Quatre. That person was selfish and out for his own perverse pleasure. He purposely hurt you. When you find a mate that you love, it will not hurt, because he or she will love you in return. You wouldn't hurt someone you love, would you?"

Quatre shook his head, fisting his hands lightly in her shirt. He liked being held, and her words were making him feel weird. "Does it feel good then?"

"Of course it does. It feels unimaginably good, and I can't adequately describe it to you." Her hands were running up and down along his spine now, and he pressed closer to her body, arching his back with the tender touches. He purred, nuzzling his cheek against her shoulder.

"Quatre, how old are you?" she asked suddenly.

For a moment, Quatre thought on that question. "Eighteen, I believe. I'm not sure though. Every year father and my sisters would celebrate my birth on the same day and tell me my age, but my master did not do the same. If I remember right ... yes, I am eighteen. My day of birth was in January. The third of January. Why do you ask?"

Une shifted away, much to Quatre's displeasure, and guided him to sit in a chair. She pulled a chair closer to him and sat before him, then took up his hands in hers. "How much do you know about feline matings?"

He knew she must have some reason for asking, but it still left Quatre feeling embarrassed. "I-I know very little, I'm sorry. Father was not whole and did not like speaking of the subject. He sired thirty and was castrated, as was common custom in the camp. And ... I was not fully mature when the camp began-" He swallowed, not wanting to think of the deaths of his family, of his friends. He shook his head. "I know that females and males can carry young, but beyond that I know little. My father's male mates would enjoy it when I welcomed their unborn, just as the females did, and my sisters when they carried."

Her hand moved to the side of his head, a smile curling her lips. "You've led a difficult life, and very stressful. And just like with Duo, it seems I have a lesson to teach you."

Quatre blinked at her, not truly understanding. "But you are our tutor. Aren't you supposed to teach us?"

She chuckled. "Yes, but I didn't think sexual education would be among my subjects." She cleared her throat. "Please don't take offense with anything I have to say. But, you may go into heat soon and I don't want you to be frightened of it, as Duo was when it suddenly came upon him this morning."

"Heat? You mean Duo is wanting to rut with someone?"

Une coughed. "Where did you learn that term?"

"Was it wrong? The guards at the camp would often talk of heat cycles and rutting beasts. Those suffering Heat were taken from the population and locked in a small room with each other and left alone for several days. When they came out they smelled funny and some walked strangely. Father would shush me when I asked questions and my sisters would always blush and look away or change the subject."

"The terminology is crude, but quite correct. Duo is in heat and his body is ready to accept a mating."

"Oh," was all that Quatre could think to say. He hoped Duo was okay. "Will he have a baby?"

Une shook her head. "Not this time, I think. Heero isn't ready for a mate just yet and there's no one else who could help Duo in this."

"Why do you think I will go into heat?" Quatre was confused by that. In the camp Heat had been induced by an injection given to random adult felines. The only injections he had gotten had been from Sally days ago, too long for it to be an inducement.

Une's hand lingered on his cheek. "Well, you are an adult now, Quatre. Your body is gaining health and you're in a safe environment. It's only a matter of time now before your body becomes accustomed to the safety and moves into the next step in your physical maturity. But it probably won't happen until your wounds heal a bit more."

"Oh. Well, what is Heat? Mating? What will I do? I won't hurt Trowa, will I?

"No, you won't hurt anyone." She smiled, brushing her thumb lightly against his skin. "Tomorrow when I come to see you, I'll bring a video on feline reproduction and we'll study it together, okay?"

"Okay," Quatre frowned, his ears falling back a bit. "You're sure I won't hurt Trowa? What if it starts tonight and I don't know what to do?"

"I swear you won't hurt anyone. As to the possibility of it beginning tonight, I can't lie and say it's not a possibility, but I highly doubt it. Here," she reached into her pocket and pulled out a thin piece of stiff paper. "This is my phone number. If you need anything at all tonight, I want you to call me. If you need me to, I will come right over and help you, okay?"

Quatre felt far better knowing he had someone to talk to. He held the card between his fingers and looked at the numbers. Slowly, he glanced to the phone, then back at the numbers. He hoped he would be able to operate it.

"Come here," Une urged, getting him to rise and approach the phone. "All you have to do is pick up this handset and touch the numbers you see on this card, then press this button here. If you hear a ringing, then you did it correctly. If not, you can try again." She held the handset to him. "Want to try?"

He took the phone from her, nodding. "Yes. I want to be sure I can. I've never used a phone before." He looked at the card and then back to the phone. Then he began to touch the numbers. "When I'm done, I press this?" he asked, his finger indicating a button with a strange green symbol on it.

"Right. And the numbers are all correct, too. I don't think you'll have a problem with it." She pet his head. "Put that card in a safe place so you don't lose it, okay?"

Quatre nodded. He slipped the card into his shirt pocket. He would put it in his room later. "Can we take lunch to Trowa now? I'm sure he must be starving. We've kept him waiting so long."

"Yes, let's do that." She uneasily moved to the counter and settled the sandwiches on two plates. "Is there a tray here, somewhere?"

"I do not know where it is, but they served my meals to me in bed with it when I was ill." He looked around and began opening cabinets. It didn't take him long to find it and he handed it over to Une once he had.

She put one of the sandwich plates on it and two glasses of juice. She also picked out a few cookies and set them on a smaller plate. "Why don't you take this on up to Trowa and see if he wants to have lunch with you? I daresay he won't appreciate my being in the room with him. And Miss Noin can come down here and eat with me."

Quatre felt a smile pull at his lips. He liked that idea. Though he didn't like that Miss Une and Miss Noin would be eating down here, he did want to have lunch with Trowa.

"When you're done, come back down and we'll continue your test."

"Okay!" He couldn't make his smile go away as he carefully took up the tray and started on his way upstairs.

When he got to Trowa's room, he set the tray down on the floor outside the door and knocked lightly with the back of his hand. His fingers were starting to hurt, but it wasn't too bad.

Miss Noin answered the door and smiled when she saw him. "Une was wondering if it was time for lunch. We made sandwiches and there's one for you downstairs with apple juice," he said proudly, beginning to purr again.

"How very thoughtful!" she exclaimed, brushing a hand along his arm. "I was just thinking that it was about time for a lunch break." She looked over her shoulder to where Trowa was still working. "Trowa, time for lunch. Quatre's made some for you."

Trowa turned in his seat, a smile blossoming on his features. "Okay, I am feeling hungry."

Noin eased her way past Quatre. "I'll be downstairs with Une. When Quatre comes down, I'll come back up and we'll continue where we left off."

"All right."

He closed his books and moved them aside as Quatre picked up the tray and brought it into the room. Carefully, he set the tray on bed, not knowing where else to put it. There wasn't really anywhere else that the both of them could sit and still be able to reach the food, except for the floor. Quatre would rather Trowa be comfortable though.

Trowa sat on the bed on the opposite side of the tray and picked up the sandwich. He peeled it open. "Chicken?"

"Yes, Miss Une found it in the fridge. She said it was still good." He bit his lip. "Do you want something else? I-I could go back down and get it for you, if you do."

Trowa shook his head. "No, chicken is fine." He took a bite to prove his point, causing Quatre to relax a little.

The blonde picked up his own sandwich and carefully ate it, feeling happy just being in Trowa's presence. He began to purr again, but didn't consciously realize it.

"How are your lessons going?" Trowa asked after swallowing a mouthful. He picked up his glass and took a few sips.

Quatre was excited and was hoping that Trowa would ask. "It's going very well. Miss Une is so nice. And she's going to teach me about sex tomorrow!"

Trowa, who had just taken another sip of juice barely managed to swallow the liquid in his mouth, then began to cough violently. He set his sandwich and drink down quickly and held his hand against his mouth.

"Trowa? Are you okay? Did I say something wrong?"

The brunette shook his head, waving a hand in Quatre's general direction. He soon got his coughing under control and took another sip of juice. Then he spoke.

"She's what?"

Quatre was unsure if it was good that he was going to learn about sex now. Considering Trowa's reaction, maybe it was a bad thing. "I said that Miss Une is going to teach me about sex. I don't much about mating but she seems to think it is something I need to know. Should I not learn the subject?"

"Why does she want you to learn about it?"

Looking down, Quatre felt conflicted. He did want to learn. But what if Trowa found the subject unsuitable? "Well, she said that I might go into Heat because I am now in a safe environment. I don't understand why it's important. Is it a bad thing to learn?"

"No, of course not," Trowa replied. Quatre looked up, feeling the human's hand tilt his face upward. "I want you to learn all that you can. I was just surprised about the subject matter. It's not bad. In fact, it's probably a very good idea that you learn about it."

"Okay, good." He smiled, feeling far better.

He began eating again, watching as Trowa did the same. Quatre looked forward to learning about mating.

He felt a faint tingle in his lower belly as he watched his friend, but passed it off for excitement about his lessons. What else could it mean after all?

To Be Continued ...


	27. Part TwentySeven

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.

Notes: Wufei gets instructions from his owner. Duo suffers through his heat.

Strays and Misfits

Part Twenty-Seven

Wufei sat at the kitchen table chewing on a piece of toast as he watched Treize enter and leave the room in various stages of readiness. Mariemaia and Une had already left for the day and Treize was preparing to do the same. Distantly, he could hear the soft snoring coming from a room at the back of the house and felt assured that Zechs was still asleep. He hoped Treize wouldn't accidentally wake the other man.

"Is everything alright, sir?" he asked cautiously. He was still unsure of his place. Was it right for him to be questioning his employer in such a familiar fashion? He could be overstepping the bounds of their arrangement.

The man paused before running a hand through his hair. "Yeah. It's just ... I'm nervous. You've never been alone with Zechs before. I only want to make sure everything is prepared. I left a list of contact numbers and a schedule for Zechs' medication on the bedside table. Une and Mariemaia should be back a little after two, and I'll be back this evening in time for dinner. Oh, and I've booked a late appointment for you with a local Companion doctor."

Wufei started and his ears flattened against his head. Why did he have to go to a doctor? Were they going to surgically augment him? He'd heard that some families didn't approve of their Feline Companions having claws or to be sexually active. Wufei hadn't considered that Treize would have him altered. He thought he'd been safe from that when he'd seen Une. She was pregnant and her claws were intact. The thought that he was mistaken was highly disturbing. But then, who wouldn't be disturbed by the thought of having their reproductive system messed around with?

Turning to him, Treize frowned in puzzlement. "What's with the face? I figured you'd prefer to meet the doctor now while you're healthy so you can get to know her. Better to become acquainted with her now, rather than later when you're sick or injured." He tilted his head. "What did you think I was taking you to the Doctor for?"

Feeling embarrassed at his assumptions, Wufei simply turned his attention to his breakfast.

After a moment of silence lingering between them, Treize sighed. "Wufei, if there is ever anything I do or say that makes you nervous or uncomfortable, I'd rather you tell me than suffer in silence. I always feel being honest with people gets you further than keeping feelings bottled up."

Wufei could see the truth in that statement. He nodded, thinking over his words before he spoke. He didn't want Treize to misunderstand or get angry over something he said. "I have heard there are humans who have their Companions altered ... surgically." He cleared his throat. "The claws and internal reproductive organs are the most typical removals. But also ears are clipped, and there are invasive procedures to enhance the appearance." He didn't want to continue. He'd heard horror stories of Companions being forced to endure painful and unnecessary surgeries just to look attractive for their owners. As they had no rights, a feline couldn't refuse. Their owners controlled every aspect of their lives. They were dolls for the amusement of their keepers.

"I would never do that to you," Treize spoke, his tone coldly serious. "It's just going to be a basic physical examination." His hand fell on the table near Wufei's plate. His closeness caused the feline's ears to twitch. "Look at me."

Without thought, Wufei obeyed the gently spoken command. He blinked up at Treize, his plate of food completely forgotten now.

"I won't hurt you, Wufei. I just want to be sure that you're healthy."

Wufei nodded. He did feel relieved now that Treize had explained his intentions. He smiled slightly. "You should get going, sir. You don't want to be late."

Treize looked down at his watch and cursed. The next instant, he was running around again, rattling off bits and pieces of information whenever he was passing by Wufei. Finally, he grabbed a piece of cold toast from where it had been sitting in the toaster. He paused as he was bringing it to his mouth and chuckled while shaking his head. "I sound like a parent instructing a new babysitter."

With a tilt of his head, Wufei responded. "I doubt that Zechs would appreciate the comparison. Although headstrong, he has a good deal of common sense. We get along favorably so I doubt too much will go awry. Should there be something that does happen which I cannot handle, you will be the first person I call."

There was a grateful smile on Treize's aristocratic face. "Thank you. I know you probably think I'm acting like an overprotective lover, but his stubbornness has always been a cause of concern for me during this time of healing. He pushes too hard, too fast and it could do more harm than good." A clock somewhere in the house chimed and Treize sighed. "I had better head out now of I WILL be late. I'll see you later this evening." With that, he jammed the piece of toast into his mouth and rushed out of the house.

Wufei calmly finished his breakfast and cleaned up after himself in the kitchen. He tidied the counter and washed the plates that had been used for breakfast. When he was done, he headed for Zechs' room. He was looking forward to doing some exercises with the man as long as he kept that blasted wheelchair away from Wufei's tail.

*****

"This place looks like a bakery exploded!" Duo looked around the kitchen. His desire to hump the furniture had eased a bit and he wanted to do something useful until the next wave hit. With a frown, he looked in the cupboards and in the fridge. "Heero, did you cook ALL the food we had?" He turned a bit and chewed lightly on his bottom lip as Heero entered the kitchen. The guy was too adorable with the flour dusting his clothes and smudged on his cheek. His belly tightened at the sight and he had to turn away and look at something other than his kind owner before he ended up pouncing on him.

"I didn't realize it at the time, but I guess I did." Duo glanced over in time to see the distressed frown cross the human's face. "I hate when this happens. All this food will go to waste now. I ... I should have thought first. But I just ... I needed something to do."

Duo was across the room in an instant, his hands on Heero's shoulders before he knew it. He rubbed the lean arms up and down, fighting back his raging hormones with every breath in his body as he sought to comfort his friend. "It's okay, Heero. Not all of it will be wasted. Some of this stuff can be frozen for later. But the rest ... Well, maybe we can give some of it to the neighbors or something." He caught a strong whiff of Heero's scent as the apartment's air conditioner kicked in and he cleared his throat as his body warmed considerably. He couldn't ignore his body anymore. "Umm, I'll be right back." With that, he ran to the bathroom.

As soon as he was inside, he locked the door and leaned back against it. A frail tremble coursed through his limbs as he shoved his pants down and took himself in hand. 'I will not hump Heero's leg. I will not hump Heero's leg. I will NOT hump Heero's leg!' he repeated to himself, trying to will back the urges that had him wanting to do that very thing. Passing his hand over the head, he collected the gathered moisture and spread it out along the length of his manhood, wincing at the sheer wave of pleasure that simple action produced. It felt almost too good to be real.

The passage of time was lost to him as he did what he had to do. He knew he was purring, but was beyond able to stop himself as he dropped to his knees and thrust into his own fist. It was only by sheer force of will that he managed not to cry out his release, not wanting to worry Heero. he shuddered with the fading rapture, a copious amount of his seed puddling on the floor beneath him. Another shudder, and an added amount spewed forth. Then another. And another. He eased to lie on his side, shuddering. He didn't know how it was possible that his body produced so much. Hell, he'd just jacked-off about an hour ago.

An indeterminate amount of time later, Duo was washing his hands in the sink and pulling on his loose pants again. He hoped Heero wouldn't change his mind and send him away. It was only a matter of time before all of this horniness got on his nerves. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Heero knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" He grabbed a towel and started to wash up the mess on the floor.

"I called a grocery store that delivers and ordered a few things. It's not as much as I feared we needed. Just milk and eggs ... and some other things."

Duo chucked the towel in the sink and moved to the door, cracking it open enough to smile sheepishly at his friend. "I'm sorry you had to do that. It's more expensive to have it delivered, right? I think I can keep my fly zipped long enough to run to the store so I don't embarrass you."

With a tilt of his head, Heero smiled back. "I'm not worried about myself. But I'd hate for you to get embarrassed. I remember seeing this one sicko who got his kicks out of seeing his companion suffer the humiliation of walking around the store with an obvious hard-on. Poor kid was embarrassed beyond belief. I would never wish that on anyone I disliked, forget about inflicting that sort of thing on someone I respect."

Duo blinked at that. Respect? Heero respected him? Despite himself, he started purring and the warmth in his stomach began to grow anew. "Shit!" he frowned, dropping his head to the door frame. "Sorry, Heero. I-I ... I gotta go." He closed the door and slid down to his knees, berating his freakishly hot body. One word from Heero was enough to set him off. How was he supposed to get through days of this? He couldn't even put it off for ten minutes.

He was already panting when Heero told him to take all the time he needed. He could hear Heero walking back to the living room as he dropped his pants again. Pressed up against the door, he inhaled deeply, catching the faint traces the Heero's scent as the human moved further away. It was enough to turn his cock into an iron bar, an almost steady flow of precum drizzling down the wood of the door as he ground his pelvis against it. If Heero ever found out just how amazingly hot and fuckable Duo found him, the human was bound to toss him out. Scarred humans didn't open their arms to the first horny feline they picked up off the street.

He groaned, a jet of pearly fluid oozing out. His nails dug as deeply as they could into the wooden door - not far, since they'd been clipped - and he pressed against the door again. Dammit, he really wanted to screw someone right now.

To Be Continued ... 


	28. Part TwentyEight

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.

Notes: There's a little bit of each household in this part. Wufei keeps Zechs company. Heero tries to distract Duo with a movie. Quatre asks a question that nearly floors Trowa.

More Notes: Just in case it seems confusing, the time of day changes with each household. With Wufei and Zechs, it's still early in the morning, shortly after Une left for Heero's apartment, and continues on early into the afternoon. For Heero and Duo, it's early in the afternoon, a couple hours after Une's departure from there. For Quatre and Trowa, it's a bit later, somewhere around two or three in the afternoon. I tried to keep it linear so I wouldn't be jumping back and forth in time randomly. I hope this made sense.

Strays and Misfits

Part Twenty-Eight

Zechs had been feigning sleep when Treize had come in earlier. He had heard the man wake and felt him rise from bed, but he hadn't alerted his lover to the fact that he was awake. He knew that Treize worried about the trouble he had sleeping, but he didn't want to deal with the arguments that would rise because of it.

If he wasn't exhausted most of the day, then he had insomnia. There didn't seem to be a middle ground. And then there was the fact that he sometimes didn't sleep for more than a couple hours at a time. It wasn't like he could get up and do anything to keep busy during his early waking hours either. If he tried to get himself in his wheelchair alone, Treize would undoubtedly feel the shift of the bed or hear Zechs moving.

He didn't want to see that anxious expression on Treize's aristocratic features. He didn't want anyone to worry about him, least of all his lover. It made him feel worthless, pathetic. He couldn't even bathe himself without help.

Hearing a footfall outside his door, he closed his eyes again. The door opened with a faint creak. Then there was silence for a few seconds before Wufei's smooth voice spoke up. "I know you're awake. Your breathing is all wrong for you to be asleep."

Zechs let out a soft breath and peeked his eyes open to regard the feline. "Sorry. I've just gotten tired of the constant lectures from Treize whenever I have difficulty sleeping."

The feline regarded him with a graceful tilt of his head. "Perhaps if you took your medication at the prescribed times, you would not have such difficulties."

Zechs was weary of hearing that statement from his doctors as well as from Treize and Une. The last thing he wanted was to hear that from some feline that Treize had brought in for the sole purpose of babysitting him. He didn't dignify the statement from Wufei with a verbal reply, instead shooting a cold glare the young man's way as he uneasily got his aching body into a sitting position. His irritation didn't ebb when he was sitting, so he did the first thing that occurred to him. He stuck out his tongue.

Wufei simply blinked and gazed at him silently for a moment. "I was planning on offering a game of chess or cards to assist you in passing the time after breakfast. I am, however, under no obligation to do so. My task is simply to keep you company and take care of your physical needs." He placed a tray laden with a light breakfast on the bed before sitting in a nearby chair. He was the epitome of calm, his tail twitching back and forth under the chair in a lazy manner.

Zechs picked up his fork and pushed his eggs around on the plate. Better to focus there than on the quiet feline. Even though he knew he deserved it, he didn't like being told off in such a subtle way. He didn't like being told off at all for that matter.

He glanced over at where Wufei was quietly sitting. The feline wasn't sitting stiffly, nor did his expression appear annoyed, but Zechs could tell that he was not happy with him at the moment. He ate a few bites before speaking. "So, what are you going to do today if not play chess or cards?"

Wufei seemed to ponder the question. "Meditate."

The blonde frowned at the one-word answer, but guessed he'd get nothing further. He resumed eating, but was well aware of the uncomfortable silence that hung over the pair of them. It was a silence that weighed heavily on him until he couldn't take it anymore. "I hate being bedridden and dependent on others, so it makes me testy to be forced to do both of those things. I apologize for my attitude."

"Perhaps, then, the wisest course of action would be to do as your doctors say. They are doctors for a reason, are they not?" Wufei rose gracefully and walked over to adjust the pillows supporting Zechs' back. "I have never been injured in such a way that it would require me to depend on others, but I have been ill once or twice when I was little. I found the experiences most unpleasant." His ears twitched when air started blowing through the vent. "I learned that it is best to heed what you are told to do even when the doctors prescribe some of the most vile-tasting concoctions."

He set the fork down. For a while now he hadn't had much of an appetite. "The pills aren't so bad," he muttered. "I still don't want to take them."

"It is too bad then, that you have to." Wufei rose from his seat and retrieved Zechs' medication for the morning. When the blonde had obediently swallowed the nasty pills, Wufei picked up the tray. "While I do not approve of how little you have consumed, I will say nothing on the matter at the moment. You will need to eat more for lunch, or I will have to inform Treize."

Zechs frowned as the feline left the room. He couldn't help that he didn't feel like eating. He didn't know why his favorite foods suddenly had no appeal, but he vowed to eat more at lunch regardless, if only to keep Wufei from ratting him out to Treize. He knew Treize well enough to be certain that he would find himself in a doctor's office the following morning if the man discovered his poor eating habits.

In only a few moments, Wufei had returned with a deck of cards. "What would you like to play? Gin? Poker? Go Fish? I know a variety of card games. If you prefer, I believe I saw a wide array of board games in the hall closet."

The human smiled sadly. He remembered coming over for weekends with Treize and sitting around the table with him, Une, Mariemaia and Heero playing those games. Mariemaia had been very small and hadn't understood the instructions for the more sophisticated games, but that hadn't dampened the fun they'd had. That was before Heero had left home, when the young man had looked at the world with optimism. He hoped that those days of simple companionship with the family would be returning soon. The fact that Heero had contacted Treize only fueled that hope.

"Poker will be fine."

They sat and chatted amiably as Wufei won six out of eight hands of poker. Zechs would have been more annoyed had Wufei gloated. But the feline took both wins and losses with the same relaxed demeanor.

"Another hand?" Wufei started shuffling the deck as he waited for Zechs to answer.

Zechs shook his head with a bemused smile. "I don't think so. Maybe you should set up the chess board. I'll probably lose, but at least it won't be within three minutes."

The feline's answer was to smile. "Then I shall retrieve the board and set it up." He stood with an easy grace and walked out of the room. He was back within a minute.

Zechs reached behind himself to adjust his pillows before relaxing against them as Wufei placed the board down and set up the pieces. He just hoped he had been right and wouldn't lose so quickly.

Wufei proved to be far better than him. Zechs wasn't truly surprised. Treize had tried to teach him, but he'd never had the patience to pick it up. Already, his mind was wandering. As he watched the feline sweep one of his bishops off of the board, he was struck with a stray thought.

"Wufei, forgive me for prying but I have a question."

"Hm?"

"Last night, what did I say to upset you? I didn't mean to and I don't want to repeat the mistake by accident. You ran out so fast that I didn't get a chance to apologize. I hope Treize made it known that I was sorry. I fell asleep before he returned."

Wufei held up a hand to stall his babbling. The feline smiled warmly. "I did receive your apology." He ran his fingers along one of the chess pieces - the queen, Zechs noticed - a contemplative look on his face, his ears twitching and lowering slowly. "Your words brought memories of my sister to mind and I find it difficult to think of her without feeling ... she is the reason I did not allow myself to be taken in by any other household. I had hoped she would find me." He pushed the King piece until it toppled over. "I think perhaps we should play another time."

When he stood, Zechs lashed out and clasped his wrist. "I'm sorry. I've done it again. I didn't mean to upset you."

Wufei flashed a withering smile. "I'm not about to run to my room and hide. I only mean to make lunch for us." He gestured toward the clock which displayed it was well past noon.

"Oh." Zechs felt foolish. He slid his fingers from Wufei's wrist and averted his gaze. He felt and heard as the feline put the board and pieces away.

He worried over what Wufei had told him. When his own parents had died, he and his sister had been raised by different adoptive families. Losing contact with her had been painful and he was grateful to have her back in his life now. But the memory of all those years wondering about her, searching for her, instilled a sense of sympathy in him toward his new caretaker. Maybe he should speak with Treize later about this, find out if there was something they could do to help the feline companion.

*****

Heero turned off the water of the shower and stepped out to grab a towel. As he dried off, he glanced over at the bathroom door. He sighed when he saw the telltale claw marks as the only evidence left of what Duo had been going through not too long ago. There wasn't even the residual tang of sex lingering in the air. If nothing else, the feline companion had done quite a thorough job of cleaning up after himself.

He dried the rest of himself off and quickly got into his pajamas. It was still early in the afternoon, but he had no intention of leaving the apartment. There would be no harm in not getting dressed.

As he left the bathroom, he could hear the sound of familiar music coming from the living room. He knew the music from a movie, but he didn't remember which one. He walked in and saw Duo sitting on the sofa. "What are you watching?"

The feline shook his head. "Some movie about a woman killing a bunch of stupid hormonal teenagers because her son drowned in the lake."

Thinking carefully, Heero chuckled and joined his friend on the sofa, not bothering to put too much space between them. He wanted to show Duo that he wasn't uncomfortable around the feline. "The original Friday the 13th. There was a whole spawn of sequels, I don't remember how many. And a remake."

Duo made a face. "You're serious? This movie is not all that good."

With a shrug, Heero stood up. "It's a classic. Time's have changed though, I suppose." He smiled. "I'll get some of the stuff I baked earlier for us to snack on and we'll watch whatever is on next. You want something to drink? Maybe some milk or juice?"

Duo jumped a little when the boy unexpectedly jumped from the depths of the lake to attack the girl in the boat. "What? Oh! Umm, I'll have whatever you're having." His ears flicked back and forth.

Heero nodded. He rarely ate in the living room while watching television, and he usually only drank water. But he wanted Duo to just sit and relax for a while. So he quickly put together a tray loaded with some cookies and small sandwiches. He added two glasses of milk and brought the lot out.

"What's on?"

Duo frowned a little and spoke deliberately, which told Heero that he was reading the title from the screen. "Says the La-Lady in W-White. What's it about?" His nose twitched. "That smells tasty."

Heero set the tray on the coffee table and sat down in his previous spot. "It's a good movie, in my opinion. It's not a campy horror film like Friday the 13th. It's more like a suspense film. A little boy has to find out who killed a girl ten years before the events in the movie."

Nodding, Duo picked up a sandwich. "How does it end? Does he find out who did it? What happens?"

Heero took a sandwich of his own, chuckling at the array of questions being tossed his way. "You'll just have to watch and see. What's the fun of watching a movie if you know what's going to happen?"

The feline stuck out his tongue, then giggled as Heero gave his hair a tousle. "Stop," he choked out between laughs. "I'll drop my sandwich!"

Smiling, Heero eased off. Together, they sat and watched the movie in a companionable silence. Duo only questioned a few things, commenting here and there. Overall, he was quiet though. Not once did he jump up and run off to the bathroom, even though Heero was sitting close to him. Heero was pleased with that. He had hoped to be able to distract him, and it had proved successful. If only for a couple hours, Duo was able to relax.

*****

Quatre watched Une as the older feline started packing up her materials. Although he was still a little shy around her, he liked her a great deal. She spoke softly and never once made him feel bad about not knowing something. He was reminded of his sisters when he was around her.

"When will you be back?" he asked, watching her with hopeful eyes.

Une looked at him and smiled affectionately. "I have to get the results of these tests before anything else can be done." She reached forward and scratched his head. "Don't you worry about that. You did very well." She stood, her hand braced on the tabletop. "Once I know the results, I'll be in contact with Heero and Trowa to see if I can set something up so both you and Duo can learn at the same time."

Quatre smiled. He liked the idea of seeing Duo almost every day. Even though he'd only known the former stray a short while, he found that he liked Duo's openness and exuberance. He wanted to get to know Duo better. "Okay."

The pregnant feline nodded and walked out of the kitchen with Quatre not too far behind.

When they got to the living room, Quatre could see that Miss Noin was also ready to leave. Looking around for Trowa - knowing how shy and nervous the human was around strangers - he spotted the brunette by the stairs. Hoping to reassure his friend that all was well, Quatre gave Trowa a happy wave with the hand not occupied by holding Iria.

Trowa gave him a half-hearted smile in return, but kept giving Une wary looks. He was afraid of her, Quatre noticed. But then, Trowa was afraid of most people who were strangers to him. The only one he was truly relaxed around was Catherine. Quatre himself made Trowa nervous sometimes. The blonde wished that wasn't true. But Trowa had been hurt badly, and it would be difficult to gain his trust. Quatre knew it would take time. Just as it would take time for Quatre himself to truly trust Catherine and Trowa.

Miss Noin turned and smiled at Quatre. "I'm glad I got to see you again before I left, Quatre." She handed him the book and the box of crayons she had lent him earlier.

Quatre took the items with some confusion. "But won't you need these for someone else?"

Miss Noin chuckled and shook her head. "Don't worry. I have a niece so I keep a bunch of these things around for when she visits. They're yours to keep and I hope to see more of your work the next time I come over. You have a gift and it should be nurtured."

A bright smile flashed across his face and he hugged Miss Noin. "Thank you!" He'd gotten so few gifts in his lifetime that he wasn't about to start taking the generosity of these humans for granted.

Miss Noin chuckled and hugged him back. "You are most very welcome." She had a smile on her face as she pulled away and patted his head. "I'll see you next time." With that, she was gone.

Une looked pleased for some reason and Quatre smiled up at her. Without needing any prompting, he walked over and hugged her, too. He liked her and had missed being with older female felines. "Thank you, Miss Une."

To his delight, she didn't ask why he was thanking her. Her smile was in her voice as she replied. "You're welcome." He could see that warm and comforting smile as they broke apart. "I'll see you as soon as everything is ready. You take care of yourself ... and Trowa too."

"You take care of yourself, too." He glanced at her stomach and purred softly again. He liked kits. "Bye."

"Goodbye, Quatre." She nodded politely to Trowa, who gave her a shaky nod in return.

Once Une was gone, Quatre shut the door and locked it. He turned to Trowa and trotted over to him. "I like Miss Une. She's nice and she explains things so I can understand it."

Trowa's smile was weak, but getting stronger the longer Une was out of the house. He walked into the living room with Quatre keeping pace beside him.

"I'm glad to hear that. She seemed nice."

"There's just one thing." Quatre was confused about one aspect of his conversation with the older feline. "What is sex?"

Trowa tripped over his own feet, stumbling and falling to sit on the sofa. He swallowed loudly, his eyes wide as he regarded the blonde. "I-I thought Une was going to be teaching you."

Quatre's ears fell. He'd hoped that Trowa would be more willing to help him understand. Didn't he want Quatre to learn? "Oh. You don't want to help me? I know Une is my tutor, but I had hoped you would teach me some things as well."

Trowa seemed to come back to himself in a flash. "No! It's not that! It's just something I don't know that I can explain properly in human terms much less feline terms." He sighed and stood up while looking around in apparent thought. "I don't know what to tell you."

Quatre blinked and felt his insides warm. "Oh. You've never had sex, have you?"

The brunette's eyes widened and his face turned a bright red. "Quatre!" Then he swallowed and looked down as if ashamed of his outburst. "No ... no, I've never had sex." Then he sighed, running his hands through his hair. "I'll tell you what I'll do. I'll be right back." With that, he jumped from the couch and ran upstairs. He was back down in only a few minutes, carrying his laptop with him. "Here. I'll set this up and we can look for resources online." He carried the laptop into the kitchen and set it up on the table.

Quatre sat down and watched as Trowa did various things that he couldn't comprehend. He could see it was turned on. And there were little screens popping up and closing all over the place. He didn't understand what it meant as Trowa began typing things in. Lines of letters showed up. Quatre blinked at it all, unable to comprehend any of it. He knew they were words and could identify the letters, but he couldn't make sense of it all.

"I don't understand," Quatre whispered, feeling ashamed. He didn't want to upset Trowa with his stupidity.

"Oh, sorry. I typed in a search on my internet browser. These are the results that came back." He pointed to one of the unfamiliar lines. "Each of these is a link to a website. Hopefully one will have some information."

Quatre noticed now that there were numbers along one side of the screen. Next to each number was some word or phrase typed in a bolder script. And underneath the bold words were more words that were smaller print and less eye catching. Perhaps it was a list. And the less noticeable words were a description of some sort.

Trowa used his finger to move the cursor over to one of the bold lines and clicked on it. Another screen popped up with even more words. But there were pictures too. Pictures of felines.

"This just looks like a comparison between human and feline biology. It barely touches on the subject of ... of sex." He gulped and closed the window. Just as he was going to click on another link, the phone rang. "Sorry, I'll just be a minute." He got up and answered it.

Quatre smiled, hearing as Trowa greeted his older sister and began a conversation with her. After a few minutes though, Quatre was beginning to get bored. He wanted to know about sex. Biting his lip in worry and hoping he wouldn't get in trouble, he delicately touched the laptop. It pleased him when the cursor moved on the screen as it had when Trowa had done it. So he knew that he was at least doing this correctly.

He clicked on one of the links randomly. He jumped, startled as the window popped up and he dropped his hands away from the computer. He didn't want to accidentally break it. This window seemed strange though. There were no words. It was just a black screen with a small hourglass turning over and over. He was hoping for some pictures at least. He was about to close the window and wait for Trowa to come back when the hourglass disappeared and a video began to play.

Blinking, Quatre watched with rapt attention as two obviously male felines came into focus. They seemed to be grappling with each other, but Quatre didn't see a reason for it. They weren't fighting to hurt each other. The larger one could do that easily enough since he was a good deal bigger. Both were brunettes and attractive. Quatre found it fascinating to watch them. He didn't understand what they were doing, but it was still interesting to watch.

They were kissing and touching. The larger one shoved the smaller down onto his hands and knees and roughly grabbed a hold of either side of his ass. Quatre watched, still feeling confused, but with a touch of something unfamiliar as the larger male pushed his penis into the other. Why was his penis stiff? Was there something wrong with him? The other one seemed to have the same problem though.

Quatre shifted in his seat, his belly tingling strangely. Behind him, he heard Trowa saying his goodbyes to his sister. The sound of the phone being placed back into its cradle followed shortly. He could hear Trowa's footfalls moving closer. Without turning, Quatre pointed to the screen. "Is this sex, Trowa?"

"Oh my GOD!" Trowa reached out and grabbed the top of the laptop, pushing it closed swiftly.

Quatre blinked, confused by Trowa's reaction. "That was sex, right? He was pushing his penis into and out of the smaller one. Is that what you're supposed to do? How do you know when you are done having sex?"

Trowa was shaking, his face sporting a heated blush. "Oh, God! How did you ... that video ... how much did you watch?"

"I clicked on one of the links of the search." His ears flicked. "Was that wrong? I should have waited for you. I'm sorry."

Trowa passed a trembling hand across his face and dropped into the empty chair. "No, no. I just, I was trying to find legitimate information and not a ... smut site."

"Oh, was that pornography?" He'd heard about that from older males. He'd never seen an example of it before though.

Green eyes blinked rapidly. Trowa nodded with some hesitation. "Y-Yeah, that was pornography." He sighed and opened the laptop again, closing the one window as quickly as he could. He then began looking through the search results again. "I'd prefer it if you went to sites that were less obscene. They have more informative videos that are easier to understand."

Quatre frowned and nodded thoughtfully. The video had made him feel funny, but it was kind of nice. "So why do people make the pornography?"

Trowa swallowed loudly and clicked on one of the links. "Cheap thrills. Some people ... a lot of people actually, like watching videos like that, or looking through graphic pictures of people posing or engaging in sex. Two males together, or two women, or a man and a woman. Sometimes just a male or a female by themselves. It ... excites people ... sexually. But there are also sick people who like to watch videos that-" He smiled and shook his head as he ran his fingers gently through Quatre's hair and scratched at his ears. "Never mind, it's not important." The page loaded and Trowa looked at the screen with satisfaction. "Here, it's mostly pictures for illiterate felines. See here, there's a link under each picture with an audio file attachment that will read the text for you."

Quatre looked at the pictures and frowned. "The pornography was more interesting."

Trowa chuckled. "I'm sure it was. But this will give you more information."

He showed Quatre how to click on the audio link. Quatre found it relatively easy to operate. He clicked on a few of the audio links under the pictures and frowned. The pornography really was more interesting. The man reading the text out loud on this site was so dull that Quatre felt like he could fall asleep by listening to the drone. He yawned, rubbing his eyes. "Maybe I can learn about sex some other time?"

Trowa looked puzzled, but he simply nodded and clicked a few things before he closed the window and then shut down the laptop. "How about we both take a nap and I can make dinner later? You've done a lot, and meeting new people always wears me out. Plus, there was the shock I got from seeing what you were watching." He smiled fondly, though to Quatre it seemed shaky at best. "Does that sound like a plan?"

Quatre nodded. "I do feel sleepy," he agreed. "But, do you suppose you could read to me some more? I like it when you read to me." He hugged Iria close to his chest. "And I want to hear what happens to the unicorn."

A faint blush alighted on Trowa's cheeks before he nodded. "All right, come on."

He stood and held out a hand to the tired feline companion. Quatre eagerly accepted the help, feeling a bubbling purr starting up in his chest. But as he took a hold of Trowa's hand, Quatre was puzzled when the funny feeling in his belly began anew and spread a warm tingle throughout his entire body. He felt warm and confused, and the urge to press himself closer to Trowa's taller body was difficult to ignore. Quatre easily slipped his fingers from Trowa's hand, trying to keep smiling so as not to worry Trowa. These funny feelings were distracting, not to mention disconcerting.

To Be Continued ...


	29. Part TwentyNine

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.

Notes: Heero and Duo after the movie. Wufei informs Treize of Zechs' eating habits.

Warning: Descriptions of Feline anatomy.

Strays and Misfits

Part Twenty-Nine

Heero had kept an eye on Duo throughout the movie, pleased that the feline seemed to be at ease. He hadn't been oblivious to Duo leaning against him in the middle of the movie, and he was surprised to find that he wasn't uncomfortable with the closeness. He actually found it quite pleasant and he was glad that his friend was a little less self-conscious about himself. In fact, Duo seemed so comfortable that his eyes were drooping as the credits rolled. Heero was about to suggest Duo go on into bed for a nap when the Feline simply cuddled up close to him and fell asleep as the little girl started singing at the end of the credits.

Duo seemed to be so at peace that Heero didn't have the heart to disturb him. Instead, Heero leaned back and made himself as comfortable as possible as the next movie started. He didn't particularly like this movie. It was just another in a seemingly endless line of near-identical slasher flicks.

Stretching carefully, he reached for the remote. Duo groaned faintly just as Heero's fingers curled around the control and the Japanese man froze in worry. He didn't want to wake Duo. The feline's emotional and physical state were already distressed. Rest would be the best thing for him. He let out a relieved breath as Duo settled down and seemed to fall into a deeper sleep. Heero lowered the volume on the television a little and started surfing the stations. Nothing caught his eye at first, but he eventually came up with something. He settled back against the sofa cushions, allowing the drone of the narrator to pull him into the history of the Feline Companion program.

He had just gotten to the point where military funding for the program had backed out when Duo moaned and shifted against him. Heero would have ignored it as a usual sleeping move, if the feline hadn't started moving steadily against him. It took a second for him to realize that Duo was, for lack of a better term, humping his leg. Although embarrassed, Heero didn't have the heart to shake Duo awake and break him out of his actions. It would only end in Duo running off to the bathroom to finish what he was doing anyway. He didn't want Duo to think he had to leave because of the feline's own thoughts of this being perverted. It wasn't Duo's fault that his body was going through this. It was a natural thing, something both he and Duo would have to get used to, seeing as how they lived together. Besides, as much as he wanted to deny it, Heero couldn't suppress the pleasurable sensations drifting through his own body with each rough pass of Duo's swelled erection against his thigh.

Heero tried to keep his eyes on the television screen. But it grew increasingly more difficult as the moments ticked by and Duo's actions escalated. The lithe feline muttered something and shifted his body completely onto the sofa, one knee wedged into the back of the sofa, the other slipping between Heero's slightly parted thighs. Duo leaned up over Heero, his body heavy and sluggish, pressing his nose into Heero's neck. He sniffed at the human's skin, hips shifting up and down.

For a moment, Heero thought his worries were over when the feline stopped his tempting gyrations, seemingly slipping back into a peaceful sleep. However, his hopes were dashed when Duo's moist tongue lolled out of his mouth to lick at the human's suddenly sweaty skin.

Heero froze completely, his chest constricting in fear. But beneath that fear was an undeniable urge, one that Heero never thought he would ever feel. Ever since the issues with his former lover - his rapist - Heero had never thought he'd be ready to offer or accept any sort of affectionate touches. He had been hurt, so badly that everyone had seemed a threat to him. And those that weren't threatening would obviously see him as damaged goods, a filthy piece of what he had once been, something not worthy to waste their time on.

Since Duo had moved in though, his previous thoughts had melted away to give way to new possibilities. Perhaps he wasn't so damaged as he had considered himself to be. Duo had been affectionate and Heero had so far been unable to deny him the petting strokes or ear scratches he craved.

It dawned on him that he did truly want a relationship with Duo. He wanted Duo. He didn't know if he could do anything about it, but he did feel a pulsing heat coursing through his own veins, the fires stoked with every teasing lick and the press of Duo's hardness into his thigh. His cock was hard and it was a frightening thing. Frightening, but undeniably exciting. He had never known the pleasures of true intimacy, and somehow knew that Duo was equally ignorant of such touches. Although intimidated, Heero was curious about the new feelings he was experiencing.

Carefully, he lifted his hand and caressed Duo's face. The touch roused the feline and Heero found himself looking into those incredible eyes of Duo's. He smiled gently as Duo's confused sleepy state left to reveal fully awakened horror.

"Aw SHIT! I'm sorry, Heero! I don't know what came over me."

Heero listened to Duo ramble a little and he decided to take matters into his own hands, literally. With a smile, He placed his lips on Duo's and gave the feline's hardness a caress through his pants.

Duo's reaction was to let out a little moan as a dampness spread out on the front of his pants. His hands gripped Heero's shoulders as his body gave a sudden lurch, a deep guttural groan issuing up from his throat. A second spasm followed. Then another, and another, until Duo slumped against the human's body. For his part, Heero was simply amazed at the amount of fluids seeping through the thin fabric of Duo's pants.

For a few minutes, there was no sound except the panting breaths of the feline. Then Duo lifted his head and gave Heero a searching look. "Why?"

Heero, rather than being disgusted or frightened, felt a calmness as he stroked Duo's arm. "Because I care for you a great deal." He pulled the feline close. "I thought I was in love once before, but I never felt this closeness between him and I. I don't have anything to prove to you. You know what I need when I need it even before I do. Before meeting you, I had merely been existing. Then you came into my life and I started living again." He tilted his head and gave Duo another kiss, one which the feline responded willingly to. "And while I'm nowhere near ready for everything, I wouldn't be adverse to taking our relationship further." He gave Duo a shy smile. "If you want to, that is."

Duo's eyes practically glowed with joy as he leaned forward to nuzzle Heero's face with his own, a purr starting from deep within his chest. "Want to? It's all I can think about right now." He swallowed, holding up his hands. "And not just because I'm horny as hell." He brushed the backs of his fingers across Heero's cheek. "I was worried you'd be scared of me. I honestly do care about you, Heero."

Heero chuckled against the ache in his throat. He leaned forward, pressing his forehead to Duo's and closing his eyes. "God, I've only known you for a couple of days and you've turned my entire world around."

Duo pulled back quickly, his eyes roving across Heero worriedly. "Is this too fast? Are we rushing? I've never been … no one's ever … I don't want to lose you by going too quickly."

With a racing heart, Heero did the only thing he could to silence and reassure Duo at the same time. He kissed him. The feline fell into the intimacy easily, hands roving and his body moving against Heero.

Duo was on all fours above him, his hands and knees pressed into the couch around Heero who found himself lying on his back. It was somewhat disconcerting to be pinned beneath the feline and even though he was thoroughly enjoying the kiss, he was beginning to panic. Vicious memories taunted the edges of his consciousness, tainting the pleasure he found in every motion of Duo's tongue against his own. He'd never found any enjoyment out of what his boyfriend had done with him. He'd been held down, trapped and forced to do what the other man had wanted. He didn't want that again.

He shoved his hands against Duo's shoulders, pushing him back and breaking the kiss. The feline blinked down at him, confused and concerned.

"Sorry. I'm sorry." Heero breathed heavily, licking his tingling lips. "That didn't go as I'd planned."

"I-I did something to upset you, didn't I?" Duo asked. He sat back on his heels and watched Heero, his furred ears lowering slightly.

Heero reached up and scratched one of those ears. He didn't want Duo to blame himself for anything. It wasn't his fault. These were Heero's fears.

"You did nothing wrong." He tried to smile. "I just … let's try something different." He shifted himself up and leaned closer to Duo. Cupping his hand on the back of the Companion's head, he kissed him, gently urging him to lie back.

Duo complied eagerly. His hands went around Heero's body almost as quickly as his legs did. Heero attributed his exuberance to the fact that he was experiencing a Heat cycle. He'd already come once. Heero was hoping that he could coax another release out of him. It didn't look as if it would be too difficult a goal. Duo was already so tightly strung. Heero wouldn't be surprised if Duo came with a single stroke like before.

As a nurse, Heero had a rudimentary knowledge of Feline anatomy. They were built more or less like humans with a few notable differences. Heero decided to take advantage of the knowledge he possessed. He slipped his hand down inside Duo's loose pants, revealing the eager member as the cloth was pushed down. Duo purred loudly, arching his back and gripping Heero tighter.

Heero smiled as he pulled back, wanting to see Duo's face. He was rewarded by an expression of utter bliss. He pumped the feline's member delicately and was delighted at the ooze of pre-ejaculate that drizzled down the already slick column. With a small amount of reluctance, Heero eased his hand from the thick shaft to tenderly caress seed-laden testicles. Duo moaned, raking claws across Heero's shoulders. It hurt but not enough to detract from the pleasure he felt from making Duo squirm.

Lower still, he moved his questing digits. He pressed the pads of his fingers to Duo's hot skin, feeling his way from Duo's scrotum to his anus, trailing along the perineal raphe, and then back again as he searched for the elusive Feline trait. Duo wriggled all the while, purring and panting.

There, a slight indentation. Heero licked his lips, nudging the area. This was where the sensitive seam split. It was a small opening, but it was fully capable of stretching to encompass another male's organ.

Despite knowing that this was Duo's first Heat, Heero was surprised that the thin membrane of skin still covered the uteral cavity. That meant he was still a virgin. At the very least he had never been on the receiving end during a sexual encounter. But then, Duo had also said as much.

"This may sting," Heero warned. "I could stop."

Duo thrashed his head from side to side. "No. Don't stop." He tugged at Heero's waist with his legs. "Please. Keep going. I want you to. I want you."

That statement sent a thrill up Heero's spine. He rubbed at the skin again in the hope of relaxing Duo. Then he sharply pressed against the area. Heero broke through relatively easily and Duo yelped in the same instant. Hoping that it wasn't too painful, he eased his finger into the tight cavity, feeling as the walls practically throbbed around him.

He was barely in to the second knuckle when Duo released, his seed spilling across his own stomach. Heero passed if off as Duo being overly excited. The feline had been teetering on the brink from the start. His hormones were wildly out of control.

Seconds later, Duo's hand was down Heero's shorts. His hand was searing hot as it wrapped around the neglected erection, tugging on the blood engorged organ. "Fuck, I want you inside me." He raised his hips, pushing himself against Heero's hand and taking the human's finger further inside him.

Heero drew his hand away. He reached back and grasped Duo's knees, urging him to release their hold around his body. "Stop, please." He shook his head, easing back away from the ravishing feline. "I can't. Duo, I can't."

Duo still held his dick and he squeezed gently. In one easy fluid motion he was on his knees. He nuzzled the human's cheek, still purring. "Calm down. I won't force you. I want it bad, but I can wait." He licked Heero's ear, his voice soft and his other hand joined its twin in its exploration of Heero's hardness. "You're worth it."

He groaned at Duo's words and couldn't contain himself anymore. Duo's hands felt so right and they stroked with perfection. He jerked against the skillful digits, biting his lip to silence himself as he poured his essence into Duo's hands. He shuddered once again when Duo licked his fingers clean of his semen.

"Duo, I-"

The feline shook his head, smiling. "You don't have to say anything. Just … hold me?"

Heero was overcome by the strange feelings swarming through him. He slowly wrapped his arms around Duo's slight frame and drew him close. Together they reclined and settled against the comfortable and utterly ruined couch. He idly wondered if he could have it cleaned.

Duo's embrace was comforting and vexing all at the same time. Only one thing was certain as they dozed, that Heero had a great deal to think about.

*****

Treize walked into his home, satisfied with how his work day had gone. Although it was sometimes a hassle to be the CEO of his own company, he found it fulfilling when days ran smoothly. It was a rarity though.

As soon as he set his briefcase down on the table beside the door, he heard footsteps approaching him rapidly. He crouched down and smiled when he suddenly had his arms filled with a happy little girl.

"Hi, Daddy! How was your day?" Mariemaia smiled brightly. "Guess what! Une saw Uncle Heero's feline today and she says he's very nice! I can't wait to meet him! Do you think Uncle Heero will bring him to see us soon?"

Treize set his energetic daughter down and tousled her short hair. "Maybe he will, but I can't promise it. What did you do in school today?"

"We learned about some ancient history! Some of the other kids think history is boring, but I think it's neat!" She bounced on her feet a little. "We learned all about Columbus and pilgrims and stuff."

Treize chuckled and looked up when he noticed Wufei walking toward him with a purpose-filled stride and a determined expression on his face. "Wufei? What's wrong?"

Wufei glanced at Mariemaia before clearing his throat and regarding his employer again. "I need to speak with you for a moment, sir."

Giving his daughter a smile and a pat on the head, Treize sent her off. "Mariemaia, why don't you go play for a while? I'll come to see you in a few minutes." He watched his daughter skip away before giving the feline his full attention. Whatever Wufei had to say must be important. "What's happened?"

"I do not know if you were aware of this, but Zechs is not eating enough to sustain his health. He barely touched either his breakfast or lunch. I was concerned that perhaps his medications are impeding his appetite or there is an underlying problem with his digestive system that the doctors should be informed of." Wufei's tail flicked back and forth behind him in an agitated manner. "If he continues in this way, he will become even more ill."

Sighing, Treize closed his eyes. "I had noticed his lack of eating, but I always thought he ate while I was away." He opened his eyes and smiled gratefully at Wufei. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I'll contact his doctor right away." As he said it, he headed for the phone.

The call was quick and to the point. Zechs had a doctor's appointment in the morning. A following call to his secretary rearranged his meetings and morning schedule so that he could go with his lover.

"Was there anything else?"

Wufei nodded once. "Aside from the eating issues, he did as he was supposed to. He took the medications he has to take when he had to take them."

Treize felt relief fill him that Wufei had managed to accomplish that feat. Zechs could be completely stubborn when it came to his medications. "Thank you. I know you feel like you were just doing your job, but I truly do appreciate you being able to get Zechs to take his pills." He made a motion toward the hall. "Shall we go see him now?"

Wufei said nothing in reply. He turned and headed toward the master bedroom with Treize walking along beside him.

When they got to the room, Treize entered first and sat on the bed beside Zechs who had been dozing. He brushed a stray strand of hair away from his lover's pale face, watching as those crystalline eyes fluttered open. "Hey there. Wufei tells me you haven't been eating. What's that about and why haven't you told me?"

Zechs gave Wufei a half-hearted glare, which Wufei met with a calm and blank expression, before turning his weary gaze to Treize. "I'm sorry. I don't know why, but I just don't feel like eating. I didn't want you to worry more."

Treize nodded. He understood Zechs' reasoning. "Okay. I've already called your doctor. You have an appointment in the morning." He checked his watch, ignoring the heated glare he was receiving from the blonde. He looked to Wufei. "Speaking of doctors, we'll be leaving to visit yours in about twenty minutes."

A laugh erupted from Zechs. "I know the doctor. You're in for a real treat."

Wufei's ears fell. His body language broadcasted the unpleasant feelings he had toward Zechs' jest. Still, he bowed respectfully to his owner. "Please excuse me, sir. I will return to my room and change into more appropriate attire." He didn't linger around further, retreating from the room as quickly as he could manage.

Treize gave Zechs a look filled with exasperation. "Did you have to behave like such a child?"

Zechs scowled and crossed his arms. "He deserved a little ribbing for telling you about my appetite. I don't like snitches."

Treize closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and thumb. He already had one child, he didn't need Zechs acting younger than her. "It is his job to look after your well being and to come to me if there is something wrong. You aren't eating right, which is slowing your recovery since your body isn't getting the fuel it needs. There could be any number of reasons why you don't have your usual appetite. There could be something wrong with your digestive system, an infection, there could be a new illness popping up, or it could be something as simple as your body disagreeing with the medications you're taking." Treize frowned as a thought occurred to him. "Just how long have you not been eating properly?"

His lover shrugged. "Not sure. It hasn't been that long. A could days, maybe a week."

He sighed and stood up, feeling annoyed with the blonde. "I wish you had told me yourself that you had lost your appetite." He walked to the door and paused to look back at Zechs. "You should apologize to Wufei. He doesn't deserve your ridicule." With that said, he left the room. Right now, he didn't want to be around Zechs. The man was behaving like an ass.

To Be Continued …


	30. Part Thirty

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.

Notes: Wufei visits the doctor. Quatre has a restless night.

Strays and Misfits

Part Thirty

Wufei fidgeted as he waited in the office of the doctor that Treize had made his appointment with. He didn't like doctors, especially unfamiliar ones. He didn't know this woman. He had never heard of her before. However, from the documentation hanging on the walls, she was not only excellent in her care of Companions of the wealthy, she also did a great deal of volunteer work for strays and Companions that came from camps.

A nurse walked in, smiling. "Wufei?"

Wufei took a nervous glance toward Treize and the two of them stood up.

The nurse's smile only brightened. "Good evening. If the two of you would follow me, I'll show you to an exam room and the doctor will be with you shortly."

The Chinese feline followed the nurse and hopped up to sit on an uncomfortable table she gestured to. "Will I have to strip?"

"Not right away. This is mostly just a checkup to make sure the records forwarded to us earlier today by the academy you attended are up to date. Also, so you and Doctor Peacecraft can get acquainted. We find it's best that someone is comfortable with their attending physician regardless of species. Don't you agree?"

Wufei nodded. When the woman left, he looked around. He didn't like this place. It was making him nervous. Slowly, his ears began to lower and he felt his tail twitching. He'd never been comfortable around doctors.

Thankfully, it wasn't long before the doctor walked into the room. She was young and attractive, with wheat-colored hair pulled up into a tidy bun. She smiled at Treize as soon as she saw him and engulfed him in a hug. "Treize! It's always good to see you." She pulled back, running her slim hands down the tall man's arms before letting go. "How is my idiot of a brother doing?"

Treize was smiling warmly. Being his usual stubborn self.

"Brother?" Wufei blinked, confused. He felt he was missing out on at least half of this conversation. It was obvious that Treize knew her. Perhaps she was also the medical professional in charge of Une's care.

The doctor turned to him. "Wufei?" At his nod, she smiled and held out her hand to him. "I'm pleased to meet you. I'm Relena Peacecraft. Zechs is my older brother."

Wufei hesitated a moment before accepting the hand and shaking it. "It's an honor to meet you, Doctor." Perhaps her being Zechs' sister was why he had seemed so amused earlier.

"Please, call me Relena." She smiled warmly. "Now, I feel it is my duty to inform you that I am also Une's physician. Treize mentioned that you were uncomfortable with their former relationship, so I hope that won't make you uncomfortable if I also oversee your care. I know Treize asked specifically for me, but I can refer you to someone else if you'd prefer it."

The offer was tempting. However, Wufei shook his head. It would be a little odd at first, being treated by Zechs' sister, but he knew that feeling would pass. "That will not be necessary, but I thank you for the offer."

Relena nodded and sat down nearby. "All right." She flipped through the folder she had brought in with her. "You just had a full physical about a month ago, but I prefer that my own records are up to date. Therefore, I'm going to give you a full physical, complete with blood work."

"That sounds acceptable."

The whole visit took a little less than an hour. Wufei found himself pleased with her professionalism and consideration for those in her care. That she had asked if he wanted Treize to leave the room or have a male nurse administering the more delicate examinations left him with an approval of her skills.

Afterward, he rode in silence while Treize drove them back home.

"So, what do you think of her?" Treize's voice was filled with warmth.

"I can see the family resemblance between her and Zechs." He shrugged. "One meeting does not tell me much about her as a person or as a doctor, but I considered her handling of my care to be adequate."

Treize chuckled. "I understand. She's really sweet. Had a thing for Heero a while back until she realized that he would never be interested in her." His smile slipped, as if mentioning his brother had taken the happiness right out of him.

Wufei pursed his lips. "I apologize for prying, but will I ever meet Heero? I must admit to being curious about him." He remembered several conversations in which this mysterious brother had appeared. A talk with Mariemaia, a brief discussion with Treize himself. Still, Wufei knew very little about the man.

"That would be up to Heero, I'm afraid." Treize smiled sadly. "We had a falling out a couple of years ago. He hasn't come back since."

"May I ask what happened?"

Treize didn't reply for long enough that Wufei was certain there would be no answer. When the man spoke, it was deliberate and slow, as if every word was chosen with careful thought.

"Heero made the acquaintance of a man when he was in college. They started dating, it got serious. I should have turned the bastard in for statutory rape, but I trusted my brother's judgment. I shouldn't have."

"He was abusive?"

Treize nodded, his grip on the steering wheel tight. "Heero started showing up with bruises. He lost weight. His behavior and reactions were off. When he showed up to Mariemaia's birthday party, I confronted him and he confessed everything." He laughed once but it lacked any joy. "Poor kid didn't know anything was wrong with what was being done to him. That bastard had him convinced that sex was supposed to hurt."

Wufei winced. He had no words to convey his own emotions.

"I talked to him. Got him to see the truth. He left, ran right back to his abuser. That night I got a call from the police telling me that my little brother was lying in a coma and might not make it through the night."

"I am sorry." Wufei decided that maybe he should have waited until they were home to broach such a subject. It was probably dangerous to have such a conversation while one man was driving.

"No, it's all right." He swiped at his eyes quickly. "It came out okay. Heero made it, barely. The son of a bitch was sent to jail and Heero's back to work and doing better. I can't force him to come see me. When he's ready he will. I trust him enough to know that."

Wufei had no idea what to say, so he remained silent.

Treize cleared his throat. "So, I believe we had an agreement. I tell you about my brother and you talk about your sister."

Wufei had hoped Treize would not remember that. "Ah, yes. Well, I do not have much to divulge. I was raised in a camp in China. My sister, my twin, and I were sold shortly after our birth to a branch company in the US. We do not know of our parents, it is the way things were then. We were raised in the camp. We were all that we had, only each other. One day, a man from the school came, looking for males to attend. My sister was the one to approach him, spouting praises of my intelligence. At first I did not want to go, I didn't want to leave her in that place. But she promised that we would be together again. I believed her. I have not seen her since."

"I could make some inquiries, if you want."

"You would do that? Why?" It genuinely confused Wufei as to why the human would be willing to do anything to help him. Treize was his owner.

A small smirk was on the man's face. "Everyone should know their family, Wufei. Do you have any information that could be of use?"

Wufei swallowed, the mere hope of finding his sister causing an ache in his chest and throat. "I do not have much. My sister's name is Meiran. We were born in the Chang Camp in Beijing, then sold and raised in the Long Camp. I don't know if or when she was sold, or if she's even still alive."

"I'll see what I can find out. I know someone who works for the FCPS. Her whole job involves reuniting feline families."

Wufei nodded his head. "I would appreciate any effort you might make. I thank you for this."

"You can thank me once we've found your sister."

Wufei had no response. He remained silent for the rest of the ride home. He had a great deal to contemplate. There was one thing he knew for certain though. If his sister was found, he would be eternally grateful to Treize.

xxxxx

Quatre blinked up at the ceiling above his bed. It was late and it was dark, but he could still make out the pattern there. He was supposed to be asleep, but there was something bothering him.

Sex. Was there a point to it other than for procreation? The felines in the video he had seen earlier had seemed to be getting a good deal of gratification out of it. So maybe it felt good just to do it. Perhaps that was what that horrible Catcher had been trying to accomplish. He didn't want to think about that though. What the Catcher had been doing had hurt. Quatre didn't think it was supposed to hurt. Maybe both parties had to be willing for it to feel good.

He sat up in bed, still puzzling over it. He was curious. He wanted to know more about sex.

Quatre stood and shuffled over to the door. Quietly, he crept down the hallway and into the room beside his, Trowa's room. Trowa was asleep, lying on his side with one arm carelessly thrown across the bed.

The feline moved cautiously as he approached the bed. He crouched down beside it, peering over the edge at Trowa's relaxed face. It was nice to see Trowa calm, without that panicky tinge to his green eyes.

He reached up and gently grabbed the human's shoulder, giving it a shake. "Trowa?" he called in a whisper, hoping that the young man wouldn't be upset with him.

Trowa moaned, but didn't wake.

Quatre shook his shoulder again, a bit more roughly. Again, there was no response other than a soft groan.

The blonde looked around, his eyes alighting on a pill bottle on Trowa's bedside table. Perhaps that was why Trowa wasn't waking up. Maybe he'd taken something to help him sleep. Quatre knew that Trowa had several prescriptions. He didn't know what they were all for, but he recalled a mention of anxiety medications and sleeping pills. Trowa had commented on taking them when Quatre had balked at taking his own medications. Knowing that Trowa took pills as well, made Quatre less opposed to swallowing the nasty things.

Quatre frowned, leaning his chin on the edge of Trowa's bed. He'd been hoping Trowa would answer at least one question for him before shooing him off back to bed. That obviously wouldn't be happening now. Trowa was sleeping deeply.

He yawned and rubbed at his eyes with the back of one hand. He was tired. Maybe he should go back to bed after all. Even as he thought it, he disregarded the idea. He didn't want to go back to his own room. It was quiet in there, far too quiet and lonely. He missed his sisters and how they'd held him.

Trowa shifted, rolling to lie on his back. An idea was quick to form in Quatre's mind. He didn't have to go back to his lonely room to go to sleep. He could sleep right here.

His only concern was how Trowa would react in the morning. Quatre didn't fear a violent reprisal from the human. Trowa didn't seem capable of intentionally causing harm. He was gentle in his care of Quatre and apologetic if he accidentally touched one of the feline's injuries in the wrong way. No, Quatre's concern was with Trowa getting scared. He didn't want to upset Trowa. But he also didn't want to be alone.

Despite his worry, Quatre made up his mind. He moved with deliberate slowness as he lifted an edge of the blanket. Cautiously, he crawled onto the bed and under the covers. Watching the human's face, he eased closer to Trowa's body. He was purring before he was aware of it. Trowa remained asleep and Quatre settled his head against the young man's chest. The warmth of the body against his was a great relief to Quatre, as was the steady thrum of the man's heart beneath his ear.

Quatre smiled and cuddled closer. He'd missed this, the comfort of another person holding him while he slept. He closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep, unaware of the warm arm that curled around his back to hold him closer.

To Be Continued ...


End file.
